Too In Love To Let It Go
by MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs
Summary: After the death of her husband, Callie Torres returns to Seattle to be near her childhood best friends Arizona Robbins and Mark Sloan. When Arizona finds out that her wife of five years has been unfaithful, will she and Callie be able to provide the support the other so desperately needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Too In Love to Let It Go

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Arizona/Callie

**Rating**: M/NC-17 (Maybe in the Future)

**Summary**: After the death of her husband, Callie Torres returns to Seattle to be near her childhood best friends Arizona Robbins and Mark Sloan. When Arizona finds out that her wife of five years has been unfaithful, will she and Callie be able to provide the support the other so desperately needs?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have written in a very long time and the first ever for Grey's. I value constructive criticism, but please be kind.**

**A/N2: A big thank you to my friend Angela for reading through this for me. She's the best BESTIE a girl could ever have!**

* * *

_**One**_

* * *

Arizona Robbins stood at the arrivals gate of Seattle-Tacoma International Airport anxiously awaiting the arrival of her best friend. Nervously fidgeting with the sign she held in her hands, she craned her neck around the crowd of people who were intent on flying to different destination around the globe, searching for a tall, admittedly gorgeous Latina.

It had been six months since she'd seen her best friend; the circumstances surrounding their last visit less than enjoyable, because unfortunately, that trip wasn't for fun. No fun at all, because Arizona and their other best friend Mark Sloan had flown to Washington, DC where Callie lived in order to attend the memorial service and burial of the Latina's husband, Nick.

Arizona sighed at the thought. Such a kind and generous man; it was shocking to think that he would no longer be a part of their lives and even more harrowing than that was the thought that her best friend was now a widow.

At the ripe old age of thirty-four.

Thirty-four years old. The same age as herself. The same age as Mark. The same age as her own wife, Lauren.

It was so hard to consider just how precious life really was. In the prime of his life, Nick had been taken from this earth, all because he had chosen to be brave; all because he had chosen to defend his country and make it safe for the people he loved, and every other citizen of the United States, to sleep in their beds.

Arizona, Mark, Callie, and Nick had been inseparable for most of their lives, ever since their fathers had been stationed together at Camp Pendleton. They grew up together, traveling from US Marine base to US Marine base all over the world, and Arizona considered herself lucky to have had such a strong and loving core group of friends; being a Marine brat sometimes sucked, but in these people, she found stability. She found love and acceptance. She found a home.

It was obvious from the age of ten when Callie and Nick got married in Arizona's tree house that they would be together when they grew up, that they would get married and have a family and be the stable couple that everyone wanted to be. While Arizona, Callie, and Mark all three had decided to go to college and then to medical school, Nick thought differently; his own path in life veering off from theirs for the first time in ten years, and that was okay.

Nick felt that he had a different purpose, a different calling, and after high school, he joined the Marines, just like three generations prior to him. He was a proud man, a good man, and he and Callie had been married during her second year of residency at Johns Hopkins.

Arizona smiled at the thought of her as Callie's Maid of Honor and Mark as Nick's Best Man. It didn't get much prettier than that; they certainly were one amazing group of gorgeous human beings.

But now, Nick was gone, and Callie was living all alone in Washington, DC where he had been stationed prior to his death in Afghanistan and where she was working at Georgetown University Hospital as an Attending Orthopedic Surgeon.

"See her yet?" Mark's gruff voice interrupted Arizona's silent reverie as he stepped up behind her with a beverage carrier filled with three cups of all their favorites.

"Not yet," Arizona remarked, her eyes scanning the multitude of people rushing this way and that.

Mark watched his friend as she shifted her weight from one side to the other, and he was unable to ignore the little sighs that left her mouth. "You okay, Robbins?" he asked, resting a large hand on her shoulder.

Arizona paused momentarily before looking up at her friend. "Yeah, yeah. . .just lots to do."

Mark narrowed his eyes upon hearing her response. "I told you I could pick her up myself. It's no problem for her to stay with Addison and me while she's here."

Arizona shook her head. "No, no. It's not that. It's just. . .I'm. . .Lauren. . .we're. . ."

Mark raised his eyebrows at his best friend's nearly unintelligible ramblings.

"I'm just getting nervous, I guess," the blonde finally managed to explain.

Mark took a sip from his to-go cup as he looked down at the blonde, his gaze full of concern. "You should tell her."

Arizona let out a bark of rueful laughter, her blue eyes rolling. "Yeah. Suck it, Mark."

Mark gruffly chuckled at the remark before turning his attention in the direction of the gate. Spotting exactly who he was looking for, he nudged Arizona before pointing off into the airport.

"Calliope!" Arizona excitedly breathed when the chocolate brown eyes of the beautiful Latina found her own.

Taking long strides in the direction of her two blue-eyed best friends, a megawatt smile covered Callie's face, and she softly laughed when she read the word _TORRES _written across the large sign Arizona held in her hands. Finally reaching them, she played with the strap of the messenger bag crossed over her shoulder, her eyes brimming with happy tears. "Hey," she said simply, squealing in delight when Mark took her into his arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around and around. "Put me down, Mark! You're gonna make me puke!" she demanded on what felt like her thousandth rotation.

Mark laughed heartily, squeezing her tightly as he set her down. Landing on her feet, Callie found her bearings before stepping up to Arizona and quickly taking her into her arms.

Arizona paused, the all too familiar feelings she had felt for her best friend since the age of ten, taking hold. It was more than friendship. More than best friendship. So much more, and the blonde felt goose bumps rise on her arms at the Latina's touch as butterflies fluttered about in the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she had every time. She was completely unable to control it. When they hugged, she never wanted to let her go. When Callie smiled, she did too. Every time Callie spoke, Arizona couldn't help but smile and fall even more under her spell.

But, she was married, and not to Callie, but to Lauren.

Arizona had always hoped that there could be a chance for her and Callie, but that never happened because Callie was straight and had been in love with Nick since the age of ten. She still held out hope, though - that the Latina would somehow change her mind and that she would realize that she was indeed gay or even bisexual. Arizona's dreams were dashed, however, the day Callie and Nick actually said I do. At that point in time, she stopped living in her fantasy world and decided to take the plunge herself; she and Lauren were married just nine months after Callie and Nick.

Pulling away from her best friend's stimulating embrace, the blonde cleared her throat before flashing a dimpled grin in her direction. "It's good to see you," she said, her eyes searching Callie's face and finding fatigue etched around her eyes.

"It's good to see you, too."

* * *

Arriving back at the house Arizona shared with her wife, Mark helped Callie pull her oversized suitcase through the front door.

"I can get a hotel, Arizona. It's no problem, or I can stay with Mark and Addison. I really don't mind," Callie stated as they moved toward the staircase

Arizona turned around to face her friend. "Don't be silly, Callie. We have plenty of room, and since the party will be here tonight, there's no reason why you shouldn't just stay here."

Callie smiled at her friend's hospitality before following her further into the house. Once Mark had her bags settled in the upstairs guest room, friends retired to the living room to catch up.

"You have everything ready for tonight?" Callie asked from where she sat against the arm of the loveseat. "Is there anything I can do?"

Arizona crossed her left leg underneath her, making herself more comfortable on the cushion next to Callie. "Everything's taken care of. The caterer will be here in about. . ." she glanced down at her watch, "an hour and other than that, we're all set."

Callie nodded her head with a smile. "I can't believe you and Lauren have been married for five years," she said, the smile beginning to fade from her face. "I-I. . .that's awesome, Arizona."

Noting the quick change in her best friend's behavior, Arizona reached out to rest her hand on the Latina's thigh. "You okay?" she sincerely asked.

"And be honest with us, Cal. You know you can tell us anything," Mark added from where he sat in a recliner on the opposite side of the room.

Callie looked to the ceiling, attempting to keep the tears that began to well in her eyes in place. "My life isn't much different, I guess. Nick was always deployed somewhere while I stayed in DC. We never really saw each other and over the past year, we'd become more like friends than anything else," she softly admitted as she ran a single finger over the rim of her wine glass. "It wasn't because we didn't love each other, but just because we were always apart. I don't blame him. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just doing his job. . ." she continued as a loan tear trailed down her face.

Arizona hurriedly reached over Callie to grab a tissue from the box on the end table behind her. Taking the proffered Kleenex from a pale hand, the Latina blotted at her eyes before continuing to speak. ". . .a job that got him killed, and I miss him, you know? Maybe not as my husband, but as my friend."

Arizona and Mark glanced between each other, both surprised by what they had just heard. Callie and Nick always looked so happy together; like the perfect couple. "I had no idea you two were having trouble," Arizona softly spoke.

Callie shook her head. "I wouldn't call it _trouble_. We never fought. . .we just grew apart. While he was always off in the desert fighting, I spent every waking hour at the hospital. And when he was home, we were more like roommates than lovers. . ." she trailed off with a shake of her head. "It wasn't anyone's fault. It just. . ._happened_."

Standing from his chair, Mark moved to gather his friend into a bear hug. "What would you think about staying, Cal?"

Pulling back from his embrace, watery brown eyes met his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"The Head of Ortho position at Seattle Grace just opened up, and I may or may not have already talked to the chief. He knows that you'll be here until Tuesday, so you have an appointment with him on Monday at nine," Mark replied as he moved from the open area of the living room into the kitchen to pour himself another glass of Merlot.

Callie and Arizona exchanged questioning looks before quickly standing from their seats to briskly follow him. "Mark!" Callie called, watching as he filled his glass. "What were you thinking? I can't just leave my job at Georgetown! I can't just. . ."

"Look, Cal," Mark interrupted, turning from the granite countertop to face his best friends. There's nothing for you in DC. Not anymore. Nick's gone. . .and your family's in Miami. Arizona and I are here, and I really think a change of scenery would be good for you. Don't you?" he remarked, mockingly looking toward the blonde and then to the brunette.

Arizona's eyes widened as she shot Mark an indignant scowl. Turning her frown upside down when she looked back at Callie, she paused before she spoke. "I-I think it's an _excellent_ idea."

"What's an excellent idea?" a new voice asked from behind where they stood.

The three best friends slowly turned around to spot Lauren standing in the archway between the living room and kitchen. Arizona's mouth fell open slightly at the sight of her wife, her lips parting and closing like a fish out of water before she gathered herself enough to move across the room to stand next to her. "Hey, babe," she said, laying what appeared to both Mark and Callie to be an awkward kiss upon Lauren's cheek. "We were just saying that Callie should apply for the Ortho position at the hospital."

Lauren scanned the room, slight indignation written across her face as she studied her wife's best friends. "Mark," she greeted, her tone flat. Stepping up to the Latina, she took the taller woman by the shoulders before quickly hugging her. "Callie. . .it's so good to see you," she remarked before pulling back. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Surprised by the embrace, Callie stood motionless in the other woman's arms. It had always been blatantly obvious that Lauren Boswell was not fond of Arizona's best friends; she barely tolerated Mark, and it was no secret that she basically despised Callie. Mark knew it. Callie knew it. Even Arizona knew it.

The hold Lauren had on her left Callie feeling ill at ease, the blonde's hands stroking up and down her back in a surprisingly sensual way. Quickly pulling back, the Latina stepped closer to Mark, appreciating his silent presence. "Nice to see you, Lauren," she replied, her eyes apprehensively flitting around the room.

Arizona moved to stand next to her wife, hoping to ease the room's sudden tension; so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. "Honey, Callie's going to stay with us while she's in town."

"If you don't mind," the Latina was quick to add.

Lauren looked Callie up and down, her eyes raking over her body like she was a piece of meat. "That would be great," she said, subconsciously licking her lips. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

Later that night, Arizona and Lauren's five year wedding anniversary party was in full swing, and as the alcohol flowed freely, Callie found herself standing among the crowd, watching as Arizona and Lauren prepared to make an announcement to all of their guests.

"So. . ." Lauren drawled from where she stood next to Arizona on the stairs, both women looking out over their friends who had gathered to hear their news. "Arizona and I want to thank all of you for coming to celebrate our anniversary with us, but there's something else we need to announce. Another reason to celebrate."

Lauren glanced toward Arizona who stood silently at her side before taking her hand into her own. "Do you want to tell them?" she whispered into the shorter blonde's ear.

Arizona could only muster a small smile before shaking her head. "No. You go ahead."

Lauren searched Arizona's face before glancing back toward the crowd. "And that reason is. . .we're having a baby. Arizona is twelve weeks pregnant!"

There was a momentary pause throughout the room before cheers and applause reached the couple's ears.

"Well, this should be interesting," Mark muttered from where he stood between Callie and his wife, Addison Montgomery.

Callie turned to look at him, a confused look on her face. "What? Why?"

"Don't look at me like that, Cal. You know as well as I do that Lauren is a lying, cheating. . ."

"Mark!" Addison scolded, swatting her husband across the chest.

Mark was unphased. "And besides that, you also know that Arizona has had the hots for you since we were ten, and you married Nick in her tree house. She didn't want to be the Maid of Honor in your wedding any more than you wanted to be in hers. You love her, Cal. I can see it in your eyes, and not just in an _I've been your friend for the past twenty-five years_ kind of way, but in an _I wanna pound your cake_ kind of way. . ."

This time, Addison and Callie both swatted him across either of his arms. "Enough, Mark!" the Latina demanded before taking a long gulp from her glass of red, her eyes wide. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Torres. Nick told me about that hot blonde intern you banged before you two were married."

Callie's face fell in shock, her tanned skin paling in complexion. "Wh-what? I. . .I. . ."

"Are you speaking the vagina monologues, now?" Addison quickly interrupted, noticing the Latina's discomfort.

"What?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"I'm all for it. I think it's fantastic. Arizona? She's amazing. I really do like her. Lauren, not so much, but. . .this is great. I mean you and Arizona. . .are you?

Callie rolled her eyes at this sudden onslaught of highly uncomfortable questions. "You want to know if I like girls? If I have romantic feelings for Arizona?" she incredulously asked as she finished off the very last drop of her wine.

"You seem like you have feelings for her," Addison remarked as Mark nodded his head in agreement.

Callie let out a nervous laugh. "OK, that's. . .that's just. . .that's insane, is-is. . .what it is. I was married to a _MAN_ for six years, and we were together for years and years before that," she pointed out as she stole a shot of something she hoped was highly intoxicating off of a waiter's tray. "You both know I like penis. I mean, I'm a huge, huge fan of penis. Ha, hilarious. You've been listening to your dumb ass husband for way too long. Way too long. Ha. Ha," she tried to defend.

"Hey, guys," Arizona greeted upon approaching her friends.

"Hey!" Callie anxiously replied, taking the glass of scotch Mark held in his hand and throwing it back. "Congratulations! We're all so. . .happy for you," she continued, glad for Arizona's interruption. Tugging her best friend into a hug, she glanced over the blonde's shoulder toward a smirking red head and a smug looking Mark.

Pulling back, Arizona's lips curled in a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thanks, Callie. I'm. . ._we're_ very excited,"

* * *

A half hour later, Callie found herself alone in the kitchen as she poured herself a generous glass of red wine. Grabbing a beer for Mark, she moved to return to the party, but stopped suddenly when Lauren entered the room.

"Oh hey, Lauren. Great party," the Latina said with a smile. "And congrats. You and Arizona must be very happy."

Lauren didn't speak, instead stalking toward Callie like a ravenous animal. Stepping into the brunette's personal space, her eyes once again travelled up her body as her hands reached out to rest on curvaceous hips.

Callie immediately stepped back, shocked by the woman's blatant advances. "Excuse me!" she said as she tried to move around her, but she wasn't fast enough; Lauren grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around to place a hard kiss upon her shocked ruby lips.

Dropping the glass and bottle she held in her hands to the cold tile floor, Callie immediately tried to push Lauren away, but as hard as she fought, the blonde fought harder to keep her in place. "Don't pretend like you don't want this," she husked into her ear before tracing the shell of it with her tongue. "It's okay to lose control."

"I _don't_ want this! I don't want _you_!" Callie argued, finally able to remove herself from the other woman's grasp.

"Oh, no, that's right," Lauren shouted with a knowing laugh. "Of course you don't want _me_. . .because all you want is _my wife_!"

Callie shook her head in denial as she bent over to begin cleaning the mess of glass and alcohol that she had just made. Stopping abruptly when she felt two insistent hands come to rest against her hips, she tried to straighten herself up, but was shoved forward as the blonde leaned over her to kiss the skin that lay exposed from her backless dress.

"No, Lauren!" the Latina demanded, twisting herself upright and out of the woman's hold, her chocolate eyes blazing with anger. "You have got to be kidding me with this! You're married to my best friend. You're having a baby!" she shouted.

Having heard the commotion, Mark had quickly excused himself from where he sat talking with Addison and Arizona. Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Callie staring daggers at the blonde, he moved across the room to take Callie by the arm. "Come on, Cal. She's not worth it. Let's not ruin Arizona's party."

Callie nodded and moved to join him, but Lauren took her other arm, spinning her around and slapping her squarely across the face.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Mark demanded, quickly stepping between the two women fully prepared to protect his best friend in any way necessary.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. I'm tired of hearing _Callie this, Calliope that_! Stay away from my wife, bitch!"

Callie stood speechless, her shaking hand gently rubbing against her reddening cheek.

"That's enough, Lauren!" Mark warned. "Callie hasn't done anything wrong."

Lauren shook her head, an almost demonic laugh falling from her lips. "Oh, poor, poor Callie. She never does anything wrong. Poor Callie is all alone while Nick is deployed. Poor Callie's husband died. Poor Callie is devastated. Poor, poor. . ."

Lauren's juvenile tirade was brought to an abrupt halt when Callie found her bearings, harshly shoving against her shoulders, causing the woman to trip and stumble onto the hard tile floor.

"Callie!" Arizona shouted in disbelief upon seeing her best friend shove her wife to land on the glass and alcohol stained floor. "What's gotten into you?" she questioned, rushing to Lauren's side.

Everyone in the room went silent as Arizona looked between them, her gaze searching their faces for an explanation. "Would someone care to tell me what the Hell is going on in here?"

"Arizona, I. . .I didn't. . ." Callie tried to explain, but didn't know what to say.

"Spit it out, Callie!" the blonde impatiently demanded.

Callie looked toward Mark who protectively stood at her side before once again glancing toward the couple who sat huddled on the floor. Adamantly shaking her head, she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You know what? I can't do this. I'm staying at Mark's!" she huffed, large tears welling in her expressive brown eyes as she hastily stepped over Lauren's outstretched legs to move toward the door. Before she could exit, though, she turned back around, her mouth open and ready to speak, but realizing it would be futile at this time to argue with Arizona after what she had just witnessed, she quickly shut it. Not wanting to cause any more of a scene than she already had, she dejectedly hung her head before exiting the kitchen. Hurriedly rushing up the stairs to gather her things, the tears she had so desperately tried to hold back, defiantly beginning to fall.

She seriously couldn't believe this was happening. How had things gone so terribly wrong? How had a simple visit to celebrate an anniversary and see her best friends turned into such a shit show?

The three people remaining in the kitchen continued to sit in uncomfortable silence for several moments following the Latina's escape. "You okay?" Arizona finally asked her wife, pushing a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Lauren nodded, an unusual smirk present on her face. "Yeah, babe. I'm good."

Mark shook his head as he watched the entire scene unfold and unable to remain quiet any longer, he spoke. "You're making a big mistake, Arizona. A big mistake."

* * *

**A/N3: Sooooooo, what do you think? Should I continue to write this story, or should I just give it a rest. I'm super excited to see what you think! Can't wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Your response to the first chapter was amazing! Calzona fans are the best! You sure do know how to make the new kid feel welcome. My plan is to update this story every other day, but please don't hunt me down and try to kill me if I'm unable to follow through. Once again a big thanks to my BESTIE, Angela for her help!**

* * *

_**Two**_

* * *

The following morning, Callie sat on the deck of Mark and Addison's house, an oversized hoodie adorning her body and her hair thrown up into an unruly ponytail as she sipped from the mug of piping hot coffee she held between her hands. Thinking over the events of the previous night, she let out a long sigh as she shook her head.

She'd never seen Arizona appear so protective, while at the same time. . ._frightened_ of anyone in all the years she's know her, and especially not Lauren. It saddened her to think that perhaps her best friend's marriage wasn't as strong and happy as it had once appeared; it was obvious to her that there was something going on between the two, some underlying issues causing Arizona to behave the way she had.

Callie hadn't meant to cause a seen, in fact, she felt like an innocent bystander watching a movie that just didn't quite make any sense. Reaching up to gently rub her hand against her still sensitive cheek, she scolded herself for reacting to Lauren's aggression; she knew she shouldn't have shoved her, but of course it was always the person who struck second that got caught.

Hearing the sliding deck door open behind her, her back stiffened at the sound, but she didn't turn to see who was there. Looking out over her friend's lawn, she smiled softly with the unmistakable scent of Mark's cologne filled her nose.

Taking the seat beside his best friend, Mark turned to look at her, but Callie continued to stare out in front of her. "You want to talk about it?" he asked, taking a drink from his own cup of coffee.

Callie once again shook her head, unsure of what to say. After a moment's silence, she cleared her throat as she carefully chose her words. "I've just been wondering when exactly my life got so fucked up, you know? I mean. . ."

"Your life is definitely _not_ fucked up, Cal," Mark contended, staring at the side of the Latina's face as she continued to look on.

Callie closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the lounge she was seated on. "My husband is dead. My best friend suddenly hates me for reasons I don't quite understand. I live in a city I hate with no family. . ." she trailed off, not really wanting to admit to anything else in her life that was a complete disaster.

Mark edged closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "First of all, Arizona doesn't hate you. I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you. . .ones that are much deeper than both of you are willing to admit, and the DC thing is an easy fix. If you want the Ortho job here, it's already yours. All you have to do is talk to the chief."

Looking toward Mark for the first time since he had arrived on the deck, Callie smiled softly as she considered his words. She'd always known that she had feelings for Arizona; ones that were much stronger than that of a friend, but her parents were super Catholic and had already admitted their disapproval of homosexuality when they disowned her cousin Ramiro when he came out of the closet during Christmas Dinner fifteen years ago. And besides, she had loved Nick, she really did. It wasn't like she hadn't had romantic feelings for him, but there was always just something missing. Her feelings toward him had just never compared to the way she felt for Arizona.

With a heavy sigh and a shake of her head, Callie leaned against Mark's chest as he continued to hold her. "What am I gonna do, Mark?"

"Well, first of all, you're going to put on your big girl panties and have a conversation with Arizona. She's your best friend, and you need to be honest with her."

"Honest about what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Torres," Mark commented, pulling his arm from around her.

As Callie straightened up, she searched his face and when her eyes met his, she could tell that he knew. Like really, really knew, not just in the man-whore way he'd always insinuated that the two of them should get it on because it would be hot. Mark knew, Addison knew, apparently Lauren knew, but Callie just wasn't ready to say it out loud. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself or to Arizona. She thought she'd been doing a good job of hiding her feelings, but apparently not; the feelings ran too deep and were just too strong to keep at bay.

Deciding not to comment, but to change the subject instead, she took a sip from her mug before she spoke. "So, what's the next thing I should do?" she asked, sincerely curious as to what Mark thought.

Mark smirked at his best friend's obvious change of subject. "Well, then you're going to go to that meeting on Monday with the chief and accept the Head of Ortho position. The rest will work itself out."

Callie smiled, pleased to have Mark's support. "You think?" she asked, leaning her head back against his muscled shoulder. "You really think everything's going to be okay?"

"Nope," he remarked, leaning his own head against hers. "I know."

* * *

With her elbow resting on the island in the middle of the kitchen she and Lauren rarely ever used, Arizona held a cup of decaf coffee between her hands as she surveyed the room where so much had happened the evening prior. Shaking her head, she considered Callie's hasty exit along with the sight of her best friend shoving her wife onto the floor, that thought alone confusing her more than anything else.

Taking a seat on a high stool, she opened the Sunday paper in an attempt to bring about some semblance of normalcy to her life and rid her mind of the baffling events that had occurred the night before. Aimlessly flipping from page to page and not really paying much attention to any of the articles in _The Seattle Times_, a smile curved at her lips when she made her way to the back page that held a crossword puzzle and a Sudoku. While she was more of a crossword fan herself, Callie had religiously done the Sudoku every morning, whether in their college apartment or as they sat waiting for a class to start.

"Morning." Lauren's soft voice pulled Arizona from her musings, her smile faltering at the sight of her wife.

"Morning," she replied, not looking up from the puzzle, her thumbs anxiously tapping against the page.

There was a lull in the conversation as Lauren poured herself a cup of coffee. "Are we going to talk?" she asked, sipping from the cup and making a face when she realized that it was decaffeinated.

"I don't know, are we?" Arizona petulantly replied.

"Well, I really think we should," Lauren commented, her voice rising.

Arizona paused, her back straightening as she squared her shoulders, finally turning toward the taller blonde who stood next to her. "So, talk," she insisted, her voice tight.

Lauren searched her wife's face, the blue eyes she had fallen in love with five years ago now full of anger. "Arizona. . ."

"What, Lauren? You wanted to talk, so let's talk. And let's start with you telling me exactly what happened last night," Arizona sharply retorted, her tone unwavering.

Lauren didn't immediately speak, her jaw tightening as she considered her words. "Well, it seems that your _perfect _best friend who everyone seems to love so much, has an anger problem. She went off on me and shoved. . ."

"That doesn't really sound like Callie," Arizona was quick to defend. She had known Callie Torres for twenty-five years and while she was a very passionate person, she wasn't violent, especially not with her friends and their spouses. "She'd never do something like that unless provoked. So tell me, Lauren, _was _she provoked?"

Unbridled anger raged in Lauren's eyes as she ripped the newspaper from her wife's hands before slamming her fists against the granite of the countertop. "What the Hell, Arizona? Why are you always so quick to defend her? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with her. . ._way _more than you've ever been in love with me."

Arizona recoiled at her wife's aggression, standing from her seat to back away from her as she adamantly shook her head. "What? I-I'm. . ._not_. She's my best friend, Lauren. We've known each other since we were nine!"

"Oh, blah!" Lauren spat, taking a step toward the retreating wife. "I'm so tired of hearing about your best friends. Mark's an ass, and poor Callie can never do anything wrong. I mean, I get it. They are your people. . ._she's_ your person, or whatever, but what about me? Where exactly do I fit in? I thought we were going to work on this. . .that we were going to work on us!" Lauren argued.

"We wouldn't have to work on us, Lauren, if you weren't off screwing every nurse in the hospital!"

And there it was. The words she hadn't wanted to admit, but what she felt deep in her gut to be true. Arizona didn't have proof; she'd never caught her, but she wasn't stupid. She did have ears, and she did have eyes. She could hear the gossip and see the looks the nurses gave her when Lauren was around, and it made her stomach ache and the bile rise in her throat.

Lauren's mouth fell open in shock, though she didn't deny the accusation.

Noting her wife's response, Arizona just shook her head as she closed her eyes. "What more do you want from me, Lauren? How much harder can_ I_ possibly work on us?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes. "I was hesitant to start a family, but you insisted, so I agreed to carry our child because you refused to. You wouldn't even consider it. So, I _am_ trying here, I really am, but I don't trust you. Why would I? Because we're in love?"

Lauren looked at her wife, a surprised glare on her face. "Well, I _thought_ we were in love," she contended, still refusing to comment on Arizona's previous remark about her infidelity.

"Is this what love feels like?" Arizona asked with a rueful shake of her head. "I certainly hope not. . .and until you do something to convince me that you're in love with me and not just with being _in love_, I'm done trying. Until you do something to convince me that I'm different than your favorite scrub nurse, that HR secretary, or the girl at the coffee cart, I can't do anything more."

Lauren just stared at her angry wife before stalking up toward her. "How exactly can we work on this if you always assume I'm in the wrong? And that I'm being unfaithful to you?" she asked as she harshly grabbed Arizona by the wrists.

Arizona defiantly stood up taller, her wrists now pinned against the refrigerator behind her. "We can't."

* * *

An hour later, Arizona sat alone in the living room, her feet propped up on the coffee table as she rested her head against the oversized cushions of the sofa. Lauren had stormed out of the house after their argument, promising that their conversation was not yet over, but at this point in time, Arizona really didn't care. Her life seemed to be spiraling out of control, and she just needed time. Time to think and time to decide what the Hell she was going to do; she had an unborn child to think about now, not just herself.

The sound of a beep and a buzz coming from her iPhone, alerting her of an awaiting text message, pulled her from her thoughts. Sure it was Lauren sending some kind of snarky comment, she let out a huff before picking up her phone that lay on the pillow beside her.

Swiping her thumb across the touch screen, she was surprised to see that the text was from Callie.

_Hey._

Was all the text said, and Arizona couldn't help but smile at the simplicity of the word.

_Hey._

She replied, unsure of what else to say. After several long moments, her phone alerted her to another message.

_I'm really sorry about last night. It was NOT my intention to cause any problems or to ruin your party. I apologize for shoving Lauren. I don't know what came over me._

Arizona sighed. It was just like Callie to take the blame; she had always been so selfless for as long as she'd known her. She was a lover, not a fighter, and that's why Arizona knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Lauren had instigated the altercation, but that Callie had unfortunately been the one to get caught. With her thumbs flying across the touch pad, she typed out her response.

_Lauren is fine, but are you? I'm not stupid, Callie. I know you won't throw the first punch._

Sitting in the spare bedroom of Mark and Addison's house, her legs dangling over the side of the bed as her back rested against the mattress, Callie sighed. She desperately wanted to be honest with her best friend, but she didn't want to cause any more trouble than she already had. She loved Arizona, and if Lauren made her happy, then so be it. She wanted nothing more than for her friends to be happy.

_I think she and I may have had too much to drink, and things just got out of hand. Can we just drop it? Please? _

Arizona shook her head. Why wouldn't Callie be honest with her? They were best friends and had been for so long. They'd never been dishonest with each other, so why now? Worrying her bottom lip, she decided to leave well enough alone.

For now.

_Sure. No problem._

Callie knew Arizona probably wasn't pleased with her; she knew her better than anyone else in the world. Tapping out a quick reply, she sat up on the bed.

_Can I buy you coffee after my meeting at the hospital tomorrow to make this up to you?_

Arizona's eyes widened when she read the message. She'd completely forgotten that Mark had scheduled an interview for Callie with the chief. With a smile lighting her face, she realized that she was really happy at the thought of the Latina potentially staying in Seattle.

_Decaf? _

She typed, feeling more content than she had since the party the previous night.

_Definitely__!_

* * *

The following morning, Callie exited Dr. Richard Webber's office, a megawatt smile covering her face. He had made her an offer that she literally could not refuse; the thought of being the Head of a department, making her seriously giddy inside. "I'll need to work out a four week notice at Georgetown, but I am very much looking forward to joining the Seattle Grace team," she said, turning back around to face him from where he stood at his door.

"We look forward to having you, Dr. Torres," Richard replied with a bright white smile. "I trust Dr. Sloan and Dr. Robbins will be able to help you out with housing and anything else you might need? If not, I can set you up with. . ."

"That won't be necessary, sir," Callie replied as she turned to move away from the office. "Mark and Arizona have both been begging me to move to Seattle for months, so I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help me with whatever I may need," she added, catching sight of a smiling Arizona who stood waiting for her on the breezeway bridge separating the surgical wing from the medical. Smiling back, the Latina briefly waved before turning to shake her new chief's hand. "Thank you so much, Dr. Webber. I won't let you down."

Once Richard had returned to his office, Callie made the short trek to where her best friend stood awaiting her arrival.

"Sooo?" Arizona asked, her smile bright, though Callie could see a dullness to her usually twinkling blue eyes.

"Sooo. . .I start in a month," Callie drawled, but didn't have the chance to say anything more before Arizona wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Calliope!" the blonde practically squealed once she pulled back. "It'll be just like old times. You, me, Mark, and Ni. . ." she trailed off, realizing her mistake. Looking up into her friends chocolate brown eyes, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't. . ."

Callie waved her off. "It's okay. I do the same thing. Sometimes it's like he's just still off in another country, you know?"

Arizona nodded her head in understanding as she straightened her starched white lab coat. "So, Coffee?"

"Coffee."

* * *

Reaching the cafeteria, Arizona found them a table near the windows as Callie moved through the line to purchase their respective cups of Joe. Making her way toward her best friend, she exchanged quiet pleasantries with the people who passed, realizing that Mark or Arizona, or both, were going to need to introduce her to the important people; the hospital's movers and shakers, once she was officially an employee.

Setting the cardboard cup down in front of the blonde, Callie took the seat across from her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Arizona was the first to speak. "Do you need a ride to the airport, tomorrow? Lauren and I are both off. We could drive you if you want."

Callie placed her cup down, having just taken a drink. "Trying to get rid of me?" she teased with a sly wink.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at her friend's cheeky response as she tapped her fingers against the table. "Not at all. You know that, " she honestly replied. "Just trying to be helpful."

Callie nodded her head as she considered her options. "I appreciate that, Arizona, but I'll just take a cab. I'm not sure Lauren would be very fond of being my chauffer."

Arizona searched her best friend's face. There was no malice in her words, just honestly, and unfortunately, she was right. . .Lauren probably wouldn't like that. Not one bit. "I'm not just going to let my best friend take a cab," she insisted, looking over Callie's shoulder to see her wife walking in their direction. "I'll take you myself."

Callie opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Lauren stepped up to Arizona's side, placing a chaste kiss against a fair cheek. Watching their interaction, the Latina felt her blood beginning to boil at the sight. She had always been more than supportive of Arizona's relationships, despite her feelings for her, but after her interaction with Lauren the night before, it was becoming more and more difficult to bite her tongue.

"Good morning, Callie," Lauren greeted in a sickeningly sweet voice as she took the seat next to her wife. "The rumor around this place is that you're the new Head of Ortho."

Callie wasn't necessarily surprised that she already knew; Mark and Arizona had always told her stories about how fast news traveled throughout Seattle Grace. With a slight nod of her head, she fiddled with her insulated cup as she looked between Lauren and her best friend. "Well, that rumor would be correct," she said with a slight smile. "I start next month."

As Arizona smiled, Lauren's face screwed up into more of a grimace than anything else. "Th-that's great to hear," she commented, reaching over to place her hand on her wife's thigh. "I'm sure this one here will be very happy to have you around."

Arizona couldn't help it, rolling her eyes as she listened to her wife. She was about to speak, but the blaring of a pager filled the room, causing all three to look down at their waists out of habit. "It's mine," Arizona said with a sigh, pulling the device from her hip.

"Oh, baby," Lauren cooed, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "I was looking forward to having coffee with you."

Callie's stomach churned at this little act. She wasn't sure who Lauren Boswell thought she was, but an actor she was not.

Arizona quickly stood, shooting Callie an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I have to run, but text me if you change your mind about that ride, Callie. It's no problem at all," she commented, stepping toward the Latina and leaning over to give her a hug. "And if you don't change your mind, call me when you land in DC, okay?"

Pulling back, Callie smiled. "Will do," she replied, squeezing Arizona's hands that had somehow made their way into her own.

With a nod of her head, Arizona didn't say goodbye to her wife, instead quickly moving through the crowded cafeteria and out the exit. Gathering her bag from the back of the chair, Callie stood from her own seat in an attempt to go, but was quickly pulled back down by the blonde still seated beside her.

"Please don't start, Lauren. Not again," Callie beseeched, glancing around her for anyone who may have chosen to eavesdrop.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the Latina's unease. "I really just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other night. I let my emotions get the better of me. With the pregnancy, Arizona is a hormone casserole, and things here at work have been a lot to handle all at the same time," she insisted, her voice taking on an eerie tone that made the hair stand up on the back of Callie's neck. "I just don't know what happened."

Callie narrowed her eyes as she stared at what she knew was a fake smile on the blonde's face. She knew that everything Lauren had just said was a load of shit, but she didn't want to argue; she didn't want to cause a scene in her future place of employment. So, with a small smile, she responded with a tight nod of her head as she finally managed to remove her hand from within the smaller woman's grasp.

"Great! I'm so glad you're willing to let bygones be bygones" Lauren said in an overly happy tone, and as she stood from her seat, she started to walk away, but turned back around with a final word. "Because if you tell Arizona the truth about what happened, _Calliope_. . .I swear to God, I'll ruin you."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Callie to do nothing more than stare and shake her head.

* * *

The following morning, Callie sat alone at the departure gate, her flight back to DC leaving in just under an hour. With her headphones in her ears, she flipped through the songs on her iPhone, jumping when the text message alert sounded in her ears.

_I'm glad you changed your mind about letting me drive you to the airport._

Callie smiled at Arizona's text; the blonde had just left her only fifteen minutes before.

_Me too! _

_I'm ALSO glad you decided to take the job. _

_Me too!_

_Wow, Calliope! I've never known you to be a woman of sooooo many words. ;p_

A chuckle fell from the Latina's lips as she read the message; she could just see the twinkle in Arizona's eyes as she actually stuck her tongue out at her. Before she could respond, another message came through.

_Seriously, though, it will be really nice working with you. We haven't worked together since we were residents._

Callie smiled at the memory. They really did make a great team. Changing the subject before she got too nostalgic and started crying in the middle of the airport, she typed her reply.

_We're still going to Skype, right? Just like always. . .well, at least until I move to Seattle?_

_Of course. Every Thursday night. Rain or shine._

_Great!_

_Mark and I will talk to our realtors and see what we can do about getting you a place._

_Sounds good to me! You two do all of the dirty work, and I'll just write the check. I can't wait!_

_Me too, I'm SUPER EXCITED!_

Callie began to type a response, but paused before deleting what she had written. Deciding to take a chance, she retyped her original message.

_Please take care of yourself, Arizona. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. . .or your new little bundle of joy. ;) Especially not now. Not after Nick._

From where she still remained in the drop-off area of Sea-Tac, Arizona furrowed her brow, wondering just how much Callie possibly knew. She was well aware that the discord between herself and Lauren was more than obvious to both Mark and Callie; the tension between them palpable, but how much did they really know?

_Call me when you land, okay?_

Callie sighed when she read that response, that answer alone proving to her that something was off with her best friend's marriage. Not giving in, her thumbs flew across the screen.

_Promise me you'll take care of yourself!_

There was a pause in their text conversation and just when Callie thought Arizona wasn't going to respond, her phone alerted her to a new message.

_I promise._

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. Thank you to everyone out there for reading. I really can't wait to see what you think about this chapter. Your support for my writing means so much, and reviews make me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story, because I am really enjoying writing it. I have a whole list of ideas for it, and I just can't wait to get them written. Thanks so much for your reviews. I love reading all of them. **

**A/N2: Another big thank you to Angela for not only reading over this, but for also helping me out with ideas. **

* * *

_**Three**_

* * *

Callie stared into the screen of her iPad, her two best friends' smiling faces staring back at her. "I can't believe it's already time for me to move," she said as she moved around the bedroom of the house in Washington, DC she had shared with Nick. She'd been packing for weeks, and she now had everything taken care of; she'd decided to sell the furniture with the house because she wanted to start anew. So, other than her own personal items and clothing, she was leaving behind everything that held no sentimental value.

"So, I'll be at the airport to get you in the morning," Arizona happily stated, her eyes appearing slightly hardened and less animated that Callie was used to seeing them. "What time does your plane land?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "She just told you she lands at eleven, Robbins. What the Hell's wrong with you?" he quipped, looking from the iPad toward his distracted looking blonde best friend.

Arizona's face visibly fell upon realizing that Mark was in fact correct, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what time Callie had just said.

Noticing her best friend's instant change in demeanor, Callie was quick to defend her. "Haven't you ever heard of pregnancy brain, you dumb ass? Arizona has every right to be a little forgetful right now. Poor girl's got the _baby brain drain!_" the Latina comically stated.

Arizona let out a relieved laugh as Mark again rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever she's got, she better snap out of it because we have surgery together in twenty minutes, and I don't need her forgetting how to help repair Polydactyly on an eleven month old," he retorted, his voice serious, but teasing at the same time.

Callie smiled as she watched the interaction between her friends; Mark nudging Arizona with his shoulder as her trademark dimpled grin lit her face. She didn't even realize how much she missed them until she'd returned from Seattle the month before, and it felt amazing that the old gang would be back together again. . .well, minus one. Shaking her head to rid her mind of those negative thoughts in order to focus on the future, she smiled into the screen. "So I'll see you two tomorrow. What time again, Arizona?" she jokingly asked.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I forgot again," she teased, tapping her index finger against her lips. "Was it two o'clock?"

"You're such a goof," Callie said with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow. At _ELEVEN_!"

* * *

The following morning at eleven o'clock on the dot, Callie made her way down the jetway toward the arrival's gate, her eyes scanning the area for the wavy blonde hair of her best friend. Looking around, she did find a familiar face in the crowd, but not the one she was looking for.

"Hey, Cal. How was your flight?" Addison asked as she stepped up to the Latina.

Callie looked confused, adjusting her carry-on bag over her shoulder. "It was fine, but where's Arizona? Did she get paged into a surgery or something?" Watching as Addison's face immediately fell, she could tell that something just wasn't right. "What's wrong, Addison? Is Arizona okay? Is it the. . ."

Addison shook her head. "Arizona's fine, Callie," she quickly assured. "She's in the hospital, but she's okay."

Callie tipped her head to the side as tears began to well in her eyes. "The baby?"

"The baby's fine, too."

"A-are you sure? Shouldn't you be at the hospital making sure?" Callie asked in a rush, knowing full well that Addison was the best Neonatal Surgeon in the country, if not the entire world. "You should have just told me to take a cab."

Addison reached out to place her hand on the brunette's forearm in an attempt to calm her. "Everything's fine now, Callie. I wouldn't have left if it wasn't," Addison insisted as they quickly turned, making their way through the crowd of travelers and toward baggage claim.

Impatiently tapping her foot against the ground as she worried her bottom lip between brilliant white teeth, Callie's mind raced. "What the Hell happened?" she asked, spying her suitcase and quickly snatching it.

"I'm not sure of the specifics. Arizona was pretty tight lipped about it, but we _were_ able to get her to admit that she fell," Addison informed as they briskly walked outside to hastily load Callie's luggage into the trunk of her Audi A8 L TDI.

Addison then took her seat behind the wheel as Callie threw herself into the passenger's side. "Fucking Lauren. I swear to God if she did this, I'll kill her," the Latina angrily muttered as the red head started the car.

"Do you want me to take you to your new apartment, or. . ."

"No, no. Take me to the hospital," Callie insisted with a deliberate shake of her head. "I've got a pressing engagement with a blonde Craniofacial Specialist."

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Arizona!" Mark shouted at his best friend who was seated with her head elevated in a hospital bed. "I know she did this! Why do you insist on defending her?"

"I'm not defending anyone!" Arizona shot back. "I told you I tripped, Mark. It's no big deal. Everything's fine!"

"Bull shit!" Mark spat as he paced in front of her bed, his emotions getting the better of him. "She could have really hurt you, Arizona. Or worse! And what about the baby? What would you do if something happened to _it_? Would you be able to live with yourself if she did something to hurt your child?"

"The baby is fine, Mark!" Arizona argued. "A-and it's Lauren's baby, too! Why would you think she'd ever do anything to harm her own child?"

Mark shook his head, his muscles tensing. "I don't know, Arizona. You tell me, because from where I stand, she's been hurting her _own wife_ for far too long."

"Shut up, Mark! Just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Reaching the closed door leading to Arizona's room, Callie and Addison's eyes widened when they heard the argument going on inside. Gently knocking on the door, they heard the feuding friends immediately grow quiet before Arizona's now softened voice granted them entrance.

Peaking her head in through a small crack in the door, Callie's stomach dropped when she saw the large bruise that was beginning to form on her best friend's forehead. Clearing her throat and swallowing hard, she tried her best to calm her frazzled nerves. "Hey," she softly greeted as she and Addison made their way into the room.

Arizona's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend, the realization of the fact that she was supposed to pick her up from the airport suddenly dawning. "Oh shit, Callie. I'm so sorry. I was supposed to meet you. . ."

"Don't worry about it, Arizona," Callie interrupted, waving her off as she moved across the institutional tiled floor to take a seat on the edge of her best friend's bed. "You had more important things to worry about. How are you?"

Arizona didn't speak, instead nervously looking from the concerned eyes of the Latina toward the angry ones of Mark who stood across the room next to his uneasy looking wife. Finally glancing back in Callie's direction, she softly smiled. "I. . .I'm good. Everything's fine."

"That's a load of. . ."

"Mark!" Addison scolded, stopping his tirade.

Callie looked behind her toward her enraged friend, her eyes pleading with him to stop. When his face finally softened, she turned her attention back toward her blonde best friend. "What happened?" she simply asked, taking fair hands into her own.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Mark was quick to respond as he moved closer to Arizona's bed.

"Mark!" This time it was Arizona who attempted to halt him.

"No, Arizona! No! I know that Lauren had something to do with this!" he shouted, uncaring of their surroundings.

"She didn't!" Arizona argued, large tears beginning to brim in her crystal clear blue eyes.

"She did!"

Addison stepped up behind Mark, hugging him from behind as she tried to calm him. Turning him in her direction, she took his hands into her own. "That's enough, okay?" she whispered, her eyes begging him to stop. "She's not going to admit to anything if you keep yelling at her," she added so that only he could hear.

Mark shook his head, but he knew his wife was right. With his strong masculine shoulders sagging, he finally retreated. Taking a seat next to Addison on the small love seat in the corner of Arizona's room, he watched as Callie tried to get through to her.

With her soulful chocolate brown eyes staring directly into sad blue ones, Callie softly spoke. "Tell me what happened, Arizona. Please. We all love you so much, sweetie, and it would absolutely kill us if anything ever happened to you."

Those large tears that had welled in Arizona's cerulean eyes, finally spilled over, her heart rate increasing with every word that left Callie's mouth. "I-I tripped, Callie. I. . ." she trailed off and quickly turning her head, she purposely diverted her best friend's gaze as a sob fell from her lips. She knew Callie could tell that she was lying; she knew her too well and they had known each other for too long for her to get away with it.

Callie quickly leaned in, gathering the crying woman into her arms as she sobbed against her shoulder. "Please, sweetie. Please just tell me the truth," the Latina beseeched, her heart aching with the pain she could feel coming off of her best friend.

"Oh, God, Arizona! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Arizona instantly jumped from the comfort of her best friend's warm embrace upon hearing the voice of her wife penetrate the room. As Lauren made her way across the room, Callie didn't immediately move from the blonde's side, and when her best friend's wife glared down at her, she met her eyes dagger for dagger.

"Excuse me, Callie, but would you mind if I. . ."

Mark quickly jumped from his seat, his face red with anger. "You know what, Lauren! I don't know about Callie, but _I_ would mind!"

Finally moving from her seat, the Latina took Mark by the arm, dragging him toward the door. "Would you please stop yelling like that, Mark!" she whisper yelled. "You're not making things any easier. For any of us!"

Lauren looked smug as she sat down next to her wife, placing an arm over her shoulders. "I think that's enough visitors for one day, don't you, Arizona?" she asked, her tone firm.

Mark and Callie looked between each other, but Addison only stared at the blonde women uncomfortably seated together on the bed. Noticing a look of fear flash through Arizona's eyes at what she was sure was the thought of being alone with her wife, Addison stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Actually, if you all wouldn't mind, I need to do an exam."

Mark and Callie both glanced around the room, their faces showing their concern and hesitance to leave, but they both soon nodded in agreement when Addison shot them a stern look.

"I'm staying," Lauren insisted, refusing to move.

"With all due respect, Dr. Boswell, I'd prefer to examine Arizona in private," Addison contended, noting a relieved look on one blonde's face and irritation evident on the other.

Lauren looked between her wife and the doctor standing over them, her eyes angry and her jaw firmly set. Deciding not to cause a scene, she finally stood from the bed, quickly breezing past Mark and Callie who stood motionless at the door.

* * *

A half hour later, Callie anxiously stood waiting at the nurse's station directly outside Arizona's door, her fingers nervously tapping against its surface. Mark had been paged away fifteen minutes prior, and with him gone, she had wracked her brain trying to come up with a way to get Arizona to tell them the truth; to admit that she and her unborn child were potentially in danger.

Staring at the closed door, she jumped slightly when she saw it begin to open. Looking away from it as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she then glanced back to see Addison step out of the room, the Latina's feet immediately propelling her forward when the red head motioned for her to come back in. Stepping inside the room, Callie gently closed the door behind them as she stared at the defeated, but happier looking blonde sitting up on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Callie asked as she took a seat next to Arizona's bed.

Arizona immediately looked at her best friend, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Yeah, I'm. . ._we're_ both fine, Callie. But. . .Addison wants me to stay the night for observation."

Callie only nodded, reaching out to lay her palm atop the back of one of Arizona's outstretched hands.

"Actually, it took some convincing to get Arizona to agree, and she has made some pretty heavy demands," Addison commented, standing at the foot of the bed.

Callie's eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked between the blonde and the red head. "And those would be?"

"I told her I'd only stay if I could change into some real clothes and get out of this bed," Arizona continued as she stared at her best friend.

"And I told her the only way she could do that would be if she was in the direct supervision of a doctor," Addison added with a sly smile. "She fought hard that she _is_ a doctor, but that doesn't really count in my book, so she volunteered you."

Callie looked a little surprised by that revelation, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with that plan. "I-I really don't mind staying with you, Arizona, but don't you think we should get Lauren? I mean, I'm sure she's worried sick about you a-and the baby. . ."

"Lauren is working and doing God only knows what else, Calliope," Arizona contended with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, I don't really want to call her, but I will if I have to. That is, if you don't want to stay. Maybe I can call Mark, he'll come sit with me."

A low chuckle fell from Callie's lips. "You don't have to be so manipulative, Arizona," the Latina said with a smirk. "If you wanted my company, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to check yourself into the hospital to get my attention."

Arizona laughed at Callie's response; the Latina finding herself addicted to the sound. Throwing the covers off her body, the blonde happily swung her legs over the side of the bed, preparing to stand. Reaching out for Callie's hand she tightly squeezed it within her own. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Callie found herself making a lap around the Peds Floor with a strangely smug looking blonde at her side. "You set me up, didn't you?" she remarked when she saw Arizona ease her way toward a row of patient charts. "You didn't really want to take a walk, you just wanted to work."

Arizona smiled cheekily as she shot the Latina a sly wink. "I just need to check on _one_ patient. It'll only take ten minutes. I promise," she informed, her hands busily flipping through the chart as her eyes quickly darted across the page.

Callie wanted to argue; she really didn't need Arizona getting any more stressed than she already was, especially not while under her _care, _but the happiness and look of contentment that shone on her face as she stood there working in her element was certainly a sight to behold; a sight that Callie had missed since they were residents, and one that she couldn't wait to see again when she started working with her best friends in just a few days.

With a smile, she stepped up behind Arizona, glancing over the shorter woman's shoulder to look down at the chart. "Anything I can help with?" she asked, the sensations of being so close to her best friend; her front barely touching the blonde's back, sending unexplained sensations coursing through the Latina's form.

Arizona paused momentarily, reveling in the feeling of having her best friend's chest lightly brush against her back before turning around, her blue eyes meeting brown. For a brief second, they stared at each other, a silent message transferring between the two, and in that moment, they both knew. Callie could see the feelings and emotions swirling in those twinkling eyes; it was no different for Arizona who opened her mouth to speak as she saw everything she had every wanted gazing back at her. "I. . .um. . .yeah, actually," she said, tilting her head to the side and nervously tucking the loose hair that had escaped her ponytail back behind her ear.

Callie visibly shook herself to break their sultry staring contest and before she could look back into those blue eyes she had fallen in love with years ago, she looked behind Arizona and down the hallway, her face falling when she saw Lauren coming their way. Quickly taking a small step back from her best friend, she smiled as she grabbed the chart. "So, it's an Ortho patient?" she asked, flipping through the pages of the medical record.

Arizona stared at Callie in confusion before glancing back down at the page the Latina was currently reading. "Uh, yeah. It's a congenital scoliosis patient. She's only two."

Callie nodded her head as she read a note Arizona had written the day before. Glancing up from the chart, the Latina surreptitiously scanned the area for Lauren and didn't immediately see her, but soon she saw her disappearing behind an on-call room door with a petite brunette nurse.

Hoping that her best friend had not just witnessed the scene, Callie looked toward her, but knew that Arizona had indeed just seen her wife when she felt her body stiffen at her side. Grasping the blonde's arm, she gently tugged on it as she spoke. "Come on, Arizona. Let's get you back to your room."

Arizona hastily shrugged out of Callie's hold, her mind racing. "That bitch!" she growled so only her best friend could hear.

"Arizona. . ."

"In the on-call room of _MY_ department, Callie."

"I know, Arizona. Let's go. . ."

"With _MY_ favorite scrub nurse."

Callie nodded, reaching out for her again, but before Callie could stop her, Arizona streaked toward the door, the blonde's hand momentarily resting on the door knob before throwing it open.

The sight before her caused her to recoil even though she was already aware of what she would find. The two women inside the room were in an intimate embrace, both in various states of undress; one of Lauren's hands cupping the nurse's bra clad breast as the shorter woman gripped her ass, her other hand precariously shoved into the front of her scrub pants as they shared a sloppy kiss.

Callie stood next to Arizona, but off to the side, unsure of what to do. Reaching into her back pocket, she grabbed her phone, quickly shooting Mark and Addison a quick text message just in case she needed back up. "We should go," she said, grabbing Arizona's hand.

"No, Callie," Arizona hissed, pulling her hand from the Latina's and charging into the room. "Seriously, Lauren?" she shouted, her voice causing both women to jump apart.

"Arizona! I. . .I. . ."

"No, Lauren! Just no. You don't have to say anything, but I. . .I do," she argued, bending over to gather a navy scrub top before tossing it in her wife's direction.

Lauren hastily donned the shirt, her eyes wide and fearful for the first time Callie could ever remember. "Please, Arizona. I. . ."

"Save it, Lauren! You don't get to speak right now!"

Callie nervously stood outside the room, watching the scene unfold and fully ready to spring into action if her best friend so needed, though at the moment, Arizona seemed to be doing just fine. Sensing a presence behind her, she turned to see that Mark had just arrived. "What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

Callie didn't speak, motioning instead to the open on-call room door. "Oh, shit," he breathed, though he couldn't hide the excitement he felt at the fact that Arizona finally had the proof he knew she'd been looking for. It was just like her not to go off half-cocked; she'd been waiting for this moment so that she could have the evidence she needed to strike.

"I'm not as stupid as you think, Lauren," Arizona argued, her voice surprisingly calm. "I've known that this has been going on for a while now, so I just need to thank you," she coyly said as she removed the wedding band that encircled her left ring finger. Rolling the white gold and diamond jewelry between her thumb and index finger, she reached out to grab Lauren's left hand before briskly removing the ring she found there. Turning the shocked blonde's hand, palm up, she gently placed both of the rings in the now outstretched hand. "Thank you for giving me exactly what I've been looking for. Exactly the proof I needed."

And with a resolute nod, she turned on her heel, stalking out of the room and down the hall. Mark and Callie were right behind her, ready to do whatever she may need. When she paused halfway down the corridor, the Latina stepped forward, ready to catch her if she fell. "Arizona. . ."

And without a moment's thought, the blonde woman turned around, her lips insistently latching onto a surprised Callie's who now found herself pinned against the hospital wall. She couldn't help but return the kiss; it was insistent and full of emotion, and she moaned softly into Arizona's mouth when her best friend's hands came up to press against the sides of her face.

Callie's hands moved of their own volition, landing on Arizona's hips and tugging her closer as the blonde continued to kiss her senseless. And then her best friend's lips were no longer on hers, lusty blue eyes staring into darkened brown as she gripped the top of her shirt with both hands, nuzzling their noses together.

And as soon as Arizona was there, she was gone, and all Callie could do was speechlessly stare out ahead of her. Mark stood smirking behind her, trying mightily to resist the urge to clap and cheer as Lauren's mouth fell agape at the sight.

* * *

**A/N3: So, what do you think? Will Arizona's kiss cause tension between our two girls, or will it help Callie admit her feelings to her best friend? I really hope you liked this update, and I look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks so much for continuing to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oops! I apologize for being late with this update, but I was having difficulty getting this one out. I hope it was worth the wait. As always, THANK YOU, ANGELA for all of your help. You are truly an inspiration!**

* * *

_**Four**_

* * *

While she had walked away as confidently as could be, the closer Arizona got to her hospital room, the more freaked out she became. Not because she had abruptly ended her five year marriage to Lauren, but because she had just pinned her best friend against a wall and kissed her senseless. She could still feel Callie's lips intimately pressed against her own, and reaching up to lay her finger tips against her own bruised lips, she could still feel the tingle that their kiss had created.

"Page Dr. Montgomery for me," Arizona demanded when she reached the nurse's station across the hall from her room for the night.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Robbins?" the nurse behind the desk quickly asked.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Just page her, please. And tell her it's an emergency."

With that, Arizona disappeared behind the large wooden door of the room. Pacing back and forth, her mind raced. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!"

"Arizona?"

The blonde spun around upon hearing her name. "Oh my God, Addison. I'm glad you're here."

"What happened?" the red head asked, taking in the anxious look on Arizona's face. "Is everything alright? Callie texted me earlier, but I was with another patient, and now you're having me paged here. What. . ."

"I kissed her!" Arizona interrupted, her voice rising in tome. "I kissed her, and it was. . .oh my God. . ."

"You already said that."

"Oh my God, Addison. It was amazing and sexy and everything a kiss should be."

Addison quirked an arched eyebrow high into the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who did you kiss? Lauren? Because isn't that what a kiss you share with your wife is supposed to feel like?"

A bark of unruly laughter left Arizona's mouth. "I haven't kissed Lauren like that in years. To be honest, I'm not sure I've ever kissed Lauren like that. I-I was talking about. . .Calliope."

"You kissed Callie?" Addison asked, her eyes widening in interest.

"I never thought I'd end up with Callie or even get the chance to kiss her, but oh my God, I kissed her. In the hallway. While Lauren was watching, and it was. . ._hot_. _Really_ hot." Arizona was rambling and she knew it, but she just couldn't help herself. While she knew that this could potentially cause some tension between her and her best friend, she also hoped that in some way, it would open the lines of communication. She had loved Callie Torres for years, and she wasn't blind. . .she knew that the stunning Latina had feelings for her, as well.

"What the Hell was that all about?" Lauren angrily spat as she came rushing through the door. "You think you can just take off your wedding ring and hand it to me, and that's it? Well, I hate to inform you, Arizona. . ."

"That _is_ it, Lauren. You are a liar and a cheater, and I don't ever want to see you again," Arizona argued, her tone firm and unwavering as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mark and Callie were at the door in a flash, both gasping for air after sprinting down the hallway and toward the OB unit of the hospital.

"Oh, great," Lauren huffed with a roll of her eyes. "The whole freakin' fucked up family is here. . ."

"You know what, Lauren? I've held my tongue. I've been nice to you. I've been kind, and I've tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, but no more," Mark said, stepping up to stand toe to toe with his best friend's now, he assumed, ex-wife. "You are a miserable human being. You are a jealous person who is incapable of loving. You are a manipulative, _manipulative_ bitch, and Arizona deserves so much better."

"Are you seriously going to let him talk to me like that, Arizona?" Lauren asked in disgust.

Arizona rolled her eyes. Was this woman dense? "Well, I haven't heard anything yet that I disagree with, so if he'd like to carry on, that's fine with me."

A light chuckle fell from Callie's lips, her still dazed brown eyes reaching twinkling blue and causing her to blush. She could still feel Arizona's hands pressed at the sides of her face as their lips engaged in the most sensual kiss she had ever shared with another human being. It was magical; it was miraculous. It was definitely something she wanted to experience over and over again.

Clearing her throat, the Latina decided that perhaps it was her turn to speak. "Lauren, I really think it would be in the best interest of all of us - especially Arizona and the baby - if you would just leave."

Lauren charged toward the Latina and in one swift movement, she was in her face. "And just who the Hell do you think you are? Who gave you the right to speak? Do you think you're just going to step in and replace me? That you're going to be the one to raise _my_ child?"

"Correction, Lauren," Arizona piped in, moving across the room in an attempt to keep her ex away from her best friend. Mark halted her advance, worried for her safety, taking over where she left off. Allowing him to push Lauren away from Callie, she continued. "This is _my_ child. Not yours, and thank God, because I'm not sure the world could handle another one of you."

"Okay, okay. Enough of this," Addison chimed in. "Arizona, I know you're upset, and as your friend, I understand that, but as your doctor, I really think you should rest. You've had a very traumatic day, and we really need to be thinking about the baby right now."

Arizona sighed, knowing that Addison was right. She may have been skittish at the thought of having a baby when she and Lauren had first approached the issue, but now that it was real, she would never do anything to purposely harm her child. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she crossed her hands in her lap. "Please just go, Lauren. This conversation is over. Our marriage is over. Everything is just. . ._over_."

Lauren backed away from Callie, looking as if she was going to leave the room, but before she stepped away, she once again advanced on the Latina. To her surprise, she found herself pinned against the wall. With a sly smirk on her face, she spoke. "Well, well, well, _Calliope_. I guess you do have it in you. I always took you for a girl who liked it rough, though you weren't this frisky when I kissed you at our anniversary party."

The blonde woman's words immediately caught Arizona's attention. "She. . .you. . .you kissed her? Callie?" she softly asked.

Callie shook her head, disgusted by the woman she held against the wall. "Correction, Arizona," she stated, repeating her best friend's earlier remark. "_She_ kissed _me_, though I can't remember if it was before. . .or after she slapped me."

Arizona found herself in shock, though she knew she really shouldn't be all that surprised. Of course Lauren would have tried to have sex with her best friend, and why not? "Let her go, Callie," she requested with a shake of her head. "We're finished here."

With only a moment's hesitation, Callie stepped back, releasing Lauren from her grasp. Worried that Arizona believed what she'd said to be true, she needed to defend herself. "Arizona, I. . .I didn't. . ."

Arizona only waved her off, knowing that her best friend would never do anything to betray her. "It's fine, Callie."

The room fell silent as all the inhabitants looked toward the dejected blonde woman sitting on the bed. Stepping up, Addison and Mark each took Lauren by an arm. "Okay, time to go. I think you've done enough damage for one day, don't you?" Mark rhetorically spoke as he and his wife led the brooding woman out the door.

Before they made it to the exit, Lauren shrugged them off before turning back around to face Arizona. "You know what? I'm glad this happened, and I'm thrilled that this is over. I can do so much better than you, anyway."

And with that, she was gone, never looking back at the stunned faces filling the room.

* * *

A half hour later, Arizona once again was pacing her room, her movements anxious and on edge. "Please, just let me go home, Addison. I can't even bear the thought of staying in this place when I know _she's_ here. Please. . ."

"I can't let you go, Arizona. How do we know that Lauren won't show up at the house and try something. I don't trust her, and as your doctor. . ."

"I know, I know," Arizona interrupted. "You can't in good conscious release me into a potentially harmful situation," she finished off with a roll of her eyes.

The red head and on the blonde were deadlocked, but the other woman seated on the love seat in the corner of room thought that perhaps she could be the voice of reason; that she could be able to sway Addison to let Arizona go. "You could come with me," Callie quietly offered, causing the other two women in the room to quickly look in her direction. "I mean. . .I still have to unpack, but the furniture was delivered yesterday, right?" Arizona nodded, she had scheduled the delivery herself. "So there are beds, and I'm sure I can find some sheets. That is. . .if you want to," the Latina added as she stood from her seat.

Addison looked between the two women who seemed to be stuck in the staring contest of a lifetime. With a roll of her eyes at their school girl behavior, she sighed. "Okay, Callie. I'll release Arizona on one condition," she stated, wagging her finger in the Latina's direction. "If she has the slightest pain or twinge or anything whatsoever, you are to bring her into the hospital. She is under your care, Callie, and if anything happens to her, it's all your fault."

Callie nodded in understanding, her stomach beginning to knot at the thought of being alone with the beautiful woman who had seductively kissed her in the hospital hallway.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Arizona scoffed, jumping up from the bed to throw the few belongings she had with her into her bag.

"I'm serious, Arizona. _This_ is serious. . ."

"I know it's _serious_, Addison. You don't have to tell me that. I just. . .I really need to get out of here right now," Arizona beseeched, her voice dropping as her eyes hardened.

Addison nodded her head as she moved toward the door. "I'll get your discharge paperwork, but you're taking the next two days off, and I want to see you for an exam first thing tomorrow morning."

Arizona smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before comically saluting the red head as she walked out the door. "Yes, drill sergeant!"

* * *

An hour later, Callie anxiously paced between the kitchen and the living area of her new apartment while Arizona lounged on the sofa, her head resting against a large throw pillow and her arm thrown over her face. "I should go to the store. I'm sure you're hungry, but all I have is a pack of gum and a bottle of water from the airport," the Latina stated as she once again opened the refrigerator door as if food and beverage would magically appear. "I'm a terrible host. . ."

"I'm fine, Callie," Arizona interrupted, removing her arm from her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling.

Halting her nervous circuit around the apartment, Callie finally gathered enough bravery to approach the blonde. Standing over the couch, she looked around the room, wondering where she should sit, before gently picking up her best friend's feet to slide beneath them before placing them on her lap. As the Latina stared across the room and out the window to see dusk falling over the city, Arizona's moist blue gaze flicked down from the ceiling to meet the side of a tanned face.

Callie could feel the tension that resided in the muscles of Arizona's legs that were positioned beneath her hands and with a sigh, she subconsciously began to knead the flesh through the material of her best friend's yoga pant. "Are you sure you're okay?" the Latina asked, her brown eyes finally meeting blue. "Because you know you can talk to me, Arizona. Nothing changes that. Nothing. . ."

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in this, Callie. My problems are so insignificant compared to yours. Nick is dead, you just uprooted your life to move all the way across the country, and look how I welcome you. I suck. I'm a terrible friend."

Callie stared at her best friend in disbelief. She wasn't sure she had ever seen her so defeated. . .so crushed. Arizona had put on a good show at the hospital; she had appeared tough and unfazed by Lauren's infidelity, but Callie could tell otherwise. She had known her for too long; she knew her too well. "First of all, you do not _suck_, and you are _not_ a terrible friend," she insisted, her thumbs digging into the arch of Arizona's left foot. "And secondly, I really hope you know that I didn't reciprocate Lauren's kiss. I didn't. . ."

"I know you didn't, Calliope. I know you would never do anything like that to me," Arizona interrupted, biting her bottom lip as Callie's thumbs hit a particularly sweet spot at the bottom of her foot. "It all makes sense to me now, though. She kissed you, she hit you, and then you pushed her. I get it. . .I just wish you would have told me."

Callie nodded her head. She was glad that Arizona didn't seem mad at her, but she did seem hurt - whether it was because of the fact that she had purposely kept something from her or the fact that she had just witnessed her wife in the arms of another woman - she couldn't be sure. It was probably a little bit of both.

"I think I was just in a little bit of shock," the Latina replied after a moment's silence. "You seemed so happy about the baby, and I-I just didn't want to do anything to rain on your parade. I'd never do anything to hurt you, Arizona."

Callie's words hung in the air, both women's thoughts drifting from the fact that Lauren had kissed Callie to the fact that Arizona had done the same just hours before. Hastily removing her feet from her best friend's lap, the blonde sat up, her eyes trained on the bare wall across the room. "Callie, look. I. . .I shouldn't have kissed you earlier. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I'm sorry. . ."

"I'm not," the Latina firmly stated, her words interrupting Arizona's apology and shocking not only the woman seated beside her, but herself as well.

The blonde slowly turned her head toward the woman seated across the sofa from her, her eyes wide with surprise. "You're not?" she sheepishly asked.

Callie swallowed hard, seriously considering the words that were about to come spewing forth from her mouth. Running her hands up and down her jean clad thighs, she stood from the sofa, beginning to pace in front of it. "Let's face it, Arizona. You and I have been skirting around this issue for. . ._forever_. We've always had a bond that was unbreakable, but not just as friends. I mean, for me. . .I feel like there's always been more. There's always been something special about you, but I. . .I was always too scared to admit it, too scared to let my true feelings show."

Arizona stared speechless at the woman who was anxiously moving around the room. Was this really happening? Was Callie really admitting her true feelings? After all these years?

"There is little in life that's more frustrating than having deep feelings for someone who you're supposed to be _just friends_ with, and there's nothing more frightening to me than to consider revealing those feelings to. . ._that person,_ because I'm running the risk of jeopardizing that. . ._our_ friendship."

"Callie. . ."

"Please, Arizona. If you don't mind, I'd really like to get this off my chest. It's been building and building for the past twenty-five years, and now that I've opened my mouth, I'd really like to finish," the Latina softly stated, her movement throughout the room finally halting, though she continued to wring her hands together in front of her.

Arizona only nodded her agreement before patting the cushion next to her.

Callie's eyes widened. She felt like she needed to distance herself from Arizona in order to be able to admit all of this, but finally relenting, she slowly crossed the short distance separating them before gently sitting down. Slowly turning her head to gaze into Arizona's bright blue eyes, she cleared her throat before swallowing hard. "I've thought about this long and hard, and I've tried to prepare myself for the ramifications of admitting this to you. I've worried about what might happen to my life if you decide that you don't share my feelings, but then, today. . .you kissed me. You kissed me, Arizona, and God, it was good. . .so good. . ."

"It really was a good kiss, wasn't it?" Arizona teased with a smile.

Callie softly chuckled, her best friend's carefree attitude somewhat calming her nerves. "It was like nothing I've ever before experienced, and then I knew I had to tell you all of this. I knew that I needed to get this all out in the open because I don't want to hide from it anymore," she admitted, her own words tasting so sweet as they rolled off her tongue. "But I don't want you to worry. This isn't some lonely rebound thing because of. . .Nick, and I know things with you and Lauren are. . ._whatever_, but what I do want you to know is that I don't expect anything from you. I don't expect us to jump in head first into a romantic relationship, because if you don't feel the same - if you don't return my feelings, I would much rather continue to be your best friend than not have you in my life at all."

Arizona sat in silence. She had no idea how to respond to Callie's impassioned speech, so instead of speaking, she leaned forward, her lips meeting her best friend's in an intimate massage. This kiss was much more gentle, much more reverent than their first, but no less passionate and when the blonde felt the Latina's tongue softly brush against her bottom lip, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as she parted her lips, willingly allowing its entrance.

Callie's hands rested upon her own thighs as if she were afraid to touch her best friend; as if her touch would be a violation of some invisible line that had been drawn, but as the kiss came to its gradual end, the Latina couldn't help the megawatt smile that lit her face. "Wow," she breathed, unable to formulate any other word.

Arizona giggled against her best friend's lips, her body tingling with lust as well as a mix of emotions she couldn't quite describe. Pulling back so that she could better see her best friend, the blonde tugged on Callie's hands to hold them within her own. "I've been waiting a very long time to hear you say those things to me, Calliope," she stated, her own admission causing her to blush. She was a grown woman. A world renowned surgeon, and here she was admitting that she had been pining for her _straight _best friend for over two decades.

Callie couldn't help but smile at Arizona's reddened cheeks. This woman was adorable. She was miraculous, breathtakingly stunning, and the Latina felt relieved that she had finally mustered up enough courage to admit her feelings. "So, what do we do now?" she asked, immediately biting her lip. "I mean, I'm not pushing. I know that we both are probably feeling a little emotionally exposed right now, but well. . .I was just curious," she sheepishly added.

Arizona smiled. It was rare that she saw Callie so uncertain and so self-conscious, and for some reason, she found it refreshing. "I think we should spend more time developing our relationship. You just moved back, and you start your new job on Monday. Being the head of a department can be stressful business, Calliope, so I think we should just settle in and see how things go."

Callie nodded in agreement as a happy smile curled at the corners of her lips. She could do that. She was content to just be present in Arizona's life and see how things progressed. "I can handle that," she replied, leaning forward to gather the blonde in a warm embrace.

They stayed like that for several long moments, both enjoying the feelings of the other's arms wrapped so tightly around their own bodies. After several long moments and with a peck against Arizona's cheek, Callie pulled back to gaze into gleaming blue eyes. "Can I ask you something?" she softly asked.

Arizona nodded, her brow furrowing at the Latina's apparent shift in mood.

Callie swallowed hard, looking over Arizona's shoulder before once again holding her gaze. "What really happened today, Arizona. Between you and Lauren? Did she. . ._hit_ you?"

The blonde's immediately face fell. She had been on such a high after hearing Callie spill he guts about her true feelings for her that the reality of the day had slipped into the furthest recesses of her mind. Not wanting to cloud this moment, she smiled, tipping her head to one side. "After everything that's happened today. . .with Lauren and with. . ._us_. . ." she trailed off, her emotions coming though in the choked sound in her voice. "Would you mind if we talk about this in the morning? I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know, but for now. . .I'd really just like to get some sleep."

Callie wanted to protest for fear that she would never get Arizona to admit the truth, but staring into her eyes, she could see the fatigue written across her features, a dullness in her eyes that had reappeared at the mention of her best friend's ex-lover. So with a nod of her head, the Latina relented, standing from her seat and reaching out to take her hand. "Come with me, I'll get you set up in the guest room."

Arizona followed behind, but gathering her nerve, she paused, tugging Callie to a halt. "I. . .umm. . .is there any way. . ." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes?" Callie urged, sensing her best friend's hesitation.

"I was wondering if. . .well, it's okay if you're not comfortable, but I was just wondering if I could. . .sleep with you? It's been so long since I've been able to get a good night's rest, and I. . .I really don't want to be alone tonight."

Callie could see the nerves swirling around in Arizona's eyes. They had done this so many nights over the years; sleepovers as children, dozing together after staying up way too late studying for finals, even falling into bed together after drinking too much at the bar. But now. . .things were different. They were still best friends, but the Latina knew they were well on their way to becoming so much more.

Changing directions, Callie smiled as she pulled Arizona toward the master bedroom, but stopped in the doorway before entering. "You know, this _is_ my first night in my new apartment. . .in a new city. I think I could use a little company tonight, too."

"Yeah?" Arizona questioned, relieved that she hadn't just made things between them too weird.

Callie smiled that huge smile that the blonde had grown to love so many years ago. "Yeah."

* * *

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed this update, and I look forward to hearing what you think! We will learn more about Arizona's marriage in the next chapter. Reviews and comments always make me happy! ;) Thank again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am still amazed and humbled by the response to this story. I was so nervous to post, but I'm so glad that I decided to just go for it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and for reading what this girl has to write. It means a ton to me!**

**AN2: Another thank you to Angela for keeping me going on this story. Thank you for your ideas and help in moving the story along!**

* * *

_**Five**_

* * *

The following morning, Callie began to awaken, lines of sun streaming into her bedroom through the windows that were dressed with only blinds, but no curtains. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she felt unfamiliar, but not necessarily unwelcome warmth against her front. Fully opening her eyes, she found unruly blonde locks in her face, and as she scanned down the body connected to that head of hair, she also felt the presence of soft skin beneath her hand.

Suddenly skittish of the fact that her fingers were inadvertently splayed out under her best friend's t-shirt, her palm pressing against the smooth flesh of Arizona's barely there baby bump, Callie quickly withdrew her hand as she rolled onto her back.

The Latina respected the friendship she shared with Arizona way too much to ruin it in any way. They had discussed the possibility of becoming more than friends, but they just weren't there yet. As much as the Latina wanted to wrap her entire body around the blonde; as much as she wanted to cuddle and snuggle and do other much less. . ._innocent_ things with her, a line still existed. It may have been a very _fine_ line, but it was indeed still there.

Rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed, Callie glanced over her shoulder to her best friend's sleeping form; the sound of her soft snoring filling the room, and with a smile, the Latina stood from the bed before quietly padding into the living area where her suitcase had been left the night before. Quickly changing into yoga pants and tugging a hoodie over the t-shirt she was wearing, she gathered unruly brunette hair into a messy ponytail at the top of her head.

She begrudgingly glanced around the room at the mess of boxes and furniture that was still covered in plastic, a lough sigh falling from her lips. She had no idea where to even begin, and deciding large amounts of coffee and a decent meal would be necessary to begin the dreaded unpacking process, she grabbed a pen and paper from her purse. Jotting down a quick note, she left it on the kitchen island before quietly leaving the apartment.

* * *

An hour later, Arizona rolled onto her side, the mattress beneath her feeling strange, but the scent that filled her nose as she breathed against the pillow she hugged to her chest, smelled wonderfully familiar. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, her tired brain taking a couple seconds to recognize where exactly she was, and as she scooted across the bed, she grabbed her phone from where it lay atop two boxes, her eyes going wide when she saw the time.

10:07am.

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in that late, and lifting her head into the air, she sniffed, unable to remember the last time she had awakened to such a heavenly smell. With a smile on her face, Arizona thought back to when she and Callie had been roommates during med school. The Latina always cooked when she needed to clear her mind; when she was stressed or procrastinating doing something else. Deciding that it could be any one of those reasons on this particular morning, Arizona stood from the bed before trekking the short distance separating the bedroom from the kitchen.

Poking her head out the door, the Latina's back was to her and she could tell that she had ear buds in her ears with music blaring as she danced around the kitchen, quietly singing into a spatula; also something Callie used to do when they were roommates.

With a slight chuckle and a shake of her head, Arizona tiptoed across the floor before taking a seat on a high stool at the kitchen island. She sat silently for several moments before Callie caught sight of her out of the corner of her eye.

"Holy shit!" the Latina shouted, shocked to see that she was no longer alone. "Jesus Christ, Arizona! You scared the shit out of me," she breathed, holding one hand over her now racing heart as she tugged the headphones from her ears.

Arizona couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her chest at the sight of the frazzled Latina; her mind immediately going to all of the times she and Callie had laughed together just like this. It had been a while; sadness and misunderstanding filling their past couple visits, and it felt great to know that this part of their friendship was still indeed intact. "Sorry, sorry," the blonde breathed through fits of giggles. "If you could see the look on your face."

Callie blushed at being caught; she had become so used to being alone that the thought that there was in fact someone else in her home, completely slipping her mind. Waving off the apology, she too smiled before dissolving into her round of laughter, and after several long moments, they both began to sober, though the smiles never left their faces. Allowing her expressive brown eyes to glance down at the pan holding a pancake in desperate need of being flipped, Callie bit her bottom lip as she did so. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, turning her attention to the coffee pot in order to pour Arizona a piping hot mug.

Arizona carefully watched as Callie expertly added cream and way too much sugar; exactly the way she liked it. "I slept better. . .and _longer _than I have in a really long time," she admitted as she accepted the proffered cup of Joe. Bringing it to her lips, she suddenly paused. "Decaf?"

Callie playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course," she scoffed before shooting Arizona a quick wink.

Arizona smiled, taking her first sip of the hot liquid. "It looks like you've been busy this morning," she commented, gesturing toward a bowl of freshly made fruit salad along with a pile of bacon that lay cooling on a plate.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Callie said as she pushed a plate of pancakes toward the blonde. "I thought about unpacking, but I was in desperate need of some coffee," she said, lifting her own cup to her lips. "And food was a must, so ran out and got a few things while you slept."

Arizona nodded as Callie offered her a large spoonful of fresh kiwi, strawberries, and blueberries as she bit into a perfectly fried piece of bacon.

"Oh, and I called Addison. I assured her that you were still alive and resting. She still wants you to come in for an exam today, but I was able to push her back until one, though. I argued that you needed your sleep and that you'd probably want to go get some things from the house," the Latina informed before forking a juicy looking strawberry and popping it into her mouth.

The blonde immediately paused in pouring a liberal amount of syrup onto her pancakes, her cheerful and relaxed face suddenly falling. Noting the sudden shift in her best friend's mood, Callie halted mid chew as she searched Arizona's features for any sign of what had just happened. Taking a wild guess, she reached for the syrup, pouring on an ungodly amount; just the way she knew Arizona liked it. "I'm not going to leave you alone, Arizona. I'll go with you to the house, and I'll stay with you the entire time," she assured as she aimlessly cut up her best friend's pancakes. Suddenly nervous at the thought of potentially seeing Lauren again, she needed something to do with her hands. "And if it would make you feel more comfortable, we'll bust Mark out of the hospital for an hour and make him go with us," she added with a sly grin.

Arizona smiled at Callie's attempt at humor, though it didn't quite ease her suddenly fraying nerves, and as Callie topped off her mug after cutting her food, she tilted her head to the side to simply watch. Lauren had never cared for her like the Latina currently was; her best friend had done more for her in the past twenty-four hours than she could remember her ex doing in all five years of their marriage. It wasn't that she _needed_ to be taken care of, but sometimes it just felt nice to know that there was someone out there who cared enough to make the attempt.

Reaching out to grab one of Callie's nervously moving hands, Arizona squeezed it within her own. "She never actually hit me. . ."

Callie immediately looked up from their now joined hands, surprised by her best friend's sudden admission. "Okay. . ."

Arizona sighed, swallowing hard as she pondered where to even begin. "I guess it started about. . .umm. . .two years ago," she offered, her eyes looking upward in thought. "And it was just little things. She would blatantly forget to do something like pick up the dry cleaning or something silly like that, but instead of taking responsibility, she always found a way to blame me. Then it got more personal like. . .she didn't like what I was wearing or the way I did my hair; it was too long or needed curled. . .just. . .it was always something. Like she felt better about herself by trying to make me feel like shit."

Callie didn't speak, only nodding as she squeezed Arizona's hand.

"The first time I suspected that she had. . ._slept_ with someone else was about a year ago, and when I confronted her, she shoved me up against the wall in the locker room at the hospital and just wouldn't stop yelling at me. . ."

Allowing Arizona a moment's reprieve, Callie softly ran her thumb over the back of her the blonde's hand, but when she sensed that she was beginning to shut down, she gently prodded her to continue. "Wh-what did she say?" she asked, refusing to allow her best friend to clam up on her.

Arizona blew out a deep breath through pursed lips. "She accused me of never being happy unless I was complaining or whining. She said that I was ruining our marriage because I'm a type A know it all," she scoffed with a contemptuous laugh. "She said that she was committed to our relationship and that I needed to get a grip."

Callie shook her head; she could feel the sting of tears welling in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry that I haven't been here for you, Arizona, and I really wish you would have told me before now. I may not have lived here, but I'm always here for you. You know that," she honestly stated. "Why did you wait for it to get this bad, and why the Hell haven't you said anything to Mark?

Arizona shook her head. She really had no idea what the answers to those questions really were. "Well, Lauren _was_ right about one thing," she finally stated after silence had filled the room for what seemed like forever. "I _am_ a know it all, and I _am_ type A. I hate to admit when I'm wrong, but clearly I called it wrong when it came to our marriage. I panicked, and I clearly misjudged that _entire_ situation. I just didn't think things could get any worse than they were, and I agreed to try to fix things. That's when we decided on the baby. . .like _that_ was going to help."

"You're going to be an excellent mother, Arizona. She'll never be able to take _that_ away from you."

Arizona nodded at her best friend's words, though she wasn't sure how much she truly believed them. "Yesterday, she accused me of. . .sleeping with you while I was in DC for Nick's funeral. . ."

Callie's mouth fell agape, though she was completely unable to formulate any meaningful words.

"I denied it, obviously, but she didn't believe me. She shoved me against the refrigerator, and was about to hit me, but I ducked out of her way. When I did, I tripped and hit my head on the counter," she explained, reaching up to rub at the discoloration on her forehead. "I never hit the ground; my head broke my fall."

"I'm gonna kill her," Callie instantly breathed out, immediately moving from behind the kitchen island in search of her car keys. Digging through her bag, she mumbled to herself before letting out a loud growl. "Fuck," she spat, upon realizing that she had sold her car in DC before making the trip to Seattle. "I walked to the store down the street to get the stuff we needed for breakfast. I don't even have a car, Arizona. God, I need a fucking car!" she shouted into the room, stomping her foot like a child. "No, wait. I'll just take a cab. . ."

Arizona quirked her eyebrows in surprise and couldn't help but softly laugh in spite of the gravity of her own revelation and Callie's apparent frustration. The Latina had always been able to make her smile even in the most stressful of situations, and today was clearly proving no different. So, standing from her seat, she closed the distance between herself and her now brooding best friend. "First of all, you aren't going to _kill_ anyone."

"Arizona. . ."

The blonde shook her head, hearing none of it. "And second, you are going to stop throwing a tantrum like a six year old."

Callie paused, opening her mouth to speak, but only smiled sheepishly from beneath long eyelashes as she nervously pushed up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "I. . .I just want what's best for you, Arizona. I feel like I've let you down. That I've. . ."

"You haven't done anything, Calliope. You've done nothing but love and care for me since we were nine years old, and I'd like for that to continue. I certainly don't want you going to jail because you killed Lauren. She isn't worth that," Arizona admitted with a wry grin. "Thank you for trying to protect me, but we aren't going to do that. What we are going to do is go to the house to get some of my things. We'll go to my appointment with Addison, and then. . .we're going to go buy you a car."

Callie opened her mouth to protest, but Arizona shook her finger in her direction as she spoke. "Seriously, you don't want to mess with me."

* * *

An hour later, Callie and Arizona stepped out of the cab they had taken from the Latina's apartment, both noting the presence of the blonde's BMW SUV in the driveway and the thankful absence of Lauren's smaller car. Following closely behind Arizona as they made their way into the house, Callie took a seat on the couch while the blonde moved around the house to gather some of her things.

"Need any help?" the Latina called as she nervously looked around the room. She felt weird being in this place; a place that she had always assumed was full of so much love, but had only recently found out the opposite.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just going to grab a few things and then we can go."

Callie nodded upon hearing her best friend's response before standing from the sofa. "Do you mind if I use the restroom?" she asked.

Arizona peeked her head out of the office where she was gathering a few files into her bag, a smile lighting her face. "Of course not, Calliope. Go ahead."

After the Latina disappeared into the bathroom, Arizona moved up the stairs leading to the bedroom she had once shared with her wife. Reaching for the doorknob, she sighed before swiftly opening it and moving toward the closet. As she gathered some clothes into a suitcase, she looked around the room, grabbing perfume and other toiletries that lay on her dresser and in the ensuite bathroom.

Opening her top drawer, she dug to the bottom of her underwear, tossing some into her bag before pulling out a framed image of herself and Callie that had been taken after their graduation from medical school. Staring down at it, she couldn't help but smile at the excited faces that were staring back at her. Things had been so simple then. They were just two best friends who had reached a very momentous milestone in their lives; two best friends who were about to embark on the adventure of their residencies, the adventure of being surgeons and saving lives.

"Nice looking couple."

The voice Arizona hear approach her from behind shocked her, her eyes falling shut as she clenched her teeth together. She expected to hear the seductive timber of Callie's voice, but not this one. This voice definitely belonged to someone she had no want or need to deal with today. Whirling around, the blonde grasped the photo to her chest as she quickly shut the dresser drawer. "Please, Lauren. Just don't."

The taller blonde's face seemed to soften into an expression Arizona hadn't seen in months. Reaching out, Lauren took one of the shorter woman's hands into her own as the other came to rest on her arm. "How long are you going to play this game, Arizona?" she softly asked, her voice seemingly sincere and full of emotion.

Arizona swore she could see tears forming in her ex lover's eyes, and a small part of her felt sorry for the woman she had dedicated six years of her life to, but only a very tiny, infinitesimal part. So, quickly stepping back, she moved across the room, laying the framed photo atop her clothes that were somehow neatly folded in her suitcase. "You really are unbelievable, Lauren," Arizona contended with a shake of her head. "I caught you in the act. With my own eyes. What part of _we are over_ don't you get?" she spat, hastily zipping up her bag before moving toward the door.

Lauren was on her heels in an instant, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. "Okay. I was wrong. Okay? I did cheat on you," she began, an actual tear making its way down her cheek. "B-but I. . .it. . .it's _your_ fault, because you. . ._we_ were supposed to be working on this, but how could we really work on things when you weren't trying? You were never in the mood to make love. You were always too tired or never had the time. I may have made a mistake, but you. . ._you_ pushed me there!"

Arizona's mouth fell agape upon hearing Lauren's words. "Are you even listening to yourself right now?" she argued, the taller woman's words cutting through her like a knife. "I tried, Lauren. For years, I tried so hard to make you happy, but I just never could. You always wanted more, more, more, but you never wanted to _give_ anything in return," she said, pulling her arm from the other woman's grasp and moving out the door.

Lauren quickly followed, harshly taking Arizona by the shoulders and pressing her against the banister, the smaller woman's upper body suddenly bending backward over the railing as a hand moved upward to squeeze at her neck. "You're not leaving, Arizona. We're having a baby, and we're going to be a family. End of story."

At that moment, Callie exited the bathroom, her eyes immediately glancing up toward the cathedral ceiling where her best friend was precariously dangling over the edge of the ornate wooded railing. "Arizona!" she exclaimed, rushing up the stairs, and in one quick move, she grabbed Lauren, turning her around and shoving her against the opposite wall with such force that several frames came crashing to the hardwood floor.

Arizona slid down the rail, landing in a heap on the floor as tears stung her eyes. She watched as Callie forcefully held Lauren against the wall, fully content to let her best friend do whatever she felt the need to do.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Lauren?" the Latina angrily spat, her grip tightening on the woman's arms. "Do you have even an ounce of compassion or caring for the woman you claim to love? She's pregnant, for God's sake!" she shouted, her face mere inches from that of the other woman. "I've tried with you. I've tried to like you, and I've tried to stay out of your relationship, but after the last couple days, I just can't do it anymore. You don't get to call the shots now, Lauren because Arizona isn't you're property. She isn't just some fuck toy that you can play with when you want. She's a human being; one of the most amazing humans I've ever known."

Lauren struggled against Callie's hold, and when she was unable to free herself, she spat directly in the Latina's face. "Fuck you!" she angrily shouted.

Callie closed her eyes, trying to reign in her temper; she really didn't want to have to hit this woman. She really, really didn't, but did she really just spit in her face? "You screwed up big time, Lauren. You are a selfish, self-centered, narcissistic bitch, and that's it. Arizona is done with you, and I swear to God, if you ever touch her again, I'll make you regret the day you were born!"

By this time, Arizona had staggered her way to her feet, and gently laying her hand against the center of the Latina's back, she softly spoke. "Come on, Callie. That's enough."

Callie never took her eyes off the miserable woman in front of her, but the affectionate tone in Arizona's voice caused her to release the hold she had on her. Finally stepping back, the Latina's form remained tense, her jaw set.

"Get the Hell out of _my_ house!" Lauren shouted, her shoes crunching against broken glass as she stepped away from the wall.

"This is Arizona's house, too! You can't just kick her. . ."

"It's her house," Arizona's faint voice cut Callie off, causing the warring brunette to questioningly glance toward her best friend. "I moved in with her when we got married."

* * *

Five minutes later, Callie pulled her best friend's suitcase behind her before loading it into the backseat of Arizona's car. "Give me the keys. I'll drive," she insisted as she carefully watched the dejected blonde.

Arizona didn't even put up a fight, instead, handing over the keys and slowly getting into the passenger's side of the SUV. When they both were settled in with their seatbelts fastened, Callie worriedly stared at the blonde before carefully backing out of the drive. They sat quietly throughout the trip to the hospital and as Callie pulled into a parking spot in the patient lot, a heavy sigh from the blonde cut through their uncomfortable silence. "What the Hell am I going to do, Callie? I-I just left my wife. I have no place to live. . .I-I'm _pregnant_!" The last word came out in a frightened panic, the blonde's bright blue eyes wide with fear. "I can't do this alone."

The Latina reached out to take her best friend's hand into her own, their eyes meeting from across the front seat of the car. "Okay, whatever you can't do, I will. I'm _here_, and that's how this works."

* * *

**AN3: Happy weekend, everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to reading all of your reviews and comments! Thank you so much for your support on this story! You're the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was out of town this weekend, so I am a little behind and this post is a little shorter than the rest. I am thrilled beyond words by the number of reviews this story has already received, and I literally get all giddy inside every single day when a notification of a new follow or favorite arrives in my email inbox. I was so nervous to post this story, but I'm so glad that I did. Thanks again!**

**A/N2: A special thanks to my best friend Angela for reading over and working on this with me, as well as to my very favorite Calzona fanfiction author HandsThatHeal for offering me her encouragement. If you haven't read her stories, you definitely should. (On this site under HandsThatHeal).**

* * *

_**Six**_

* * *

The first week of work at Seattle Grace flew by for Callie, though the time she spent at home seemed to slow. A strange tension had emerged between herself and Arizona ever since her run in with Lauren at the house the two used to share. Though Arizona had attempted to remain strong and to put on a mask of indifference toward the entire situation, there was no denying her distance from not only Callie, but also from Mark and Addison; her entire life in a confusing state of transition that she couldn't quite find the strength to muddle through.

As promised, Arizona had gone with her best friend that day to purchase a car, but she was quiet throughout the entire process, growing even more introverted as the day drew on. Though Callie had offered her spare bedroom to her for as long as she needed, the blonde had decided to get a room at the Archfield, claiming that she needed some time to think; time to be alone, and time to find herself.

Callie had worried nonstop for the entire week. Though she fleetingly saw her best friend at work, she appeared exhausted, her eyes sullen and lifeless, the words the blonde had spoken only a few days prior continuously sounding in the Latina's ears.

_I was just wondering if I could. . .sleep with you? It's been so long since I've been able to get a good night's rest, and I. . .I really don't want to be alone tonight._

But yet, she _was_ alone. She had chosen to live in a hotel instead of with Callie; instead of with Mark. Both had offered their homes to her, but much to their dismay, she had denied them both.

Pacing her apartment on Friday night, Callie couldn't help but worry, not about the state of her relationship with her best friend, but with the state of her best friend, in general. The Latina knew what it was like to lose a partner, even though their circumstances were vastly different, and she couldn't help but be concerned for her best friend's well-being.

Deciding to take the situation into her own hands, she grabbed her keys from where they lay atop the granite of her kitchen island before tugging on her black leather jacket and finding her purse. With one last look around her apartment, she sighed deeply before rushing out the door.

* * *

An hour later, Arizona lay atop the king size bed in her hotel room, a pile of used tissues strewn about the duvet. She couldn't believe she was still crying over this. She had known for almost a year that Lauren was cheating on her, but right now, that did nothing to diminish the feelings of hurt and betrayal that were coursing through her veins.

And then, mixed in with that, were thoughts of Callie. A woman who had been her best friend for years upon years. A woman whom she'd loved for just as long, and a woman who had recently confessed that she had feelings for her, as well.

It was all too much.

It was all too confusing.

All she wanted to do was throw the covers over her head and hide away for the next two days, and that's exactly what she planned to do. She had the entire weekend off, and she had no intention whatsoever of leaving the hotel room. She'd get room service if she was hungry. She'd cry her eyes out if she wanted to. She'd numb her racing mind by playing Candy Crush Saga until her brain rotted from her head.

Leaning over the side of the bed, she pulled her iPad from her bag before fluffing the pillows behind her to rest her pounding head against them. Pressing her finger against the game's app icon, she rolled her eyes when she heard a faint knock on her door.

Content to ignore the sound, she remained still on the bed, turning down the game's volume so that her guest wouldn't hear. After several moments of silence, she glanced toward the door, smiling slightly, but her face soon fell when the knocking once again sounded.

Realizing that whoever was in the hallway wasn't going to leave, she sighed loudly before making her way to the door, and without checking the peep hole, she quickly swung open the door.

"I have wine. White. . .and red," Callie said as she quickly rushed through the now opened door, her arms bogged down by brown paper bags. "And I have cigarettes, which is awful I know, but they're only for me, not for you, and I only smoke them very rarely and very occasionally, and only when I've had a shitty first week at work."

"Callie. . ."

"But for you, I have grilled chicken breast, broccoli, and wild rice," the Latina continued, quickly spinning around to face her best friend. "And, I have doughnuts, milk, and water, because at times like this, I know you love doughnuts, and. . ."

Arizona couldn't help but feel thankful for her best friend's thoughtfulness, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It almost felt foreign to her; she wasn't sure when she had last smiled. "You still smoke?" she asked, taking a step closer to her best friend.

"Only today. . .and only one," the Latina commented with a shrug. "But I can't promise that I won't drink both bottles of wine while you talk to me and eat every single one of these doughnuts."

Arizona pursed her lips, moving them from side to side as she narrowed her eyes. "Did you bring Bavarian Cream?" she asked with a sly grin.

Callie quickly placed her bags on the bed before reaching into one to pull out a pink bakery box. Grabbing the doughnut in question, she held it up for her best friend's inspection. "But you can only have it if you talk to me, _and_ only if you eat the broccoli."

Arizona didn't even consider her options, licking her lips at the thought of eating the delicious pastry. "Deal."

* * *

"Come on, Arizona!" Callie practically whined, hot on the blonde's heels as she made her way into the bathroom. "Don't do that. Just. . .I. . .I'll. . ."

"You'll what, Callie?" Arizona jeered, ripping open the pack of Marlboro Special Blend Reds and waving them in the air. "Get lung cancer? Get COPD? It's disgusting, Calliope, and I'm not going to let you do it," she continued, shaking the pack until twenty cigarettes were soon floating around the toilet bowl.

"Seriously, Arizona! Those cost like eight bucks," the Latina contended, stomping her foot as she watched her best friend push on the handle, her nicotine fix subsequently swirling around the bowl and down the drain.

Arizona only shrugged before sauntering out of the bathroom to throw herself back down on the bed. "Oh, come on, Calliope. It's _only_ eight dollars."

"Did you just hear what you said?" the Latina asked in disgust as she sat down on a wheeled desk chair. "Eight bucks, Arizona. For cigarettes. . .that would have lasted me months and months and months. . ."

"Oh, stop!" the blonde said with a laugh, her best friend's pouting face doing wonders to lift her melancholy spirit. "Stop complaining about the cigarettes. You still have your alcohol."

"Yeah, but. . ."

"But, what? I know your taste in wine, Calliope. You can't tell me that you don't have like three hundred big ones in those two bottles over there," she commented, pointing in the direction of the white wine that Callie had chilling in a bucket of ice as the half empty bottle of red sat next to it.

Callie sheepishly regarded the woman seated across the room; her best friend knew her too freaking well. "Fine, fine," she relented with a wave of her hand. "I can do without the cigarettes, though after the week I've had, just _one_ would have gone amazingly with this bottle of Pinot Noir."

Arizona's face fell slightly; she felt bad for talking her best friend into moving across the country to work with her, but then being absent during her first, obviously hellish week. "I'm sorry, I. . ."

"It's not your fault," Callie was quick to interrupt; it wasn't her intent to make her best friend feel bad. "It's not like you've had the best week, either," she added as she stood from her seat, grabbing her bottle and the box of doughnuts from the desk. Plopping the box down into her best friend's lap, she took a seat next to her, taking a big gulp directly from the bottle. "You first," she said, stretching out her legs and crossing her ankles as she leaned back against the headboard.

Arizona pushed back the pink lid, her eyes scanning the ten of twelve remaining doughnuts. Choosing an Apple Fritter, she sighed as she leaned back next to her best friend. Taking a bite and chewing slowly, she thoughtfully considered her words. "I tried to be tough. I tried to pretend that what Lauren. . ._did_ really didn't affect me, because I already knew. I'd suspected for an entire year, but it still. . .it hurts, Callie," she hesitantly admitted. She didn't want to be weak; she didn't want to admit the pain that the end of her relationship was causing, but it was there, and it was quite literally breaking her heart.

Callie took a long swig from her bottle as she continued to look straight ahead. "Of course it hurts, honey. You and Lauren were together for six years. That's a long time, and no matter what happened; no matter how strong you are, it's still painful. Lauren was your life for a very long time, and no one expects you to just bounce right back after what she did. No one," the Latina honestly stated, her tone heartfelt and full of concern.

The blonde took another bite from the sugary treat she held in her right hand, her eyes also trained on the wall ahead of them. "I guess I was running on adrenaline for the first couple days, and you. . .you were here for me, but then. . ."

The tone in her best friend's voice caused Callie to furrow her brow in confusion. Finally glancing toward her, she took her free hand into her own. "But then what, Arizona?"

Arizona met her best friend's concerned gaze, her own eyes brimming with tears. "I. . .I kissed you, Calliope. Not once, but twice, and I. . .it was amazing, and I know we talked. We said that we would take things slowly because we both are in very stressful. . .we're transitioning, I guess, and I. . .I just don't want to do anything to make things harder or. . ._worse_ for either of us."

Callie squeezed Arizona's smaller hand as she once again took a drink of her wife. Smiling over at her best friend, she watched as she nibbled at her doughnut. "I think it's safe to say that you and I have both probably had the worst year of our entire lives, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Arizona nodded in agreement. "I could get on board with that," she commented before taking a comically large bite of her fritter.

"But, we're both still here. I survived. . ._Nick_, and you. . .you're surviving Lauren," Callie commented, reaching into the pink pastry box to grab her own plain cake doughnut. "All of that is still very fresh in both our minds, and neither of us is really ready to dive into a romantic relationship. Well, not yet at least," she added with a seductive smirk.

Arizona stared at her best friend, her eyes flicking downward to full lips. Part of her wanted to kiss that smirk right off the Latina's face, but another part of her knew that what Callie was saying was true; they had talked about all of this before. "But, I'd like to have that option, Calliope. In the future. When we're both ready, but, I. . .I'm _pregnant_. That's just, well. . .it's just _a lot_, and I don't want you to sit around waiting for me, because. . ."

Callie reached up, shoving her own doughnut into her best friend's mouth to halt her speech. "I'm going to say something to you right now, Arizona, and I don't want you to freak out, okay?" Upon seeing Arizona's nod, she gently pulled the treat from her open mouth. "I. . .I've loved you since we were nine years old. I've loved you as a friend, and as I got older, I realized that what I was feeling was more than just friendly love. I didn't want to admit it for a long time, but I love you as so much more than that, and I'm not. . .I'm not saying this to get in your pants or-or anything like that," she commented, smiling when her best friend rolled her eyes at her. "I'm just telling you because I think you need to know that someone out there _does_ love you; that you are definitely worth loving, and that you are definitely worth waiting for. I've waited this long to admit all of this to you, so I'm not opposed to waiting just a little longer, or however long it takes."

Arizona sat speechless, unsure of when her best friend had become so eloquent with her words. "What about the baby, Callie? That's a lot to take in. I could never ask you to help me raise my child. . .as my friend, or as anything more."

The Latina nodded; she knew exactly what her best friend was saying because she'd had been thinking about it for the entire week. "I would never try to mother your child, Arizona. Not unless you wanted me to. You and Lauren decided to have this baby together, so if she. . .if you still want her to. . ."

"Lauren's leaving," Arizona interrupted, her tone nothing more than a hushed whisper.

"What?"

Arizona sighed before finishing off the rest of her Apple Fritter. "She's decided to sell the house and move to LA with Colleen," she commented with a rueful laugh as she stole the doughnut from her best friend's hand. "I think it's safe to say that she is no longer interested in me. . .or the baby."

Callie was in shock; she had no idea what to say. What the Hell was wrong with that woman? First she had cheated on her wife, then begged her to have a baby with her only to turn around and cheat on her once again before nearly shoving her over a second story balcony while trying to convince her not to leave her. "I-I. . .Arizona. . .I can't even make words."

Arizona nodded; neither could she. "Yeah, I reacted the exact same way. She. . .umm. . .she sent me an email. She said I needed to _get my shit _out of her house before she sold it. Nice wife, huh?"

Callie shook her head before draining the rest of her red. Jumping up from the bed, she tugged the other bottle from the bucket of ice, before grabbing the wine key to forcefully pop the cork. "I'm sorry, but she's a bitch," she commented, her eyes widening when she realized that she had spoken aloud.

A sarcastic laugh tumbled forth from pink lips. "Don't be sorry. She's really more than a bitch. She's actually a cu. . ."

"Don't say it!" Callie quickly shouted before throwing herself back on the bed, bottle of wine still in hand. "You know I. . ."

". . .hate that word," they both said in unison before sharing a knowing laugh.

Scooting over on the bed until her right side rested against the blonde's left, Callie smiled as her best friend automatically laid her head against her shoulder. Clearing her throat, she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman. "I know this is confusing and more than a little weird, but no matter what happens. . .no matter what we decide in the future, I'm here for you, Arizona," the Latina stated in earnest, her palm caressing up and down a frumpy sweatshirt clad arm. "And I need to you know. . .like really, really believe me when I tell you that I'd do anything for this baby. Even if you and Lauren were still together. You, Mark, and I have been family for forever and ever and ever, and nothing changes the fact that this baby is _our_ family. No matter the circumstances. Okay?"

Feeling the blonde nod against her and hearing her sniffle at her side, the Latina softly continued. "So, no more hiding from me."

"I wasn't hiding," Arizona contended, straightening up to look into her best friend's eyes.

"Maybe just a little bit?" Callie questioned holding her thumb and index finger out to measure about an inch.

The blonde laughed through her tears as she swatted at the Latina's hand. "Okay! Maybe just a little bit."

Content with that response, they sat in companionable silence for several long moments, the blonde's head once against resting on the Latina's shoulder.

"Arizona?" Callie softly called minutes later, unsure if her clearly exhausted best friend had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" came her whispered response.

"Move in with me?"

Arizona didn't immediately respond, nor did she lift her head from her best friend's shoulder, and fearing the worst, Callie decided to continue. "I mean, I have plenty of space. The apartment has three bedrooms. It-it's just me, and I'm not asking you to like _live with me live with me_, but just. . .live with me. Like we did in college. You'll have your bedroom, and I'll have mine, and I swear to God I won't take advantage of you or molest you in your sleep in the middle of the night."

Hearing her best friend's words, Arizona broke into a fit of giggles as she finally glanced up in Callie's direction. "You've always been able to make me smile, Calliope. No matter what."

"Well. . .it _is_ a beautiful smile. A _super magic _smile."

Arizona couldn't stop the pink blush that rose over her cheeks at her best friend's admission. "Thank you, Calliope. For everything."

Setting her wine to the side, the Latina turned to fully face the smaller woman. "So is that a yes? Will you be my roommate again? Will you let me be here for you. . .and the baby in whatever capacity I can?"

The blonde glanced from her best friend toward the nearly half empty bakery box setting in the center of the bed. "Will you keep buying me doughnuts?"

"Of course," Callie scoffed with a wide grin.

"Will you make me your world famous Chicken Piccata at least once a week?"

The Latina laughed at her best friend's request. "I'd forgotten that you love that stuff so much, but the answer is. . .absolutely yes."

"Will you stop smoking for good?"

"Don't push it," Callie quipped before reaching over to take a swig of the white wine remaining in her second bottle. Spying her best friend's eyebrows that were raised in condescension, the Latina half-heartedly conceded. "Okay, I'll try," she muttered under her breath.

Arizona laughed at the Latina's response before reaching for another doughnut. "Then yes, Calliope. I would love to be your roommate. Again."

Callie nearly squealed upon hearing Arizona's answer before diving to the foot of the bed to grab her phone from deep within her bag.

"What are you doing?"

Crawling back up the bed, the Latina flopped onto her back, holding one finger up to her best friend as she brought her phone to her ear. "Hey, Mark. Are you working tomorrow?" Upon hearing his gruff reply to the negative, she continued. "Well, then I have a job for you because we're moving Arizona from that bitch's house to my apartment first thing in the morning!"

As Arizona continued to listen to the one sided conversation between her two best friends, she was shocked by just how happy and content she felt at how Callie was caring for her; at how she was taking charge and doing everything in her power to make her happy.

Hanging up after a few more moments, the Latina glanced toward her best friend who was now laying at her side; a blonde head resting in her hand as she propped herself up on her elbow. "All set," Callie remarked with an exuberant smile.

Arizona wanted so badly to kiss this woman that her body ached, but instead, she reached out to brush her bangs off her forehead. "Thank you so much for rescuing me, Calliope. I had forgotten how great it feels to have you by my side."

Callie grinned as she rolled over to mirror her best friend's position. "I feel the same way, you know," she replied as she stared into now twinkling blue eyes. "And speaking of rescuing each other, I hope you don't mind having another slumber party tonight, because I am clearly in no condition to drive my drunken ass home."

Unable to resist it any longer, the blonde leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss against a flawless caramel cheek. "Super."

* * *

**A/N3: I really, really hope you enjoyed this update. I am super excited about it. I think it's my favorite chapter to date. LOL! Also, I am trying to venture into the land of Twitter, so follow me if you would like. You can find me SwaggerOfScrubs. Not sure if I am telling you that correctly, but I guess we will find out soon enough. Thanks again for reading, and I can't wait to read your reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read and review this story. I'm like a kid at Christmas every time I post a chapter! I do apologize that the updates aren't coming as often as I had initially intended, but I do still plan to post at least twice a week. Thanks again for your support and interest in this story.**

**A/N: As always. THANK YOU Angela for your encouragement! You are the best!**

* * *

_**Seven**_

* * *

One week after Callie and Arizona's hotel room sleepover and the blonde's subsequent move from the home she had shared with her wife for five years, things unfortunately had not settled down for either woman. While the drama with Lauren seemed to have calmed for Arizona, it had increased tenfold for Callie; the taller blonde had taken it upon herself to spread the rumor that the Latina was the reason for the demise of her marriage, and being the new girl in town, Callie wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

On Friday evening, way later than she should have still been at the hospital, the Latina threw herself down into her desk chair, her head rolling back on her neck before she rested it on her folded arms atop the large wooden desk. Sneaking a glance up toward the clock on the wall, she sighed heavily before closing her eyes.

9:13pm.

She'd been at the hospital for sixteen hours or more every day this week and all she really wanted to do now was grab her things, jump into her car, and rush home to make the Chicken Piccata she had been promising her roommate all week long, and with that thought in mind, she straightened up in her seat as she grabbed her cell phone from the pocket of her lab coat.

Dialing a quite familiar number, she waited to hear the voice on the other end. "Hey," she said when Arizona answered, her best friend's voice sounding more than a little exhausted.

"Hey. Late night again?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. I'll probably be here for another couple hours at least."

Arizona glanced toward the clock on the microwave from where she was reheating some leftovers from the previous day. "That's fine, Callie. . .and just so you know, you don't have to call me to check in."

Callie smiled at her roommate's response. "I know I don't _have_ to, but I know I've been promising to make you dinner all week, and well. . .that just hasn't worked out for me at all."

"It's okay. Really. I'll survive, but hey, I was wondering. . ."

The sound of Callie's pager on the other end of the line interrupted Arizona's comment.

Callie rolled her eyes as she looked at the device lying on her desk. "I'm sorry, Arizona. I have to run. I swear, the people here are out to get me. Holbert is the most defective intern there is, and somehow he ended up with me."

Arizona laughed softly as she pushed a bite of lasagna around her plate. "Don't work too hard."

"Oh, wait. . .did you need something?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. She did need something, but she knew that she was part of the reason that Callie was having such a rough time getting adjusted to Seattle Grace. "No. I'm fine. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Gotta go. Bye."

* * *

Circling the street of the house that up until a week ago had been her home, Arizona sighed as she once again attempted to call Mark. They had managed to get all of her stuff from the house the previous week; moving things into Callie's and placing the rest in storage until she found a more permanent place, but this morning, while rounding on her patients, she realized that she had forgotten one very important item.

It may not have seemed like much to Lauren or anyone else, but to her, it meant the world. It was the baby blanket her great-grandmother had made for her grandfather; a blanket that was then passed on to her father and then given to her just the month before when she and Lauren had told her parents of her pregnancy.

She wasn't sure how, but she had forgotten about the heirloom in the haste of moving, and right now, she just really wanted to get it back before her ex moved away the following day. She had hoped that Callie would be home at a decent time so that she could accompany her to the house, but clearly that hadn't worked in her favor. So, that left Mark or Addison, and neither of them were answering their phones.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, she finally pulled into the driveway after her tenth circle around the block. She knew that she shouldn't go alone, especially after her last run-in with the taller blonde, but at this point, she felt she had no other choice if she wanted to retrieve the blanket; if she wanted to see it not torn into shreds and spread like ashes over Lake Washington.

Stepping out of the car, she walked up the drive, checking her phone for any missed messages or texts from Callie or Mark. Finding none, she rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. When no one answered, she pulled out her keys to let herself in. Quickly moving through the house, she made her way up the stairs and into the spare bedroom that would have someday been the nursery.

Now, though, she wasn't sure where her baby would sleep. In the remaining bedroom at Callie's apartment? In a house or apartment with her. . .alone? Did she have the strength to do this by herself? Her best friends had both offered their assistance to her, but how much would they really want to do? Would she and Callie be a couple by the time the baby arrived? Would they _ever_ be a couple?

Arizona shook the thoughts from her head; she was getting _way_ ahead of herself. All she came here for was the antique baby blanket that belonged to her family and not to her traitorous ex-wife. Turning the knob to the door, she entered the empty bedroom, quickly moving to the closet where she had stowed the heirloom for later use. Grabbing it from the top shelf, she hastily exited the bedroom before making her way to the stairs.

"I knew you'd miss me sooner or later," Lauren's deep voice said from behind her.

Arizona paused halfway down the stairs, turning around to take in the sight of her ex tying the belt of her black silk robe, a shorter brunette standing at her side.

"Lauren," she greeted, her voice tight. "Colleen."

"Hey, Dr. Robbins," the scrub nurse replied.

Arizona turned back around, rolling her eyes as she made her way down the remainder of the steps. She could hear footsteps behind her and felt her heart rate quicken at the sound. Reaching the front door, she was about to leave, but a hand stopped her, grabbing her arm to turn her around.

"Look, Lauren. I didn't come here to argue with you. I just came to get my grandfather's baby blanket. So, if you could please let go of me, we can both just move on with your lives."

Lauren let go of the smaller blonde's arm, taking one step back from her. Wrapping her arms around her own body, she looked almost shy. "So, how's that going for you?" she softly asked.

"How's what going for me, Lauren?" Arizona questioned, her tone frustrated. She really just wanted to get the Hell out of here.

"Well, don't bite my head off!" the taller woman shot back. "I was just wondering how you're doing."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Like you even care," she scoffed, turning back toward the door.

Lauren shook her head, her anger clearly increasing as her face began to turn read. Reaching out, she once again spun Arizona in her direction. "See. . .this is how you are. This is how you've always been. People think that this is all my fault, but are you even listening to yourself? You're always so snippy. You. . ."

"Just save it, Lauren! I don't need you dragging me through the mud anymore. It's bad enough that you've been spreading rumors about Callie and me. . ."

"How is your crazy Latin lover?"

"Enough, Lauren!"

"So, what's it like screwing someone as hot and fiery as her. I mean, I wouldn't really know. I've never had the pleasure of fucking someone with so much passion."

Arizona couldn't take it anymore. She was the daughter of a Marine. She was taught to hit as a child. She was taught to hit fast and hit hard, so she only had to hit once, and right now, she felt like hitting a person. So. . .

She did.

The moment her fist connected with Lauren's face, searing pair shot through her entire hand, but at the same time, it felt so, _so_ good. Shaking out her throbbing extremity, she couldn't help the smirk that covered her face upon seeing the shocked look on her ex's features.

"You just broke my fucking nose, Arizona. What the Hell?!" Lauren gasped, her hands now covering her face.

Arizona shook her head along with her hand. Clutching the baby blanket under her arm, she reached out to grab the doorknob. Stopping in the doorway, she turned around to face the still stunned and now bleeding woman. "After all you've done to me, Lauren that is the least of what you actually deserve."

* * *

Driving away from the home she had called her own for five years, Arizona felt invigorated. Her mind felt free. Her body and soul felt relieved. Her hand. . .

Hurt like a son of a bitch, and was swelling more and more by the minute. She didn't want to have to go to the hospital; she had just been a patient there less than one week ago, and she really didn't want to have to go back. She could just put ice on it at the apartment, but. . .what if it was broken? It _was_ her scalpel hand.

"Just a little ice, and it will be just fine," she whispered into the empty car, but as she came to a stop light, she glanced down at her ever enlarging fingers, her eyes going wide with shock at just how large and bruised they had become.

Cursing into the vehicle and with a sigh of regret, she turned on the blinker, navigating her SUV in the direction of the hospital instead of the apartment. Pulling into her parking spot ten minutes later, she got out of the car, quickly making her way across the lot and into the ER.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins," the triage nurse said upon seeing the surgeon. "I didn't know you were working tonight."

"I'm not," Arizona was quick to respond. "I. . .umm. . .I. . .is. . .could you page Dr. Sloan or Dr. Montgomery for me?" she asked, not really wanting any of her friends to know what she'd done, but at this point, she decided that Mark or Addison would probably be the lesser of the two evils between them or Callie.

Before the nurse could make the call to Dr. Sloan, Arizona saw just the man she was looking for, making his way through the ER. "Arizona," he stated, coming around the side of the nurse's station. "I just got your messages. I was in. . ."

Before he could finish, Arizona grabbed him by his lab coat, politely excusing them from the nurse. "We're taking trauma room one," she called as they disappeared out of sight.

"What the Hell's going on, Arizona?" Mark questioned as his petite best friend dragged him into the examination room.

Once alone, Arizona shut the door before turning around to sheepishly face the confused looking man. Biting her bottom lip, she then scrunched up her face before slowly pulling her injured hand from behind her back for his inspection.

Mark's eyes went wide upon seeing the bruised and swollen extremity. "What the Hell happened?" he asked in shock as she gently took her smaller hand into his own. When she didn't immediately respond, he led her to the exam table, helping her hop on. "Did Lauren do this to you?" he hastily asked. "Because I've been nice, Arizona, but this. . .I'll kill that bitch if. . ."

"_I_ did this. . .to _her_," Arizona softly spoke, before looking up at him with guilt, but pride evident in her twinkling blue eyes.

Mark's brow furrowed in confusion before a smile broke out onto his face. "You hit her?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Arizona only nodded, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Mark grinned from ear to ear. "Way to go, Robbins!" he cheered, holding his hand up for his best friend to slap. "High five!"

Smacking Mark's palm, the blonde then balled her fingers into a fist. "Dap!" she said with a smile as Mark gently pounded her knuckles.

"Blow it up!" Mark continued.

"Boom!" they stated in unison before mimicking the sounds of an explosion with their mouths, spreading their fingers and shaking them in the air.

"Where'd you get her?" Mark asked, his amusement over the situation more than obvious.

"I think I broke her nose," Arizona replied with a coy smile.

Mark shook his head as he gently inspected his best friend's battered hand. "I'm glad you finally hit the bitch, but please tell me you didn't go to the house alone."

Arizona once again remained silent, causing Mark to glance up from her rapidly swelling hand.

"I swear to God, Robbins. Sometimes I think you have a death wish," he said, shaking his head at the blonde's stubbornness as he gingerly placed an ice pack over her bruised knuckles. After a moment's silence, he lifted the ice from her hand. "We definitely need to get x-rays, and I'm going to page Callie."

Arizona's eyes widened upon hearing the Latina's name. "No, we don't need to page Callie. Not yet, at least. Let's just get the scans first and then if it's broken, we'll page her, but. . ."

"She's the best, Arizona," Mark interrupted in disbelief. "You don't want some hack taking care of you. This is your scalpel hand for God's sake. You really want some remedial resident cutting into you and slicing up some very important parts of your money maker?"

Arizona shook her head as she regarded the man with an amused, but guilty look on her face. "I don't want to bother her, Mark," she softly stated. "She's had a terrible couple of weeks, and that's partly because of me. I just. . ."

"It's not because of you," Mark insisted, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

Arizona watched as her best friend began to type out a message on his phone as she held the ice pack to her injured hand. "Can we please just get the scans first?" she beseeched as unexplained tears brimmed in her eyes. "If I need surgery, then we'll definitely get Callie, but not until then. Okay?"

Mark looked up from his phone into the pleading blue eyes of his best friend and reaching out, her gently swiped at a tear that dripped down her cheek. "Okay," he agreed. "But, you two do live together. She's going to find out sooner or later."

The blonde nodded; she knew that, but if she could just spare Callie a little time, then she'd tell her, but not here. Not now. "I know. It's just. . ."

"Arizona?"

The woman in question quickly looked up from where she'd been staring down at her ice pack covered hand. Meeting the concerned chocolate gaze of the Latina, tear after tear began to fall uninhibited down her face.

Callie moved across the floor in three large steps, coming to stand directly in front of her blonde best friend. Reaching out to slowly remove the ice from her hand, her mouth fell agape, her eyes opened wide. "What happened?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual. "Did _she_ do this to you, Arizona? Because I swear to God, I'll kill her!"

Arizona hastily wiped away her tears with her free hand before quickly shaking her head from side to side. "No, Callie. No. Lauren didn't do this to me. I did it. I. . ."

"Stop defending her, Arizona!" the Latina was quick to interrupt. "I thought you were over that. I thought. . ."

"You're not hearing me, Calliope."

"You should listen to her, Torres."

Arizona and Mark both spoke at the same time.

Callie's head snapped around in Mark's direction, her hair flying wildly around her face. Upon receiving a familiar look, the man backed away with his hands in the air. "Well then, if she didn't do this, what exactly did you do to yourself?" the Latina asked once she had returned her attention to the blonde seated atop the exam table.

Arizona sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. "I. . .she pissed me off, so I. . .I punched her."

"Right in the nose!" Mark happily exclaimed from where he stood behind the Latina, punching his own fist into his other hand for emphasis.

Callie once again turned around, fixing him with an angry stare before returning her attention to the swollen hand she held within her own. She didn't speak as she examined it; she wasn't exactly sure what to say, and she was so angry at the moment that she didn't want to open her mouth and yell or scream or do something she would later regret.

Knowing all too well that when their best friend got quiet that it was potentially the calm before the storm; that a volcano of words was about to erupt, Mark and Arizona's eyes flicked back and forth between the Latina and each other, their glances worried and on high alert. When another few silent moments passed, Arizona was the first to speak.

"What, Callie? Just say it."

"I don't have anything to say," the Latina stated, her tone way to cheerful.

Arizona rolled her eyes, pulling her hand out of the tanned ones that continued to examine it. "Don't be like that. We all three know that you're thinking something; that something's brewing in that head of yours, so why don't you just go ahead and tell us."

Callie shook her head, exhaling a deep breath through pursed lips as she stepped away from her best friends. "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you what I'm thinking," she angrily retorted. "I'm thinking that you need an x-ray."

"Yeah, we know that," Arizona quickly stated with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm thinking that you may have broken the transverse neck of the fourth and fifth metacarpals."

"A Boxer's Fracture," Mark added, his voice smug. "Way to go, scrapper!" he continued, proudly patting Arizona on the back.

"Enough, Mark!" Callie immediately shouted. She had had just about enough of his juvenile antics concerning this incident. Yes, she was happy that Lauren had finally gotten punched; she had wanted to smack the bitch herself, but she wasn't happy at all that Arizona had been the one to do it.

"Why are you yelling at _me_?" he argued, once again stepping back when she stared daggers at him.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Could you please get out, Mark? I'm trying to examine Ari. . ._my patient_, and I don't need any comments from _you_."

Arizona and Mark exchanged knowing glances; they'd seen this side of their best friend before. It only happened on rare occasions; usually when she was upset, nervous, or scared, so with a nod of her head, the blonde granted the man permission to go ahead and leave the room.

Mark nodded in return before once again patting the blonde on the shoulder. "Call if you need anything," he said as he made his way toward the door. "And Callie. . .if she needs surgery, let me know. I'd be happy to assist."

Callie rolled her eyes, swallowing hard before grabbing a wheelchair from the side of the room, waiting for her best friend to take the hint and sit down. When Arizona didn't immediately move from the exam table to the chair, the Latina tipped her head to the side, her eyes pleading with her best friend to do as she asked, yet the blonde still didn't move. "Get in, Arizona," she then demanded, though he voice was soft. "I'm taking you to x-ray."

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning by the time Callie navigated her SUV into the garage of her apartment building. She had been fairly silent since Mark's departure from the trauma room; she had spoken to Arizona only to let her know that she hadn't fractured any bones in her hand, but that she would recommend she wear a brace and stay out of the OR for the next week, or at least until the swelling went down, granting her full range of motion in her fingers. The Latina had also insisted upon driving her best friend home; they were both off work tomorrow and could retrieve Arizona's car from the hospital parking lot in the morning. The blonde had reluctantly agreed, but they hadn't spoken a word to each other for the entire drive home.

Arizona was the first to exit the vehicle, but Callie was right behind her as they made their way into the elevator and then toward their apartment door. The Latina silently unlocked the door for her best friend before stepping in behind her and locking them in for the night.

Callie hung up her jacket before tossing her bag onto the sofa and making her way into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the refrigerator as Arizona silently watched. There was clearly something bothering her best friend, but she wasn't sure she wanted to push; it was way too late. . ._or early_. . .and all she really wanted to do was crawl into her bed, throw the covers over her head, and sleep until noon the following day.

Before the blonde had the time to decide whether or not she was going to say anything to her clearly brooding best friend, Callie was out of the kitchen, heading toward her bedroom door. "Calliope!" Arizona called, her mouth opening and her best friend's name tumbling forth from her lips before she could stop it.

Callie paused, her hand poised on the doorknob leading to her room. Slowly turning around, she questioningly searched her best friend's face, but when Arizona didn't speak, the Latina turned back around, quickly opening her door.

"Callie, wait!" the blonde nearly shouted across the living area of the apartment they now shared.

"What, Arizona?" the Latina snapped, her voice coming out much more harshly than she had intended.

Arizona sighed, pressing her fingertips against her temples in an attempt to ward off the headache that was beginning to pound behind her eyes. "Talk to me, Callie. What's the matter?"

Callie rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Wasn't it obvious?

"What's wrong?" she scoffed. "What's wrong?" she asked again, her tone rising. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Calliope! I'm serious."

Callie stared incredulously across the room before her legs took over and moved her across the floor in an erratic pace. "My husband is _dead_, Arizona!" she spat as angry tears brimmed in her soulful brown eyes. "And just one week ago, your wife nearly threw you off a second story balcony, but yet, you. . .you went back into that house. ALONE!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face as her emotions completely took over. "She's crazy, Arizona. She's unstable, and she's dangerous. My husband is _dead_. . ." she repeated, "and last week, I. . .I told you that I love you, but yet, you risked your life. You went into a place that you knew was unsafe, and if. . .if anything had happened to you, I wouldn't be able to survive that, Arizona. Nick was too much to bear, but you. . .if anything ever happened to you. . ."

"I'm fine, Callie!" Arizona shot back. She knew that everything her best friend was saying was true, but she wasn't her keeper; she was a big girl, and she could deal with things herself. "I'm a grown woman, and I can handle my own problems."

"You got hurt, Arizona. AGAIN!"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "You aren't my protector, Calliope! Just because you've had a sudden epiphany that you're in love with me, doesn't mean a damn thing!" she spat, though her heart broke just at the cruelty present in the words leaving her own mouth. "I've loved you for years, Callie, but. . .where were you? Huh? Where were you?"

Callie shook her head; she had no idea where Arizona was going with this.

"I'll tell you where you were. You were married to Nick and living the perfect life in DC or wherever else he was stationed while I was here! Living in Hell!"

Callie recoiled, her mouth falling agape. Did Arizona really blame her for all that? Had they not just had the conversation about how unhappy her life had been while Nick was deployed? Had she not just explained to her best friend her fears behind admitting her love for her?

The Latina opened and shut her mouth several times, wanting to speak, but unable to formulate any words; her brain just couldn't comprehend what was going on, let alone what she could say in response to Arizona's emotional and angry rant.

The blonde stood in silence, completely unable to believe what she had just shouted_. _Shaking her head in disgust and turning on her heel, she briskly made her way into her bedroom before slamming the door behind her.

Callie momentarily stood in the middle of the living room completely in shock before spinning around and doing the same.

* * *

**A/N3: So, what happens now? Are they both just having a bad week and letting their emotions get the better of them, or does Arizona really blame Callie for the fact that she married Lauren? We'll see soon enough. Thank you so much for continuing to read, favorite, and follow this story. Please, let me know what you think! I can't wait to read your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOW! I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. I'm having a great time writing this story, and the fact that it has so many follows, favorites, and reviews is AMAZING! You readers are the best!**

**A/N2: Thank you, thank you, thank you Angela for sticking with me. You're an inspiration!**

* * *

_**Eight**_

* * *

Slowly opening her bedroom door, Callie peeked out a small crack, her eyes scanning the living area to make sure that it was free of her best friend. Seeing no one in the darkened room, she moved out of the room and into the kitchen. It was only an hour and a half after she and Arizona had slammed their doors on each other; she was so shocked by the blonde's words that she hadn't been able to sleep, but only cry as her body became consumed by the loss of her husband and the thought that she had caused her best friend so much pain.

She hadn't cried over Nick in a long time, but the hurt was still there; they may not have been as romantically _in love_ as they once were, but they were still friends, and she did still love him.

So. . .she cried.

She cried because she missed him and because he was always so easy to talk to. He would have been so pissed that Lauren had done this to their best friend, and he would have been able to tell Callie what she should do about the situation she was dealing with at work. Of course, if Nick was still alive, she wasn't sure she'd be in the situation she was, but. . .he wasn't here, and she had admitted her love for a woman who had been her best friend for more years than she could count.

When her tears had finally dried, she decided to get up and make herself some tea, hoping that it would help her sleep. Filling the kettle with water and placing it on the range, she suddenly heard a noise coming from the direction of Arizona's bedroom and turning off the burner, she moved across the living area toward her best friend's room. Knocking gently, she pressed her ear to the door. "Arizona?" she softly called.

Upon receiving no response, she knocked again before pushing open the door. "Arizona?" she spoke again.

When she heard the tell-tale sound of the contents of someone's stomach hitting the water of the toilet bowl, she hurried through the bedroom and into the en suite. Grabbing a wash cloth from the linen closet, she wet it with cold water before dropping to her knees behind the heaving woman. "Here," she said, gently blotting at her best friend's forehead.

"Oh, God," Arizona groaned as her body lurched forward one more time, her abdomen contracting to rid itself of anything and everything remaining inside.

Callie grabbed an elastic band from the sink top to pull blonde hair up into a messy bun before moving the cloth to the back of her best friend's neck. "Have you had morning sickness the entire pregnancy?" she softly asked as her best friend rocked backward, her back now resting against the Latina's chest.

Arizona shook her head, closing her eyes as she blew out a breath. "Just started yesterday," she whispered, hastily leaning forward as her stomach continued to churn.

Callie moved right along with her, once again wiping her brow with the cool cloth. "You're eighteen weeks, right? I thought morning sickness was supposed to get better as time went on. . .not get worse."

"Apparently. . .I'm being punished. . .for my sins," the blonde stammered in between spitting into the toilet.

Callie smirked at her best friend's response. "The Arizona Robbins I know does _NOT _sin," she scoffed, trying to lighten the mood.

After several minutes of silence, Arizona sat back, her stomach finally beginning to settle. "You think you can move?" Callie asked, standing from the tiled bathroom floor and reaching out a hand to help her best friend get up. "Come on. I'll make you some tea, maybe it will help calm your belly."

The blonde breathed deeply, her eyes meeting the Latina's for the first time since she had entered the bathroom. Nodding her head, she grabbed Callie's outstretched hand to stand on shaky legs. "I need to freshen up, but I'll be out in a sec."

Callie nodded before making her way out of Arizona's bedroom and back into the kitchen. Lighting the fire under the tea pot, she stood with her hands resting on the countertop as she waited for her best friend to emerge from her room. When she did, the fatigue was evident in her sullen eyes, her usually fair skin a shade lighter and appearing a sickly gray. "Oh my God. I feel like ass," the blonde commented as she took a seat on one of the high stools surrounding the kitchen island.

The Latina didn't speak, turning instead to retrieve two mugs from the cabinet. Working in silence, she prepared one cup of raspberry leaf tea for Arizona and chamomile for herself. "I read the other day that the leaves of the red raspberry plant help to soothe nausea," the Latina simply stated as she slid the cup across the counter.

Arizona looked toward her best friend, surprise evident on her face. "Thanks, Callie," she softly said, her voice wavering slightly at just how much her best friend cared; at how well she was trying to take care of her.

The Latina only nodded, adding a spoonful of sugar to her own mug. They both remained silent for several long moments, neither sure of what to say; their minds were still reeling from the argument they had engaged in just hours before. As minute after quiet minute passed with each woman sipping from their mugs, Callie was the first to finally speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Maybe I went a little overboard, and maybe I was out of line, but she. . ._scares_ me, Arizona. She's dangerous and if she ever hurts you again. . ." the Latina trained off, shaking her head as she stared down into her cup of tea.

Momentarily watching as her best friend fidgeted with her mug, Arizona then reached out with one hand to place it over a darker one. "I should be the one apologizing, Calliope. I shouldn't have said the things I did," she softly admitted with a shake of her head. "None of this is your fault."

Callie looked up, soulful brown eyes staring into tired blue. "No, it's not, but I get it. I know you're a grown woman. I know you can take care of yourself, but I. . .I just lost Nick, Arizona. . ." she paused, clearing her throat as she gathered her thoughts. "When he and I moved away from you and Mark, he was all I had, but now he's gone, and I. . .I _miss_ him. He was my husband and my friend, and I did love him. I know now that I didn't love him the way I love you, but I. . .I do wish he was still here, and I. . .I just can't lose you, too. I wouldn't survive that."

Arizona nodded her head as she squeezed the Latina's hand. "I shouldn't have gone to the house alone, and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful, but you were busy, and Mark was in surgery, and I just really needed to get that blanket. . ."

"You should have waited for me. You should have asked me to go with you. I would have left work to go with you. No questions asked."

The blonde searched her best friend's face, finding nothing by honesty and love reflected in her magical eyes. She wasn't used to this kind of attention; Lauren had never shown her this much concern, and Callie had lived away for so long that she had forgotten how unconditionally and how genuinely the Latina cared for those she loved.

"I'm here for you, Arizona, and I always _have_ been. I know you think I left you, but I didn't. I may have moved away, but I would have been here for you if you needed me. How can you possibly think that I left you?"

Thinking back to the words she had spouted in anger just a few hours prior, the blonde hung her head, retracting her hand from where it continued to rest over the Latina's. Carefully choosing her words, she cleared her throat as she looked up into questioning eyes. "I've loved you for my entire life, Callie. I've never loved anyone the way I love you," she began, almost shocked when the words fell from her lips, but she had begun now, and if Callie had the strength to profess her love, then she could do it, too. "Even when you were dating Nick, I always held out hope for us. For you and me. . .but when you married him, my world just seemed to crumble. I knew at that point in time that all hope was gone, but up until then, I never pictured myself ending up with anyone but you."

Callie stared at the blonde, though she quickly tried to avert her gaze. "Arizona, I. . .I had no idea."

Needing to distance herself from those brown eyes that were always full of so much emotion, Arizona stood from her seat before taking a couple steps backward. "I mean, I loved Lauren, don't get me wrong, but never as much as I love you."

"I love you, too," Callie softly stated, the words quickly slipping from her lips. They'd talked about it; she had admitted it to her, but she had never actually just come out and said it.

A small smile tugged at Arizona's lips upon hearing the words. She knew this; Callie had admitted her feelings to her the week before, but hearing her so simply express those three words made butterflies erupt in her stomach in the best possible way. "I love you, too. . .and that's why when the problems started between Lauren and me, all I could think of was how different my life would be if you were the one here with me."

When Callie didn't speak, only staring at her with a stunned look on her face, the blonde decided to continue. "I'm really sorry about everything I said before. All of this is just so confusing. Nick is dead. I'm pregnant. I caught my wife cheating on me. . .and then suddenly you're here professing your love for me after all these years. I feel like I'm going crazy, Callie. I'm so overwhelmed that I don't know how to act or _react_ to anything, anymore."

Callie slowly stood from her seat, cautiously crossing the room to stand directly in front of her best friend. "I know how you're feeling, Arizona. Nick didn't cheat on me, but he _is_ gone, and it's such a transition. Being _alone_ for the first time in years is terrible, but it _will_ get better."

Swallowing hard, Arizona stepped forward, reaching out to take two tanned hands into her own. "But. . .I don't want to be alone," she simply stated, her tone soft and barely above a whisper.

The Latina searched the blonde's face and deciding to take a chance, she closed the small distance remaining between them as she reached out to gently cup a smooth cheek. "Then, you don't have to be."

Blue eyes immediately met brown and before either woman realized what was happening, Callie leaned down as Arizona pushed herself up on her tip toes, their lips meeting in a gentle caress as the sound of their own beating hearts thrummed loudly in their ears. Intimately pressing herself into Arizona's form, Callie's fingers grasped at blonde locks as fair hands cupped tanned cheeks before moving downward to squeeze at sweatshirt covered arms. As her hands continued their southward journey on their own volition, the blonde's fingertips insistently massaged against womanly hips, but suddenly nervous, she pulled away. "Callie. . ." she breathed against bruised lips.

"It's okay. You don't have to be nervous," the Latina insisted as she blazed a trail of moist kisses from the corner of pink lips, over the curve of Arizona's jaw, and then to the hollow beneath her ear. "I really like what you're doing, and if it's okay with you, I'd really, _really_ like to keep kissing you."

Smiling brightly upon hearing Callie's seductively whispered words, Arizona's eyes fell shut as she gently brushed her cheek against that of the Latina. "Then by all means," she said, swallowing hard as the realization of the shift that had just occurred between them began to set in. "Keep going."

* * *

After the kiss they shared, neither woman felt like returning to bed, so they both moved to the sofa where they could relax for the remainder of the morning. Callie had prepared a simple breakfast of oatmeal with apples and raisins in hopes that Arizona would be able to keep that down, and about an hour after they had eaten it seemed to have worked.

The Latina now sat on the couch with an ortho department budget held in one hand and an orange highlighter in the other, her bottom lip tugged tightly between her teeth as she cursed at the page. She was a surgeon, not an accountant, and this stuff was just ridiculous. Why would she have to sit in on a meeting with the Chief of Surgery to decide on the airplane company used for medic flights? That seemed like such a waste of her talent as a surgeon, but this was what she had chosen. She was the best of the best and apparently the best deserved to be the head of their department, even if that meant going over page after page of budgets and supplies.

Hearing someone approach her from behind, she didn't turn around as she spoke. "Remind me again why I decided to uproot my _amazing_ life in DC to take this job in Seattle?" she ruefully asked with a smirk on her face.

Arizona made her way around the couch, picking up a few papers that lay strewn across the cushions. Taking a seat, she sighed. "Because you desperately missed Mark and me?" she asked with a cheerful wink.

A hearty laugh erupted from deep within Callie's chest. "Mark? Maybe, but you. . .not so much," she teased, reaching out to take the spreadsheets from Arizona's hand.

The blonde appeared momentarily hurt, but then smiled at the Latina's teasing. It felt so good that their relationship had not changed; well, it had changed, but it was nice to see that the carefree manner with which they had always been with each other was still there, in spite of recent events. Leaning in closer to her best friend, Arizona looked down at the figures Callie was now going over. "What's this budget for?"

The Latina glanced toward the woman seated beside her. It felt amazing to be able to discuss these kinds of things with someone. Nick had never quite understood his three best friend's love of organs, blood, and bones, so when it was just the two of them, Callie rarely ever spoke of her work, and right now, sitting here with someone who did appreciate and understand her love of her work, felt wonderful. Flicking her gaze back down toward the page, she cleared her throat. "Umm. . .well, for some reason there isn't a fellowship spot for orthopedics, so. . .I have to somehow find the money to make that happen."

Arizona nodded, her eyes concentrating solely on scanning over the page of numbers. "So, we need to cut the budget somewhere else."

"Yeah," Callie softly replied as she smiled over at the blonde who sat in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, her wet hair hidden underneath a wound up towel. She smelled of citrus and vanilla, a scent that was all too familiar to the Latina; a scent that she had always loved, but one that up until now, she hadn't realized how utterly intoxicating it could be. Glancing down the blonde's body, she noted the changes that had begun to show; she was still as beautiful as ever, but her once slim body had begun to change shape. She had become slightly curvier, and Callie had to admit that she had never found her more stunning.

Shaking herself from her silent thoughts, the Latina picked up another page of the numbers she had to go over. "You don't have to help me, Arizona. It's Saturday, and I'm sure you have something much more interesting to do today."

Arizona glanced over at her friend, a smile on her face. "Nope. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

Hours later, Arizona stretched out her back, wincing at the pain she felt from slumping over the coffee table for what seemed like forever.

Callie looked up from where she sat on the floor opposite the blonde, a concerned look on her face. "You okay?" she asked as she went about straightening the room, gathering papers and placing them in manila folders.

Arizona nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little back ache," she honestly replied. "I hear it's one of the many, many things that plague a pregnant woman," she added with a teasing grin.

Once everything had been put in its place, Callie moved to sit next to the woman on the couch. "Thanks for your help, Arizona," she said, immediately reaching out to massage the tight muscles at the small of the blonde's back. "I've been staring at those damn numbers for days."

The smaller woman's eyes fell shut; she couldn't help the slight moan that fell from her mouth at the feeling of the Latina's hands pressing into the sore muscles of her back. "You should have just asked me for help," she stated, scooting closer to her best friend.

Callie continued to work at particularly tight muscles near Arizona's spine as she spoke. "Yeah. Well, I'm probably just as stubborn, if not _more _than you. I didn't want to bother you."

Arizona's eyes immediately opened before she turned around to face her best friend. "You are absolutely no bother to me at all, Calliope. I'm here for you, just like you told me you'd be here for me," she adamantly stated. Clearing her throat, she added. "I'm not blind. I know that a lot of the trouble you've been having at work is because of me."

The Latina sheepishly looked down at her hands that now rested in her own lap. "You noticed that, huh?" she said as she glanced upward.

Arizona tipped her head to the side, a repentant look on her face. "I'm so sorry Lauren has made things so difficult for you, and I. . ."

"It's not your fault, Arizona," Callie was quick to reply. "She just thought she needed to go out with a bang, I guess. I'm a big girl; I have broad shoulders. Things will be okay."

"Yes, they will, and I'm going to make sure that they are."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing much," Arizona replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just going to make sure that everyone knows the real story behind the end of my marriage. People need to know that it had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with her. I'm just sorry I didn't do something about it sooner."

Callie smiled before reaching out to tuck now dry blonde hair behind a fair ear. "Thank you," she honestly stated, finding herself lost in the depths of Arizona's bright blue eyes.

Arizona threw her a wink. "I do have a selfish motive, though," she smirked. "I won't do it without getting something from _you_ in return."

Callie narrowed her eyes at the blonde's playfulness. "Well, hit me with it. What are your terms, Robbins? Dinner for a week? Decaf coffee every day for a month? Foot rubs and back rubs every other night until the baby is born?"

"Nope," the blonde cheekily answered, her demeanor turning more serious as she took Callie's hands into her own. "I was. . .well, I. . .umm. . .I have an appointment with Addison on Monday, and I was wondering. . .you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable, but I just wanted to ask. . ."

Callie raised her eyebrows at the sound of the blonde's stammered rambling.

"How would you feel about going to my appointment. . .with me? I just. . .I know Addison will be there, but I'd really like it if you could be there, too," Arizona finally finished.

The Latina sat in silence; she was shocked by her best friend's words, suddenly feeling a little nervous about the levity of the request. There was no way she could ever say no, and before she could even think about it, her mouth opened and words came tumbling out. "Yeah. . .totally," she said, but then scrunched her face when she realized the youthfulness of her response.

She didn't have to worry though, because a large dimpled grin quickly made its way to Arizona's face. "Yeah?"

Callie smiled in return. "Yeah."

* * *

On Monday morning, Callie navigated her SUV into the hospital parking lot; she and Arizona had spent the rest of the weekend together watching movies and relaxing while also talking about the blonde's upcoming appointment as well as the Latina's budget proposal she would be presenting to the chief sometime in the coming week.

Callie had finally been able to make the Chicken Piccata that Arizona had been craving, and other than the kiss that they had shared early in the morning on Saturday, things seemed to be back to normal; back to the way it had been when they were roommates in college. It was all a little confusing to both women; they both wanted to take things further, and from the things they had said and the kiss they had shared, things did seem to be progressing, but neither was sure of exactly what to do to take the next step.

They hadn't left the apartment for the entire weekend, so the Latina had driven them both to work this morning, since Arizona's car had remained in the hospital lot after her trip to the ER on Friday night.

Pulling into her parking spot, Callie turned the key in the ignition before turning her body around to regard the woman seated next to her. "You sure you want me to go with you? Because if you've changed your mind, I completely understand."

Arizona smiled at the Latina's concern as she reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt. "I want nothing more than for you to be with me for this, Calliope," she adamantly stated, moving to exit the car. "Now, if you're not having second thoughts, we need to go. Addie can be a real bitch when I'm late for my appointments," she said with a laugh as she grabbed her bag from the backseat of the car.

Callie laughed as she did the same. "Duly noted."

* * *

"Okay, Arizona. You know the drill. This might be a little cool," Addison said thirty minutes later as she applied the ultrasound gel to the blonde's expanding abdomen.

Arizona nodded, though she winced slightly when the cool jelly came in contact with her skin. "You need to talk to the chief about upgrading your gel warmer. That's not _a little cool_, it's freezing!"

"No. Oh, no!" Callie playfully argued from where she sat over Arizona's left shoulder. "No upgrades for OB. More upgrades for ortho. You two get everything because no one can resist the tiny humans, but now. . .it's my turn."

All three women laughed as Addison smoothed the jelly with the head of the transducer. "You're eighteen weeks now, Arizona, and right around this time, we can find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. If the baby cooperates, do you want to know?"

Arizona hadn't been expecting this question; she was hoping to once again hear the baby's heartbeat, but finding out the sex was something she hadn't even given a second thought. Looking to her left, she caught Callie's expectant eyes. "What do you think, Callie?" she asked, mindless of the smirk that curved at Addison's lips at the sound of her question to the Latina. "I mean, if it was your baby, would you want to know?"

Callie wasn't sure what to say; it wasn't her baby, and she didn't quite feel comfortable giving her answer, but with one look into Arizona's eyes, she couldn't refuse. "I. . umm. . .if it was me, I think I'd like to know," she answered, gently placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I like surprises, but at least this way, you can be prepared?"

The blonde nodded in agreement, noting the slight waver of her best friend's voice and turning back toward Addison, she gave the red head the go ahead. "Okay, well, not that I need to tell you, but here is the baby's head and then the spine. . ." she informed, tracing her free hand over the image on the screen.

Arizona stared at the screen; her baby looked so much more like an actual baby on this ultrasound than the last that she found herself mesmerized by the sight. Callie too sat speechless at her best friend's side unable to form words as she took in the black and white form of the miracle on the screen.

"Here's the heart," Addison continued, her finger pointing to a specific spot on the screen. "Let's see if we can hear it."

The room was silent for several long moments before a staticy buzz filled the air. Callie narrowed her eyes as she watched the screen in anticipation, her mouth then falling agape as she inhaled in surprise when the familiar lub dub sound of a beating heart reverberated through the otherwise quiet room.

Hearing her best friend's gasped reaction, Arizona dragged her attention away from her child to meet the misty gaze of chocolate brown eyes. Reaching up to her own shoulder, she quickly grasped the tanned hand that rested there, her own tears forming in her eyes as she gazed back at the tiny life on the screen.

Watching the interaction between her husband's best friends, Addison smiled. She had always been a fan of Callie and Arizona as a couple, just like Mark, and as she took in the sight of the two together, they appeared to be the perfect couple who was expecting their first child. "Perfect," the red head stated, her thoughts coming out in the form of quiet words. "Everything looks perfect, but it doesn't seem like baby wants to cooperate with us, today. We'll have to wait until the next time to find out the sex."

Arizona scrunched her face in disappointment as Callie hastily wiped at the tears that had begun to drip down her own cheeks. What was happening to her? She was supposed to be bad ass; this wasn't her baby. But, sitting here with Arizona and experiencing this with her felt so. . .surreal. She could do this. She could help her best friend raise her baby, whether they were to together as a couple or not.

"Okay, Arizona. Go ahead and get cleaned up," Addison said as she handed the blonde a wash cloth to wipe off the gel. "I'll print you some pictures and meet you out at the desk. Okay?"

Arizona nodded, immediately wiping at her abdomen as she sat up on the side of the examination table. When she was sure that Addison was gone, she nervously glanced in the Latina's direction. She could tell that she had been crying and that fact made her heart swell at just how caring and kind-hearted Calliope Torres really was.

Pulling her scrub top down over her slightly swollen belly, she hopped down from the table, her attention solely on the woman who stood at the opposite side of the room. "Thanks for coming with me today, Callie," she honestly said as she stepped closer to her.

Callie smiled in response, tugging at the sides of her perfectly pressed lab coat. "It's no problem, Arizona. I'm glad I was here."

Arizona returned the Latina's smile as she shoved her arms into the sleeves of her own lab coat. "And that's why you're an awesome best friend, but we both know that you've become so much more than that," she said said with a knowing grin. "This was a big deal, Calliope, and I really would like to show you just how much you mean to me. So, if you're up to it, I'd like to take you to dinner."

* * *

**A/N3: Thank you so much for continuing to read this story, and please let me know what you think! Your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank so much for continuing to read and review this fic. Your support is very much appreciated, and I am humbled by everyone's support of this story! You guys are the BEST! **

**A/N2: Thank you, thank you, thank you Angela for your help and ideas for this chapter. I definitely needed it this time around! **

* * *

_**Nine**_

* * *

_"This was a big deal, Calliope, and I really would like to show you just how much you mean to me. So, if you're up to it, I'd like to take you to dinner."_

Callie initially looked shocked by her best friend's words, but then shrugging her shoulders, she pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe," she simply stated, too surprised to say anything else.

Arizona's face fell as she stepped up behind Callie who had begun to make her way to the door. "Maybe?" she questioned, unable to read the brunette's face.

Once she made it into the hallway, Callie turned around to see the stunned look swirling around in the blonde's eyes. With a smile on her face, she narrowed her eyes as she finally was able to make sense of what had just happened. "So. . .you want to take me to dinner?"

A dimpled grin immediately formed on the smaller woman's face. "Yeah. I really, _really_ do."

Callie surreptitiously glanced around them, looking for anyone who might be eavesdropping. "Just for dinner, right? Like just two old friends going to grab a bite to eat, or like. . ."

"Like what, Calliope?" Arizona led, a knowing smirk on her face.

Callie cleared her throat; she was suddenly nervous and had no idea why. She felt like she was sixteen years old again, and Nick had just asked her to the Junior Prom, only this felt like _so_ much more. "Like. . .umm. . ._more_ than just two old friends going to dinner. Like you tell me that you'll pick me up at seven, and I search through my entire closet for something to wear, but when I can't, I call Addison freaking the Hell out. A-and then we go shopping, and I spend way too much money on a dress just because I have to have it and money is no object because all I really want to do is impress you. Is it like that? Or-or is it. . .?"

Arizona couldn't help the chuckle that fell from her lips. Generally rambling was her thing, but seeing Callie nervous and stumbling over her words was more than adorable. "If you're asking _me_ if I'm asking _you_ on a. . ._date_. . ." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip, "then my answer is yes, but I haven't asked anyone out in a very long time, so I may be doing it all wrong."

Callie shook her head, swallowing hard. "No. . .no. . .you're doing just fine," she said with a sly smile. "I just haven't been asked out in almost twenty years, so. . ."

"So?"

"How's. . .uh. . .tomorrow?"

* * *

"So, what exactly does this mean for me?" Mark asked later that day from across the table in the cafeteria that he was sharing with his wife and brunette best friend.

Callie looked up from her salad. "What are you talking about?"

Mark took a large bite from the red apple he held in his hand before shoving the piece to the side of his jaw. "You and Arizona. What does this mean for me?" he repeated again before chewing into the fruit.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Addison rolled her eyes, but didn't speak, sipping from her coffee instead. "Don't play dumb with me, Torres," Mark said, swallowing the food in his mouth before crunching into another enormous bite. "But, let's just recap. Arizona dumped Lauren. She shoved you up again a wall of the peds unit and stuck her tongue down your throat. . ."

"She did not!" Callie quickly defended with a roll of her eyes.

Mark tilted his head to the side, a scolding look on his face, and when Callie once again rolled her eyes, he took it upon himself to continue. "So, then. . .Arizona starts staying at a hotel, but somehow, you ended up there. With her. In her bed. . ."

"It wasn't like that, Mark," Callie argued.

Mark shook his head. "Just go with me here," he insisted with a huff. "So then, Robbins decks Lauren like a female Rocky Balboa and then goes home with you from the hospital. Then we don't hear from either of you all weekend, and you both show up together this morning - in the same car, I might add - and my sources tell me that the two of you were sharing some pretty _lovey dovey_ glances during her ultrasound this morning," he added conspiratorially. "So. . .I'm asking. . .what does this mean for me?"

Callie rolled her eyes once again before shooting a glare in Addison's direction. The red head only shrugged in mock ignorance before glancing down at the iPhone she held in her hands. "First of all, none of this is really any of your business. . ." the Latina stated, trying to go back through her male best friend's lengthy monologue. "But. . .yes, Arizona is no longer with Lauren. Yes, Arizona kissed me in the hospital. Yes, she was staying at the Archfield,_ but_ the only reason I was in her bed was because I drank two bottles of wine while she ate a dozen doughnuts and was too drunk to drive myself home."

"Uh-huh," Addison hummed, abandoning her phone to lean forward with her elbows on the table to take in all the information.

Callie shook her head as she stared at the couple across the table from her. They were like freaking Lois and Clark or Booth and Brennan with this ridiculous interrogation. "So we moved Arizona out of Lauren's house. You were there. You have an eye witness account of your very own," she huffed.

Mark nodded in agreement, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over the expanse of his chest. "Go on."

"You are both ridiculous, but if it will get you off my back, I'll tell you that yes, Arizona hit Lauren. Yes, I took her home. . .because that's where she lives now. . ." she pointedly added. "And we were hardly out of reach for the entire weekend. I texted both of you several times, and you and I were tweeting each other for almost two hours yesterday, Mark."

Mark narrowed his eyes, leaning toward his wife who conspiratorially whispered in his ear. Staring at Callie as he listened, a smirk curved at his lips. "So, you're telling me that there has been no lady lovin' going on in your apartment?"

Callie rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time since this conversation had begun. Leaning back in her own chair, she too crossed her arms, meeting her best friend's glare. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Nothing at all?" Addison skeptically asked.

The brunette clenched her jaw, trying mightily to keep her face free of any kind of emotion that would give away that she wasn't being _completely_ honest with her friends, but as soon as Mark saw the edge of her mouth twitch slightly into a smile, he clapped his hands together, nearly jumping across the table. "I knew it!" he exclaimed, a huge smile covering his face. Leaning across the table, he quietly asked. "So, is it good? I mean, I've always thought that the two of you together would be hot as Hell, but how is it? And this leads me back to my initial question, what does this mean for me?"

Callie suddenly felt nervous; she didn't really want to be the person who would kiss and tell, but this was Mark, and she and Arizona had always told him everything. She didn't have much to tell, and apparently she couldn't deny it because Addison was right, they had behaved as more than just friends during the blonde's appointment earlier that day. She thought over her answer, but before she could speak, a flash of blonde hair caught her attention.

"Hey guys," Arizona said as she sat down next to Callie. Glancing between her friends, she looked confused. "Looks intense, here. Everything okay?"

Mark didn't even pause before turning his cross-examination from one of his friends to the other. "Callie was just telling us all about the _hot_ lady lovin' that's been happening in the new apartment," he said with a mischievous grin.

Callie instantly stood from her seat, reaching out to smack him upside the head. "That's enough, Mark!" she scolded before sitting back down. "I was doing no such thing," she insisted as she nervously turned to look at Arizona. "I. . .I really wasn't."

Arizona tipped her head to the side, looking hurt. "You mean you didn't tell him about. . ." she leaned over to whisper into Callie's ear, her hand resting on her thigh.

Mark and Addison's eyes both widened in interest as Mark stood to look where Arizona's hand had disappeared to, and when he got close enough, she quickly moved, smacking him across the head.

"Ow! What the Hell, Robbins?!"

All three women at the table couldn't help but laugh at his pain. "Not that it's any of your business, Mark, but there has been no _lady lovin_', as you call it, in the apartment," she admitted with a sly smile. "There have been a few. . .kisses, but other than that, nothing," she said, feeling her cheeks begin to burn with a slight blush.

Callie looked toward the woman seated next to her, smiling at just how cute she really was. "And. . ." she began, looking to Arizona for her approval to continue. When the blonde nodded, she didn't look to their lunch mates as she spoke, instead her eyes never leaving the bright blue oceans she was falling increasingly in love with. "We're going on a. . .date. Tomorrow night."

Mark turned toward Addison to shoot his wife a playful wink before moving his attention back to the women seated across from him. "So, now that we have that all settled, I ask again, what does this mean for me? Like. . .who do I take in the divorce?"

Arizona was the first to drag her attention away from the deep sea of chocolate that she continuously found herself drowning in, but instead of regarding her best friend and his wife, her eyes landed across the cafeteria to a table full of interns who appeared to be paying way too much attention to the people at the table she was seated at. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly stood before harshly clapping her hands together. "Hey!" she shouted across the room. "_What_ is your problem?"

The people at her own table jumped at her exclamation, all eyes looking up at the blonde who now stood above them. Callie reached up to touch Arizona's arm, but she shrugged her hand away. "Hello?" she called when the guilty interns refused to look in her direction.

When they still did not give her the attention she believed she deserved, she first stood on the chair she had previously been seated upon, using it as a step stool to propel herself up onto the table. Clapping her hands, she then stuck her thumb and index finger in her mouth, a shrill whistle penetrating the room.

Mark and Addison both slunk down into their seats in embarrassment as Callie looked around them with wide eyes.

All eyes now on the petite, but obviously pregnant blonde woman standing atop a lunchroom table, she began to speak. "So, as most of you know, my name is Dr. Arizona Robbins, and I'm the Head of Peds Surgery here at Seattle Grace. You all are most likely also aware of the fact that my five year marriage to Dr. Lauren Boswell has recently come to an end," she began, her voice firm and unwavering. "That said, I would like to introduce you to my best friend of twenty-five years, Dr. Callie Torres who has recently taken the position here as Head of Orthopedic Surgery," she added, motioning for the brunette to stand up.

Callie reluctantly made her way to her feet, giving a quick wave of her hand before throwing herself back into her chair, hiding her reddened face behind her hands.

"Okay. Now that we know the cast of characters, I would just like to say that Dr. Torres had nothing to do with the demise of my marriage. That's all on Dr. Boswell who is a lying, cheating whore. . ."

"Arizona. . ." Callie whisper yelled, trying to get the indignant blonde woman's attention.

Undeterred, she continued. "Recently it has been brought to my attention that many of you have single handedly attempted to make Dr. Torres's life a living Hell, and I find that when I look at most of you, I want to hit you, because the fact that you view her as someone who can be taken advantage of and disrespected as you attempt to run her out of this hospital, well, that makes me mad. Like violent. It makes me wanna punch someone, and Dr. Torres, Dr. Sloan, and I are all the children of Marines, so we were taught to hit as children. We were taught to hit fast and hit hard, so we only had to hit once. . .and now _I_ feel like hitting a person. . .or a wall. No. . ._definitely_ a person!"

Mark and Addison now watched her in amusement, though Callie found herself completely mortified by the spectacle that continued to unfold.

"So. . .you mess with her again, I swear I'll grab any one of you by the hair and pull hard," she added, a maniacal smile on her face. "I grew up with the name Arizona. I learned how to play dirty on the playground. Any questions?" she asked, as she now paced from one side of the table to the other.

Every single person in the cafeteria had frozen, their eyes trained solely on the feisty woman who had just gone off on all of them. Seeing no question or disagreement, she reached down for Callie to take her hand to help her off the table. Sitting back in her chair as if nothing had ever happened, Arizona didn't acknowledge the stunned faces of her friends, instead immediately grabbing a baby carrot from her plate and loudly crunching into it.

"You're bonkers," Mark mused with a shake of his head.

"Yeah," Callie agreed as she stared longingly at their best friend. "But, she's cute."

* * *

The following afternoon, Arizona nervously paced around the living room of the apartment, her hands on her hips. She had the day off, but Callie had left earlier that morning for a twelve hour shift at the hospital; the time she was spending alone only proving to make her more anxious about their impending date than she ever thought she could be.

"It's just Callie. It's _just_ Callie. It's just. . ._Callie_," she nervously breathed, her voice rising in pitch with each repetition. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous; she'd known her date for nearly as long as she could remember; for almost three quarters of her life. But, she hadn't dated in forever, and she had been waiting to go on a date with Callie for more years than she could even count.

A knock on the door drew her out of her introspection, and she quickly made her way across the hardwood floor to answer it. "Mark! Thank God you're here," she said, quickly ushering him inside.

"What's the matter, Robbins? You okay? Is the baby okay?"

Arizona immediately waved him off. "The baby's fine. I'm fine."

Mark regarded the blonde questioningly. "You don't _look_ fine," he commented, taking off his jacket and throwing it across the back of the sofa. "And you sounded like someone was dying when you called me, so spill."

Arizona opened her mouth several times, trying to find the words she needed to say, but her thoughts were so jumbled in her brain that she couldn't sort them out enough to formulate an understandable statement. "I'm pregnant."

Narrowing his eyes, Mark sat down beside his best friend. "Uh huh?" he commented, thoroughly confused. "I knew that already."

"Right, so. . .I'm pregnant. . ."

"You said that already."

Arizona rolled her eyes; she knew she was being silly, but as the day had drawn on, she couldn't help the insecurities that began to inundate her mind. "Well. . .what if Callie doesn't want to start a relationship with a woman who has a baby on the way. I mean, she says she loves me, and has for a while, but. . .what if she's just all confused a-and feels bad for her poor, single, knocked up best friend?"

Mark sighed; he should have known that this would be what he was getting himself into. He had thoroughly enjoyed teasing his two best friends the day before, but this girly relationship stuff really wasn't his cup of tea. "Well, I think. . ."

"And what the Hell am I going to wear?" she quickly interrupted, jumping up from her seat to rush toward her bedroom. "I mean, I'm pregnant, but not _that_ pregnant. I've only just started to show, but I haven't really shopped for anything maternity-ish, and what if she's embarrassed of me? What if she takes one look at me and is like, _peace out, Prego_?"

Mark stepped up behind his best friend who now stood staring aimlessly into her closet, and taking her hand, he turned her in his direction, though she refused to meet his eyes. "Look at me, Robbins," he insisted, his tone caring, but firm. When watery blue eyes finally met his, he reached out to wipe a stray tear with his thumb. "You need to get it together, okay?" he began, tugging on her arm to lead her toward her bed. "Not every woman is like Lauren, and you already know for a fact that Callie is about the furthest thing from your ex-wife as you can get. She's honest and faithful, and other than you, has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met."

Arizona smiled; she could see the honesty reflected in Mark's eyes as she reached up to wipe at her own face.

"You're beautiful, Arizona. You're smart and compassionate, and until recently, you had confidence," he knowingly stated, taking both of her smaller hands into his own. "Callie loves you, Robbins. So, don't let Lauren ruin this for you. Don't let her be the reason you don't follow through with something you've wanted for so long."

Arizona sat in silence. Had those words really just come out of Mark Sloan's mouth? Looking down at their joined hands, she then glanced back up into his eyes. "When did you get so mushy?" she teased, completely surprised by his impassioned speech.

Mark waved her off. "I'm surrounded by women. I'm married to one, and my two best friends just so happen to be chicks. You three are ruining me!"

A round of laughter slipped from Arizona's mouth as she leaned in to give the man a hug. "Thank you, Mark. You're the best."

Pulling away, he shrugged. "I know," he said with a wink. "And don't worry about what you're going to wear. I'll help you. You may be a lesbian, but I still know what I like my ladies to look like."

* * *

"What if she changes her mind? What if she suddenly realizes that it's only been. . .what? Two weeks since she broke up with Lauren? She's hardly had enough time to mourn the end of that relationship. Trust me, I know how long that can take," Callie spewed as she paced around the attending's lounge of the hospital, her pace rapid as Addison sat on the couch staring at her. "I don't want to ruin this, Addison. She's my best friend and what if I screw this up? Then what? I just walk away from one of the two people left in my life who have always been there for me? I can't lose her. I just can't."

"I get that, Callie, but I also get that Arizona has had feelings for you for a very long time, and you for her," Addison tried to rationalize before her friend again began spouting rapid Spanish. "I doubt she wants to lose you any more than you, her."

Callie leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees as she blew out a lengthy breath. "Well, what if she realizes that she's in love with the _old_ me, the me who she grew up with, but not the me who has lived away from her for the past five years."

Addison shook her head. "I've know you since residency, Callie. Are you really _that_ much different?"

Considering her friend's question, she slowly stood up straight before deciding to take a seat next to the red head on the sofa. "No, I'm not really that much different, I guess, but what if. . .what if I don't know what I'm doing. I've only ever been with one other woman, and that was only like once. . .err. . .twice," she corrected herself with a roll of her eyes. "So, what if this date doesn't go well? Or-or what if it goes _REALLY_ well? What then?"

"What would you normally do?"

Callie's brow furrowed in question. "What do you mean?"

Addison turned to fully face the frustrated Latina. "I mean, what if Arizona wasn't _Arizona_, but a stranger instead? What if you'd just met her and were going on your first date?"

"I'd still be freaking the Hell out, Addison. I haven't been on a date in almost twenty years!" Callie exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

"Would you please forget about that?" the red head insisted with a wave of her hand. "Dating is like riding a bike; you never forget how, but what I'm asking you is what would you do with anyone else if the date went _REALLY_ well?"

Finally understanding where her friend was trying to lead her, Callie sighed. "I'd continue seeing them and see how things went."

Addison smiled coyly before winking at the brunette. "Then that's exactly what you need to do."

Callie thought about that comment, and she knew that the red head was mostly right, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry. "I know, but this isn't just anyone, Addison. It's Arizona, and I don't want to fuck things up. I refuse to lose anyone else right now. Not after Nick. I can't do _that_. . .ever again. I _won't_ do it again."

* * *

At 6:55pm, Arizona entered the ortho wing of the hospital; she had a bounce in her step and she was feeling more confident than she had in years. Mark's words had done more for her psyche than she would ever willingly admit, and the black dress he had helped her pick out made her feel hot and sexy and so much more than just a mommy to be.

Stepping up to the door of Callie's office, she blew out a breath in an attempt to calm her nerves as she smoothed invisible wrinkles from her dress. Swallowing the quickly forming lump in her throat, she reached up to gently knock on the door.

After several moments of silence, she knocked again.

When she still received no response, she placed her hand on the knob to slowly open the door.

When the door swung open, Arizona expected to see the beautiful brunette dressed in something mouth wateringly irresistible, but her face fell when she was met with nothing more than an empty room. Slowly pulling the door closed behind her, she then turned to approach a nurse seated behind the desk. "Hi, Jamie. Have you seen Dr. Torres?"

The nurse looked up from her work, her brow scrunched in thought. "I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins. I haven't seen her in over an hour. I'm pretty sure she's already gone home for the evening."

Arizona immediately felt herself beginning to panic. Had her fears about Callie changing her mind been accurate? Was this all too much for her best friend to handle? Quickly attempting to push her insecurities aside, she cleared her throat. "Are you sure she didn't get pulled into surgery?"

Jamie seemed to think about the blonde surgeon's question, but soon shook her head. "No, today was knee replacement day. She always finishes up early on those days."

"No emergencies?" Arizona asked, her voice becoming uncharacteristically pleading. She was really starting to freak out, and try as she might, she couldn't quite seem to reign in her emotions.

The nurse only shook her head in response. "I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins. Can I leave her a message from you for tomorrow morning?"

Arizona too shook her head. "No. . .thank you, Jamie," she replied with a sad smile before turning from the desk to make her way out of the ortho unit.

Lost in her own trepidation and not watching where she was going as she aimlessly walked down the hallway toward the elevator, she gasped when she bumped into a resident who was stepping off the lift. "Sorry. . .I'm sorry," she apologized to the male intern who stared at her with a scowl on his face.

The man's glower seemed to soften as he took in the distress evident on his attending's face. "You okay, Dr. Robbins?" Alex Karev asked.

Arizona looked from side to side before allowing her eyes to meet his. "Umm. . .yeah, I'm good, Alex," she replied, her voice soft. Stepping into the elevator, she pushed the button for the main level, but quickly stuck her arm between the closing doors before they had the chance to completely slide shut. "Hey, Alex!" she called toward the man's retreating form, and when he turned back in her direction, she quickly asked. "Have you seen Dr. Torres?"

He briefly paused in thought before nodding his head. "Yeah. About an hour ago. She said something about going to Joe's for a drink. . .said she'd had a bad day," he answered before turning to make his way down the hall.

Arizona slowly stepped back into the elevator. Her stomach churned as her heart pounded in her ears and as the doors slowly slid shut, she hung her head as unwanted tears began to fall. How had her worst fears so quickly become her reality?

* * *

**A/N3: Thanks so much for continuing to read. I look forward to hearing what you think. Your comments and reviews are always welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Almost 300 followers in less than 10 chapters is AMAZING in my opinion, and I thank each and every one of you for taking an interest in this story. **

**A/N2: Thank you Angela for helping with the progression of this story, and thank you HandsThatHeal for reading over the one little section I was struggling with. I know you are super busy and am so sad you aren't writing anymore. :( **

**Anyway. . .I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Happy Sunday and Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**Ten**_

* * *

_Arizona slowly stepped back into the elevator. Her stomach churned as her heart pounded in her ears and as the doors slowly slid shut, she hung her head as unwanted tears began to fall. How had her worst fears so quickly become her reality?_

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had Callie really gotten cold feet and decided to go to the bar to get drunk instead of going with her on their first date? That didn't seem like something Calliope Torres would do, but with the way Arizona had been feeling lately, she couldn't help but trust the information she had been given to indeed be the case.

Why would Callie want to date her, anyway? She was pregnant and clearly a mess. Who wanted to date someone with such a past and with such baggage?

Stepping out of the elevator, she quickly brushed the tears from her face, clearing her throat in an attempt to compose herself in the face of any of the co-workers she might run into on her way out of the hospital.

Luckily she met no one as she made her hasty escape and when the cool evening breeze assaulted her upon exiting the building, she wrapped her arms around her bare arms before reaching into her purse to grab her phone. Surely if something had come up, Callie would have at least sent her a text. Finding none, she sighed as she made her way toward the lot of parked cars.

However, glancing to her right, the lights of The Emerald City Bar caught her attention and deciding to take a chance, she made her way in that direction. When she reached the door, she paused. Did she really want to find out if Callie was indeed inside? What would she do if she was?

With the hurt she was feeling and her own curiosity getting the better of her, she tugged open the door before making her way inside. With her eyes scanning the area for the familiar mane of beautifully shining brunette hair, her eyes narrowed when she didn't find who she was looking for. Several other Seattle Grace Hospital staff was there, but not the one person she had set out to find.

Stepping up to the bar, she took a seat on the stool, a slight smile tugging at her lips when Joe sent a smile her way. "What can I get for you, Dr. Robbins?" he asked, wiping his hands on the towel that was draped over his shoulder.

"Just a ginger ale, please," she requested, hoping that the drink would do something to help calm the churning in her guts.

With a nod of his head, Joe filled a glass with ice and then her beverage of choice before turning back around to set it on the wooden bar in front of her. Before he could move on to the next customer, Arizona called out to him. "Hey, Joe. Have you seen Dr. Torres this evening?" she asked, feeling a bit like a stalker, but desperately needing to know.

Joe shook his head. "Sorry, Dr. Robbins. I haven't seen Callie since the other night when the two of you had dinner here with Dr. Sloan and Dr. Montgomery," he replied before going on about his business.

Arizona felt slightly relieved, but still hurt nonetheless. If Callie hadn't been here, then where the Hell was she? She wasn't at the hospital, and she hadn't come home while she was there. Was she okay? Did something happen to her or was she just so appalled by the prospect of a date with Arizona that she was simply hiding away?

Taking a few sips from her drink as her mind raced, Arizona couldn't help the frustration, hurt, and anger that continued to rage inside her. Throwing a few bills down on the bar top, she hopped down from the stool before moving to exit the bar.

At this point in time, she didn't really care where Callie was. If she didn't want to go on a date, then neither did she.

* * *

With her scrub cap still atop her head and a surgical gown flapping behind her, Callie made her way from the waiting area where she had just delivered harrowing news to the parents of an eighteen year old boy who had suffered fatal injuries in an ATV accident toward the attending's lounge where she had stowed her things hours before.

She had left her office nearly four hours prior, intent on going to shower and then change in the attending's lounge in preparation for her date with Arizona, and with her nerves as frazzled as they were, she thought that once she was ready, she would walk to Joe's to have a glass of wine in the hope that it would somehow calm her. She hadn't been on a date in years, and with the tension and uncertainty she was feeling, she thought maybe that would help.

But, she never even made it out of the hospital.

The moment she entered the lounge, she was paged to OR three 911. Cursing under her breath, she had thrown her things back into her locker before grabbing her phone to send Arizona a text. Shoving the device into her pocket, it remained there unforgotten until this very moment.

Now, however, looking at her phone, she noted that the text message had never actually made it to its destination, a red exclamation point and the words _Not Delivered_ staring back at her as she pulled up the text she had sent.

"Fuck!" she spat into the darkened and empty room as she threw her phone onto the bench behind her before sitting down to quickly push the cap from her head.

She could tell that Arizona was feeling more than a little apprehensive about their date when she left for work that morning, a text from Mark at some point in the afternoon confirming that suspicion. And now, to top it all off, it appeared as if she had stood up the already conflicted blonde, most likely ruining the possibility of furthering their relationship before she ever even had the chance to try. "Shit, shit, shit."

Tugging off her scrub pants and replacing them with a pair of jeans, she sat back down, reaching into her purse to grab her phone. With a roll of her eyes, she dialed Arizona's number and after only one ring, an unfamiliar recorded voice spoke in her ear, explaining to her that the phone number she had reached had been disconnected.

Confused and upset that she hadn't had the chance to spend the evening with the woman she had so recently admitted she loved, Callie finished getting dressed before grabbing her bag and making her way out the door, desperately hoping that she could find a florist and a bakery still open at ten at night.

Even though the evening had spiraled out of her control, she felt she had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

Callie could hear the sound of dishes rattling around the kitchen before she even had the chance to open the apartment door, and when she did, she spotted a clearly upset and pissed off blonde unloading the dishwasher. It was obvious that Arizona had been crying, and the brunette's heart sank at the thought that she was the one to cause her best friend so much pain.

Setting her offerings on the table near the door, Callie quickly discarded her purse and jacket before grabbing up the flowers and doughnuts she had found on her way home in order to give them to Arizona as a peace treaty.

So lost in her own thoughts, the blonde hadn't even heard the Latina enter the apartment, but when she _felt _someone step up to her from behind, she spun around, the frying pan she was putting away now held up in the air in a defensive manner.

Callie immediately stepped back from the skillet wielding woman, the large bouquet of pink and white flowers she held in her hand falling to the floor. "Put that down, Arizona. You're scaring me," she commented as she bent down to gather the fallen flowers.

Arizona skeptically regarded the woman who had been her best friend for over two decades, and the longer she stared at her, the more her heart continued to break. Why did Callie have flowers and doughnuts? That was something Lauren always did when she had gone missing for unexplained periods of time. Was Callie already seeing someone else? Was she screwing some tramp of a nurse from the hospital?

"What, Callie?" the blonde questioned, her voice angry. "What do you want?" she spat. She was feeling irrational right now and she knew it, but there was no way she could push down the sadness she was feeling, so she subconsciously had decided to turn it into rage.

Callie shook her head as she stepped toward her friend. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I was on my way to get ready for our date when I got paged 911 to the OR. I tried to. . ."

"Don't lie to me, Calliope!" Arizona immediately shouted, taking a step back to distance herself from the person she had trusted more than anyone else in her life. "You weren't in the OR. I talked to Jamie your nurse manager _AND_ Alex Karev. They both told me you'd left the hospital."

Unrelenting, Callie stepped forward again to fill the space separating them. "I would never lie to you, Arizona. Never. I tried to text you, but the message didn't send. A-and then I called when I got out of surgery, but apparently your phone has been disconnected."

Arizona rolled her eyes, staring at the brunette in confusion. Why would her phone have been shut off? It wasn't like she would just not make the payment. Grabbing it from where it rested on the counter, it finally hit her. "Fucking Lauren!" she shouted as she threw the device across the room, jumping when it crashed into the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces. "I didn't get a message, Callie, because my ex-wife is a cunt and apparently cut off my phone service, but it doesn't matter. Alex said you went to Joe's for a drink. Jamie said you left the hospital!" she insisted, her blue eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill forth. "I expected more from you, Callie. I thought you were my friend. Is-is the prospect of going out with me that appalling that you needed to be drunk to make your way through it? Am I really that hideous to you? Am I. . ."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Callie asked in amazement. She knew Arizona would be upset, but this was taking things to a whole other level. "Yes, I told Alex that I was going to go have a drink, but I never even made it to the bar. And the reason I was going wasn't because you are hideous or-or appalling, but quite the opposite," she insisted, taking another step closer to the crying blonde. "I find you miraculous, Arizona, and I-I was _scared_. I was _nervous_. Like terrified, and I thought that if I walked to Joe's and then had a glass of wine that it might be enough to calm myself. To clear my head so that I wouldn't make a complete ass of myself on our date."

Arizona only shook her head. She desperately wanted to believe the words that were falling from Callie's beautiful mouth, but something inside her was keeping her from doing so. She was so mad. She was so hurt, and she just couldn't stop herself from behaving the way she was. "It's okay, Callie. I'm used to people lying to me. Especially lately. I know I'm pregnant and that I'm not as pretty as I once was or as desirable. . ."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Arizona. I know you're hurt, and I know you're angry, but I promise you. I never left the hospital. Call the chief. Call Joe," Callie adamantly insisted. Her own temper was beginning to flare, but she refused to let it get the better of her; one of them needed to be the rational one and since it seemed that Arizona was in no frame of mind to be that person, it was definitely going to have to be her.

Stepping forward, she reached out to take Arizona's hands and when the blonde immediately attempted to move away, Callie refused to let her. "You know me, Arizona. You know I'm not a liar. This may have been our first date, but we've known each other long enough for you to know that I am _nothing_ like Lauren. I would never hurt you like she did."

Upon hearing Callie's words, something inside Arizona seemed to click, and the brunette could see it evident in those watery blue eyes.

When the blonde remained speechless, the Latina took her chin into her hand, forcing her to hold her gaze and as azure eyes finally met brown, Callie smiled slightly, both of her hands resting on the blonde's oversized t-shirt clad arms. "You are so, _so_ beautiful," the brunette honestly began. "Yeah. . .people stand next to you and immediately feel bad about themselves."

Arizona turned her head away, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't help the slight smile that twitched at her lips as Callie's earnest words began to sink in.

"It's a public service that you're currently pregnant," the brunette quickly added, refusing to allow Arizona the chance to argue. "It is a kindness to every other woman at the hospital or in the grocery store or on the date I really hope we still get to go on, that you are just one tiiiiiny bit less beautiful," she continued, and when a slight chuckle fell from the blonde's lips, a megawatt smile consumed the brunette's face. "That's not completely true, though. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you are anything less. In fact, I find you more stunning now than ever before."

Arizona found herself shocked by Callie's words. "Yeah?" she quietly asked when she finally found her voice.

Callie nodded. "Yeah," she simply answered before leaning in to gently brush her lips against Arizona's jaw.

When she pulled back, chocolate eyes again met blue and leaning forward, Arizona pressed their lips together in an intimate tryst. Callie was shocked at first at the sudden change in the blonde's mood, but grateful for it nonetheless.

Wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, she pulled her closer, smirking into the kiss when a baby bump came in contact with her own abdomen. It felt so good. It felt so right. This was where she was meant to be, and the thought that this could be her _forever_ began to overwhelm her. She never wanted this feeling to end.

Arizona found herself lost in the sensation of being held by Callie; she had never felt so alive, never felt so wanted, never felt so at home. The brunette was her lifeline. She was the anchor to the sinking ship that she felt her life had turned into. She wanted her. She wanted not to think anymore. She wanted to lose control and to lose herself in the love she felt for the amazing woman currently kissing her senseless.

With a wondering hand, Arizona's fingertips brushed against the flesh beneath the hem of Callie's shirt, reveling in the silky smooth skin she found there. Slightly nervous at the brunette's potential reaction, she decided to take a chance and snaking her hand further up her shirt, she palmed a lace covered breast with her right hand.

Callie moaned in approval, her back arching as she pulled Arizona impossibly closer to her. "Mmmm," she hummed against pink lips. She hadn't felt so on fire in her life and with her arousal skyrocketing, she pushed the blonde up against the counter top, a jean clad thigh slipping between slim ivory legs.

"Oh, God," Arizona groaned at the sensation. She had been horny as hell ever since the beginning of her second trimester, and God this felt good. She and Lauren's sex life had been okay, but it had recently dwindled to nothing. She hadn't had sex in what felt like forever, but it was more than that. With Callie _everything_ was so much more.

They continued to kiss, tongues dueling for dominance and when Callie felt a deft hand flick open the button of her jeans, she immediately froze, her hazy lust filled brain clearing just enough for her to realize that if she let this continue, she would most likely regret it. "No," she whispered against Arizona's lips, immediately grabbing at the blonde's wrist to stop the hand that was about to disappear beneath her panties. She wanted Arizona so badly, but not like this.

Arizona pulled back, the hurt she had earlier felt immediately returning to her expressive blue eyes. Quickly removing one hand from Callie's breast and the other from where it rested against the hem of what she now saw were red lace panties, she tried to walk away, but the taller woman only held her more tightly.

"Don't do that again, Arizona."

"Don't do what?" she indignantly countered.

Callie sighed. "Don't look at me like I don't want to be with you," she knowingly replied. "Don't even think for one moment that I'm rejecting you. I want you, Arizona. So much. _This_ is all I've been able to think about since you kissed me in the hospital, but not yet. And not like this."

Arizona questioning regarded the woman whose arms were still wrapped around her. She could feel both of their hearts thumping against her chest and see the honesty in her eyes.

"I want our first time to be perfect. I want to be able to take my time. I want to worship your body and prove to you just how I feel. I want you to be able to see that there is no one else in the world I'd rather be with," she stated, her tone firm but barely above a whisper. "I don't want a quick fuck up against the refrigerator. Well. . .not yet at least," she added with a sly wink. Clearing her throat and swallowing hard, she decided to say the words she had been considering in her head. "I love you, Arizona, and I. . .I want you to be the _last_ person I ever have a _first_ time with."

Arizona once again found herself stunned into speechlessness by Callie's words. Tilting her head to the side, she paused to gather herself. "You plan on being with me, _forever_?" she asked, her astonishment clear in the tone of her voice.

Callie felt suddenly nervous. Had she really just admitted that to her best friend? She knew they were well on their way toward being way more than just friends, their current position evidence of that, but so soon? Should she really be thinking about _forever_ when they had only just recently admitted their feelings toward each other?

A gentle palm against her cheek gave Callie the answer to all the questions in her head, and she smiled slightly before leaning in to peck at Arizona's nose. "Of course I do. I'm in this, Arizona. More than I ever thought I could be and more than I ever imagined I would be after only a couple weeks," she admitted in earnest. "I-I. . .maybe I'm crazy, a-and maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but. . .I-I adore you, Arizona, and I'm pretty sure were made for each other."

* * *

An hour later, Arizona sat cross legged in the middle of Callie's bed, a half-eaten pizza and the box of doughnuts the brunette had brought home with her resting in front of her atop the duvet.

After the Latina's impassioned speech, they had shared another lovely round of kisses in the middle of the kitchen before a growl from deep within Callie's stomach caught both women's attention. The brunette admitted that she'd been too nervous about their date to eat anything after the granola bar she'd had for breakfast, and so, even though it was nearly eleven at night, they ordered a pizza to share.

With a slice of pizza in one hand and the remote control in the other, Arizona searched through the movies On Demand, her attention drawn from the television when she heard the door to the en suite swing open. Looking in that direction, she smiled when she saw Callie emerge clad in light cotton pajama pants and a black tank top. She had always found Calliope Torres gorgeous, but right now with her long brunette hair thrown up to show off the length of a caramel neck, Arizona found herself nearly drooling. This woman was amazing, and if she played her cards right, she was going to be hers until the end of time.

Callie smiled when she caught Arizona's eyes and moving across the room, she crawled to the middle of the bed, pausing with her face mere centimeters from the blonde's before softly laying claim to pizza tainted lips. "Mmmm," she moaned into the blonde's mouth, reveling in the heavenly flavor of sauce and cheese mixed with something that was totally Arizona.

When the kiss came to its gradual end, Callie smiled against parted lips before rolling off her hands and knees to sit next to Arizona. "Find a movie?" she asked, scooting backward to rest her back against the headboard. Fluffing the pillows next to her, she smiled when the blonde did the same.

"Not yet," Arizona replied with a shrug. "I got distracted by another slice of pizza and half a doughnut."

Callie chuckled softly before grabbing the remote herself and resting her head on Arizona's shoulder as she silently flipped through the listing of movies.

"Callie?" the blonde softly called after several silent moments.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier," she simply stated.

The brunette narrowed her eyes before lifting her head to meet the blonde's gaze. "What?" she softly questioned.

"This has all been _awful_. And I wasn't very nice to you tonight. I-I know you're not like Lauren, and I know you'd never lie to me. I know you were at work and that you didn't go to Joe's because I went there looking for you myself. He said. . .he told me you hadn't been there," she admitted with a guilty sigh before pausing to choose her words. "I haven't been myself for a while, Callie, but with you. . .I'm starting to feel like myself again. And I know that this is new, and that it's kind of weird for us, but I need you. You make me feel things that I've never felt, and I. . .I can't lose you."

Callie stared into moist blue eyes, losing herself in the sea of honesty and love she found there. "I'm not going anywhere. You can scream and you can yell at me, but I'm here. You've been at my side through thick and thin, Arizona. There's no way I'm leaving yours."

Arizona smiled at Callie's response. How had she gotten so lucky?

Leaning forward, she kissed deliciously full mouth, her tongue immediately sliding between parted lips. But, just as the kiss began to grow more heated, the blonde jumped slightly, pulling back, shock and awe evident in her widened eyes.

"You okay?" Callie was quick to ask, worry written across her features.

Arizona shook her head, her brow scrunching in confusion, but jumping once more, a smile quirked at her lips as realization began to dawn. "I. . .I'm good," she stated, her slight smile turning into a full dimpled grin. "Perfect," she continued and reaching out, she grasped at Callie's hand before bringing it to settle beneath her t-shirt and against her lower abdomen.

Confused at first, the Latina opened her mouth to speak, but only a gasp fell from her lips as her eyes went wide. She flattened her palm against silky ivory skin and when she again felt the flutter of the tiny human beneath her touch, her eyes began to well with tears. "Oh my God, Arizona. I. . .I. . .is this the first time you've felt the baby kick?" she asked, her voice dripping with amazement.

Arizona nodded, placing her hand over the one still resting on her belly. Entwining their fingers together, she then squeezed them as she wiped at her eyes with her free hand. God this felt good. It felt right. It felt like this was exactly how things were supposed to be.

They sat in silence, waiting in anticipation for another small movement of the miraculous life housed within the smaller woman, and when the activity came to a halt, Callie found herself lost in Arizona's tearful, but content eyes. "Thank you, Arizona. Thank you for letting me share this moment with you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Arizona smiled as she leaned over to kiss the hollow beneath Callie's ear. "I want to share every moment with you, Calliope. Happy, sad. Amazing, difficult. Everything," she whispered against a tanned ear. "I. . .I love you, Callie, and I would be so happy if you'd agree to being my. . .girlfriend," she added, pulling back to search the Latina's face.

Callie felt her heart rate speed up, her breath quickening in her chest. God, she wanted the same thing, but were they moving too fast? Was this the right thing to do? The way she felt deep inside made her realize that it didn't matter how fast they moved. This felt so good and was just so right. "I'd be honored to be your girlfriend, Arizona," she softly answered. "I want to experience everything with you. I want to wake up every morning knowing that I am yours and that you're mine. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want without feeling weird or questioning if we are just best friends or if we are more. I. . .I want. . ."

Arizona stopped Callie's words by pressing her lips against hers. Taking the hint, the brunette leaned further into the smaller woman, her hand tangling into blonde hair, and when they broke away, she whispered against her new girlfriend's pink lips. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?" the blonde breathlessly questioned as she ran her fingertips up and down the long muscles at the side of Callie's spine.

"Best. Date. Ever."

* * *

**A/N3: Well, what do you think? The girls are definitely getting closer, and I'd say that things are going to grow more heated in the next chapter or the one after that. It has to happen sometime, and I personally can't wait! As always, thank you so much for continuing to read. I really look forward to reading your reviews. They mean so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out. It's been almost two weeks since I last posted, and I promise, promise, promise that I won't let that happen again! A huge thank you to everyone for continuing to read and review. **

* * *

_**Eleven**_

* * *

Two weeks after their first official "date", Callie and Arizona had settled into a domestically compatible routine. Callie drove them to work on the days they were both due in at the same time and then drove them home in the evenings before making dinner while Arizona cleaned up around the apartment. They had finally managed to go on the date that Arizona had planned; both women enjoying a lovely meal at Seattle's finest French restaurant. While Callie had insisted on not drinking wine since her date could not, Arizona would have none of it, ordering the brunette's favorite white wine to go along with the roast duck they both decided to partake of.

It was the best date either of them could remember and once they made it back to the apartment they now shared, they had engaged in a less than innocent make out session on the couch before they were interrupted by Callie's blaring pager.

"_Saved by the bell_," Arizona had murmured against her girlfriend's bruised lips as she removed herself from straddling her lap.

That was seven days ago. Fourteen days since their pizza date in the middle of Callie's bed. They had shared that bed on several occasions over the past two weeks; the brunette otherwise crawling into bed with Arizona on the nights she had to work late, neither able to sleep alone anymore. It was like they'd been together forever; the comfort of dating a person whom they had known for the greater part of their lives, not lost on either woman.

But, this morning, Callie was nervous, and as she drove through the streets of Seattle on this cool autumn morning, she anxiously drummed her thumbs against the steering wheel to the beat inside her own head. "If. . .uh. . .if we get off. . .at a decent time. . ." she finally said, her words slightly disjointed as she continued to stare out at the road in front of her. "Umm. . .I could make dinner, and we could umm. . ." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders as she finally looked sidelong at the blonde seated next to her.

Arizona pursed her lips in confusion, though her eyes quickly lit up when she realized just what Callie was talking about. They'd come very close to making love on a few occasions since their whirlwind of a relationship began, but each time, they were either interrupted by a pager or one of them came to the senses just in the nick of time, one or the other insisting that they should perhaps slow things down. "Really?" the blonde finally asked as a dimpled grin took over her face.

A blush rose over the brunette's face as she nodded in affirmation. "Really."

Arizona didn't respond any further, only leaning back in her seat to rest her head against the headrest.

Taking her newly proclaimed girlfriend's lack of response as hesitation or apprehension concerning the consummation of their newfound relationship, Callie swallowed hard, fearing that she'd said too much; that she'd read things wrong and taken things too quickly. "I mean. . .if that's okay. . .with you. A-and only if-if you want to. It's not. . .I'm not pushing. I mean, I know we haven't technically been _dating_ for very long, but we've known each other for a really long time, a-and. . ."

"Callie, just take a breath," Arizona interrupted with a smile, reaching out to rest her hand atop the other woman's thigh. "I think it's a wonderful plan," she admitted with a wink.

Callie's face lit with her signature megawatt smile as she navigated the car into her parking spot at Seattle Grace. Turning the key in the ignition, she pulled it out before turning to face this woman whom she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to admit she loved. "Yeah?" she asked, reaching out to tuck blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"Yeah."

* * *

After reaching the locker room and changing from their street clothes into navy blue scrubs, the couple made their way to Arizona's office. Callie stood behind the shorter woman as she unlocked her door and once inside, they shared a tender yet passionate kiss that left both women longing for more. As brown eyes stared lovingly into blue, the brunette leaned back in for just one more kiss, but the shrill sound of the pager in her lab coat pocket thwarted her advance.

Arizona chuckled softly as Callie stepped back, rolling her eyes. Grabbing the offensive object, she gazed down at the display. "I gotta go," she huffed, before stealing one last peck against pink lips.

The blonde nodded in understanding as she rounded her desk to take a seat as Callie made her way toward the door. Turning back around before she left, the Latina cleared her throat. "Hey, Arizona?" she softly called.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied, looking up from her schedule for the day.

"I love you," the brunette simply stated with a sheepish grin.

They'd shared the sentiment several times over the past few weeks, but Arizona still found herself surprised to hear those three little words fall from Callie's lips after wishing they would for so long. "Love you, too," she said with a dimpled grin that caused the Latina's face to become consumed with her own radiant smile.

"Lunch?" Callie asked as she stood in the doorway

"Lunch," Arizona confirmed with a wink before watching the object of her affection slip out her office door.

The blonde then turned her attention back toward her schedule, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw that her first and last surgeries of the day were with Callie. With a bounce in her step that had been ever present for the past couple weeks, she moved to her door to begin her morning rounds, but halted in her stride when her office phone began to ring. Leaning over the front of her desk, she grabbed the device, quickly bringing it to her ear. "Arizona Robbins," she answered.

"_Hey_," came the all too familiar voice on the other end.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I asked you not to call me, Lauren," she growled into the phone. "I have nothing left to say to you, so. . .I'm hanging up," she continued, removing the phone from her ear and lowering the handset toward the base.

"_Arizona! Wait! Don't hang up! I need to talk to you!_"

The blonde heard her ex-wife's muffled voice and for reasons beyond her control, she paused in cutting off the adulterous woman, slowly returning the phone to her ear. "What, Lauren?" she spat, her heart rate speeding up with anger.

"_I'm in town today. To close on the house. I. . .I thought maybe we could have lunch._"

Arizona closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her fraying nerves. How could Lauren be so dumb? Why couldn't she just move on and leave well enough alone? The taller blonde had been relentlessly calling her all week, and Arizona had reached her limit, so blowing out a deep breath through pursed lips, she slowly opened her eyes. "Well, you thought wrong, Lauren," she began, her voice soft, but firm. "My lack of interest in seeing you is not a strategy. I'm not playing hard to get. I don't want to see you because I turned my life upside down for you, but you. . .for some reason, couldn't be monogamous. You're untrustworthy, so I don't want to see you. You're self-centered, so I don't want to see you. I am one hundred percent certain that if I let you back into my life again, you will hurt me. . .again. So, I. Don't. Want. To. See. You. This isn't a ploy. I'm not pouting. I don't want you in my life!" she finished, her voice rising in volume with each and every word she uttered before she slammed down the phone.

Her hands shook with frustration as angry tears sprung to her eyes and hearing a light knock on her office door, she hastily brushed at her face to rid it of the moisture that had escaped. "Come in," she called, spinning around to face the door.

"Hey!" Callie said, re-entering her girlfriend's office. "When I got to my office, I realized that we're working together this morning, so I thought. . ." she trailed off as she watched Arizona wipe at her face. Quickly stepping forward, concern covered her every feature. "What's wrong, sweetie? What happened?"

Arizona shook her head. "N-nothing, Calliope. I'm good. Really."

"I don't believe you," Callie immediately replied, taking Arizona's trembling hands into her own.

The blonde woman plastered a smile onto her face in an attempt to appear normal. She didn't want to lie to her new girlfriend, but she also didn't want to place her in the middle of this. . ._business_ with Lauren. She was surprised that Callie had remained as composed as she had during her run-ins with Lauren, and she wanted to keep it that way. Arizona was a big girl and could deal with this on her own. Hoping and praying that her words to Lauren just moments before would finally make the woman realize that they were really and truly over, she pressed herself up on her tiptoes to lay a gentle kiss against a caramel cheek. "I'm fine, Callie. I promise. Just feeling a bit like a hormone casserole this morning," she admitted with a slight shake of her head.

Callie skeptically regarded the smaller woman, her eyes narrowing as she appraised her. "You sure?" she finally asked after several silent moments.

"I'm sure," Arizona replied with a nod. "Now, come on," she insisted, grabbing Callie's hand and tugging her along behind her. "I really need to cut something open."

* * *

"So, have the two of you bumped uglies, yet?" Mark asked with a smirk on his face as he leaned forward with his elbows resting on a table in the cafeteria.

"Excuse me?" Arizona retorted with a roll of her eyes as she took a bite of her garden salad.

"Come on, Robbins. Spill," Addison urged, playing right along with her husband's teasing of his blonde best friend.

"Yeah, Robbins," Mark urged. "Did you pound her cake while she pounded yours?"

Arizona's mouth fell open, her face scrunching up in displeasure at the crudeness of his remark. "I swear to God, Mark. You have a serious case of the DSB's," she stated, abandoning her salad and moving her attention to the chocolate cupcake with sprinkles on her tray.

Mark and Addison shared a confused look before glancing back at the blonde surgeon who sat happily chewing on the sugary treat. "The what?" the man questioned.

Arizona licked excess chocolate from her lips, closing her eyes as a satisfied moan left her throat. Opening her eyes and glancing between the couple seated across from her, she smiled mischievously. "Deadly sperm build-up," she coyly replied, sticking her finger into chocolate icing and then sucking it from her finger. "You two are married, but yet, you seem more interested in _my_ sex life. Is little Mark not performing up to par, or do you guys just need to get laid?" she pointedly questioned.

Mark and Addison's mouths dropped open, both about to argue with the accusation; no one questioned Mark Sloan's virility and lived to tell about it. "You listen here, Blondie," Mark warned, shaking his finger in her direction. "There is nothing. . ." but the arrival of a stunning Latina, halted his argument.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, taking the seat next to Arizona and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "What are we talking about?" she unknowingly asked as she took a sip from the straw in her cup.

Arizona chuckled softly at the shocked looks that remained on Mark and Addison's faces. "Mark was telling me that the girl at the coffee cart sells the best pound cake in the hospital," she coyly replied, biting into her cupcake. "And I could really go for some pound cake right now."

Realizing that they were being dismissed, Mark and Addison slowly rose from their seats. "I'll go get it," he replied with a roll of his eyes, glaring at his blonde best friend before turning to leave.

Arizona only laughed as she turned to fully face her girlfriend. "Good morning?" she asked, reaching over to steal a French fry from Callie's tray.

Callie smiled at the comfort with which she and Arizona both felt in this new relationship. Dipping another fry into a small cup of ranch dressing, she offered it to the increasingly voracious blonde. "Well, since our surgery this morning, all I've done is splint a pinky," she commented.

Before Arizona could reply, her pager buzzed at her hip. "Shit," she muttered as she ripped it from the pocket of her lab coat. "Sorry, Calliope. I have to run," she said as she began to gather her things.

Callie nodded her head in understanding. "Leave it. I'll clean up," she insisted, watching as her girlfriend stood from her chair.

"You sure?" Arizona asked, clipping her pager back on her coat.

"Yep," Callie said with a smile, leaning up as Arizona leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Go be awesome."

* * *

Arriving in the ER, Arizona immediately stepped up to the desk as she looked down at the pager she held in her hands. "Who paged for a peds consult, Ashley?" she asked, smiling at the nurse behind the desk.

"I don't think so, Dr. Robbins," the nurse replied, looking at the computer screen with the list of patients who were currently in the ER rooms. "No peds cases yet today," she added.

Arizona's eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked back down at her pager. Glancing around the busy emergency department, she looked for anyone who may have needed her help.

"It was me. I paged you."

Arizona's back immediately straightened at the sound of the very last person she wanted to see. Grinding her teeth together, she slowly turned to face her ex-wife. "I'm not doing this, Lauren," she whispered, quickly moving to exit the ER.

Before the smaller woman could escape, Lauren reached out, grasping her forearm and gently pulling her toward her. "Please, Arizona. Just give me five minutes," she beseeched, her eyes pleading with her ex-wife.

Arizona couldn't believe she was allowing this to happen, but a part of her hoped that if she just gave in, if she just gave Lauren the five minutes she wanted, then she would finally leave her alone so that they could both move on with their lives. "Outside," she huffed, pointing in the direction of the ambulance bay.

Lauren nodded, following close behind. Once outside, the chilly autumn air assaulted Arizona's body, and she drew her lab coat tightly around her growing baby bump. Turning to face the woman she now realized she had wasted so many years of her life _loving_, she glared at her with piercing blue eyes. "You've got five minutes."

* * *

"Someone paged ortho," Callie stated as she stepped up to the emergency department nurse's station.

Nurse Ashley looked up at the surgeon before grabbing a chart from the rack. "Rule out femur fracture in curtain three, Dr. Torres."

"Thanks, Ashley," she said, accepting the medical record. Haphazardly flipping through the nurse's notes in the chart, the sound of sirens drew her attention outside the ER doors. With her eyes following the direction of the sound, Callie's eyes narrowed as she tried to make out the figures of two blonde women she saw standing in the distance.

Forgetting about the consult that had brought her into the ER, the brunette stepped closer to the doors, her heart sinking into her stomach when her suspicions were confirmed."Lauren," she whispered as she continued to watch. From this distance, she couldn't make out what they were saying and as she studied the ex-lovers, her feet propelled her closer and closer to the glass doors leading to the outside.

Stepping into the afternoon sun, she saw Lauren reach out to rest the palm of her hand against a five month pregnant belly before Arizona covered that hand with her own. The taller blonde then leaned in for what the brunette was sure would be an intimate meeting of lips.

Callie closed her eyes; she couldn't watch anymore, and in ten long strides, she found herself face to face with the woman who had caused her best friend turned girlfriend so much despair. She felt her heart racing, and she could barely breathe. She should have just broken Lauren's arms and legs like she wanted to when she first found Arizona lying in a hospital bed after having tripped and fallen during an argument with this blonde headed hussy.

"Leave her alone, Lauren!" the brunette spat, stepping in the middle of the two blonde doctors and shoving Lauren against the side of the building.

"Callie!" Arizona spoke up, grabbing her by the arm and trying to pull her away.

The Latina was relentless as she shoved her finger into Lauren's face. "I should have beaten your ass a long time ago!" Callie shouted as she once again shoved hard against the smaller woman's shoulders. "Arizona doesn't want to have anything to do with you, Lauren! So, just go! Just go and let her move on with her life!"

Callie watched as a smug smile curled at the blonde's lips. "There's the Jumping Bean we all know and love," Lauren sneered as she shoved back against Callie. "And just so you know, Arizona and I have been in contact for the past week. She isn't quite ready to move on with her life; otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to talk with me here today. I love her, and. . . ."

"You don't love her!" Callie hissed. "You-you just don't want to be alone, or maybe she's good for your ego, or-or maybe she makes you feel better about your miserable life, but you don't love her! Because. . .you don't destroy the person that you love!" she shouted, her finger once again in Lauren's face.

"You're wrong!" Lauren yelled back. "A-and this is all on you! Everything was fine before your Lubricano ass showed up here in Seattle, Callie! So, why don't you just go back to where you came from, you stupid Wetback!"

"Lauren!" Arizona harshly chastised as she pulled Callie backward, though she had to admit that she now wanted to hit her ex, too.

Callie had had enough; she simply couldn't take anymore. It had been a long time since she's been teased about her heritage, and generally she was able to handle people's ridiculous slurs, but this woman. . .

Before she could even think straight, she escaped the hold Arizona had on her, something inside her snapping in two. Unable to remain calm for another second, she charged toward Lauren, rage evident in her chocolate brown eyes. She wanted to hit something; she wanted to slap this woman right across her traitorous mouth.

And that's exactly what she did.

The moment the back of her hand made contact with the side of Lauren's face, Callie instantly regretting her actions; the sound of a loud gasp from behind her meeting her ears.

Callie immediately found herself being pulled away from Lauren by strong arms that she knew for sure were not those of her girlfriend. "Dr. Torres!" a male voice that she recognized as Owen Hunt's said as she kicked her legs and flailed her arms in an attempt to escape her captor. "Dr. Torres! That's enough!"

"Callie!" Mark's voice penetrated Callie's enraged mind, and her flailing extremities finally began to calm, but her mouth did not.

"Stay away from me, you fucking whore!"

"Enough, Cal!" Mark insisted.

"No, Mark! She. . .she's a. . ."

"You should listen to your friend, Dr. Torres!"

Callie's attention immediately flicked in the direction of the angry Chief of Surgery, her gaze meeting angry brown eyes. "Chief. . .I. . .I. . .umm. . ."

"I suggest you pull yourself together, Dr. Torres," he insisted, stepping up in front of her. "I don't know what you were able to get away with at Georgetown, Dr. Torres, but I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from the surgeons in my hospital. Don't make me regret my decision to hire you."

Callie nodded, nervously running her hand over her forehead. "No, sir. I. . .I'm sorry. I apologize. It-it won't happen again," she replied as tears began to well in her deep brown eyes.

"You're on probation, Dr. Torres. I don't want to see you in my hospital for the next two days."

"But, sir. . .I. . .I. . ."

"Two days, Torres!" he interrupted her futile attempt at an excuse. "Everyone else, back to work!"

Callie looked up, searching the crowd that had formed for the only person she desperately wanted to see. She first caught sight of Lauren, that stupid smug smirk on her face that she always seemed to wear, covering her face. She then saw Mark, who, try as he might, couldn't hide the pleasure he felt at the fact that she had finally gotten a shot off at their best friend's ex-wife.

Glancing to her left, saddened brown eyes met bright blue. Arizona's face was unreadable. Was she pissed? Was she upset? Was this the end of their very short-lived romance? Did the things that she saw moments before mean that Arizona had decided to rekindle her relationship with Lauren, and if that wasn't the case, did she want to date a woman who was clearly still hung up on her ex? In that moment, Callie couldn't tell what Arizona was thinking, nor did she know what she wanted for herself, and the uncertainty she felt inside made her stomach churn.

"Come on Callie. I'll drive you home."

The brunette glanced in Mark's direction and with a dejected nod, she decided not to fight him. She was angry, and she was hurt, and placing one foot in front of the other she followed behind her best friend before she had the chance to making things any worse than she was sure she already had.

* * *

Later that night, Arizona tossed and turned in her bed, completely unable to sleep. She was beginning to really worry about Callie; she hadn't heard from her since the incident in the ambulance bay earlier that day. After her final surgery that she had to suffer through with a resident in the Latina's forced absence, she found the keys to Callie's car resting on the large calendar in the middle of her desk. Expecting to find a note with it, she was surprised when she found nothing.

Arriving home, she also found no sign of her girlfriend; she could tell that if she had been at the apartment, it had been for very little time, and a call to Mark confirmed that Callie had forced him to drop her off a the park a block from their home. Needing some fresh air herself, Arizona had then thrown on her tennis shoes, a pair of yoga pants, and a baggy hoodie before walking the short distance to the park to search for her AWOL girlfriend. Not finding her there, she silently sat on a bench, watching as mothers pushed their sons on the swings while fathers happily chased their daughters up the sliding board steps.

That was nearly five hours ago, though, and now at eleven at night, Arizona was really beginning to wonder and worry about where Callie could possibly be.

A key in the lock followed by the door softly clicking shut caught her attention, her worried mind easing slightly. Rolling onto her side to face her closed bedroom door, she silently hoped that Callie would slink into the room like she had done so many nights before quietly crawling into the bed next to her.

After several minutes had passed, Arizona realized that tonight that wasn't going to happen and with a sigh, she rolled onto her back.

This day had started off so well, with thoughts and promises of moving their relationship forward with a little sexy time in their very near future, but somewhere along the way, they had reached a fork in the road and traveled in the completely wrong direction.

How could such a great day have ended so terribly bad?

* * *

**A/N2: I have an idea for another story that has been eating away at me, but I thought I'd ask for your opinion. Should I write it and post in between updates for this story? Or should I finish this one and then start another? Either way, I really hope you all enjoyed this update, and once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to post.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N1: Hey everyone. I have been travelling A TON lately, and I know I have been slacking on updates. I am sooo sorry. Things should calm down now, though, and I hope to be able to post two chapters a week again, instead of the one chapter a week that has been happening lately.**

**A/N2: A big thank you to Angela and HandsThatHeal for reading over this for me. I was a little nervous to post what I had written, but they did a lot to ease my mind. You two are the best! **

* * *

_**Twelve**_

* * *

Quietly entering the apartment, Callie gently closed the wooden door before locking it behind her. She didn't want to wake Arizona if she was still up, and as she passed by the blonde's closed bedroom door, she paused momentarily, but quickly decided to continue on to her own room. Once there, she shut her own door before hastily throwing her tired body down on the bed, both flexed elbows curving to hide her face.

No matter what she did today, she was completely unable to rid her mind of the events that had occurred in the ambulance bay of Seattle Grace. She felt like everything had spiraled out of her control; like she was an outsider looking in on her own life as everything just happened around her. She had no control. She was under some sort of spell.

After Mark had reluctantly dropped her off at the park near her apartment, she had aimlessly wandered around the many trails winding through the green grass before taking a seat on a bench near the jungle gym. She found herself unable to concentrate on any one certain thing; she would watch happy couples holding hands, laughing and kissing each other as they strolled along, but then her attention would switch to a mother pushing a stroller that cradled a bundled newborn. Laughter filled the air around her as parents played with their children, and Callie silently chastised herself for envisioning such things for herself.

With Arizona.

With Arizona _and_ her baby.

After spending over an hour at the park, she walked along the streets of Seattle, unsure of where to go and of what to do. Deciding to drown herself in her sorrows and in a bottle of tequila, she entered Joe's bar, but as soon as the smell and flavor of the first shot assaulted her senses, she knew getting drunk was a bad idea. Her stomach churned. Her head ached. She needed to remove herself from the stale air of the bar, so with half a shot and a ten dollar bill left on the wooden bar top, she rushed out of the bar before her body betrayed her by forcing her to empty the contents of her stomach.

Glancing down at her phone as she exited the bar, she wanted to call Arizona. She wanted to talk to her girlfriend and demand she tell her what the Hell was going on, but as her thumb lingered over the send button, she couldn't do it. She wasn't ready to face the music. She wasn't ready to hear that Arizona had decided to start over with Lauren. She wasn't ready to have her already fragile heart shattered into a million pieces.

So, she walked. She walked back through the park. She walked to her favorite coffee shop she had discovered years ago while visiting her best friends. She walked past Mark and Addison's house, momentarily fighting with herself on whether or not to ask if she could spend the night there before turning around and walking to the apartment she shared with her best friend. Her girlfriend. A woman who was clearly still in love with her ex.

A gentle knock on her closed bedroom door drew Callie from her melancholy reverie, causing her already tense body to tense even further. Removing her arms from her face, she blew out a long breath as she stared up at the ceiling. "Please, Arizona. Not tonight," she pleaded, unsure if she could handle what she knew was about to come.

Callie listened as she heard movement outside the door, and she imagined Arizona sliding down it to land in a seated position on the floor. All was silent for several long moments, and the Latina wondered if her girlfriend had gotten up to go back to her own room, but as she rolled onto her side to face the door, the faintest sound of sniffling caught her attention before the door flung open, a tearful wide-eyed blonde now standing in the middle of her room.

"She. . .Lauren. . .the things she said, Callie. . .they're not true. She's just so. . .and I-I'm sorry," Arizona stammered. She had thought and thought about what she was going to say to her girlfriend ever since the scene in the ambulance bay broke up; ever since she yelled at Lauren and told her she never wanted to see her again, threatening a restraining order if she came close to her, but right now, as she stared into moist brown eyes, she was at a loss.

A lone tear escaped Callie's eye, and she quickly brushed it away as she swallowed hard in an attempt to clear her throat of the lump that had formed there. She searched Arizona's face, blue eyes light and almost transparent from the tears she had shed, but even though she could see nothing but honesty and sincerity reflected there, her heart continued to ache. "I don't think I can do this, Arizona. I. . .I'm not strong enough, and I'm not trying to be selfish, but I. . .I've been through too much lately to have my heart broken all over again."

Arizona stared down the brunette who relentlessly held her gaze and without even thinking, she climbed into the bed next to her, her arms moving to embrace the taller woman in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Calliope. I haven't been fair to you, and I. . .I'm sorry," she murmured against the material of Callie's shirt.

Callie lay still on the bed, not returning the embrace, but hearing the tremor in Arizona's words and feeling the tears that now wet her shoulder, she finally gave in. It was completely impossible for her not to wrap the now sobbing woman up in her arms, because she'd never been able to tolerate seeing Arizona cry. Not when they were eleven, and she wrecked her bicycle. Not when they were sixteen, and her grandmother passed away. Not when they were twenty-five, and Carly broke her heart so badly she thought she was going to die.

With Arizona's front now pressed firmly against her own, Callie could feel the smaller woman's heart racing against her own chest and the fluttering of the baby nestled in the warmth of its mother's body against her own abdomen. As the blonde drew in a ragged breath, Callie slid her hand beneath her tank top to draw abstract patterns over the ivory skin she found there, hoping to calm her now shaking form.

"She's been calling me. Every day for the past week," Arizona finally admitted, though her tears continued to slip unabashed down her reddened cheeks. "A-and I don't know why. . .but I. . .I just keep letting her talk. . ."

"You should have told me, Arizona," Callie softly stated, though her words were firm. "We've never kept secrets from each other, and I don't plan on starting now."

Arizona nodded her head as tears continued to fall, and could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. This wasn't what she had planned on doing once she entered Callie's room, but for some reason, once she saw her girlfriend lying in the middle of the bed with tear reddened eyes, she lost it.

Callie could feel the baby begin to move more and more, and pulling slightly away from the sobbing mess of a woman lying next to her, she propped a pillow beneath a blonde head as she gently began to caress her swollen abdomen. "You need to calm down, Arizona. You're going to pass out," the brunette urged, leaning up on her elbow to gaze down at her.

Arizona frantically nodded her head as she gulped for air, closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "I need you to know that I didn't agree to see her, Callie," she whispered once she finally began to calm, the warmth of the body pressing firmly against her as a gentle hand caressed her skin doing wonders to ease her distress. "She just showed up at the hospital and had me paged to the ER. I didn't. . ."

"You kissed her, Arizona," Callie said flatly, interrupting the blonde's explanation.

Arizona opened her eyes, her head quickly snapping in the direction of the woman she loved. "What?" she incredulously questioned. "No. I didn't," she insisted as she shot up to sit in the middle of the bed.

Callie shook her head as she slowly sat up. "I did a lot of thinking tonight, Arizona, and I. . .I realized that I've moved too fast. That I've pushed too hard. You're not ready to start a relationship with me, and that's okay. You. . .you're still in. . ._love_ with Lauren, a woman who you devoted six years of your life to, and I. . .I can't compete with that, so I. . ."

"No, Callie! No!" Arizona began to argue as tears once again began to fall. "I don't love her, I. . .I love _you_! And only you. I just. . .I didn't know what to do, so I agreed to talk to her, but as soon as you left, I told her I never wanted to see her again and threatened a restraining order."

"That all may be true, Arizona, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you kissed her," Callie said, hurriedly jumping off the bed to cross the room. She needed to distance herself from the woman who was about to break her heart in two.

Arizona immediately followed, now standing toe to toe with the taller woman. "I didn't kiss her, Callie. She tried, but I pushed her away, and the next thing I knew you were there in her face," she stated, her words causing Callie's gaze to flick up from the hardwood floor to meet saddened, but earnest cerulean eyes. "Just because _I've_ been cheated on doesn't make _me_ a cheater, Callie. I'd never do something like that to you."

Callie opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, pink lips crashed into her own as her body was forced backward toward the bed. When the back of her knees hit the mattress, their lips disconnected with a smack as she sat down with a bounce. Arizona burrowed her way between her slightly parted knees, one fair hand landing on the Latina's shoulder as the other reached out to brush brunette bangs back from her face.

"Callie. . ." Arizona's voice came out as a hushed whisper, her eyes darkening with what the brunette had come to recognize as pure lust, unrelenting want, and inexorable need. "I've done so many things wrong, and there are so many things about today that I'd like to go back and change, but. . .not this," she stated before leaning in to intimately connect her lips with the plump ones of her girlfriend. She put everything she had into that kiss; all the love, devotion, and appreciation she felt toward the gorgeous woman seated before her rolling off of her in waves as she thoroughly caressed Callie's mouth with her own.

Finally pulling away, Arizona gazed longingly into now blackened orbs as she spoke. "Make love to me, Calliope.

"Arizona. . ." Callie breathed, her eyes full of question.

The blonde shook her head as she placed her index finger over a full set of lips. "Let _me_ make love to _you, _Callie. Let me show you exactly what I feel for you. . .exactly how much I love you."

The two women stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and just when Arizona thought the brunette was about to deny her what she so desperately wanted, a tanned hand found its way into blonde locks as Callie pulled her in for a kiss born of desperation, of love, of all the feelings the Latina had wanted to convey to the blonde for longer than she could even remember.

Pulling back, Arizona searched Callie's eyes for any ounce of hesitation and noting the nearly imperceptible nod of the Latina's head, she slowly knelt down between her legs. Keeping her eyes locked with chocolate brown, the blonde pressed her hands under Callie's shirt to run her fingertips over the heated skin she found there before pushing her shirt up and over her head.

Callie bit her bottom lips as she watched Arizona's eyes flick downward from her own to land on her bra covered chest, and she felt her cheeks blush when deft fingers reached around her body to free heavy breasts from their confinement.

Tossing the lacy material to the side, Arizona licked her lips as she looked back into the arouse eyes of her girlfriend. "May I?" she softly requested.

Callie seemed to consider the request and without saying a word, she pulled the blonde into standing before removing her pajama top as a way of evening the playing field. Scooting up the mattress until her head met the pillows, she urged Arizona to follow with a gesture of her hand.

The blonde smiled, crawling up the bed to rest her body half over Callie, half to the side, careful not to squash the precious packaged housed within her own body. Finding herself suddenly nervous in the face of her girlfriend's near nakedness, she paused in her ascent when her right hand moved up a tanned abdomen to rest beneath Callie's left breast.

Sensing her hesitation, the Latina grasped the tentative hand as she sat up against the headboard, dragging the smaller woman upward to straddle her lap. "You nervous?" Callie asked, her hands coming to rest at Arizona's hips.

A pink blush rose over the blonde's naked chest and cheeks as she nodded her head. "A little," she admitted in a hushed whisper. "I've been imagining this moment since I was sixteen years old and now that it's here. . ." she trailed off, at a loss for words.

Callie swallowed hard; she'd only ever been with one woman and that was years ago, but refusing to be intimidated, she reached out with two trembling hands to cup two perfectly rounded breasts. "Don't think, Arizona," she insisted as she massaged the smooth flesh beneath her palms. "Just feel."

Arizona's eyes fell shut as she covered Callie's hands with her own, guiding her girlfriend in order to show her exactly what she liked. Emboldened by the gasps and groans that began to fall from Arizona's slightly parted lips, the Latina slid her hands down her sides, settling them over a firm bottom to pull the blonde in as closely as possible. She could feel the heat of Arizona's center radiating through the sleep shorts she was wearing and when two insistent hands cupped her breasts, the Latina threw her head backward as pleasure she hadn't experienced in almost a year surged through her body like a jolt of electricity.

Arizona then leaned in, moist lips wrapping around a turgid nipple, causing the taller woman to arch her back, forcing her chest more firmly against the blonde's talented tongue. Hearing and feeling Callie's pleasure only served to spur Arizona on as she switched sides, suckling on the other hardened tip as her hands travelled down a silky tanned stomach to trace abstract patterns before moving lower to flick open Callie's jeans.

Needing to really feel Arizona, to bring her the same pleasure she was currently receiving, Callie reluctantly forced her away from her heaving breasts, pulling her up and into a searing kiss as the blonde rid her of the remainder of her clothing. Needy hands gripped tanned hips and ivory shoulders, heated bodies thrusting against each other before the blonde forced her own sleep shorts down her legs and off her body.

Swallowing hard, as she gazed into darkening blue eyes, Callie brought a hand up to cup an ivory cheek, before leaning in to press her lips to kiss Arizona's nose, her cheek, and then her slightly parted lips. "God, you're beautiful," she breathed before diving back in to lay purchase on bruised pink lips.

As they slowly and passionately kissed, Callie's hands moved back to rounded breasts, squeezing them gently, and when Arizona moaned into her mouth, she began to flick and pinch at rose colored peaks, reveling in the feeling of how they hardened under her touch.

Pulling Callie down to lie back on the bed, Arizona continued to straddle the tanned body beneath her, her naked center meeting the blazing heat of the Latina's for the very first time.

Callie's eyes slammed shut as she bit down on her bottom lip at the sensation of Arizona's arousal meeting her own and when the blonde began to move on top of her, a gasp fell from Callie's lips. "Oh. God. You feel. . .so good," she stammered as she began to rock her hips upward to meet each and every one of her girlfriend's thrusts.

Arizona leaned down, licking and sucking her way across Callie's chest as she more forcefully began to rock her core against the slick wetness gathering between Callie's legs. Both women moved in tandem, their bodies somehow knowing what the other craved.

Reaching down between their bodies to part Callie's folds, she then lowered her own body back down onto the writing brunette. Both women gasped as aching nubs intimately connected and unable to hold back any longer, Callie grasped Arizona's hips to guide her sensual movements, her fingernails leaving crescent shaped indentations on the silky skin of her lover's hips.

"Oh, God!" Arizona groaned, her back arching as she felt herself oh so quickly nearing the edge.

"Fuck, Arizona. You. . .that. . .so good. . ." Callie muttered, her chocolate eyes boring into the heavily lidded ones of the woman bringing her such sweet, sweet pleasure. "More. God, Arizona. More."

Arizona nodded, her mouth falling agape as she increased her pace to move faster and harder against the beauty beneath her. She was mesmerized by the seductive faces Callie was making mixed with the sound of their bodies grinding together, and as she continued in her attempt to show the brunette exactly how much she wanted her, how desperately she needed her, Arizona found herself cursing the fact that she hadn't admitted her feelings sooner. God, what had she been thinking? This was the best sex she had ever experienced and not just because it felt good physically, but emotionally as well.

Hoarse moans and shouted expletives soon began to echo off the bedroom walls and as she kept pace with her girlfriend, Callie found herself staring up at the naked vision riding her; with her breasts bouncing with every movement she made, the protruding swell of her belly caressing her abdomen as an engorged bundle of nerves stimulated her own, Arizona was magnificent. Breathtakingly stunning, and Callie found herself thanking God that she had finally decided to give in to what she had known for so long. And that was the fact that. . .

She loved Arizona Robbins. Inside and out. In good times and in bad. . .and she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving her. Protecting her. Worshiping her. Making love to her.

Witnessing Callie watching her, dark brown eyes nearly ebony with arousal, Arizona found herself lost in those eyes, and she could tell that it wouldn't take much more to push her brand new lover right over the cliff. "You feel so fucking amazing, Calliope," the blonde mumbled, the words she spoke causing an extra surge of pleasure to directly toward Callie's center.

"I love you," the Latina husked, uncertain of how much longer she could fend off the explosion building within her.

"I love you so much, Callie."

"I'm so close," Callie warned, her heels digging into the mattress as she shoved her center as firmly as possibly against Arizona's throbbing core. "Keep going. Please don't stop," she urged, her eyes boring into the ones above her.

"Oh, Calliope!" Arizona shouted as she felt her control beginning to snap, and with one more thrust downward, she pushed her hips into Callie's, her body going rigid as every nerve in her body exploded in pleasure, loud moans falling from her mouth as she convulsed and shuddered in pure ecstasy. "Son of a bitch!" she breathed as she continued to roll her hips against the goddess she had dreamed of making love to for more years than she could count.

Below her, Callie arched her back, her mouth opening to release a loud scream as her entire body shook. "Fuck!" she shouted as she became consumed by wave after wave of soul-shattering ecstasy. Callie's hands flew from Arizona's hips to tug at the sheets as fair hands harshly grasped the breasts beneath her palms, their lower bodies continuing to move together to gently bring each other down from their individual, but nearly simultaneous orgasms.

When the last pulsing wave of pleasure finally, Arizona collapsed to the side, gasping for air, her breasts heaving with each panted breath. "Oh my God. . ."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle, her body limp beneath the lusciously naked body at her side. "That was amazing," she whispered, pecking several kisses against Arizona's forehead.

"See what you've been missing all these years," the blonde coyly teased, continuing to gulp for the oxygen her body so desperately needed.

A sexy laugh erupted from deep within Callie's chest, but she could only nod in agreement. "I do see," she admitted as she rolled onto her side to nuzzle her nose against an ivory one. "And right now, I think we have a lot of time to make up for."

* * *

An hour later, Callie lay with her head on Arizona's chest, her left hand absentmindedly tracing circles over the swell of the blonde's abdomen. "Arizona?" she softly whispered.

"Hmm?" the smaller woman replied as she continued to run her fingers through thick brunette locks.

There was a beat of silence before Callie spoke. "I'm sorry I overreacted earlier today. I. . .I shouldn't have let Lauren get to me. It's just, I saw her touch you and then lean in to kiss you, and I just lost it," she admitted, her gaze trained only on her own hand as it caressed her lover's fair skin.

Arizona paused her ministrations through Callie's hair, a slight smile curving the edged of her lips. "You have nothing to apologize for, Calliope. Cage Fighter Callie is pretty hot."

Callie chuckled softly, but quickly sobered as she scooted upward to rest her head on Arizona's pillow. "I'm serious, Arizona. I. . .I don't want you to think that I'm some hot headed, jealous. . .crazy person."

Arizona turned her head, her nose now mere inches from that of the beautiful brunette cuddled next to her. "You seem to forget that I _know_ you, Callie. I've known you for years, and you know what?"

"What?" came Callie's whispered response.

"I know that you are the most honest and loyal person I've ever known, and the fact that you went to bat for me today, that you were so willing to protect me, no matter what, means more to me that I'll ever be able to show you," she admitted as she stroked Callie's cheek. "I'm just sorry I didn't do the same for you."

Callie's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Arizona's eyes followed her hand as it trailed from her girlfriend's cheek down her arm. "I should have stopped the chief. I shouldn't have let him suspend you."

Callie shook her head. "There was nothing you or anyone else could have done. He was right. I was wrong."

They gazed at each other with increasingly sleepy eyes for several moments before Arizona spoke again. "I'm so sorry about today, Callie. I should have talked to you. I should have told you about Lauren."

Callie nodded her agreement as she pulled the blonde closer to her. "You really should have, but what's done is done. Please promise me, that it won't happen again, though. . .because apparently the thought of losing you makes me crazy."

"Mmm, crazy. . ." Arizona hummed, scooting impossibly closer to the naked body lying next to her. ". . .and _super_ hot."

Callie pressed her lips against the pulse point at her new lover's neck; a spot she had discovered only an hour ago drove the blonde wild. "Really?" she questioned as she moved southward over Arizona's skin.

The blonde's eyes fell shut as her hand returned to Callie's head to grasp at thick locks. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

The following morning, Arizona stepped out of her own bedroom and into the kitchen where Callie stood flipping pancakes over the stove. Pausing just to watch as the Latina continued her work, the blonde smiled.

Calliope Torres was gorgeous.

Even with her brunette hair still damp and hanging loosely over her shoulders after their shared morning shower; even wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and yoga pants. She could be naked; half dressed, in scrubs, street clothes, or pajamas, it didn't matter. She was a miraculous site to behold.

"Whatcha doing?" Arizona finally asked after staring undetected for several moments.

Callie turned, a megawatt smile on her face. "Making my woman breakfast," she coyly replied.

"Your woman, huh?" Arizona teased with a laugh as she pushed up on her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, aren't you?" Callie innocently asked as she plated the pancakes and sat them in front of the blonde who was now seated on a high stool at the kitchen island.

Arizona smiled as she grabbed the syrup and poured a generous amount over her homemade breakfast. "Mmm. . .indeed I am," she replied before cutting into the food and taking her first bite.

"Good," Callie confirmed with a smile as she handed Arizona a cup of decaf before sitting next to her.

They ate in companionable silence, Callie filling in the Sudoku between bites as Arizona read the newspaper until the Latina noticed the other woman stiffen at her side. "You okay?" she worriedly asked as she reached out to rest her hand on her girlfriend's denim clad thigh.

Arizona closed her eyes as she shook her head. "Yeah. . .I. . .just a really big kick," she replied, her own hands coming to rest over her belly. "I'm fine."

Callie furrowed her brow in concern as she continued to watch her girlfriend eat, and before she knew it, the blonde was hopping down from her seat to rinse off her place before moving toward the front door to gather her things for work. As Arizona donned her jacket and grabbed her bag, Callie stepped up behind her, handing her a brown bag. "Here. . .I packed your lunch."

Arizona's eyebrows rose in surprise as she accepted the offering. "Only one day in to this two day probationary period and already you're turning into a housewife."

Callie was momentarily taken aback upon hearing the word _wife _effortlessly flow from Arizona's mouth, but the warm fuzzies that word caused to spread throughout her body quickly disappeared as she once again watched Arizona's body tense.

The blonde dropped her messenger bag to the floor as her hands immediately moved to grasp her belly. Stepping closer to her, Callie wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. "I think I should take you to see Addison before your shift starts," the brunette hastily stated in concern.

"No. No. I'm fine. The baby is just super active this morning," Arizona insisted as she bent over to retrieve her bag.

Callie stopped her, leaning over to gather it for her before placing it over the blonde's shoulder as she searched her face for any sign of discomfort. "How about I drive you? I could pick you up tonight, and we could. . ."

"I'm fine, Calliope. Really, I am."

Callie still wasn't convinced, but not wanting to hover or be too overprotective, she relented. "Can you just promise to call me if you need me? No matter what?" she asked as she handed Arizona her keys.

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend's concern, and loving just how much Callie truly cared for her, she leaned over to gently caress full lips with her own. "I promise."

* * *

Two hours later, Callie moved through the apartment, dusting and straightening as she went, completely bored out of her mind. While the comment Arizona had made earlier that morning about her being her _housewife_ had filled her heart with joy and happiness, this was ridiculous. She'd only been alone in the apartment for one hundred and twenty minutes and already she wanted to jam a pen into her eyeball.

Making sure that the living room was cleaned and straightened to perfection, she moved toward the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee, but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone from the bedroom. Rushing into the room, she grabbed it from the nightstand, smiling brightly when she saw that the call was from her favorite blue eyed blonde.

Flicking her thumb across the touch screen, she brought the phone to her ear, her smile growing ever wider. "Hey babe," she answered as she threw herself across the bed.

Listening to the strangled words on the other end of the line, Callie's face immediately fell as she listened to the tearful voice. "Arizona, I can't understand you. What's going on?" she questioned, her voice cracking as a lump rose in her throat. She paused to listen and decipher what she was hearing, her eyes going wide. "I'll be right there."

* * *

**A/N3: This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I hope it was at least acceptable. LOL! Anyway. . .thanks so much for continuing to read and review. I love reading what everyone has to say. Happy weekend to all and thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N1: I'm so glad you all liked the previous chapter, and since I did leave it in a cliffhanger (as a reader I hate cliffhangers), I am posting the next chapter quickly in order to remedy that injustice. ;)**

**A/N2: I don't really have a Beta, just a couple people who read over the chapters for me to let me know if they flow or make sense at all, so the errors are all mine. Thanks again to Angela for sticking with me and reading over this for me. Without further ado, here you go! I really, really hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

_**Thirteen**_

* * *

Running through the OB/GYN Unit of Seattle Grace, her hair thrown up into a messy bun at the top of her head, UGG boots and her signature black leather jacket thrown over the yoga pants and t-shirt she had been wearing when Arizona left the apartment earlier that day, Callie couldn't help but voice the incessant thoughts racing through her head. "I shouldn't have let her leave. . ." But seeing Addison standing waiting for her at the end of the hall, her internal thoughts became legitimate questions aimed at the red haired doctor. "Is she okay? Did she miscarry?"

"Just. . .come with me," Addison tried to interrupt the brunette's worriedly rambled questions, grasping her arm to lead her toward Arizona's room.

"Oh, God. Where the Hell is she? Addison, tell me what's going on!" Callie demanded in rapid fire succession, the look on her face the embodiment of fear, apprehension, and heart-break all mixed into one. She opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could, the red headed doctor turned her around to peer into the windows of the hospital room where Arizona lay, head elevated, with a nasal cannula providing her body with supplemental oxygen.

Callie's alarm and trepidation immediately amped up to an all new level when she saw the dejected and fearful look on her girlfriend's face, her head turned to the side as she stared off into space.

Noting movement outside her window, Arizona turned her head to face the woman she had been so desperately waiting for. "Calliope," she breathed, gesturing for her to enter her room.

Needing a moment to gather herself, Callie remained outside the room, closing her eyes as she inhaled a deep breath before slowly opening them again as she blew out through pursed lips. Finally feeling steady enough to move, she entered the room, immediately taking a seat in the chair positioned next to Arizona's bed. "What the Hell happened?" Callie asked, reaching out to tightly grasp her girlfriend's hand.

Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, her body began to shake as large tears slid down her face.

Moving quickly, Callie lay next to the sobbing woman, cradling her in her warm embrace, whispering soothing words as Arizona clung to her like a life raft on a tumultuous sea. After several long moments, the blonde pulled back, her tearful blue eyes meeting the moist chocolate ones staring back at her. "Lauren called again. She. . .she. . ."

Callie's body immediately tensed upon hearing Arizona's words, and as much as she wanted to go find that bitch; to force her out of their lives forever, she remained still as her girlfriend dissolved into another fit of choked sobs. "She. . .she said she was going to come back to the hospital. . .today. That. . .that the baby is hers and that she's going to fight me for custody," Arizona managed through deep breaths and loud sniffles.

The Latina listened to her girlfriend's words, her thoughts immediately going back to not that long ago when she and Arizona had discussed the terms of her pregnancy. She really didn't know how all of this worked. Arizona and Lauren were never legally married, and as far as she knew they hadn't even filed for a civil union or domestic partnership, but she wasn't certain if the baby was or was _not_ Lauren's own flesh and blood. She knew that Lauren had refused to carry the baby, but. . .

"Is the baby hers, Arizona?" Callie asked, surprised when her silent thoughts came rushing out her mouth.

Arizona pulled back slightly to look into Callie's worried eyes. "No. Absolutely not," she adamantly insisted, sniffling as she wiped moisture from her face with the hand that was hooked up to intravenous fluids. "She didn't want to carry the baby. . ."

"I already know that, Arizona," Callie interrupted, her tone sharper than she had intended it to be. She found herself angry at herself. Had she just assumed that the baby was Arizona's? Or had she blindly promised to raise a child who was biologically connected to a woman she despised with every fiber of her being? "B-but did you use Lauren's egg? You have to be honest with me, Arizona. Is the baby you're carrying. . ."

"No, Callie!" Arizona stated, halting the brunette's worried questions. "That's what I'm trying to tell you," she added, her breathing becoming labored just as it had when Addison found her in her office right after her phone call from Lauren and subsequent call to Callie.

Pushing her own feeling aside, the Latina gently began to run her hand up and down Arizona's arm in an attempt to calm her. "I need to know the truth, Arizona, but you have to calm down," she insisted as she laid a gentle kiss against the blonde's temple. "Just breathe, babe. In through your nose and out your mouth."

Nodding her head, Arizona began to take deep breaths through her nose before exhaling from her mouth, just as she had been instructed to do. Once she felt her respirations and heart rate returning back to normal, she quietly began to speak. "She wanted a baby, but she was too vain to deal with taking the fertility drugs. She was too proud to be bothered with calculating her ovulation cycle or taking her temperature or having her hormone levels monitored. I did it all, Calliope," she contended, her eyes boring into those of her love. "She may have been the one to push the plunger of the damn syringe full of sperm from anonymous donor number 55732, but other than that, she did _nothing_. Nothing, Callie. This was my egg. My body. My baby."

Callie found herself relieved by Arizona's revelation, but before she could say another word, a voice like nails on a chalkboard reverberated around the room.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a pretty little sight," Lauren said as she entered the room, her hands on her hips. "I've called my lawyer. I'm filing charges against you after the little stunt you pulled yesterday," she said, motioning toward Callie who had pulled away from Arizona, but continued to tightly hold her hand. "I'm also filing for custody. . ."

"You have no legal rights to this baby, Lauren," Arizona quickly stated, a slight tremble in her voice, though she was trying mightily to remain strong. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me, but that's not going to happen this time. I'm done. I talked to my own lawyer yesterday. I'm in the process of filing a restraining order against you, so I would advise you to leave now before I call the police."

Callie was surprised to hear the courage in the blonde's voice when she had been so shaken by Lauren's phone call nearly an hour before. Moving from the bed to stand at Arizona's side, she continued to hold on to the smaller hand within her own. "Just go, Lauren. You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the taller blonde spat as she began to charge toward the couple in the room.

"She's the only one who matters, Lauren," Arizona insisted, causing the other woman to halt in her tracks. "Callie is who I want to be with, and you need to get that through that thick head of yours. I tried with you, but you hurt me time and time again. So now. . .I'm finished," she stated, her eyes moving from the demonic woman standing at the foot of her bed to the brunette standing steadfast at her side. "There's no one else in this world like, Calliope. For me. . .it's always _been_ Calliope."

Callie looked down, momentarily surprised by Arizona's words, though she wasn't sure why. In reality, it had always been Arizona for her, as well.

"Dr. Boswell?" A gruff male voice spoke from the doorway, causing all three sets of eyes in the room to turn in that direction.

Standing next to Addison were two police officers, one of which moved further into the room. "Dr. Boswell, I need you to come with me."

"On what grounds?" Lauren contended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"On the grounds that if you don't willingly go with them, I will forcefully have you removed from my department," Addison replied as she moved into the room.

"Do you even have the authority to forcefully have someone removed from your department?" Lauren asked.

Addison seemed to ponder that question, but quickly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she honestly admitted, "but I would advise you not to test me."

Callie and Arizona both couldn't help but smirk at the red head's response.

"Why don't you make this easy on everyone, Dr. Boswell and just come with us," the second officer recommended. "Don't make us do something we really don't want to have to."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she threw her hands up in the air. "Fine," she huffed as she moved toward the doorway, but before she made it all the way out, she turned back around. "You may have won this battle, Arizona, but you will not win the war," she stated, her eyes cold and full of hatred.

"How very cliché of you, Lauren," Arizona smugly stated.

"Fuck you, Arizona!" the taller blonde shouted as she charged back into the room.

Upon hearing those fighting words and seeing her surge in their direction, Callie immediately released her girlfriend's hand, intent on smacking a bitch for the second day in a row, but halted in her stride when Addison stepped in front of her.

By this point, Lauren had already been intercepted by the police officers and was swinging her body and flailing her arms as they escorted her from the room. Once she was completely out of sight, Arizona released a relieved breath from deep within her chest, her hands once again beginning to shake.

Looking to her side, Callie noted that the calm and cool woman of only moments ago had once again turned into a jittery, anxious mess. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she took Arizona's trembling hands into her own. "She's gone now, sweetie. She isn't going to bother you anymore. I promise," the Latina tried to soothe as she stared into anxious blue eyes. "I'm here. Addison's here, and Mark will be here whenever we need him. You're going to be fine. The baby's going to be fine. _Everything_ is going to be just fine."

Arizona quickly nodded her head as she swallowed hard, but still was unable to find her voice.

Thinking that a distraction might be just what the doctor ordered, Addison stepped from the room before re-entering only moments later with an ultrasound machine in her possession. "I know we did a Doppler earlier, and the baby's heartbeat was normal, but why don't we take a look. Just to be safe," she suggested, hoping that the sight of her unborn child would do a lot to calm the expectant mother. "Maybe the baby will cooperate with us so we can tell whether it's a he or a she."

Callie nodded her head, immediately realizing what Addison was trying to do, and gently stroking her thumbs over the back of Arizona's hands, she softly spoke. "That sounds good. Don't you think?" she asked, forcing the blonde to look into her eyes.

Arizona once again nodded as she continued to practice the pursed lip breathing techniques both Addison and Callie had instructed her to utilize in moments like these. "Yeah. Sounds good," she stated, pulling her hospital gown up as the red headed doctor tucked the sheet into the elastic of her panties.

Applying the ultrasound gel to the blonde's expanding abdomen, Addison then smoothed over it with the head of the transducer. As the red head looked at the wand, moving it into the correct position, Callie was the first to make out the image of the baby on the screen. Knitting her eyebrows together as she studied the image, she tipped her head to the side. "Hmm," she breathed, slowly standing from her seat and leaning over Arizona's prostrate form for a closer look at the monitor.

"Hmm?" Arizona questioned, Callie's slight sound not going unnoticed. "What do you mean, _hmm_?" she demanded, forcing her girlfriend out of the way so she could look at the screen for herself.

Looking up, Addison now saw exactly what Callie had seen, a slight smile tugging at her lips, and with the Latina out of her way, Arizona squinted her eyes to examine the grainy black and white image. When realization set in, her mouth fell open, a gasp falling from her lips. "Oh," she said, at a complete loss for words. "A boy."

Callie smiled, her attention moving from the image on the screen toward Addison and then back to Arizona.

"_And_ a girl. . ."

All three women spoke in unison; Callie beaming, Addison with a sly grin, and Arizona in complete shock.

* * *

Later that evening, Callie entered Arizona's hospital room, a brown bag of take-out Italian in one hand and a package from the hospital gift shop in the other. She hadn't been able to stop smiling since she saw the evidence of not just one but two babies on the ultrasound earlier that day. At first, she thought Arizona was about to jump out of the bed and throttle Addison for not detecting this sooner, but as the day wore on, she seemed to have settled down, becoming more accustomed to the idea of being the mother of not one, but two tiny humans.

While Arizona no longer appeared to be a bundle of anxious energy, her demeanor had definitely changed after the ultrasound, and Callie had a pretty good idea of why. So, after getting the food her girlfriend had requested for dinner, the Latina had bought a little gift she hoped would slightly ease the blonde's trepidation. Callie was all in, and she needed Arizona to believe that the presence of another baby didn't change anything for her.

"So. . .you've got two options," Callie said as she stepped up to Arizona's bedside. "Food. . ." she offered, swinging the brown bag in front of the blonde's face, "or presents," she finished, holding the gift bag out for her girlfriend's inspection.

Arizona smiled slightly; she knew what Callie was doing. The brunette had always tried to lighten even her darkest moods and today was proving to be no different. "Let's see," she said, placing her index finger over her lips as she pondered her options. "I'll take. . ._that_ one," she insisted, pointing in the direction of the package covered with pastel yellow rubber duckies.

Callie handed her girlfriend the gift as she went about setting their dinner out onto the blonde's rolling bedside table and then watching as Arizona pulled out what was inside, she felt slightly more at ease when she saw a dimpled grin light a fair face.

"Callie. . ." Arizona began as she ran her hand over the identical pink and blue onesies, both of which read _don't you wish your mommy was hot like mine? _across the chest. "Thank you," she breathed, though her face slowly began to fall.

Noting the change, Callie sat in the chair next to Arizona's bed before taking her hands into her own. "I know what you're thinking," she stated, releasing one hand to cup the blonde's cheek in order to turn her head in her direction. Once blue eyes finally met her own, she continued. "You're thinking that _this_ is too much." She placed her hand on the swell of Arizona's hospital gown covered belly. "That because there are now _two_ babies instead of one, I'm not going to want to stick around."

Arizona let out a strangled breath, preparing to deny the accusation, but Callie quickly continued.

"Well, that couldn't be more incorrect, Arizona. We are together. Because I love you, and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters. We. Are. Together," Callie insisted, refusing to allow the blonde to believe otherwise. "You got it?"

Opening her mouth to speak, the blonde then shut it again, completely unsure of what to say. Deciding that the only thing she could do was agree, she nodded her head. "Uh-huh."

Callie smiled, hoping that Arizona truly did believe what she was saying, but she had known her for way too long; there was still something lingering in those crystal clear blue eyes that proved that she continued to doubt her intentions.

Nothing more was spoken as Arizona took bites from Callie's lasagna and her from the blonde's manicotti, both sharing a large garden salad and garlic bread sticks, and just as the Latina was finishing up, the muffled sound of her phone ringing in her purse caught both of their attention. Searching through the oversized bag and finally retrieving the device, she smiled as she looked down at the display. "Go ahead and finish," Callie said, pressing a gentle kiss to Arizona's cheek. "I'm going to grab us something else to drink while I take this call," she added before quickly exiting the room. Once around the corner and out of earshot, she smirked as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Mark. I need a huge favor."

* * *

"I can't believe Addison made me stay in the hospital for two days!" Arizona grumbled as she followed Callie toward the door of their apartment. "I was fine."

Callie rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door. "You weren't _fine_, Arizona," she stated, letting the blonde enter in front of her. "Your BP was high and your oxygen sats kept dropping. She was right to make you stay."

Arizona huffed as she threw herself down to sit on the sofa to remove her tennis shoes. "My BP was high because I was pissed at her for making me stay," she informed, throwing herself back to lie against the cushions.

The Latina smiled at her girlfriend's antics. She knew that Arizona was well aware that the neonatal specialist had done the right thing and that she was not simply trying to commit some grave injustice against her, but she _did_ understand. No one liked being in the hospital, especially not a know it all type A surgeon such as her girlfriend.

Things between them had been slightly tense; they hadn't argued or disagreed, but Callie could still tell that Arizona had changed the moment they found out about the twins. She knew that the news was a lot to take in; a lot to get used to, but she also could tell that the blonde was worried about where they stood, about what that meant for the future of their relationship.

Moving around the couch, Callie lifted Arizona's legs from the cushion before sliding in beneath them. Removing the ankle socks the blonde was wearing, she firmly began to press her thumbs into the arches of her feet. "How are you feeling this evening?" she asked as she continued her massage.

Arizona closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Callie's hands on her body; it didn't matter where those strong hands were, massaging her feet, holding her hand, caressing her heated skin. . .those hands were miraculous and even though she had just been sprung from a forced two day stay at the hospital, Arizona couldn't deny the tingling of arousal that those hands were currently evoking.

"Mmm," the blonde hummed as she opened her eyes. "Much better now that you're doing _that_," she continued with a sly grin on her face before wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Knowing exactly what that dimpled smile and those mischievous eyes meant, Callie shook her head. "Addison told you to take it easy, you perv," she teased as she halted her ministrations over her girlfriend's feet.

Arizona chuckled at Callie's response and sitting up next to her, she leaned her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Is it weird that I'm completely exhausted, even though I've done nothing by lye in a hospital bed for the past forty-eight hours?" she asked.

Callie shook her head. "It's not weird at all. I think the worst place in the world to relax and get some sleep is in a hospital."

Arizona pondered that answer. She had to agree, but even more so, the worst place in the world to relax and sleep was in a bed that didn't also contain Callie Torres. "Do you think I could convince you to come lay down with me for a while?" she asked, the request causing Callie's heart to swell with love. Maybe nothing had changed between them.

"I don't think that would be a problem," the brunette coyly replied, standing from the couch and reaching out for Arizona's hand. Pulling her up, she moved them out of the living room, but instead of leading her girlfriend to either of their bedrooms, she instead walked the short distance to the spare room they had both been using as storage ever since they had suddenly become roommates.

"What are you doing, Calliope," Arizona questioned from where they now stood in front of the closed door leading into that room.

Callie nervously scratched the side of her head, her nerves getting the better of her. "I. . .I have something to show you," she replied, her face beginning to flush with apprehension.

"Okay?"

Unsure of what else to say, Callie instead rested her hand on the doorknob before turning it and pushing the door open. As the brunette clasped her own hands together, nervously wringing them together, Arizona peeked her head around the doorway, the sight greeting her eyes causing her mouth to fall agape with a surprised gasp.

The blonde closed her eyes before quickly reopening them as if what she had originally seen had been a dream and realizing that her eyes had not deceived her, she moved into the room, quickly turning from one side to the other as she took in everything around her.

The room that was originally a drab white and full of boxes was now painted a pastel green with a white chair rail separating the top half from the bottom. Two beautifully ornate dark hardwood cribs with a sleigh design sat separated by a matching changing table on one wall, two rocking chairs with a teddy bear resting in each perfectly positioned across the room. The brand new nursery looked like something directly off a page of _Better Homes and Gardens_ or _Elle Decor Magazine_, the antique looking bedding in one crib perfect for a baby boy with the accents mostly blue and green while the other was made just for a baby girl with the same pattern only in pink and green instead.

Crossing the room, Arizona noted a matching dark hardwood bookcase, the shelved full of titles such as _Goodnight Moon_, _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_, _The Tale of Peter Rabbit_, and the entire _Dr. Seuss_ Collection.

She was in shock. She was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe that Callie had done this for her. She opened her mouth to speak; to say _thank you_, to shout _Oh my God, _to murmur _what the Hell have you done, Calliope, _but nothing came out. She just simply couldn't make words.

Out of curiosity, she decided instead to open the closet door, finding a perfectly organized wardrobe, one side full of little boy's clothing of blues and greens, the other side packed with outfits and dresses of purples and pinks.

Callie could only stand back and smile as Arizona inspected the room she, Mark, and Addison had put together in the two days the blonde had been in the hospital, and when she saw her girlfriend move from the closet to step up to one of the matching dressers, she felt herself become more nervous than she'd ever been in her entire life.

Arizona opened and closed the drawers that were stuffed full of the necessities; bibs, itsy-bitsy little socks, and tiny pairs of pajamas with matching hats greeting her eyes. She then glanced up to the top of one dresser to find a lamp with a shade that matched the baby bedding, and upon further inspection, she saw it's mate to the left, both chests also adorned with empty picture frames just waiting to be filled with pictures of both of her precious little miracles.

Everything in the room was perfectly coordinated, where there was a toy for a girl, there was a matching one for a boy, and the same for every other item in the room, but as she looked toward the opposite dresser, there was one thing that didn't quite fit; one item that didn't have its identical match. So, moving toward it, she suddenly gasped when she realized just want the small powder blue box she had seen out of the corner of her eye really was.

Callie instantly knew that Arizona had seen it when she saw her girlfriend's back stiffen, and deciding that it was now or never, she crossed the room to stand behind the shell shocked blonde. Clearing her throat, she reached around the smaller woman with a trembling hand to grasp the small box affixed with a white bow on its lid.

Arizona couldn't move. Was this really happening? Were all of her dreams finally coming true?

"Arizona?" Callie whispered in attempt to get the blonde to face her.

She still didn't move; she was just too in shock, so taking matters into he own hands, the brunette stepped around her girlfriend to be greeted by tearful blue eyes.

Callie paused, momentarily unsure of what to do next, and just deciding to do what felt right, she removed the lid from the small box to reveal a platinum engagement ring complete with a brilliant round center stone complemented by pavé-set diamonds throughout the band.

Arizona immediately covered her mouth with a shaking hand. This ring was all she had ever wanted; it was the exact ring she had described to Callie when they were younger, when they were just two best friends talking and daydreaming about one day being married to the loves of their life.

Staring into blue eyes that had already brimmed with tears that were now spilling down her cheeks, Callie softly spoke. "Arizona, I. . .I know this is fast. Like. . .really, really fast, but. . .when you _know_, you just _know_," she began, feeling that she needed to explain her actions. They had been best friends for twenty-five years, but only recently had they admitted their romantic love for each other, and it had only been a little over two weeks since they had labeled themselves as girlfriends. "I've known for a long time that you were the one for me, but I was scared. Scared that you didn't feel the same. Scared of what my parents would think. Scared that by admitting my feelings to you that I would lose my best friend. But. . .I'm done being scared. I'm finished hiding from what I feel and from what I want, because life is too short to not spend every day being happy. And. . .that's what you make me. So very, _very_ happy, Arizona. Happier than I've ever been."

"Callie. . ."

The brunette shook her head, needing to get all of this out before she broke down into a sobbing mess of nerves and anxiety. "When we were younger, we both talked about our futures and daydreamed of one day being married and having children. At the time, I didn't realize that the person I was longing for, the person I envisioned spending the rest of my life with. . .was staring right back at me. But now. . .now that has become so very clear to me, Arizona. It's always been you. _You_ are the one that I want. _You_ are the one that I need. Every bit of you. Not just you alone and not just you with one baby, but _you_ and _both_ of your beautiful little miracles that I can't wait to meet," Callie paused, reaching up with her free hand to brush at her own tears that she could no longer hold at bay. "So. . ." she began, though she had to swallow hard to clear her throat of the emotion that was building there in the form of a mammoth lump. "I'm hoping you'll do me the honor of. . .spending the rest of your life with me," she paused again to pull the ring from within the box. Presenting it to the tearful woman standing before her, she cleared her throat. "Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N3: Hmm. . .what do you think? I really look forward to reading your thoughts and comments on this chapter! Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review. It means the world to me that this story has been received so well! Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N1: WOW! The response to the previous chapter was completely overwhelming! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone for reading and for leaving such wonderful reviews! It means so very, VERY much!**

**A/N2: I'm not a doctor, but I do work in the medical field, and I am a mother. When deciding on twins or no twins, I did my research on how legitimate it would be for Arizona to find out that she was having twins at around five months. While, it is probably _unlikely_, it is **_**possible**_**, so I just decided to go with it. **

**A/N3: I feel like this chapter has a different vibe to it (or something), but I hope it doesn't disappoint. My friends Angela and HandsThatHeal assure me that my readers will like it. I certainly hope they're right! **

* * *

_**Fourteen**_

* * *

Callie waited not so patiently for Arizona's answer, and when she didn't respond, the brunette felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. With her nerves and emotions getting the better of her, she dropped her arms to her sides, a powder blue box still in one hand and an absolutely gorgeous engagement ring in the other as she anxiously began to pace the length of the nursery. "I know this is a lot. It's a ton, and I probably shouldn't have done it. I mean. . .I'm sure you have your own vision and ideas for a nursery for the babies. Because clearly they. . .they're _yours_, not mine, and I shouldn't have just assumed that you'd like what I've done. Well, it wasn't _just_ me, Mark and Addison helped. . ."

"Callie," Arizona called, finally finding her voice.

". . .but if you don't like it, we can just rip out walls or-or throw some _other_ paint up on them. I decorated the place with what I thought you'd like, but maybe it's too cutesy or matchy-matchy, or maybe you wanted primary colors instead of pastels. . ."

"Calliope!" the blonde again stated, her voice rising in an attempt to get her girlfriend's attention.

Callie continued to pace around the room; she had since dropped the small jewelry box to the ground, though she still held the ring firmly in her grasp, and stopping momentarily to absentmindedly straighten a stack of newborn diapers on the changing table with her free hand, she once again began to pace. "I guess I should have considered that, but let's face it, Arizona, you really are a pastel kind of girl. Es el mobiliario? Es demasiado oscura, ¿no? Yo iba a ir con el blanco, pero he cambiado de opinión en el último minuto. No sé por qué no lo hice solo apretar el gatillo. . ."

By this point, Arizona had found her footing, moving across the room to stand directly in front of the uncharacteristically flustered Latina. "Hey!" she shouted, this time directly in her face as she shook her girlfriend's shoulders, causing brown eyes to flick up to her own. "Stop speaking Spanish. . .because I need to talk to you, and I don't speak Spanish," she continued, her voice still raised.

"Sorry," the brunette softly replied, worrying her bottom lip between brilliant white teeth as she looked around the room.

Arizona couldn't help but smile; nervous Callie was just too damn cute. "This nursery is gorgeous. It's more than I ever could have imagined," she insisted, reaching up to gently tuck a wayward strand of brunette hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "It's amazing, Calliope, and I love it."

Callie looked up from where her gaze was now trained solely on Arizona's bare feet, her face clearly shocked by the blonde's words. "You do?"

Arizona nodded, a grin tugging at the edge of her lips. "I do, and I. . ."

"Torres! Robbins!"

Both women jumped apart as if they had been struck by lightning when the booming sound of Mark's voice entered the apartment.

"Where the Hell are you guys?"

Arizona rolled her eyes at the interruption and could tell that Callie was just as frustrated as she watched her search step away to search the nursery floor for the small box that had once held the engagement ring that _could_ be resting on her finger if she had just opened her mouth to say _yes_. But, alas, she had been too shocked to do so and as she watched Callie slip the ring back into the box before shoving it into the pocket of her zip up hoodie, she shook her head. This was _so_ not how this was supposed to go.

"There you guys are," Mark said as he entered the nursery.

Callie glared at him with wide eyes, her face somehow a mixture of pissed, nervous, and overwhelmed all at the same time, and right then he knew that he had interrupted the party. He knew the brunette's plan, and he thought that he had given her enough time, but clearly he was wrong. "I. . .uhh. . .I was on my way to pick up Addison for dinner, so I thought I'd stop by to check on you guys," he stated, watching as Arizona let out an exaggerated breath while Callie rolled her eyes.

Smacking Mark on the back of the head, Arizona screwed up her face in disgust as Callie dejectedly made her way out of the nursery and down the hall into the kitchen, taking a seat upon a stool with a huff. Mark was hot on her heels, opening the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, but just as he was about to bring it to his lips to take a drink, Arizona ripped it from his grasp.

"Mark. . ." she stated, holding her finger up in the air to halt any type of response from him. "I love you. I love how great of a friend you are. I love that even though Callie and I are now dating that we are all still best friends, but you. . .you need to leave, because Calliope and I were in the middle of a _very_ important conversation, and I'd really like to finish it. We're friends, but Callie and I are now more than that. We are girlfriends, and we are in love, and even though I wouldn't trade you for the world, you are really getting in the way right now. So. . ." Arizona clasped her hands together as she looked between Callie and Mark. "Please go pick up Addison."

When the blonde had finished her tirade, Mark looked appropriately chastised while Callie seemed to be in awe. "Can I at least have my bottle of water?" the man asked with his tail between his legs.

Arizona smiled, pleased that he had taken her less than subtle hint, and handing the beverage back over to him, she patted him on the back before shooing him away.

When he was finally out the door, Callie slipped down from the stool to face Arizona. "That was incredibly hot," she said, he face a mixture of lust and the anxiety that had been present there just minutes before.

Arizona chuckled softly before taking the Latina's hand into her own. "Come back into the nursery with me," she requested as she pulled Callie in that direction. "We need to talk."

Callie nodded her head, still unsure of what Arizona's answer would be. She was going to say yes, right? Otherwise she wouldn't have kicked an unsuspecting Mark out of their home. Only ten steps into the trek from the kitchen to the babies' room, there was another knock on the door, followed by a ringing of the bell.

Arizona's head dropped between her shoulders. "Son of a bitch."

"Mother fucker," Callie simultaneously breathed in agreement with her girlfriend's sentiment.

"I'm sorry," Arizona whispered, not exactly sure of what she was apologizing for, but certain that these interruptions were going to be the death of her.

Callie waved her off. "It's okay," she insisted before laying a kiss on a fair cheek. "Not your fault."

Arizona sighed; all she really wanted to do was get Callie back into the nursery so they could finish their discussion, but another ring of the bell shot that idea right out the window. "I'll get rid of whoever's at the door, and then we can pick up where we left off. Okay?" she asked, the torment evident in the Latina's eyes nearly breaking her heart.

The brunette only nodded, watching as Arizona made her way to the front door, but instead of just waiting to see who was there, she stepped into her bedroom to deposit the engagement ring in her nightstand drawer. She felt like crap. Clearly she had misjudged the situation and gotten it wrong. The moment was lost and obviously Arizona was going to say no, or she would have already answered. There was really nothing to discuss; nothing to talk about like Arizona had mentioned. She had asked. . .a yes or no question, but Arizona hadn't responded. End of story. So, with a heavy heart, she gently shut the drawer where the diamond ring now lay before emerging from the room to take a seat on the couch.

Arizona watched as Callie entered her room, spying just what she had done through the open bedroom door. God, how had this gotten so fucked up? One moment she was perusing a spectacular new nursery with the love of her life, and then she was being proposed to, and then. . .

_Knock, knock!_

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Arizona quickly dragged her eyes away from Callie before making her way to the door that was now being beaten on incessantly. Unceremoniously yanking it open, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"

* * *

Sitting on the sofa in the living room, Arizona closed her eyes as she rested her head against the cushion, her palms gently caressing her ever expanding abdomen. Her parents had arrived only an hour ago, and while Callie was obviously happy to see them, the blonde could tell that her usually jovial and talkative girlfriend had seemingly gone inside herself.

"Callie did a wonderful job with the nursery, sweetheart," Barbara Robbins said as she stood steeping two cups of tea.

Arizona looked behind her to see her mother standing with a smirk on her face. "What are you smiling at?" she asked, rolling her eyes when Barbara's grin only grew wider.

The older woman crossed the room to take a seat next to her daughter, sighing as she did so. "Just you," Barbara replied as she handed Arizona a mug of tea. "To see you and Callie _finally_ together does a lot for a mother's heart," she admitted as she patted her daughter's thigh. "Where is she, by the way?" she then asked as she looked around the large common area of the apartment.

Arizona lifted her hand, motioning toward the French doors leading onto the balcony. "Outside with dad," she replied before taking a small sip of her tea. "She's been out there for a while. I'm starting to get worried."

The elder Robbins only waved the younger woman off. "You know your father and Callie have always been close. Ever since you kids were small, he's always had a soft spot for her," she replied, reaching out to wrap her free arm around her daughter's shoulders as Arizona comfortable rested against her.

They sat in silence for several long moments, both staring out the deck windows and into the darkness of the autumn night. "You okay, honey?" Barbara finally asked after hearing her daughter sigh for about the tenth time in as many minutes.

Arizona sighed once again as she leaned up so that she could see her mother's face. "All of this. . ." she replied as she motioned around the apartment, "Nick. Lauren. Actually being _with_ Callie, having _two_ babies instead of one," she continued with a roll of her eyes. "It's all just. . .it's a lot to take in."

Barbara nodded in understanding as she took another sip of the hot liquid in her cup. "It's everything you've ever dreamed of," she coyly replied before setting her drink on the coffee table in front of them.

The younger woman just stared at her mother, unsure of what to say. This _was_ all she had ever dreamed of, and today had been amazing, perfect, but then she and Callie had been interrupted, not once, but twice. She loved her parents, and she knew they had flown across the country to check on her, but they really needed to leave; she really needed some time alone with her girlfriend.

Taking Arizona's silence as distress, Barbara reached forward to grasp her hands. "Are things not going well between the two of you?" she asked, her face full of concern. "You seemed so happy when you told us about you and Callie. Have things changed? Is it Lauren? Because you know I've wanted to slap her for the past six years."

Arizona rolled her eyes. Why hadn't someone just smacked that bitch years ago and put her out of her misery? "No. . .no," she replied, squeezing her mother's hands. "Things are going _very_ well. _Awesome_. _Spectacular_. It's just. . .umm, well. . .Callie asked me to marry her."

* * *

"I asked her to marry me," Callie admitted to Daniel after he had asked how things were going between herself and his only daughter. She had escaped to the balcony of the apartment a half hour prior while Arizona was giving her parents the grand tour and that was exactly where he had found her while his wife and daughter were _oohing_ and _ahhing_ over every precise detail Callie had put into each and every inch of the nursery.

While Daniel sipped from his glass of single malt scotch, they had discussed Nick's death, work, and even Lauren, but he could tell that this woman whom he'd watch grow since the age of nine was just not herself. So, hoping to find some kind of common ground, he asked about his daughter and their relationship, leading them to Callie's revelation only seconds ago.

Upon hearing the brunette's response, Daniel's eyes widened, though he didn't speak.

"And I know, I-I should have asked you first. I should have talked to you about my plans, but she's just been so. . ._worried_ that I'm not all in. That because there are two babies now instead of one, that I'm not committed to this thing, and I just really hoped that by fixing up the nursery and by proposing to her, that she'd get it. Because Colonel Robbins, sir, I'm here. Like really, really _here_, and I'm not going anywhere."

Daniel shook his head, chuckling softly at the exasperated woman who was currently pacing the deck in front of him. "When did you become such a rambler?" he asked with a sly grin as he took a sip from the glass he held in his hand. "I thought that was Arizona. Not you."

Callie halted in her stride, looking back toward the man she had looked up to for what seemed like her entire life. He was generally very stoic, but there were times, like right now, that she definitely appreciated his sarcastic sense of humor. "Well, yes, sir. But she. . .today. . .it's just been. . .UGH!" she growled as she bent down, resting her hands on her knees before moving back across the balcony to throw herself down into a chaise lounge.

Daniel laughed again. It was kind of funny to see this woman who was usually so put together, seemingly splitting apart at the seams with such nervous energy. With a smirk on his face, he took a final drink of scotch before pulling a seat up in front of the woman his daughter had been in love with for as long as he could remember. "When Arizona was younger, and she told me she liked girls, I'll admit that I was a little surprised, but ultimately, it didn't matter to me. All I've ever wanted was for her to be happy," he began by way of explanation as Callie just stared into his blue eyes that reminded her so much of her girlfriend's. "But, she never really was. You were there, Callie. You know she was never truly happy with any of the people she dated. Not really, and I think it's because she was always holding out for you. . ."

Callie sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Yes, sir. I. . .I know that, _now_, but there was Nick a-and my dad, and I was just so _confused_," she admitted, her nerves once again springing forth. "It's just. . .my dad's not like you. He's not as accepting as you. I know he's your best friend, sir, but. . ." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say. The truth was, Daniel and her father had been friends for longer than she and Arizona, and she wasn't sure of how candidly she could speak on the subject with the man seated in front of her.

Daniel nodded his head; yes, Carlos Torres had been his friend for a very long time, but that didn't mean that he had to agree with the man on everything. "I know, Callie. You're father can be. . ._difficult_," he stated, smiling as the young woman nodded her head in agreement. He looked into the apartment where his wife and daughter sat talking, pausing momentarily before speaking again. "The only thing that matters to me is Arizona's happiness, Callie. And yours, but I won't stand by an allow you to hurt her. Not like I did with Lauren," he warned, shaking his head at the thought of just how much he had put up with when it came to his daughter's ex. "So, I have to ask, what changed? You're father certainly hasn't, so what made you decide to admit your feelings to Arizona, now?"

Callie stood from her seat with a sigh; she really couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Daniel Robbins of all people. "I love her, sir. She makes me happy, and I want to do the same for her. I want to keep her safe. I want to protect her from people like Lauren. . .I want to be there with her for the rest of my life if she'll have me. I want to be there for her children, and. . .I just. . .I just can't spend another day without her being mine. So I. . ."

"So you asked her to marry you."

"Yes, sir."

"And she said?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "She said _nothing_!" she nearly shouted in exasperation. "I think she was in shock or-or she doesn't want to marry me, I don't know, but then Mark showed up and by the time we got rid of him, you and Barbara were here, and so now. . ."

"So now we need to get out of your house so that you can get your answer," Daniel supplied, moving toward the closed balcony door.

"Well no, sir. I'm not asking you to leave. I'm glad you're here."

"No you're not," he cheekily replied.

"Yes. I am," Callie argued.

"Don't lie to me, Calliope Torres," he insisted, his voice taking on a stern fatherly and colonel-y tone.

Callie's eyes went wide; she felt like she was sixteen years old again, and he had just caught her smoking with Mark and Nick outside the commissary of Camp Lejeune. "I. . .well, I. . ."

Daniel chuckled softly as he shook his head. "You need to toughen up, Torres. I never thought I'd see the day, but it seems that my daughter has turned you into a rambling, anxious mess," he said with a smirk on his face.

Callie could only nod before hanging her head. Looking back up at the smiling man, she couldn't help but grin in return. "She has. She _really_ has," she admitted, her grin growing ever brighter.

Extending his hand to his daughter's girlfriend, he motioned for her to come with him. "Come on. Barbara and I will get out of your hair."

"You really don't have to do that."

"Yes we do," he insisted as Callie grasped onto his proffered hand. "Because I'm dying to know her answer just as much as you are."

* * *

An hour later, Callie stepped out of her bedroom freshly showered and pondering what to do. Daniel had been kind enough to shuffle Barbara out of the apartment and to their hotel room with promises of seeing them the following day for lunch, but once they were gone, she found herself too nervous to even speak to the woman she loved. She felt nervous. She felt embarrassed. She felt overwhelmed with the fact that she had proposed to Arizona and that she had not answered. Other than Arizona liking the nursery, this day was a total bust, and this was certainly _NOT_ how it was supposed to end.

Callie wanted to crawl into a hole or just curl up in a ball. She really just needed today to be over, and assuming that Arizona would just be sleeping in her own bed tonight, she moved through the living room, locking the door and turning off all the lights. Just as she was about to shut her own bedroom door, the soft sound of lullabies emanated from down the hallway, and with a smile on her face and a question in her eyes, she made her way toward the sound. Stopping in the doorway of the nursery when she saw Arizona seated in one of the rocking chairs with two teddy bears on her lap, she found herself smiling in spite of herself.

"Hey," Arizona softly called when she saw movement in the doorway.

"Hey."

They were silent for another moment, Callie nervously looking around as Arizona stood from her seat, gently settling the stuffed animals back in their spots before turning off the music coming from the iPod docking station positioned on one of the dressers in the room. "You really thought of everything, didn't you?" she asked as she stepped up right in front of the Latina who continued to divert her gaze.

Callie sighed, finally looking up into her girlfriend's eyes. "Well, yeah. I just. . .I wanted this room to be perfect for you. You'll be spending a lot of time in here, so I tried to make sure it was soothing, but _fun_, organized, but _cool_. I wanted you to fall in love with it."

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend's thoughtfulness, tipping her head to the side. "What about you? Will you be spending a lot of time in here?"

Callie's brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, I. . .I mean. . ."

Before she could say anything more, Arizona produced the same powder blue box she had shown her earlier that day, the lid removed and the sparkling diamond engagement ring glistening in the soft light of the nursery. "I have a question for you, but I also have an answer," she softly stated as she removed the ring from the box. "Which would you like to hear first?"

Callie swallowed hard. Was this a test? A trick question or something? "Umm. . .if the answer you have for _me_ is in regard to the question I asked _you_ earlier, then I think I'd really like to hear that. . ._first_," she replied before clearing her throat, fighting the urge to once again begin rambling. What the Hell was happening to her? She'd never been such a basket case in her entire life.

Arizona smiled at Callie's attempt to calm her own anxiety and with eyes beginning to well with tears, she impatiently fidgeted with the engagement ring within her fingertips as she held it up for the brunette to see. "Calliope. . .I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and right now, I _really_ want to say yes. I really want to hand you this ring and have you slide it onto my finger and never take it off again, but. . ."

"But?" Callie quickly asked; her heart had lifted momentarily only to once again plummet to the ground.

". . .but, if I do that, if I tell you yes, that would make me a very selfish person," she answered, wiping at the moisture on her face. "Because it's not just about _me_ anymore. There are three of us now. . .me _and_ two tiny humans who will be showing up in our lives sooner rather than later. I know you've already said that you can't wait to meet them and that you know they are part of the deal, but I. . .I need to know. If I say _yes_. . .if I promise to spend the rest of my life with you, will you agree to adopt these babies? Will you be okay with being their other mommy? Forever?"

* * *

**A/N4: I really hope you like this update, and I can't wait to see what you think! Love, love, love your reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N1: A super huge thank you to HandsThatHeal and Angela for their encouragement and help on this chapter. I seemed to get a little lost along the way, but they were able to get me back on track. Thanks, gals!**

**A/N2: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I wanted to make sure that I got it JUST RIGHT! I hope I didn't fail! **

* * *

_**Fifteen**_

* * *

_"If I say yes. . .if I promise to spend the rest of my life with you, will you agree to adopt these babies? Will you be okay with being their other mommy? Forever?"_

Callie stared at Arizona, unblinking, her mind racing a mile a minute. How had all of this happened so quickly? She'd loved Arizona for years, but somehow in the span of only a few short months she had finally mustered the courage to not only admit her feelings to her best friend, but also to move in with her, become her girlfriend, make love to her, and ask her to marry her. And to top it all off, said best friend was now asking her to not only be her wife, but to commit herself legally to her unborn children, as well. This was all just incredibly mind boggling. . ._totally_ _amazing_, but mind boggling nonetheless.

"Calliope?" Arizona urged when the brunette had gone too long without answering.

Callie visibly shook herself from her silent musings, her expressive brown eyes locking with tearful blue, a megawatt smile slowly creeping onto her lips before it literally consumed her entire face. She knew she needed to say something, that she needed to respond, and she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, a set of pink lips were on hers.

After several long moments of joyful bliss, two sets of lips intimately massaging each other, Callie managed to remove herself from Arizona's mouth, a moan of protest emanating from deep within the blonde's chest. "What was that for?" the brunette breathlessly asked, her hands firmly gripping her girlfriend's shoulders as she held her at arm's length.

A mischievous dimpled grin tugged at Arizona's lips as she shyly shrugged her shoulders. "You said _yes_," she simply stated, her eyes twinkling.

Callie furrowed her brow in confusion. "I didn't _say _anything, Arizona," she coyly replied.

Arizona shook her head, setting the ring box that she still held in her hand to the side. "You didn't have to," she said, playfully fiddling with the stunning engagement ring she held up for Callie to see as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

The Latina rolled her eyes at Arizona's playfulness, knowing full well that the smile that she couldn't possibly remove from her face was completely giving her away. "Well, what if my answer is _no_?" Callie playfully asked, extracting the diamonds and platinum from her jovial girlfriend's hand.

"It's not," Arizona replied with a wink. She could hardly contain herself. The breathtaking smile that had taken over Callie's face just moments before was all she needed to see.

Once again rolling her eyes in response, Callie couldn't help but fall prey to her girlfriend's infectious giddiness. "You seem awfully sure of yourself," she remarked, desperately attempting to turn down her smile in order to look halfway indifferent. "Fine, fine, fine. Maybe my answer is yes," she finally gave in. "But, you don't get to do the asking, Arizona. This was my plan and my proposal. So. . .now that we're _finally_ alone, I'm going to ask you one more time, but this time, I really need you to answer me. . .like quickly. Really, really quickly. No thinking about it. No pausing. No shocked faces. . ."

"Just do it, Calliope."

Callie laced her fingers through Arizona's as she cleared her throat. "Arizona, I love you, and I know that I haven't met the beautiful little babies growing inside you yet, but already, I am _desperately_ in love with them, as well," Callie honestly began, her eyes welling with tears for what seemed like the thousandth time that day as she held the ring up for her girlfriend to see with her free hand. "I want you, and I want _them_, and I want _us_ to be a family. I would be. . ._honored _to be their other mommy," she continued, reaching up with their joined hands to brush at her own tears. "So. . .now that all of _that_ is settled, I'm hoping you'll do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me. Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Arizona immediately answered with an emphatic nod of her head before reaching a trembling hand out to grasp at the back of Callie's head, insistently pulling her in for an urgent kiss born of all the love, devotion, and passion she felt for the woman standing before her.

Chuckling against Arizona's lips, Callie returned the kiss before reluctantly pulling back to _finally_ slip the engagement ring onto her girlfriend's. . ._fiancé's_ finger. "Perfect," she breathed, admiring how elegant the ring looked adorning the blonde's hand.

Arizona gazed down at her own hand, amazed, but not necessarily surprised that Callie had remembered the exact style of ring she had dreamed about so many years before. "_You're_ perfect," she stated, gazing up to look into moist chocolate eyes.

Callie shook her head. "Nah," she said before leaning down to lay a kiss against Arizona's diamond studded finger. "_We're_ perfect."

Smiling at that response, Arizona pressed her palm against the side of Callie's face, pulling her in for another less than chaste kiss. "Do you think. . .I really. . .have to listen to Addison. . .and. . .take it. . .easy?" she asked in between urgent kisses against plump lips. "Because I'd rather rip your clothes off."

Callie smiled into the kiss, pulling back to breathe against pink lips. "You rest," she said before pecking Arizona's mouth. "I'll do the ripping."

"Mmm. . ." the blonde hummed, the thought of take charge Callie turning her already smoldering libido to a raging inferno.

Tan hands soon found their way to the waist band of Arizona's yoga pants before slipping into the back to massage at the taught muscles of her bottom as she pulled her closer, their hips pressing intimately together. "Bedroom," Callie urged, pushing her fiancé backward and out of the nursery, her hands continuing to hold her tightly as they safely made their way to the doorway of the Latina's bedroom.

Callie never once detached herself from the insistent woman in front of her and just as she was about to gently lower her onto the plush duvet, the ringing of her phone pierced the air of the otherwise silent apartment. "You have got to be kidding me!" Arizona groaned, pressing more forcefully against the woman she loved as if by the sheer desire she was feeling she could force the phone to stop ringing.

"I'm just going to let it ring," Callie husked into the blonde's ear as her right hand blazed a path from Arizona's left breast, down her abdomen, landing between her legs to cup her mound.

The blonde's hips subconsciously jolted forward, seeking more pressure where she so desperately needed it to be and as Callie's fingers firmly stroked against her slit, she threw her head back in pleasure as moist lips assaulted her pulse point.

"You're so hot, Arizona," the brunette hissed against her neck before latching onto her earlobe with an insistent suck. "I want you so much."

"For God's sake," Arizona shrieked when Callie's phone still did not stop ringing.

Resigned to the fact that the caller simply was not going to give up any time soon, Callie reluctantly pulled away. "You stay here. Get comfy," she insisted, motioning toward the bed. "I'll be right back."

Leaving her pouting fiancé behind, she then rushed into the living room, grabbing the phone as it once again started to blare. "He-hello," she answered, slightly breathless.

"Umm, Callie?"

Callie swallowed hard. "What, Mark? What could you possibly want right now?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line as realization suddenly began to sink in. "Were you getting lucky?" he asked, his tone jovial.

Callie rolled her eyes. "None of your business, Mark."

"So it's true."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he exclaimed as she was about to end the call. "I just wanted to know if you finally popped the question. Sorry I interrupted earlier, I really thought I'd given you enough time."

Callie couldn't help the massive grin that consumed her face at the thought of what had happened just moments ago. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mark."

"Come on, Cal. That's so not fair. I want details."

"Goodbye, Mark."

"Well, did she at least say _yes_?" he asked.

"She did," Callie said with a sly grin. "And now I'm going to go. We'll all do lunch tomorrow, okay?"

Before Mark could respond, the brunette ended the call as she quickly made her way back to her very sexy and very turned on fiancé. Stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, she turned to say something, but before she could, the sight that caught her attention caused her breath to hitch.

In the center of her bed lay Arizona dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and panties, sound asleep with one bare leg sticking out from beneath the covers as she tightly cuddled Callie's pillow against her chest.

With a soft chuckle and a shake of her head, the brunette stood motionless, just staring in awe at the woman she adored before quietly moving across the room to slip beneath the covers next to her snoozing fiancé. Pulling her closer to her in order to cradle her in the safety of her arms, she turned off the bedside lamp, thanking God for this amazing woman and for the two precious miracles she couldn't wait to make her own.

* * *

The following day, Callie and Arizona strolled hand in hand into _Assaggio _for lunch, the blonde insisting that the babies were in serious need of some Italian, preferably _Insalata di Francesca, Porri e Patate Zuppe, _and _Melanzane al Forno. _

Callie had jokingly asked if Arizona had the entire menu memorized, but the blonde only shrugged before calling her parents along with Mark and Addison in order to inform them all of when and where they needed to be so that she could feed her overwhelming pregnancy cravings.

Reaching the table where Mark and Addison sat talking with Barbara and Daniel, Callie pulled the chair out for her fiancé before taking the seat between her and Addison.

"So?" Daniel asked, getting straight to the point. "Anything interesting happen after we left your apartment last night?" he jokingly asked.

Callie knowingly winked at him before turning toward her fiancé who sat fiddling with her new engagement ring beneath the table. As a dimpled grin tugged at her lips, she looked around the table toward her lunch mates before holding up her hand for all to see. "We're getting married!" she happily exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. She was sure she looked like a teenager who had just been asked to the senior prom, but she didn't care; she'd been waiting for this moment for way too long to not be giddy about it.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Barbara exclaimed before leaning over to pull her daughter into a warm embrace.

Callie soon found herself engulfed in a giant bear hug as Mark pulled her up from her seat before doing the same to his blonde best friend. "I'm so happy for the two of you. All I have to say is. . ._finally_!" he nearly shouted as his best friends shared hugs with his wife.

As the initial excitement of their engagement lulled, they all shared an appetizer of _Carta Musica_ as they happily spoke of the twins; baby names and birth dates as well as possible wedding dates; Arizona insisting that she wanted to be married before the babies arrived, much to Callie's surprise. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry her quickly, it just meant they had a lot to do in a very short amount of time.

"I thought maybe you'd want to wait," Callie suggested as their main course was served. "Not that I care. . .because I think you're _stunning_. . .pregnant or not," she said, carefully choosing her words as she grasped Arizona's hand. "But I thought maybe you'd want to wait so you're not a pregnant bride."

Arizona only shook her head as she shoveled a bite of baked eggplant into her mouth. "Nope. I don't care what I look like as long as at the end of the day I get to call you my wife," she stated, receiving _ahhs _from all three of the other women seated at the table. "And besides, I want you to be able to adopt the babies as soon as possible. I want us to be a family, Calliope."

After another round of _ahhs _at the sickeningly sweet couple, Daniel cleared his throat before taking a sip from his glass of Merlot. "So, Callie. Not to be the downer here, but have you given any thought to when you're going to tell your family about all of this?"

Arizona stopped mid chew, her eyes turning from ecstatic to warning. "Dad, I don't really think that's any of. . ."

Callie reached out to grasp Arizona's hand, halting her words. "It's okay, babe," she replied, looking around the table. Wiping her mouth with the corner of her napkin, she straightened herself up in her chair. "I. . .umm. . .I actually thought about that last night. I. . .uhh. . ."

"Calliope, we really don't have to talk about this right now," Arizona argued with a shake of her head.

Looking toward her soon to be wife, Callie once again grasped her hand, bringing it up to her lips before holding it between her own. "It's okay, Arizona. Really," she insisted before turning her attention from her fiancé to the other people seated at the table. "This isn't something I plan on keeping a secret," she honestly stated as she spoke to the group, but mostly to Arizona's parents. "It's just that I want to be able to enjoy being engaged for a little while, and I want the rest of Arizona's pregnancy to be as _drama _free as possible, because up until now, I'm not really sure she's been able to truly _enjoy_ being pregnant," she continued, trailing off as she glanced toward Arizona who was staring back at her with more love and devotion than she had ever seen. "I love your daughter. More than anything, and I want everyone in the world to know that, but just not yet."

Daniel cleared his throat as he considered Callie's response. He loved her just as if she was his own, but her father was also his best friend, and he wasn't sure of how long he would be able to keep such a thing a secret from him. "So when then, Callie? How long do you plan to wait?"

"Dad. . ."

Callie shook her head. "Not long," she simply replied, setting their joined hands down on the table top, her thumb stroking circles over the back of a fair hand. "But to be honest, sir, it ultimately doesn't matter. Because, I don't care what they think," she insisted, her tone firm and unwavering. "The truth is, I've spent way too long doing exactly what my parents wanted me to do and being who they wanted me to be. So, if they don't like it, I don't care. Their opinion isn't going to change my decision to be Arizona's wife or the other mother of her babies. Being with her is what I want, and it's exactly what I'm going to do."

The table fell completely silent as Callie finished her impassioned speech until a choked sob emanated from Barbara's mouth. Wiping at her eyes with her cloth napkin, she took her husband's hand into her own. "Thank you, Callie," she breathed as she looked between her daughter and the Latina who now had tears welling in her own eyes.

Closing them in an attempt to compose herself, the brunette cleared her throat, searching her mind for anything else she could say to convince her soon to be father-in-law, but when she opened them back up, she was surprised to see a smiling Daniel nodding his approval.

Nothing more was spoken of Callie's decision to tell her family of their engagement; the conversation turning to the adoption process and possible destinations for the wedding and as Mark and Addison got lost in a conversation with Barbara and Daniel about how they had always known that Callie and Arizona were made for each other, Arizona leaned over to nuzzle her nose against her fiancé's ear. "I love you, Calliope. You know that, right?"

Callie smiled as Arizona kissed her jawline. "I do," she replied, turning her head so that she could stare into the crystal clear blue eyes she adored. "And I love you. All three of you."

* * *

After spending the rest of the day with Barbara and Daniel, Callie found herself in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner while Arizona unpacked the baby supplies Barbara had insisted upon buying during a shopping spree earlier that day. They would be leaving Seattle tomorrow morning to return to North Carolina where Daniel was stationed for the next few years until he decided to retire with the promise of returning whenever they were needed.

Putting away the final glass and giving the countertop another wipe down for good measure, Callie then flipped on the light over the sink before going in search of her missing fiancé. Pausing in the doorway of the nursery, she watched as Arizona delicately folded the baby blanket her great-grandmother had made for her grandfather before draping it over the back of one of the rocking chairs. "You're pretty fond of this room, aren't you," the brunette commented as she slowly made her way into the room.

Arizona jumped slightly at the sound of her fiancé's voice, but as she turned around to face her, a smile tugged at her lips. "Well, it is a pretty _awesome_ room," she replied, slowly making her way toward the woman she adored.

Callie smiled in return, but as the blonde came closer to her, she could see the worry written across her ivory face. "Hey. You okay?" she asked, reaching out to tuck stray strands of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

The blonde sighed in response, but didn't immediately speak and stepping back, she gently took a seat in a rocking chair before anxiously rubbing her left hand over her forehead.

Momentarily taken by just how brilliantly the engagement ring sparkled on Arizona's finger as she moved her hand, Callie felt her heart soar with love, but as she watched the blonde's face continue to become more and more stressed, she quickly moved closer to her. "Hey. Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down in front of her stricken fiancé and taking her hands into her own.

Arizona shook her head; she didn't want to do this on such a happy day, but ever since lunch with her family and friends, she'd been unable to shut off the incessant thoughts that continued to swirl around in her overactive mind.

Callie didn't say a word, subconsciously fiddling with Arizona's ring with her thumb as she allowed her fiancé the time she needed to gather her thoughts. When too much time had passed, the brunette leaned forward, laying her cheek against the side of the blonde's face as she whispered into her ear. "You can tell me anything, Arizona. Anything in the world. Nothing you could ever say to me could change how I feel about you," she insisted, guessing that after experiencing such a tumultuous relationship with Lauren, it might take Arizona a little while to get used to being with someone who loved her unconditionally.

The blonde pressed her cheek more firmly into the smooth skin of her fiancé's face, closing her eyes as she reveled in the feeling of being so close to this woman who was willing to give up everything for her. That, in and of itself, was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Please, sweetie," Callie beseeched. "You're kind of scaring me right now."

Arizona gently brushed her lips against Callie's cheek before leaning back so that she could lose herself in those chocolate orbs that held nothing but love and commitment in their limitless depths. "I'm sorry. I'm being silly," she stated as she hastily wiped at her eyes. She didn't want to think it, let alone admit it out loud, but seeing the concern filling those expression brown eyes, she finally caved. "I. . .it's just. . .I'd never want you to give anything up for me, Calliope. It. . .your family is important to you, and I would never want to be the cause of any rift between. . ." she trailed off as she dropped her fiancé's gaze.

Callie tipped her head to the side as realization finally dawned before lovingly reaching out to grasp the sides of Arizona's face as she gently brushed away more tears that escaped those beautiful azure eyes. "Oh, Arizona. No," she insisted with a shake of her head. "I love you, sweetheart, and that's all that matters to me."

A slightly relieved smile tugged at Arizona's lips, but she knew that a relationship, a marriage, took more than just love. "I know you say that, Calliope, but this is going to be harder than you think. You know that as well as I do. Your family. . .they. . .what if they disapprove. What if they never want to speak to you again? What if they disown you. What if. . ."

"I don't care, Arizona," Callie was quick to interrupt. "All I care about is you. . .and me, and the beautiful little family that we're going to have together. And if my parents don't want to be a part of that. . .so be it. Because a real family doesn't judge. They don't condemn, and they certainly do _not_ disown someone for simply loving someone else. No matter whom that person may be."

"But what if they do, Callie? What if they decide that this is all too much? That you. . .being with me. . .isn't right? What then?"

Callie opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Arizona pushed through. "What if one day you wake up and decide that you've made the wrong choice? What if you realize that being with me isn't worth losing your family? It's just. . .I can't lose you, Calliope. The thought of that scares me to death."

Callie shook her head, her own tears beginning to fall. "You're never going to lose me, Arizona. No matter what. We're going to be a family. . .you, me, and our babies. . .and if my _family, _doesn't want to be a part of our perfect little circle of love and strength, then they'll be the ones who are missing out. _They_ will be the ones who lose."

Arizona stared at Callie, momentarily taken aback by her words and as a smirk tugged at her lips through the tears that continued to fall, she felt her heart lighten. "You said _our _babies," she softly commented, resting her palms over Callie's hands that remained at the sides of her face.

Furrowing her brow and looking out the corner of her eyes as she mentally went back through the words she had just uttered, the brunette shrugged her shoulders, a sheepish grin pulling at her lips. "I. . .well. . ._your_ babies, but eventually. . ._ours_."

A dimpled grin covered Arizona's face as she removed Callie's hands from her face to hold them in her own against her heart. "They're already _ours, _Callie. Not just _mine_."

Callie smiled at Arizona's response before leaning in to gently lay purchase to pink lips and as she pulled back, she sighed. "It's taken me a long time, but I've decided that I need to _do_ what makes me happy and _be with_ who makes me smile. That's you, Arizona, and I promise to love you as long as I live."

Arizona nodded her head, her questions and concerns momentarily assuaged, though she was sure they would crop back up again at some point in time.

"Please don't worry about what my family thinks, babe. We'll get through it. No matter what happens."

The blonde squeezed Callie's hands as she lost herself in those chocolate eyes. How had she been friends with this woman for so many years and not known that she was such an incredibly heartfelt speech maker? Another thing she was definitely going to have to get used to. "I love you, Calliope. So much," she replied, holding on to tan hands for dear life. "But, this is going to take me some time to get used to. I don't think I've ever been with someone who loves so unconditionally, and I. . .I'm really going to need you to be patient with me. Please."

Callie stood from where she was kneeling in front of the blonde, pulling her up with her before grabbing her hand to lead her out of the nursery. She didn't speak until she was once again kneeling in front of Arizona who now sat on the edge of the brunette's bed. "I'll give you all the time you need," Callie reverently stated before leaning up to capture Arizona's lips in a passionate kiss. As she did, her hands found their way under Arizona's shirt before tugging it up and over her head.

Pushing Arizona backward toward the center of the mattress, Callie followed, positioning herself so that they were both kneeling, facing each other. The brunette rested her hands against the blonde's jean clad hips, her eyes trailing down from bright blue eyes to pink lips, over the swell of ivory breasts covered by a lacy purple bra before landing on the growing swell of her adorable pregnant belly. As she reverently trailed her lips over the taut skin she found there, the brunette softly whispered. "I want the two of you to know that I love you both just as much as I love your mommy," she said, her hands massaging over Arizona's back as she held her close.

Smiling as Callie continued to caress her skin, the blonde tangled her fingers through brunette hair as she listened to her fiancé's heartfelt words.

"I promise from now on. . .I'm going to be here for you. I promise to love you and protect you and cherish you for the rest of my life," Callie added, looking up to make sure that Arizona knew that she wasn't just talking to the twins. "I'll be here for you no matter what. Nothing could ever take me away from you," she added, her sparkling brown eyes now locked on the beautiful woman kneeling above her.

Arizona sighed, pulling Callie up so that they were face to face and with one quick movement, she pulled Callie's shirt over her head before latching onto plump lips.

The Latina returned Arizona's kiss with all the love and devotion she felt toward this woman and her children as she lowered her to the mattress, their lips never parting for even a second. Leaning up onto her left elbow, Callie hovered over the blonde, her tongue invading Arizona's inviting mouth as her right hand began to massage a lace covered breast.

Arizona soon grasped Callie's wandering hand, guiding it from her sensitive breast, over her abdomen and past the waistband of her maternity jeans toward the wet heat that she could feel radiating from her own center. Urging the Latina's hand to apply pressure to the wanton area, Arizona gasped suddenly when Callie's fingers found her erect clit through the denim barrier of her pants and lacy underwear.

Callie continued to kiss Arizona as her fingers applied steady pressure against her pulsing bundle of nerves, but needing to feel more, she breathlessly broke away, quickly ridding the blonde of her bra before pulling her pants down her long legs. Once discarded, she slipped her fingers into the elastic waistband of purple panties, sliding them down ivory thighs, stopping momentarily to kiss and nip at the back of both of her fiancé's knees before removing the garment completely.

Kneeling with her thighs slightly parted between Arizona's legs, Callie gazed hungrily upon her naked form, feeling a growing dampness between her own legs. Neither spoke or moved for several seconds as they continued to stare at each other until Arizona sat up, quickly removing the remainder of Callie's clothing before immediately grasping a heaving right breast with her hand and lowering her mouth to tease the taut peak with her tongue before moving to pay the same attention to its mate. Running her free hand down the caramel skin of Callie's smooth abdomen, Arizona slipped her middle finger between the Latina's moist folds, gently massaging the burning flesh.

Moaning at the contact, Callie threw her head back on her shoulders, spreading her legs further as her fiancé continued to stroke her aching nub. The blonde kissed up the Latina's chest, nipping at her jawline before worrying her earlobe between her teeth. "I love you, Calliope," she husked into her ear. "And I've never felt so loved by anyone else in my entire life."

Callie pulled back, beaming as her lusty brown eyes locked with darkened blue. Lowering the blonde back down onto the bed, she rolled to her side so they were facing each other, lacing her fingers through Arizona's and bringing a fair palm to lay over her heart. "Do you feel that?" she asked, her own palm resting over the back of Arizona's hand. "When I'm near you. . .my heart pounds. My knees go weak, and my mind goes blank. You're my everything, Arizona."

Arizona closed her eyes, feeling the rapid lub dub of Callie's heart, beating strongly beneath her hand. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Calliope," she breathed before capturing plump lips with her own.

As their kiss changed from loving to more heated and passionate, Callie insistently made her way down Arizona's body, nipping a path to the apex of her thighs, licking and sucking at hip bones on display beneath her belly. Finally moving to where Arizona needed her most, the brunette dipped her tongue between moist folds - without hesitation - to briefly swipe at her hooded member, causing soft moans to fall from Arizona's mouth.

Callie flattened her tongue, licking from the bottom of Arizona's opening upward to take her throbbing clit between her lips, insistently sucking before moving back down to force the pointed member into her quivering center. Thrusting it in and out slowly, but deliberately, the brunette grasped at her fiancé's writhing hips, pressing them down to hold her firmly against the mattress.

"Mmm, Callie. Oh God," Arizona groaned, both hands lacing into the thick locks at the back of Callie's head, tugging at it in order to guide her to exactly where she wanted and so desperately needed her to be.

Callie moaned against Arizona's core as she pressed her tongue deeper into her center before circling and lapping at her engorged clit, more insistently repeating the actions over and over again with every passing moment.

Arizona's back arched off the bed, her thighs tightening against Callie's head as her hands painfully fisted in her hair, shouted expletives and guttural moans falling unabashed from her parted lips. Within minutes, her climax hit her out of nowhere, causing her to scream into the bedroom as she forced Callie's face further into her aching center. "Oh, Fuck! Callie!" she cried, her every muscle going rigid as she came harder than she could ever remember, her body soon beginning to convulse and spasm with a blinding, pulsing moment of release.

Callie's mouth continued to frantically work over Arizona's molten core, the blonde's essence flowing freely onto her tongue as she lapped up everything she had to offer.

"Oh God," Arizona groaned in satisfaction as Callie continued lick and suck at the heated wetness that poured from her entrance, a second orgasm taking her by surprise, an uninhibited cry of satisfaction bouncing off the walls as her entire body was once against set on fire.

Callie remained between the blonde's legs, placing gentle kisses against her sensitive bundle of nerves before dragging her lips along the smooth skin of her inner thighs. Moving up her trembling body, the brunette licked and nipped at heated ivory flesh before settling on her side next to her panting fiancé, her arm hooking over her waist to gently rub abstract patterns over the skin of her back. "You're beautiful," the brunette softly commented, unable to take her eyes off Arizona who lay silently, eyes closed and chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Tears of joy and happiness collected in Arizona's closed eyes and when she opened them, several drops of moisture trickled down her flushed cheeks. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of you. . .of _us_. . .together?" she asked as she pushed thick brunette hair away from Callie's face. "And now. . .you're here, and you're making all of my dreams come true."

Callie smiled at the honesty she could feel emanating from Arizona's words as she leaned forward to lay light kisses over the blonde's exposed neck. Intoxicated by the scent that was purely her fiancé and her fiancé alone, she then brushed her nose over the area she had just peppered with kisses before pulling back to look her lover in the eye. "Arizona. . .when I'm with you, my heart melts. Your beauty, your humor, your loyalty. . .is beyond anything I've ever experienced, and I now know without a doubt, that _you_ are the love of my life. You're my everything."

Arizona searched Callie's face and witnessing nothing but the purest love and deepest sincerity in her ever feature, she leaned in for a kiss. As the kiss came to its gradual end, the blonde lovingly nuzzled her nose against the hollow beneath Callie's ear as she spoke. "I love you, Calliope. So much."

* * *

**A/N3: No cliffhanger this time, but I can't promise that there won't be more in the future! ;) Thanks so much for reading, and I look forward to seeing your reviews! CALZONA fanfic readers are the BEST!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N1: Sorry for the delay in posting, last week got away from me, and then I had an even busier weekend! Sooo. . .let's start this week off right with an update on Monday morning!**

**A/N2: As always, a huge thank you to Angela and HandThatHeal for their input and encouragement! You two rock! (And. . .will you please start writing again, HandsThatHeal? Pretty please?)**

* * *

_**Sixteen**_

* * *

Before Callie was even completely through the Peds on-call room door, she found herself shoved up against it, one insistent pale hand tugging at the draw string of her scrubs as the other reached behind her to turn the lock. Today wasn't much different than any other day during the past two weeks; whether it was their engagement or the hormones that coursed through Arizona's now twenty-two week pregnant body, Callie wasn't sure, but she _was_ sure of two things.

One. Her fiance could eat like a Wildebeest.

And two. She was horny as Hell.

"Hurry, Callie. Please. I need you," an already topless Arizona rasped as she tugged at the drawstring of her own pants before forcing them down her legs.

"Arizona. Wait. I. . .thought. . .you. . .wanted. . .food," the brunette voiced in between insistent kisses from her fiance.

The blonde pulled away, ripping a styrofoam to-go container from the Latina's hand before tossing it onto the top bunk of the on-call room bed. "Later. I want _you_. First," she breathed as she quickly toed off her shoes, nearly losing her balance as she stepped out of the pants and panties that lay tangled around her ankles. "How long do you have?" Arizona asked as she forcefully shoved Callie down onto the tiny bed, ivory hands ripping at the brunette's pants.

"Not long. I have surgery. . ."

"God, you feel amazing, Calliope!"

Callie's eyes went wide at Arizona's seductive interruption; she'd never seen her fiancé so wanton, so needy, and so uninhibited as she was right now as she quickly straddled her leg to deliberately begin riding her exposed thigh. As she watched in pure lust and amazement; the blonde's head was thrown back, her eyes already beginning to roll into the back of her head, the Latina realized that perhaps her presence wasn't even necessary right now. At times lately, it seemed that she'd become nothing more than Arizona's human sized vibrator.

"God, Callie," Arizona groaned, her arms firmly planted at the sides of Callie's head and her entire body hunched over to keep from cracking her skull on the bottom of the top bunk.

Deciding to participate in the only way she knew how as Arizona shamelessly and selfishly continued to pleasure herself with her bent leg, Callie grasped at ivory hips to guide her movements as she began to speak. "You're so fucking hot, Arizona. When you use me like this. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Mmm-hmm," Arizona hummed, biting her bottom lip as her slick center glided back and forth, up and down, over Callie's firm thigh. "Keep. . .talking. So close. . ."

"Are you gonna come, baby?" the Latina asked in a sultry whisper, her hands moving from the blonde's hips to grasp at her swaying breasts to tweak rock hard nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Callie never in a million years would have imagined that her perky, mild mannered, blonde best friend liked dirty talk during sex, but in the past couple weeks, as they became more and more comfortable with their love making, that fact had become blatantly obvious, and the brunette was more than willing to oblige. "Are you gonna scream my name when you come, Arizona? Do I make you feel good, baby?"

"So good. . ."

"¿Sabes cómo es mojado vengo observando al diablo en mi pierna? Dios, eres hermosa. Tan caliente. . ." Callie husked, knowing full well that her hushed Spanish sentiments had the power to push Arizona over the edge into an earth shattering orgasm faster than anything else. "Después vienes contra mi pierna, voy a hacerte venir alrededor de mis dedos y luego. . .en mi boca. Quiero hacer amor durante todo el día. Would you like that, baby? Would you like it if I fucked you all day long?"

The blaring of Callie's pager, still clipped to her scrub pants that lay in a pool of navy blue cotton on the cool tile floor penetrated the small room, causing the blonde to groan in disbelief as she doubled her efforts against her fiancé's leg. "Don't. . .you dare move, Calliope! I'm almost. . .there," she breathlessly warned, he hips thrusting forward and moving impossibly harder against Callie's leg.

"Umm. . .Dr. Torres?" a voice then called from behind the closed on-call room door, a loud knocking accompanying it. "The labs are back on your tib-fib patient."

All movement on the small bunk bed came to a grinding halt, Arizona's entire body slumping, her head falling to rest on her fiancé's shoulder with a loud sigh.

Callie rolled her eyes as she ran her fingertips up and down the long muscles of Arizona's spine. "What's her hemoglobin?" she asked.

"Six, Dr. Torres," came the meek response of the intern on the other side of the door. "Umm. . .what. . .what should I do?"

Arizona let out an audible groan as she forcefully smacked the mattress with an open palm. "Tell him that's too freaking low; that the patient needs a transfusion, and _I_ need to come," she insisted against Callie's ear.

"He needs to learn how to problem solve, Arizona. I can't give _all_ the answers, _all_ the time," she contended in a whisper. "What do you think we should do, Dr. Ross?" she asked, raising her voice so the defective intern on the other side of the door could hear.

"Umm. . .I. . .well. . ."

"Use your head, Ross. You know the answer. Don't be afraid to respond," Callie urged, trying to keep her cool, though it was difficult with Arizona's drenched center still intimately pressed against her thigh.

"Well, Dr. Torres. I think I. . .well. . .I would probably. . ."

"Blood transfusion, Ross!" the blonde hastily interrupted, her tone harsh.

"Arizona!" Callie refuted. "Don't give him the answers. I'm trying to teach, here."

"Dr. Robbins?" Shane Ross asked, not completely surprised when he heard the blonde attending's voice.

Arizona rolled her eyes, completely ignoring her fiancé who lay supine beneath her. "The patient needs a blood transfusion, Dr. Ross," she informed the bumbling intern. "The average should be 12-16 in a woman and 14-18 in a man. So, write it on your hand; write it backwards on your forehead so you can see it every time you look in the mirror, but whatever you do, never _ever_ forget it, Dr. Ross. Do you hear me?" she asked, her hips once again beginning to thrust against Callie's thigh in the rhythm that had been interrupted moments before.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins."

"Good work, Dr. Ross," she added, hoping he would now just go away as a jolt of pleasure surged through her entire body when she found the perfect pace and pressure necessary to get herself off.

"So. . .should I. . .?"

Callie once again rolled her eyes, obscenities mumbled under her breath as she gently extracted the writhing pregnant woman from her body so that she could sit up on the side of the bed. "Just a second, Ross. I'll be right there," she conceded as she stood from the bed to gather her discarded clothing.

"Wait! What?" Arizona spat, her eyes wide in disbelief as she watched Callie shimmy into her panties and scrub pants. "You can't leave. Not right now. I was. . ."

"I have to go, Arizona. I need to make sure this patient gets the blood she needs," she insisted, shoving her arms into the sleeves of her lab coat. "And, I have four back to back knee replacements starting in less than ten minutes."

"But, Callie. . ." she whined, sudden tears springing to her stormy blue eyes.

Callie ran her hands down the starched white material of her lab coat to smooth it out. "I'm sorry, babe. I have to go. We'll finish this tonight. Okay?"

Looking up from where her crestfallen eyes had fallen to her hands that were folded in her lap, Arizona turned back toward Callie to reply, but the moment she opened her mouth to speak, there was another knock on the on-call room door.

"Do you want me to go ahead and hang the blood, Dr. Torres," Shane asked.

Looking at the saddened look in her fiancé's eyes, Callie felt torn, but she knew she really had no choice. "Just go to the patient's room, Ross. I'll be there in point two seconds."

Several silent moments passed, neither woman inside the on-call room speaking. "I'm sorry, sweetie," Callie finally spoke, leaning over to peck at pouting pink lips.

Arizona nodded, but as the Latina turned around and left the room, the blonde couldn't help the unwanted tears that began to fall.

* * *

"Callie doesn't want to marry me anymore," Arizona insisted three hours later as she loudly dropped her lunch tray onto the cafeteria table in front of Mark and Addison.

Mark furrowed his brow as Addison's eyes widened. "What?" they both asked in disbelief.

"You've only been engaged for like a day and a half, why would you think that?" Mark asked as he loudly bit into a quarter of a cut apple.

"It's been longer than that," Arizona contended. "It's been fifteen days, and I think she's finished with me now. She's changed her mind."

"You're kidding me, right?" Addison asked before taking a sip from her to-go cup of coffee.

Arizona shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "She. . .she'd rather be in surgery than spending time with me. She doesn't want to have sex with me because I repulse her. She thinks I'm too fat to even touch me!" she nearly shouted, moisture now dripping down her face as her voice rose in tone and pitch. "She's going to choose her family over me, a-a-and it's over. Everything's over before it ever had a chance to begin," she cried.

Mark and Addison shared a knowing look before Mark stood from his chair to take a seat next to his blonde best friend. "You are aware that none of what you're saying makes a bit of sense, right?" he asked as he wrapped a strong arm around her slim shoulders. "You know Callie loves you. Hell, _everyone_ in this hospital knows she loves you. The way the two of you hold hands as you walk down the halls or look at each other when you're in surgery together. No offense, Robbins. It's gross. Sweet, but disgusting," he teased, kissing his best friend's temple.

Arizona rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips upon hearing his words. "So, you think I'm just being silly? Or are you calling me _crazy_ on top of being _fat_ and _ugly_?"

Addison rolled her eyes as she stood from her seat to sit on Arizona's other side. "You are none of those things, Arizona, and you know it. You're hormones are just a mess and with two babies, you've got a double whammy. Callie loves you more than anything, and it's not like this pregnancy news just came out of nowhere. You were pregnant when she asked you to marry her."

Arizona nodded her head; she knew all of the things her friends were telling her were true, but she just couldn't stop her brain from going there. The interruption from this morning had apparently sent her directly over the edge. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just a mess," she relented as she looked side to side between her two friends.

Mark and Addison pulled her into an Arizona sandwich and laying a kiss on the top of her head, Mark couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you are, but we still love you!"

* * *

An hour later, Arizona lay on Addison's exam table; after the recent events with Lauren and her hospital admission for high blood pressure and tachycardia, the red headed surgeon had deemed the blonde's pregnancy high risk for obvious reasons, but also to keep an extra eye on her husband's best friend.

"Blood pressures have been perfect, heart rate and respirations both within normal limits. Calliope hasn't taken her eyes off of me. Seriously, Addison. Everything is so much better," Arizona insisted as she pulled her scrub top up for the other woman to lather her belly with ultrasound gel.

"So sorry I'm late! Stupid surgery ran long," Callie interrupted, entering the room with a flourish before throwing herself down on the stool next to her fiancé. "What'd I miss?" she asked, automatically reaching out to take Arizona's hand.

Arizona smiled at the brunette's presence, ecstatic that Callie hasn't forgotten about her appointment.

"We were just about ready to take a peek," Addison informed, the grainy image of the babies popping up on the screen.

"Look at them," Arizona cooed, trying to determine which one was which. "They look bigger. Are they bigger?" she asked, grasping tightly to Callie's hand.

Addison smiled as she studied the monitor. "Here's baby boy," she pointed out, "and right here is baby girl," she continued, typing in a few parameters on the keyboard. "Looks like baby boy weighs around one pound fifteen ounces, and baby girl is slightly smaller at one pound twelve ounces."

Callie stared at the screen, falling more and more in love with those tiny humans with each passing day and with a breathtaking smile on her face, she leaned down to kiss the side of Arizona's abdomen that was free of gel. "Hey in there," she spoke against taut skin, winking at her fiancé who held more tightly to her hand. "Don't eat all the goodies, baby boy! Be nice and share with your sister."

"Baby girl is tough, Calliope. She can hold her own," Arizona quickly joked.

As the expectant mothers marveled at the sight of their unborn twins, Addison went about turning up the volume on the monitor until the room was filled with the sound of two distinct heartbeats. "Have you thought about names?" she nonchalantly asked as she continued her work.

Arizona's eyes went wide upon hearing that question as she sat up on the exam table with a shot. "Oh shit! Names, Callie! We haven't even talked about names!" she exclaimed, ripping several tissues from a nearby box of Kleenex to briskly wipe the sticky substance from her belly.

Callie scrambled to help Arizona down from the table before she tumbled to the floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, sweetie. We have plenty of. . ."

"Calm down? Seriously, Calliope? Calm down?" she spat, her mood quickly doing a complete one eighty. "Do you know how important baby names are? Choosing the babies' names is like the most important decision. _Ever_. So don't tell me to calm down!"

Addison bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle her laughter, curious as to how Callie was going to smooth this one over. This woman was the definition of a hormone casserole if she'd ever seen one, and she'd been around more pregnant women than she could possibly count.

"Names can determine how the babies view the world a-a-and the life they'll lead. Like where they go to college and then to med school. If people don't like their names, if we don't pick the right ones, we'll be setting them up for nothing but failure and heartache," the blonde insisted, her thumbs quickly moving over the touch screen of her phone to Google a list of baby names.

"You. . .you want me to help you pick their names?" Callie asked, everything else the blonde had just rambled completely lost to her.

Arizona looked up from her phone, a confused look on her face. "Of course I do, Calliope. Why wouldn't I?" she asked in disbelief, her attention hastily returning to her iPhone.

Callie sat stunned; the idea of these babies actually being hers, still shocking her every single day. "Well. . .okay then," she agreed, completely unable to formulate anything else to say.

"Excuse me ladies," Addison interrupted, gathering her things to leave in order to give these two some privacy. "No rush to leave the room. Take your time."

Once the red head was gone, the exam room was quiet; Arizona biting her bottom lip as she perused the lists for a name. "What about Evan and Emily?" she asked, her thoughts voiced aloud.

Callie visibly shook herself upon hearing her fiancé speak; the fact that Arizona wanted her to help name the twins, making all of this seem more and more real. "Just take a breath, babe," she said, finally finding her voice. "We've got plenty of time to come up with names."

Arizona only rolled her eyes as she made her way toward the exit. "How about Oliver and Olivia?"

* * *

"Yes! Callie! God, yes!" Arizona cried into the living room of the apartment from her position straddling her fiancé's lap, three of the Latina's fingers buried deeply inside the blonde's quivering depths as an insistent thumb stroked her throbbing clit to perfection. "Right there! Yes! Don't stop!"

Callie leaned forward, her mouth latching onto a bouncing breast to pull a tender nub in between her teeth. She'd been sitting on the couch after dinner, reading over the Ortho Department's budget when a naked Arizona appeared from the bedroom they now shared to immediately straddle her lap. The Latina had watched mesmerized as her fiancé took her hand, sucking her fingers into her mouth before lowering them down her body to exactly where she needed them to be.

"I need to come. Make me come. Please. God, I want to come," Arizona breathlessly rambled, her hands pushing off of Callie's still clothed shoulders as she forced herself down on the brunette's fingers.

Callie deliberately circled Arizona's clit with her thumb, just the way she knew she liked it as she sharply bit down on a turgid nipple. She could feel the blonde's internal muscles begin to clench around her fingers and just when she thought her fiancé was going to experience the blissful release she'd been trying to achieve for the greater part of that day, the blonde stopped all movement, her mouth coming to nip at the brunette's earlobe. "Do you know what sounds _amazing_ right now?" she husked into her ear.

"A mind blowing orgasm?" Callie asked, clearly confused as to why Arizona had stopped the provocative writhing she'd lately become so accustomed to.

Arizona shook her head, nuzzling her nose against the hollow beneath Callie's ear. "Nope. What sounds amazing is. . .a Dairy Queen Heath Bar Blizzard," she informed, pushing upward so that her fiancé's fingers slipped from within her heated depths.

Callie found Arizona's eyes; she was sure she had to be kidding, but finding nothing but seriousness in those deep cerulean eyes, she was positive that she was regarding her fiancé like she had a horn growing out of her forehead. "This is a joke, right? A test or something?" she asked, treading carefully around her emotionally volatile fiancé. "You're trying to see if I'll get up and go get you some ice cream, but really, if I do that, you'll start crying and say something like I don't love you, or I don't think you're sexy, or I don't want to touch you, right?" she rambled, clearly confused by the blonde's most recent request.

Arizona only shook her head in response; she felt slightly offended, but she had to give Callie credit for putting up with her raging libido and mood swings over the last two weeks. With a soft chuckle falling from bruised pink lips, she gently pressed them to her fiancé's jaw. "That's not what this is, Calliope. I just really want some Heath candy pieces blended with chocolate sauce and creamy vanilla soft serve," she replied as if reading the sugary treat's description from a menu. Removing herself from Callie's lap, she then padded across the room. "And when you get back from getting that for me, I'll meet you in here," she said, hooking her thumb over her shoulder and motioning toward the bedroom that had become nothing more than their sexual sanctuary over the past couple weeks; very little sleep ever happened in there. "Because I'm going to eat that ice cream right off of your body. I'm a firm believer in having my ice cream and eating _you_, too."

* * *

_I'm serious. She's either going to sex me to death, or I'll die of exhaustion._

Addison laughed aloud at the text message on her phone as she sat cross legged on the couch. "Your best friends are a riot," she called to Mark as he carried two glasses of Pinot from the kitchen of their home. "I think they were more tolerable when they were miserable and apart," she commented as he took a seat next to her, offering her a glass.

"HA! Impossible!" he scoffed, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"You deal with this, then," she insisted, handing over her phone as she sipped from her glass.

Reading the last message, he rolled his eyes. "We just can't win with these two."

_Well, at least you'll die a happy woman._

_Maybe._

_Maybe, my ass! You're so into the lady lovin' it's not even funny!_

_Mark! I was talking to Addison. Not you!_

_Suck it up, princess. I'm all you got._

_Fine._

_She must have given you a moment's rest if you're texting._

_She sent me for ice cream...but wants to eat it off my body when I get back._

_Sweet! Go, Robbins! _

_Suck it, Mark!_

_No thanks. I think I'll leave that up to blondie._

_Ugh!_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Callie stepped off the elevator, making her way to their apartment door, a smirk on her face as she carried an ice cream dessert in each hand. She'd decided to grab her own favorite, the seasonal Pumpkin Pie Blizzard because if Arizona could have some fun, then she could too.

Putting her key into the lock, she hummed at the thought of the sweet treat's flavor mixed with the intoxicating taste of Arizona's flesh and without looking around the room, she quickly set the large dessert cups to the side as she discarded her coat and bag. "So, I decided to get some for myself, too," she said, unaware that her fiancé was nervously standing behind her.

"Calliope, we need to talk. I. . .umm. . .your. . ." Arizona stammered, no longer naked as she had been when Callie left the apartment, but instead dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants with one of the Latina's t-shirts stretched over her baby bump.

"I know you don't like pumpkin, but it's my favorite, and you don't have to worry about eating it, anyway. I'm reserving every last drop for me as I lick it off your body," Callie informed, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she backed Arizona toward their bedroom.

"Calliope, wait. Just a second. I need to tell you. . ."

"What? Are your _scurred_?" Callie teased as she nuzzled her nose against Arizona's ear. When the blonde remained rigid and unyielding to her advances, the Latina became slightly self-conscious. "I mean, I know I'm kind of a _newborn_ when it comes to the lady lovin' as Mark calls it, but I think I've proven over the past month that I've got mad skills, baby. . .and you aren't the only one who wants to have a little fun tonight," the clearly aroused, but now slightly flustered Latina purred in a rambled speech as she pressed Arizona against the doorframe leading to their bedroom. "And I was hoping to have _fun_ with _you_. . .All. Night. Long," she continued before capturing her fiancé's lips with her own.

Arizona tried mightily to push her away and when she finally succeeded, she didn't miss the flash of hurt that crossed her fiancé's face. "Callie, I just need to tell you. . ."

The flushing of the toilet in the guest bathroom caught the brunette's attention, her hurt turning to confusion as her mouth opened to speak. "Who. . ."

"Hello, Calliope," the familiar male voice spoke, catching the stunned Latina completely off guard.

Arizona blew out a long breath, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "Your father's here."

* * *

**A/N3: I really hope everyone enjoyed this update! Thanks so much for continuing to read and review. Your interest and support of this story is overwhelming, and I can't wait to read your reviews. They always make me smile! Thanks again and have a great week! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N1: Well, here's the next update. Thanks so much for continuing to read and review! It means so much to me!**

**A/N2: Thank you Angela for your continued support! You are the VERY BEST! Bummer that HandsThatHeal didn't have a chance to read this for me because she was writing, but at the same time. . .YAY that she is writing again! LOL! Sorry. . .I'm a total goof! Don't mind me. Without further ado. . .here you go!**

* * *

_**Seventeen**_

* * *

_Arizona blew out a long breath, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "Your father's here." _

Callie stared into the blonde's worried eyes, unwilling to turn her attention toward her father.

"Hello, Calliope," Carlos spoke as he quickly crossed the room to take his daughter into his arms. "Oh, mija. It's so good to see you!" he continued as he held her close. "You look well."

Callie stood awkwardly in her father's embrace, two large cups of melting ice cream still in her hands. She and her father had always been close; she was certainly daddy's little girl, but she was shocked by his presence and more than a little worried about how he was going to take the news of her engagement to her best friend.

The same best friend he had known for years, not to mention the best friend who just so happened to be a woman.

Looking toward Arizona for some kind of support, the blonde grabbed the frozen desserts from Callie's hands before taking them into the kitchen and shoving them into the freezer. Standing silently for several long moments, she took a cleansing breath, steeling herself for whatever was about to happen. When she joined the other two in the living room, she smiled as she watched Carlos take Callie's hand, leading her to the couch and urging her to sit down. "So, tell me, Calliope. How's your new job? Arizona said things were going very well for you."

Callie nervously regarded her fiancé who had taken a seat in a chair across the room. "Umm. . .oh. . .uh. . .yes. Everything at the hospital is fine. A few bumps along the way, but things are finally starting to settle down," she replied before nervously clearing her throat.

"That's great, mija. I always knew you'd make it to the top of your field."

Callie returned her father's smile before changing the subject. "I. . .what are you doing here, daddy? I mean, I'm happy. . .it's great to see you, but I wasn't expecting your visit until Christmas."

Carlos shrugged his shoulders as he patted his daughter's knee. "I spoke with Daniel last week, and he mentioned that he and Barbara had been to visit Arizona a couple weeks ago," he began by way of explanation. "He told me how good you looked, so I thought I'd take a trip out to surprise you. I was going to bring your mother, but she's busy with a case at the firm."

Arizona rolled her eyes from her position across the room; leave it to her dad to butt in and tip off Carlos. She knew he meant well, but he should have just left well enough alone and allowed Callie to go about this in her own way and in her own time like she promised she would. She didn't mean to be selfish, but the blonde definitely wasn't ready for this, and judging from the look on her fiancé's face, neither was she.

Callie nodded her head as her father spoke. "Well, I'm. . .glad you're here," she spoke as she anxiously glanced toward Arizona. "I. . .um. . .actually, I have something I've been. . .meaning to tell you."

The blonde's back stiffened upon hearing her fiancé's words; she hadn't expected her to jump right to it. No beating around the bush tonight, apparently. Locking her worried eyes with chocolate ones that seemed to convey the same sentiment, Arizona fidgeted momentarily before searching deep within herself to find her resolve. She could do this. Callie had been there for her more times recently than she could even count. Now it was her turn; her time to protect the woman she loved.

Running her palms up and down the length of her jean clad thighs, Callie took a deep breath as she stood from the sofa, crossing the room to perch herself on the arm of the chair Arizona was currently seated in. "I. . .I started dating again, dad, and I-I'm. . ."

"So, you're dating again. Well, that's good. That's healthy," he replied, cutting off the rest of her response. "I'm only in town until tomorrow, but will I get to meet this new gentleman suitor?"

The brunette's eyes went wide, of course he wanted to meet her newest love. "Yeah. Yeah. . .no. . .umm. . .sh-they're pretty busy because they're a doctor, too. Head of their department, but you will love 'em. You will love 'em, because they're smart and funny, and both handsome and beautiful, a-a-and very supportive. . ." Callie trailed off, worry evident in her eyes as she watched her father questioningly follow her story. Glancing down at Arizona who sat quietly on the overstuffed chair, she decided it was now or never. "Daddy. . .please be okay with this. . ."

The Latino's brow furrowed as he watched his daughter slip from the arm of the chair to sit next to Arizona on the seat cushion. Wrapping one arm around her fiancé's waist and lacing the fingers of her free hand with pale ones that rested on a protruding belly, Callie sighed before kissing the blonde's temple. "Dad. . .this. . .Arizona. . .is who I'm dating, and we. . .we're getting married," she stated; she was trying to remain as strong as she could, but the tremble in her voice was undeniable.

Callie and Arizona both watched the steadfast marine as he seemed to digest his daughter's revelation. Several emotions flashed across the man's face; confusion, anger, disbelief, and finally realization as he sat motionless on the sofa, his steely grey eyes flicking between his own daughter and the beautiful young woman who was the daughter of his very best friend in the entire world. He'd known that Arizona was a lesbian for as long as the rest of them had; he and Lucia had even attended her wedding to Lauren Boswell, but hearing this from his daughter – that she had decided to once again enter into the holy sacrament of matrimony with a woman - was more than a little shocking. He knew that the blonde's marriage had ended and that she was pregnant with twins and sharing an apartment with Callie, but he certainly hadn't expected any of this.

Needing to fill the uncomfortable silence and unable to tolerate her father's penetrating glare for one more second, Callie jumped up from her seat, wringing her hands together as she nervously began to pace the open area of the living room. "I know this is probably a shock. I get it, it's a lot to take in, but this is what I want, daddy. I-I-I've loved Arizona for a long time. Even when I was married to Nick, it was always her. She's it for me, dad, and we're going to be a family," the anxious brunette rambled as she walked back and forth across the room. "We're going to get married, and when the babies come, I'm going to adopt them."

"This is. . .Calliope. . .it's just. . ."

Colonel Carlos Torres was at a loss for words, something that never happened to the decorated marine for as long as either woman had known him, and that face alone made them both more uncomfortable and worried than they had originally been. Callie expected him to scream. She expected him to yell or even quote the bible at her, but his silence and the confusion on the usually stoic man's face was more than she could bear. "I really need you to understand this, daddy. . .because this is all I've ever wanted. Someone to love who loves me in return. Someone who makes me happy. Someone to share my life with and raise a family. I just. . .I need you to know that I'm happy, dad. Arizona makes me very happy. Happier than I've ever been."

Arizona sat quietly; she was ready to jump in and help at any time, but while her fiancé was clearly nervous as Hell, she personally thought she was saying and doing all the right things. She was sure Carlos would understand. How could he not? How could he deny such a heartfelt and honest plea from his strong and honorable daughter?

But, like a shot and without saying a word, Carlos stood from his seat, grabbing his jacket from the back of the sofa as he quickly made his way to the door.

Callie's eyes widened as she watched her father prepare to escape. "That's it?" she yelled from across the room, the little bit of composure she still possessed beginning to shatter into a million tiny pieces. "You're not going to say anything? You're just going to leave?"

With his hand resting on the doorknob, Carlos was about to open it to make a hasty exit, but the hurt he could hear in his daughter's voice gave him pause. Slowly turning around, he stared at the daughter he loved with all his heart and the blonde woman who was now standing behind her with her hands grasping Callie's arms for support.

He wanted to stay. He wanted to take his daughter into his arms and congratulate her on her engagement. He wanted to welcome Arizona into their family. He wanted to be a grandfather to the babies currently growing within the person his daughter was choosing to spend the rest of her life with, but he just. . .couldn't.

"Dad! Please!" Callie begged, stepping forward and out of Arizona's loving embrace to close the distance between herself and her father. "Please, daddy! Don't walk away! Let's talk about this. We can. . ."

Carlos turned around and when he opened his mouth to speak, the words he desperately wanted to say simply refused to come out. "I'm sorry, Calliope. I have to go."

Callie stared with her mouth still agape at the door her father had just disappeared out of, the tears that had brimmed in her expressive brown eyes now spilling forth and running down her cheeks. She knew this wouldn't be easy. She expected him to be madder than she'd ever seen him not to look so. . .hurt, so lost, and so confused.

Arizona hesitantly moved toward her crying fiancé, but stopped short when she saw her hold up her hand to stop her. "Callie, I'm sorry. I. . ."

The Latina shook her head upon hearing Arizona's soft voice, and turning around, the uncertainty and doubt she saw reflected in the moist blue eyes of the woman she loved, shattered her heart even more than it had already been broken. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. They were supposed to be happy. They were currently supposed to be eating their favorite ice cream off of each other's heated bodies while joking and laughing as they playfully argued over baby names. None of this was right. How had everything gone so wrong?

Squaring her shoulders and wiping her eyes, Callie cleared her throat as she hastily rushed to the door, brusquely grabbing her jacket and keys before briskly moving out the door, leaving a shocked and confused Arizona standing alone in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Calliope. It's me. Again. Can you please just answer your phone? Or send me a text. You've been gone for over two hours, and I'm worried. I. . .I know you're upset and hurt, and I'm sorry that this didn't turn out the way any of us wanted it to, but. . .I just need you to remember that I love you, Callie. No matter what. We're going to be a family. We're going to be happy. We. . .please Callie. . .just call me. I need to know that you're okay. I love you. Please. . ."

Trailing off, Arizona ended the call, tossing her phone down onto the sofa as she continued pacing around the room. After Callie's hasty departure from the apartment, she'd stood motionless staring at the door, desperately trying to gather herself and figure out what the Hell had just happened. Was Callie angry at her? Where had she gone? Was she giving up on their relationship?

As she felt her anxiety begin to soar, she'd sent Callie the first text message of the night.

_Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?_

When that message went unanswered for over twenty minutes, she sent another.

_Are you with your dad? Is everything alright?_

After another twenty minutes of silence, Arizona felt herself beginning to hyperventilate as she hastily moved into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water. Once back in the living room, she'd called Callie for the first time, leaving a message.

_Hey babe. It's me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. . .that we're okay. Can you call me back or send a text? I'm worried about you. I love you."_

When that went without a response, Arizona decided to call Mark; she could feel herself getting worked up, and with her heart rate skyrocketing and her breathing now labored, she asked that he and Addison come to the apartment.

Which led her to where she currently was, pacing the living room, desperately trying to catch her breath as the worst of the worst thoughts filled her every thought. With a huff, she grabbed the phone from where she'd just tossed it across the room after leaving her second voicemail before sending another text message.

_First, I was worried. Then I was scared. Now I'm getting pissed. Where the Hell are you?_

Pressing the send button, Arizona jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Dashing across the room, she threw it open without a moment's hesitation, her heart sinking when she saw Mark and Addison instead of her love standing in the hallway.

"What the Hell's going on, Arizona. You scared the shit out of us," Mark stated, quickly entering the apartment. "Where's Callie?"

Arizona rolled her eyes as she once again began to pace. "I don't know where she is, Mark! Didn't you listen to a word I said on the phone?" she shouted at her best friend.

"All I could understand was _get here now_!" Mark shot back in return. "I thought you were dying!"

"Okay, okay. Enough," Addison interjected. Watching as the blonde grasped at her chest as she tried to breathe in through her nose and out her mouth, she crossed the room, taking Arizona's arm and leading her to sit on the sofa. "Deep breaths, Arizona. I need you to take deep breaths," she softly insisted, placing two fingers on a slim wrist to check her radial pulse. "You're heart rate is one twenty, Arizona. You've got to calm down."

Arizona hastily nodded her head as she took a deep breath, blowing it out through pursed lips.

Slightly calming himself, Mark gently sat down on the opposite side of his best friend. Laying his hand on her back, he slowly began to run his palm up and down the length of her spine. "Tell us what happened. Start from the beginning."

Arizona leaned back on the sofa, throwing her head against the cushions. "Carlos was here," she simply stated as she lovingly ran her hands over her belly, trying to calm the tiny humans who were currently kicking the crap out of her insides.

Mark and Addison shared a knowing glance, both finally realizing just where this conversation was going.

"She told him about. . ._us_. That we're getting married. That she's going to adopt the babies. That she's. . .happier than she's ever been."

Addison handed Arizona the bottle of water that lay discarded on the coffee table. "Little sips," she instructed, once again checking her pulse as she looked down at her watch.

Mark rested his hand on the blonde's clothed thigh before beginning to soothingly caress it up and down. "Then what?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "He didn't say anything. I expected lots of yelling, but. . .nothing. You know Carlos, Mark. That's not him. He has an opinion on everything, but he. . .he just looked hurt. Then he said he was sorry and left," she said, closing her eyes and placing her hand over the larger one on her leg to halt his movement. She knew he was trying to help, but his caress was, for some reason, only making her more and more irritated. "I've never seen Callie look so dejected. . .so upset. Not even when Nick died, Mark. She was just so. . ._sad_, and then she followed him out the door."

Mark stood from his seat, now beginning his own pacing circuit. "And you haven't heard from her? Have you called her? Sent a text?"

Arizona rolled her eyes at her dimwitted best friend. "Of course I called her, Mark! I'm not an idiot!" she spat, jumping from the sofa and crossing the room to stand directly in front of him. "I've left two messages and sent three texts in the past two hours!" she shouted, grabbing her phone and sending another more desperate text.

_Where the fuck are you, Callie?! _

Addison shook her head at her husband. She knew he meant well, but sometimes he could just be so oblivious. Standing up, she once again forced Arizona to sit back down. "I'm sure Callie's fine. She's probably with her father. . .discussing things with him."

Arizona shook her head as she once again took a deep breath. "No. She's gone, Addison. You didn't see the look on her face. She. . .she left me. She left the babies. She doesn't want this, anymore. I was right. She's choosing her family over me."

* * *

Navigating her car out of the parking lot of the Archfield, Callie glanced down at her phone that lay forgotten in the passenger's seat as she hastily followed her father into the hotel hours before. Reaching a stop light, she picked up the device, discovering two missed messages and four unanswered texts from her fiancé. Noting the uncharacteristic harshness of the final text, she sighed as she hit a couple buttons on the console before speaking into the car. "Call Arizona."

_That command is invalid. _The automated voice spoke into the car.

Callie rolled her eyes as she watched the light turn from red to green. Moving through the intersection, she once again attempted to reach her fiancé. "Call Arizona."

_That command is invalid._

The brunette let out a breath into the car as she glanced up into her rearview mirror to see the headlight of her father's car as he followed closely behind. She had been shocked when he actually invited her into his hotel room; she'd planned to just stand in the hallway and give him a piece of her mind, but when he'd asked her to come in, she couldn't deny him. And now, here she was, on her way back to the apartment she shared with the woman she loved, with her father following behind so that he could speak with and apologize to Arizona for his actions earlier that evening.

Callie smiled, quickly glancing back up into the review mirror before returning her attention back to the road ahead of her.

* * *

"What am I going to do, Mark?" Arizona cried, her eyes bloodshot from the tears that stung them as they steamed down her face. "I-I-I love her. I _need_ her. Callie and these babies are my entire world. I. . .I can't do this without her. I _won't_ do this without her."

Leaning over, Mark pulled his best friend into the warmth of his embrace, rocking her back and forth. "Callie loves you, Arizona. She loves you and the twins more than anything. She's with Carlos. I'm sure of it."

Arizona's body shook as she continued to sob into her best friend's shoulder. "She's gone, Mark. She's gone. . .and she's not coming back."

Addison rubbed the blonde's back, her own eyes welling with tears at the sound of the sheer fear and devastation emitted with Arizona's every word. "You're wrong, sweetie. Callie would never leave you. Not after everything you've been through. Not after all it took for you to get to this place."

Lifting her head from Mark's shoulder, Arizona leaned back against the couch. Gently caressing her belly, she nodded her head, though she wasn't sure she truly believed what they were saying to her.

Standing from the couch as the blonde rested her head against Addison's shoulder, he pulled his phone from his pocket before quickly dialing Callie's number. After a moment's silence, he spoke. "Torres! Where the Hell are you?" he shouted into the phone, causing Arizona and Addison both to gasp, their attention now solely trained on the man as he yelled into the phone. "We're worried sick about you! Why didn't you call? Why didn't you. . ." he trailed off, his eyes going wide as he listened to the sounds coming though the phone. "Callie? Callie?"

Arizona's brow furrowed as she watched her best friend. "What is it, Mark? Is she okay?" she demanded as she jumped up from the couch.

Slowly lowering the phone from his ear, he looked passed Arizona, locking eyes with his wife. With a silent message transferring between them, he took his best friend's hand, leading her toward the couch, but before he could lower her into sitting, three insistent pagers began to blare.

* * *

**A/N3: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, but the next few will be considerably longer. I promise! Thanks so much for your continued support and interest in this story, and I really look forward to seeing what you think about this update. Your reviews always make me smile! Have a great week! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Your response to the previous chapter was overwhelming! I guess cliffhangers are really the way to go!**

**A/N2: A super special thank you to Angela for her encouragement and also to HandsThatHeal for taking the time to read over this for me even though I know she is crazy busy. (I also heard through the grapevine that she hopes to post the first chapter of her next story on Sept. 26, which is her one year anniversary of posting her first story on this site. I think I actually squealed a little when I hears that. LOL! But. . .don't kill the messenger. You didn't hear that from me!) ;)**

**A/N3: I really hope you enjoy this update, so without further ado. . .please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Eighteen**_

* * *

Arizona sat back in a hard plastic chair of the surgical waiting room, her left foot anxiously tapping against the floor as she subconsciously rubbed her hands over the swell of her belly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Less than six hours ago, she had sent her fiancé out to get them ice cream in hopes of pairing that with some mind blowing sex, but now here she sat in the hospital, praying that her fiancé would make it out of surgery alive.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes as she defeatedly rested her head against the back of the chair. The patient she'd been paged in for hours before was the daughter of the man who was driving the car that had crashed into her lover. Thankfully the little girl and her father made it out of the accident unharmed, but unfortunately that didn't ring true for Callie.

Arizona felt numb. She felt like the world was moving around her at a rate faster than she could comprehend and in a direction she wasn't willing to follow. She remembered her pager ringing. She remembered Mark and Addison shuffling her out the door of the apartment and into the car. She could recall Mark's hushed words as he explained to her what he'd just heard through his telephone. She remembered going through all the scenarios in her head.

Callie witnessed an accident. She jumped out to help the people involved because that was just the person she was. She wasn't actually involved in a car wreck. She was fine. She had to be fine.

As they arrived at the ambulance bay, she'd been given more details. Callie's side of the car was hit when the other driver ran a stoplight. Two ambulances were on their way. One carrying an adult male and a female minor. The other carrying her fiancé. Both vehicles were in route to the hospital and should be arriving in two minutes and in a flurry of activity, she watched as the ambulances did indeed pull up.

She couldn't hear. She couldn't think. Everyone moved around her. Dr. Alex Karev took point on the patient she was called in to see. Addison was in an unrelated surgery, and Mark stood stoically behind her as the ambulance doors flew open and Carlos Torres jumped out.

"What the Hell happened?" Mark demanded as he approached the older man.

Carlos shook his head. "I was following behind in my own car. A truck came out of nowhere and hit her side of the car. She. . .she. . ."

As if in a dream, Arizona approached the stretcher the love of her life was being wheeled upon, brown eyes immediately finding moist blue as a tanned hand insistently reached out to take hers.

Arizona searched Callie's face and body, immediately doing her own assessment. There was just a little blood from a few scrapes that marred the skin of the Latina's usually flawless face. She seemed alert and oriented. She did have on a cervical collar and was strapped to the back board, but she visibly appeared fine. "What, Callie? What's the matter?"

Callie swallowed hard, Arizona immediately noting the change in her fiancé's demeanor as it morphed from strong and steady to fearful and in pain. "Can't. . .breathe," she rasped out as a tear slid from the corner of her eye.

And with that, the bubble that they had been happily existing in burst into a million pieces when Arizona was shoved away from the stretcher as Chief Webber, Owen Hunt, and Cristina Yang rushed her fiancé into a trauma room. She tried to get into the room, tried to demand they save that woman's life. Because _that_ woman held the key to her happiness, the key to the rest of her life.

Now here she sat in the waiting room with Mark at her side and Carlos across from her after finding out that Callie had sustained broken ribs that had punctured her lung. A lung that then collapsed and was in need of surgical repair; a fairly common injury after a motor vehicle accident, but scary nonetheless.

Arizona shook her head as she let out a deep breath before slowly standing from her seat; she just couldn't stay still any longer. She needed to do something. She needed to help. She needed to get into that OR to make sure that everything was going smoothly. "I'm going to the OR," she commented, crossing the waiting room and heading directly for the exit.

"Come on, Arizona. You know you can't do that," Mark contended, jumping to his feet to stop her. "You don't need to be getting all worked up again."

Carlos was quickly at his side, reaching out to take the blonde's hand. "Please stay, Arizona. I'm sure Mark can go check for you. Just sit, okay? Calliope would never forgive herself if anything happened to you. . .or those babies because of her, so please, just stay here with me."

Arizona turned slightly, her usually sparkling eyes hardened in disgust. "Stay here with _you_?" she spat in bewilderment, brusquely tugging her hand from his grasp. "We are only _here_ because of _you_, Carlos, so please forgive me if I want nothing to do with _you_ right now!"

"Arizona. . ."

The blonde immediately threw her hand up in the air, halting Mark's words. "I love your daughter, Colonel Torres, and the fact that you just dismissed her. . .that you just walked away from her without listening to what she had to say makes me angry. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves the world, and I plan on giving that to her whether you approve of it or not."

Carlos stared down at the petite pregnant woman whose eyes had turned a steely grey. He'd never seen her like this in the twenty-five years he'd known her, and the fact that she was behaving in such a way all because she loved his daughter and wanted to protect her, endeared her to him even more. "Arizona, I think you should know that I. . ."

"I don't need to know anything!" Arizona was quick to interrupt. "You've already done and _said_ enough."

"Please, just. . ."

"No, Colonel! I don't want to hear anymore! Callie got smashed into by a speeding vehicle and has a hole in her lung. All because of you! All because you wouldn't listen to her. All because you were too quick to judge the life she has chosen. All because you don't approve of her love for me! So no, Colonel! There is no _please_, and I will not listen to what you have to say!"

And with that, she was gone. Exactly where she was going, she didn't know, but as she aimlessly wondered the hospital, she soon found herself on her way to the gallery overlooking the OR where the love of her life currently lay hooked up to various tubes and wires as a team of surgeons methodically worked above her.

The doctor inside her knew that Callie was going to be okay, that Yang, Webber, and Hunt would make sure of that, but the woman inside her, the expectant mother and fiancé couldn't seem to suppress her worst fears. "Come on, Calliope," she softly said into the empty room, her elbows resting on her knees as she buried her head in her hands. "I can't do this without you."

* * *

Three hours later, Arizona sat at Callie's bedside, a tanned hand firmly held between two ivory ones. Kissing the back of her fiancé's knuckles, she reached out with trembling fingers to push brunette hair back from a scratched face before adjusting the tubing that was providing supplemental oxygen to her future wife's bruised and battered body.

Momentarily sitting back, she allowed her eyes to scan Callie's prostrate form; her exposed arms appeared unharmed, a pulse oximeter hooked to her right index finger, an intravenous needle piercing the skin at the back of her hand. A chest tube appeared from under the multiple blankets covering the Latina to drain from her side into a canister that was hooked at the side of the bed.

Leaning forward once more, Arizona kissed Callie's temple before once again squeezing her hand between her own. "Oh, Callie," she breathed out as she rested their joined hand against the side of her face. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. I feel like this is my fault. . .that if it wasn't for me, this never would have happened," she softly spoke as she watched her fiancé's face for any twitch, blink, or movement. Pausing momentarily, she cleared her throat. "I. . .I yelled at your dad," she stated matter of factly, needing to fill the silence that hung in the air. "I just couldn't help myself. I was just so. . ._mad_. At him. At the situation. . ." she trailed of, shaking her head as she wiped at the tears dripping down her face. "And I'm scared, Callie. _So_ scared. Because I _need_ you, sweetie. So much. I've never needed anyone like I need you, Calliope, and that. . .that scares me most of all."

* * *

In a haze of fog and shadows, Callie grimaced at the pain she felt in her chest, the remainder of her body stiff and aching. She squeezed her eyes shut before blinking them open, the harshness of the fluorescent overhead lights causing her to quickly shut them again.

Clearing her throat, she again opened her eyes to mere slits as she looked down her body to see her torso and legs covered by a drab green hospital issued blanket, a mass of unruly blonde curls covering the right side of her hospital gown covered chest as Arizona cuddled next to her. With a feeling of relief flooding her entire body, she used all of the strength she could muster to reach out with her left hand to place it over the pale one that lay across her abdomen. "Ariz. . ." she mumbled, licking at her parched lips with an equally dry tongue. "Arizo-na. . ."

The blonde's head immediately popped up from where it rested on Callie's chest, her mouth falling agape as she watched her fiancé's eyes open and close, her lips smacking together as she tried to wet them. Rolling off the bed as gracefully as her sleepy pregnant body would move, she grabbed a plastic cup from the bed side table before pouring water into it and gently placing it against the brunette's lips. "Here, babe. Small sips," she instructed, her free hand gently brushing through messy dark hair.

Thankfully accepting the cool liquid, she tilted her chin upward when she'd had enough, her throat moving up and down as she swallowed several times. Sitting back at her fiancé's side, Arizona grasped her hand. "How are you feeling?" she softly asked as she gently ran her lips over Callie's knuckles.

The Latina let out a small strangled laugh before sluggishly rolling her eyes. "Like I got hit. . .by a truck."

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle softly at her fiancé's horrible attempt at humor, the sound of Callie's voice filling her soul with hope. "Good call on that one," she teased, happily leaning up to kiss barely moistened lips as she hit the call button for a nurse or Hunt to come assess Callie's vitals.

Arizona sat in silence for several long moments as a team of nurses and doctors checked her fiancé's vitals and assessed her condition as her thumbs ran across the touch screen of her phone to text Mark, Addison, and her parents with an update. Once the flurry of activity settled and the two women were once again left alone, the blonde propped herself at the side of the brunette's bed. "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" she asked, searching Callie's face for the slightest bit of discomfort.

The Latina shook her head. "No. I'm good. All I need right now is to know that you're okay."

Arizona appeared confused upon hearing Callie's words. "Me? What would be wrong with me?" she asked in surprise.

Callie tried to sit up on her own, but when the pain in her chest became too much to bear, she reached out to press the appropriate button to elevate the head of her bed. Once comfortable, she reached out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her fiancé's ear. "The last thing I remember. . .was reading your text messages. The last one. . ." she paused as she took a deep breath in through her nose before blowing it out her mouth, "wasn't so nice."

Arizona raised her eyes toward the ceiling as she tried to remember her texts from the previous night. Finally realizing that Callie was most likely referring to her _where the fuck are you? _message, the blonde glanced back down at her fiancé. "Umm. . .yeah. About that. I was. . ._really_ worried," she sheepishly replied before leaning in to lay a chaste kiss against chapped lips. "And obviously, I had good reason to be," she defended, waving her hands up and down Callie's body to prove her point.

"Well, at that moment, I was fine," Callie explained, pushing herself up on her arms in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. "I forgot my phone in the car when I went to talk to my dad."

Arizona pursed her lips as she considered her fiancé's words. "Really?" she nervously asked, the conversation she had with Carlos during Callie's surgery entering her mind. "Umm. . .you talked to him?"

Callie nodded her head. "Yeah, I figured he was staying at the Archfield, so I went there and demanded the concierge give me his room number."

The blonde reached out to adjust Callie's pillows when she noticed her struggling to find a better position. "Well. . .what did he say?" she asked, moving from the mattress to take a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

A brilliant smile covered Callie's face as she thought back to the night before. Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed. "I expected him to be angry. . .to shut me out, but he let me right into his room. He apologized for leaving the apartment so quickly. He said he was just in a little bit of shock."

"Hmm. . ." Arizona hummed in response.

Callie watched for her fiancé's reaction, wondering what was going on in her head. "He's okay with it, Arizona. With us. . .and the babies. He's super excited to be a grandpa," she stated with a smile brighter than the blonde had ever seen.

Arizona only stared at her fiancé; that was _certainly_ not what she was expecting her to say, and standing from her seat, she slowly crossed the room to look out the window.

Confused by Arizona's response, Callie wanted to go to her, but doing the only thing she could, she called out to her. "Arizona? What's wrong, sweetheart? Aren't you happy? Aren't you glad he's okay with this? That he wants to be a part of the babies' lives?"

Arizona shook her head, refusing to turn in her fiancé's direction.

"Arizona?" Callie called again. When she finally turned around, the brunette could see the tears welling in the brilliant blue eyes of the woman she loved. "Babe? Wh-what's the matter? What. . ."

"I yelled at him, Calliope!" Arizona finally admitted, her voice rising in pitch and volume as she shouted across the room.

Callie only looked confused as she watched the blonde begin to pace the room.

"Last night. While you were in surgery. He was being _so_ nice. . .trying to keep me calm, but I. . .I didn't know. I-I-I thought he hated me. That he thought our love was an abomination or. . ._something_! An eternity in Hell!" she shouted, her emotions completely taking over. "I didn't know you talked to him. That he was okay with it. I blamed him, Callie! I blamed him for the accident and for you being hurt!" she continued to yell, before crossing the room to throw herself down into a chair. "Shit!" she spat as an afterthought. "He's going to hate me! Forever! He'll never let you marry me, now!"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Callie would have laughed at just how cute an exasperated Arizona really was, but instead she reached out to gently take her fiancé's hand. "I yelled, too," she softly stated, the sound of her voice causing Arizona to look up in her direction.

"What?"

"I yelled at him, too. In the middle of the hotel hallway before he let me into his room," Callie admitted, trying to calm her fiancé's nerves. "I told him that he should be ashamed of himself. That he should love me no matter what because that's what a parent does."

Arizona didn't say a word, nor did she appear relieved in any way. She'd known Carlos Torres for twenty-five years, and he was not a man who usually bent, so she was sure that after last night, she'd ruined her chances with him forever. "He's going to hate me, Calliope. I wasn't very nice. I. . ."

"He loves you, Arizona," Callie interrupted before her fiancé could go off on another rambled tangent. "He told me that himself. He was just shocked, but he's so happy that we finally figured it all out. That we finally admitted our feelings for each other," she continued to explain.

Arizona sat in shock. "He knew? Y-your parents? They knew?"

Callie nodded her head. "Apparently they. . ._suspected."_

The blonde once again stood from her seat; this was all getting to be too much. As she once again began to pace the length of the small room, her hands caressed her belly. "I can't even believe this is happening. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or-or-or some fucked up alternate universe or something."

Callie chuckled softly upon hearing her fiancé's words. "Please calm down, babe. Come here. Sit with me. Everything's going to be okay. I promise," she insisted, reaching out her hand to beckon the blonde closer to her.

Unconvinced, Arizona scowled at her tired looking, but jovial fiancé and finally giving in, she crossed the room to once again take a seat on the edge of Callie's bed. "I really hope you're right," she said, her head quickly whipping around at the sound of a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," the brunette called before yawning into the palm of her hand. She wasn't exactly sure who she was expecting to see when she looked up, but the person she saw standing there certainly took her by surprise. "Mami," she softly called when Lucia Torres appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Calliope. My goodness, mija. Are you okay?" the elder Latina asked, quickly crossing the room to stand next to her daughter's bed.

Callie nodded when her mother took her hand, reaching up with her free hand to wipe at the unexplained tears that sprung to her eyes.

Arizona instantly stood up, even more nervous now about her actions the previous night than she was mere seconds ago. "Mrs. Torres. So good to see you," she greeted in surprise when Lucia immediately took her into her arms.

"Arizona, it's been far too long," she happily stated, pulling back to hold the blonde at arm's length to get a better look at her. "Pregnancy looks good on you, dear. I trust that my Calliope is taking good care of you?"

The blonde felt a blush rise to her cheeks; maybe she really was in the twilight zone or maybe she'd fallen asleep when Callie had gone out to get her Heath Bar Blizzard, and she was dreaming. Did super Catholic Lucia Torres really just ask her if Callie was taking good care of her? Like. . .had Carlos told her about them? Did she actually approve? "I. . .umm. . .yes. She. . .Callie has been taking _excellent_ care of me."

"I'm not sure how well I'm going to be able to do while confined to this bed with a tube sticking out of my side," Callie scoffed, her brown eyes flitting between the two women standing above her.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Lucia insisted, waving off her daughter. "I've already spoken to Barbara and Daniel. They're flying in next week and can stay at least until the end of the month. Your father and I have been saving up vacation time for far too long, so we're going to stay here in Seattle for as long as you need or until our time runs out. Everything will be taken care of. Neither of you need to worry about a thing."

Arizona's mouth fell open as she tried to make words, her bewildered blue eyes dropping down to lock with the confused brown ones of her fiancé, their attention quickly moving toward the doorway when they heard someone else approach

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Carlos happily stated as he made his way through the door, a bouquet of flowers in each hand. "These are for you, mija," he said, setting the large arrangement of fall flowers on his daughter's bedside table before turning toward Arizona. "And these are for you," he said, handing the flowers to the stunned blonde. "If I remember correctly, lilies were always your favorite."

Arizona stood speechless. Someone needed to pinch her or punch her. . .anything necessary to wake her up from this bizarre dream world she currently found herself existing in. "I. . .umm. . .yes. They. . .lilies are still my favorite," she stammered, instinctively pressing her nose against one of the large pink petals to inhale its scent.

Callie reached up to take her fiancé's free hand into her own before gently tugging her down to her level. "See? I told you everything was going to be okay."

"Don't be smug," Arizona retorted with a wry grin, nuzzling her nose against a tanned one before placing the vase on the opposite side of Callie's bed.

"Oh! Something else," Lucia piped up, happier than either woman could remember ever seeing her. She'd always been a force to be reckoned with, bowling anything down that stood in her way, but this, the happiness that lit her face was totally new. "When Carlos called to let me know that Calliope was out of surgery and that everything was okay, I was overjoyed, but I was even happier when he told me that I'll soon get to be not only a mother-in-law again, but also. . .a grandmother."

Arizona glanced from Lucia to Callie to Carlos before once again landing on the elder Latina who was now seated in the chair next to Callie's bed, her fiancé's hand tightly gripped within that of her mother.

"At first I assumed that Calliope was the one who was pregnant. That she'd moved to Seattle, found some strange man, and gotten herself knocked up."

"Thanks, mami," Callie huffed, her eyes and face becoming more and more exhausted as the morning wore on. "You make me sound like some kind of promiscuous sexual deviant or something."

"Hush, Calliope. Let me finish," Lucia insisted with a wave of her hand. "But then Carlos began to explain, and I have to say that I was initially just a shocked as I'm sure he was."

Feeling herself beginning to get emotional and anxious for the thousandth time in the past twenty-four hours, Arizona took the seat on the opposite side of the bed. This was all getting to be too much for her hormone casserole of a pregnant self to deal with. Holding her fiancé's hand, she continued to listen to the older woman's words.

"But the more we talked and the more he filled me in on the conversation he had with you, mija, the more I realized that. . .love is love. I may not necessarily understand it, but one thing I do understand is that DNA doesn't make a family, love does. We've all been a family for the past twenty-five years. Ever since Barbara introduced herself to me at the commissary of Camp Pendleton. Ever since you and Arizona got into a fight with Mark and Nick on the playground because Callie shoved Nick and Arizona punched Mark for pulling one of her pigtails. Ever since then, we've been a family, and so. . .I get it. It's not my place to judge and as long as my daughter is happy, that's good enough for me."

Callie smiled at her mother; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew her father would be a hard sell, but her mother, being the devout Catholic that she was, she feared she'd never be able to make her understand. This reaction was certainly unexpected. Letting exhausted but relieved tears fall from her tired eyes, she allowed herself to be enveloped into her mother's welcoming arms as she cried against her shoulder.

Arizona stepped back as she watched mother and daughter embrace, stopping suddenly when she felt Carlos's presence at her side. Looking up at the smiling man, she wiped at her own tears. "I own you an apology, Colonel Torres. I had no idea. . .I was just so upset and scared, and I. . .I'm sorry."

Carlos nodded before taking the blonde into his arms. "All is forgotten, Arizona. I'm just so happy that our Calliope is okay."

Pulling away from her future father-in-law, she leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, reveling in the familiar touch of a man who had been like her second father since she was nine years old.

"Oh! Gifts! I have gifts!" Lucia spouted, causing everyone else in the room to jump.

"Jesus, Mami!" Callie spat, her voice hoarse as she grimaced in pain. "You can't do that to me. I have a freaking tube poking out from between my ribs!"

Arizona was immediately at her fiancé's side, assisting her in once again attempting to find a comfortable position that just didn't quite seem to exist. Once she was as content as possible, the blonde sat next to her on the edge of the mattress.

"These are for the babies," Lucia stated, handing two small gift bags to Arizona.

The blonde smiled shyly, hesitating to look inside. "Go ahead," Carlos insisted.

Giving one bag to Callie, Arizona then discarded the tissue paper from her own gift before gently removing what was inside.

"That was the layette my parents brought me home from the hospital in, and that. . ." Lucia paused as she watched Callie pull out what lay inside her bag, "was the hat and booties that Gran Abuela Torres made for your father. I. . ._we_. . .would really love for you to have them. For _your_ children."

Callie and Arizona shared a loving glance before turning back toward the couple standing before them. "Thank you," the blonde whispered, her voice failing her and her eyes and face moist with tears. "You. . .you have no idea how much this means to me."

The elder Torres's stepped closer to the now crying blonde, Carlos standing behind as Lucia gathered her into her arms. "No, Arizona. You have no idea how much this means to _us_."

* * *

**A/N4: I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, thank you so much for reading and for taking the time to review, and I looking forward to seeing what you think about this chapter, as well! Hope you have a great weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone for continuing to read and review! Chapter 18 was posted on Sept. 20th, but I know that the site was going wonky for part of that day, so please make sure you read that chapter before you move on to this one.**

**AN2: As always, a big thank you to my BESTIE, Angela for helping a girl out. I can't begin to thank you enough! **

* * *

_**Nineteen**_

* * *

"I'm thinking we should go classic. Good strong names that no one will be able to make fun of," Arizona stated, crossing her ankles at the foot of Callie's hospital bed as she cuddled into her fiancé's side. "What do you think?" she offhandedly asked as she thumbed through the giant book of baby names Lucia had given her earlier that day.

Callie rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder, one hand gently gliding over the growing swell of her belly. "I think that's an excellent idea. No need to be those parents who name their kids _Arizona_ or _Calliope_."

"I know, right?" Arizona said with a laugh. "What were they thinking?"

They sat in silence as each read down the list of names, soft hums coming every once in a while when either woman saw something she approved of. After several long moments, Arizona leaned her head against Callie's before pulling back enough to kiss the side of her face. "I've been thinking. . ." the blonde said as she watched Callie continue to scan a particular page.

"What about?" the Latina asked, glancing in the direction of her fiancé.

Arizona shifted in her seat, turning slightly so she could face Callie head on. "About the names. There's one in particular that I've been meaning to ask you about."

Callie shifted her weight, attempting to rid herself of the kink that seemed ever present in her back for the past three days since the accident. "Boy or girl?" she asked, taking the book from her fiancé and turning to a page she had tagged.

"Boy," Arizona replied, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Umm, what would you think of naming the baby after Mark? And. . .Nick?"

Callie's entire form stiffened; she certainly was _not_ expecting to hear _that_. Looking up into the pensive blue eyes of the woman she loved, the brunette closed the book before setting it to the side. "I. . .uh. . .I don't know, Arizona. That's just. . .it. . .well, I just. . .I don't know."

Arizona raised her eyebrows at Callie's rambled response. "Just hear me out," she offered before quickly pecking at her fiancé's lips.

Callie remained quiet, her hand once again finding its place on a rounded abdomen.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I started thinking about names. I wanted them to be meaningful. I wanted them to be strong, and definitely not something my baby would be bullied about," Arizona stated, resting her palm over Callie's gently caressing hand. "Of course, at the time, I was only choosing a name for one baby, but now that I get to pick a name for both a boy _and_ a girl, it would really mean a lot to me if we could do this. You, Mark, and Nick were my friends from the time we were in the second grade, and I could think of nothing more honorable than naming our babies after people who have made such an impact on our lives."

Callie stared into Arizona's eyes, finding nothing but sincerity in those cerulean orbs. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

Arizona nodded. "I really have."

Looking around the room as she chose her words, Callie's eyes once again landed on her fiancé. "It's just a little weird for me, Arizona. Nick was my husband, not just my friend, and I'm just not sure how I feel about naming a baby that I'm going to raise with my future wife after my dead first husband."

Arizona chuckled softly at how absurd Callie's statement really did sound and squeezing her hand, she softly brushed her lips against her fiancé's cheek. "I guess I just don't see it like that, Calliope. I see it as us naming our babies after two strong and honorable men. Why does it matter if I'm married to you or not? I would have done the same thing if I was still with Lauren or raising these babies on my own."

Callie shook her head, shuddering at Arizona's statement. "First of all, I'd really like to think that it _does_ matter if you're married to me, and secondly, can we please not mention _you know who_?"

Arizona playfully swatted Callie's shoulder, careful not to jostle her in any way. "You know what I mean, Calliope," she teased.

The brunette sighed, leaning her head against her fiancé's shoulder. "So. . .what exactly did you have in mind?" she asked, willing to at least consider Arizona's baby name suggestions.

Adopting a super magic smile, the blonde excitedly began to speak. "Well, not _Mark_ because if he and Addison ever get around to making a baby, I wouldn't want to steal that from them in case they want to use it, and not _Nicholas _because I realize that could be a little weird for you. So. . .I thought maybe we could use their middle names."

Callie squinted her eyes, attempting to piece the names together in her head. "Benjamin Everett Robbins?" she asked, tipping her head to the side in consideration.

Arizona smiled upon hearing the name spoken aloud. "Torres," she corrected with a nod of her head.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She hadn't even thought about Arizona wanting to give the twins her last name; she hadn't thought about the blonde using it either. She hadn't even taken Nick's last name when they were married. "I. . .umm. . .really?" she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Really," Arizona insisted with an emphatic nod of her head.

With tears brimming in her eyes, Callie leaned over to kiss her fiancé's belly. "Hey, Benjamin Everett Robbins-Torres. How's it going in there? Any suggestions on what we should name your sister?"

* * *

An hour after reluctantly saying her goodbyes to her fiancé to leave the hospital for the night, with one baby name down and the other still in the works, Arizona found herself locked in their bedroom, desperately trying to stay away from the crazed soon to be grandparents who had swooped down like birds of prey and invaded their apartment.

Lying flat on her back with her arms stretched into the air, she stared at her phone, willing it to buzz or ding with an incoming message from her fiancé. When nothing came, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

10:16pm.

Hoping that Callie wasn't asleep just yet, she bit her bottom lip as her thumbs swiftly moved across the keyboard.

_Can you please make Owen yank that tube out of your side so you can come home? PLEASE?_

When a response didn't immediately come, Arizona instantly felt guilty. The doctor inside her knew Callie had been through a trauma and that her body needed time to heal and rest, but the fiancé inside of her, needed to vent. Tossing her phone to the side, she was just about to turn off her bedside lamp when she felt the bed vibrate with an alert of her phone. Scrambling to grasp the device, she smiled when she read the response.

_Hello to you, too! What's happening?_

Arizona lay back on the mattress with a sigh.

_Our parents are driving me INSANE!_

_LOL! I'm sure it's not that bad._

Arizona rolled her eyes upon reading her fiancé's response; she had NO idea.

_Really? You think?_

_What could they possibly be doing that's so bad?_

Arizona scowled at the phone. Was Callie really that dense? Did she not know who she was currently dealing with?

_Let me think. My mother won't stop cleaning the apartment. My dad keeps checking the smoke detectors. Your mom has bought enough baby clothes for ten kids, and I think your dad is currently out buying you a new car._

From her position on the small bed of her hospital room, Callie began to laugh before immediately grasping a pillow to hug in an attempt to fend off the pain that rose in her abdomen and chest.

_Stop! Please! You're making me laugh, and it hurts. They're just trying to be helpful._

_They're crazy._

_You need to quit stressing and relax. _

_They're crazy making._

Callie chuckled softly into her empty room and tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, an idea formed in her head.

_Why don't you bust out of the apartment and come spend the night with me?_

A mischievous smile tugged at Arizona's lips as she considered Callie's suggestion.

_Really?_

_Sure. If you don't mind sleeping in a terribly uncomfortable bed._

_I don't care where I sleep, as long as I'm no longer in this apartment._

Callie smiled, happy that she was going to get to spend the night with her fiancé. She'd been in the hospital for the past three days and missed Arizona desperately. She got to spend time with her during the blonde's breaks from surgery and patient care, but it just wasn't the same as running into her various times throughout their workdays, and the nights were even worse. They'd spent countless hours making love and exploring each other's bodies over the past several weeks, and the sudden drought was a definite difference.

_I'll be waiting. I can't wait to cuddle with you!_

Arizona quickly jumped out of the bed before tugging open her dresser drawers in search of some clothes to wear.

_I'll be there in twenty!_

* * *

Sneaking through Callie's hospital room door, Arizona immediately shut it behind her.

Watching her fiancé rest her head against the door as she blew out a relieved breath, Callie raised her eyebrows in question. "What's the matter with you?" she asked with a wry grin on her face. "You look like you've just evaded the CIA."

Arizona rolled her eyes as she brusquely ripped her jacket from her shoulders and toeing off her tennis shoes, she immediately crossed the room to jump into the bed with her fiancé. Burying her face in the crook of Callie's neck, she wrapped her arm around her waist, careful not to bump any tubes or wires.

Confused and slightly worried by her fiancé's silence, Callie wrapped her arm around her, her fingertips lightly caressing her back. "You okay, babe? You're kind of scaring me."

Arizona shook her head, her nose still buried in her fiancé's neck. "I heard them, Callie," she mumbled against smooth skin.

The Latina turned her head, staring down at tousled blonde hair. "You heard who?" she asked, pressing a kiss to Arizona's scalp. "Doing what?"

A low groan came from deep within Arizona's chest as she adamantly shook her head. "It was horrible, Callie. They were. . .oh my God. . .disgusting. . ." she trailed off, once again hiding from the world around her.

"You're going to have to give me a little more than that," Callie insisted, gently pushing Arizona away from her so that she could meet her eyes. "You aren't making a bit of sense."

"My parents!" the blonde instantly shouted, jumping up from the bed to begin pacing the room. "They were. . ._you_ know. . ."

Callie was completely befuddled. "No, Arizona. I _don't_ know."

"Sex, Callie! My parents were having sex! In the spare bedroom. In our home!" she spat, rubbing her temples and tightly shutting her eyes as if she could rid her mind of the sounds she had heard by doing so.

The Latina bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the laugh that was about to erupt from her mouth. Arizona was just so freaking cute when she was flustered, and right now, she was about the cutest she'd ever seen her. Allowing her fiancé to pace the floor for a few more moments, Callie then pulled the blankets back from her lower half before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Spying movement from the corner of her eye, Arizona spun around to look at her fiancé. "What are you doing, Calliope? You can't get up!" she stated, quickly making her way to stand in front of her future wife.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I can sit on the side of a bed, Arizona, and besides. . .Owen is pulling the tube tomorrow. He says I'll be home by the end of the week."

Resting her hands on Callie's shoulders, Arizona looked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in disappointment.

"Well, I was going to, but someone was having a _major_ freak out."

A sheepish smile tugged at the blonde's lips. "I'm sorry. It's just. Oh God. It was terrible. No child should _ever_ have to hear _that_!"

Callie nodded her head in agreement before laying a gently kiss at the top of Arizona's belly. "Maybe I could help take that off your mind," she suggested with a sly wink.

Arizona tipped her head to the side, knowing exactly what her fiancé had in mind. "Hmm. . .as wonderful as that sounds, we can't do that."

"We can."

"You're hurt, Callie."

"I'm fine."

What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

Arizona's eyes fell shut as one of Callie's hands quickly disappeared into the waistband of her pants and panties, insistent fingers wasting no time in tracing her slit up and down. "Callie. . ." she breathed out.

"Quiet, baby."

"Mmmhmm."

Spreading her legs for a wider base of support, Arizona bent forward, her nose nuzzling the hollow beneath Callie's ear as a thumb and finger gently pinched at her clit.

A strangled breath fell from Arizona's lips as the tip of the Latina's index finger teased at her entrance. "Good?" Callie husked in question, her free arm wrapping around her fiancé for support.

"So good."

"Should I keep going?"

"If you stop, I'll kill you."

Callie swiftly entered her fiancé, her thumb beginning to expertly circle a wanton bundle of nerves.

"Torres!"

All movement within the room came to a grinding halt when they heard Mark's voice and a knock on the closed door, though Callie didn't remove her hand from its position buried in Arizona's pants. "Oh, shoot. I asked him to bring me some hot tea when he got here for his shift."

"You okay in there?" he called, worried that the door may be closed due to his best friend being examined by one of her doctors.

"Go away, Mark!" Arizona yelled.

"Shhh," Callie insisted.

"What? Did you just say my. . ." Mark trailed off as soon as he entered the room when he saw the position his two best friends were currently in.

"Oh!" Arizona huffed, quickly grabbing the blanket from Callie's bed and wrapping it around her waist.

"Right!" Mark said with a lecherous smile on his face. "Nice!"

Callie and Arizona both rolled their eyes.

"You finish. I'll wait."

Reaching to her side, Callie grasped her pillow, chucking it in the man's direction as he hastily tried to make his way back out the door.

Once he was gone, Arizona let out an exasperated sigh before once again resting her head on Callie's shoulder. "I can't handle one more thing, tonight. This is ridiculous."

Callie chuckled softly, but her hand that remained against her fiancé's core began to provocatively move once again. "What about _this_?" she sensually asked, burying her entire finger in a tight center. "Is this on the list of things you _can't_ handle?"

Arizona sunk her teeth into Callie's shoulder at the sensation of being filled so thoroughly. "No. . .No. This I can definitely handle."

* * *

The following morning, Arizona awoke to the sensation of tiny feet or a little butt or some other baby body part bouncing against her bladder. Gently removing herself from her fiancé's still slumbering form, she tiptoed into the restroom. Once she was finished, she quietly made her way back into the hospital room to once again settle herself at Callie's side.

Staring at the Latina's peacefully sleeping face, Arizona's heart swelled at the thought of just how happy this woman had made her, and for the first time in longer than she could remember, she felt truly content and at peace.

All thanks to Callie.

She lay in silence for several long moments, watching Callie's chest rise and fall, thankful that this amazing woman was in her life and that she was doing well after what could have been a much more catastrophic accident. Laying the whisper of a kiss against full lips, she then watched as her fiancé's eyes began to flutter open.

Callie smiled when she saw bright blue eyes watching her. "Hey," she whispered, her face scrunching as she tried to move her still sore body.

"Hey," Arizona replied, once again kissing her fiancé's mouth. "You okay?"

Callie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stiff."

A knock on the door, drew their attention away from each other, both women becoming fully awake when four familiar faces immediately shuffled into the room. Callie chuckled as Arizona rolled her eyes before moving from the mattress to take a seat in the chair next to the bed. As the Latina straightened up to make herself more comfortable, Arizona couldn't help but notice the overly excited looks on both her mother and soon to be mother-in-law's faces. Looking toward her fiancé, she immediately saw that she recognized it, too.

"What's up with you two?" Callie suspiciously asked.

Barbara bounced up and down as Lucia happily clapped her hands. "Do you want to tell them? Or should I?" Barbara excitedly asked.

"Tell us what?" Arizona asked, her tone skeptical.

Sharing a deliriously happy smile, Lucia nodded for Barbara to carry on.

"We have a surprise for you!"

* * *

**AN3: Just something fun and fluffy in preparation for tonight's episode. I hope this made everyone smile at least once, because I'm afraid we may not be smiling about the show for a while. Thanks again for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews. Oh, and. . .Happy Grey's Day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks so much to all of you for continuing to read and review this story. I'm so happy that so many people are still enjoying it. Calzona fanfiction readers ROCK!**

**AN2: A big thank you to Angela like always for reading over this for me and also to HandaThatHeal who took the time to briefly look over this chapter even when she was busy writing her own story. You gals are the BEST!**

* * *

_**Twenty**_

* * *

Callie had only been home from the hospital for a mere day and a half and was already feeling the pain Arizona had experienced days before. "They're killing me. Like seriously killing me, Arizona. I just survived a car accident and a collapsed lung, but my parents and your parents combined are going to be the death of me," she complained from her position on the couch, her legs stretched out onto her fiancé's lap as she rubbed her temples with her hands. "Make them stop. Just make them go away. Please."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at her fiancé's exaggerated pleas. "I really hate to be the girl who says _I told you so_, Calliope, but. . .I told you so," she teased, playfully sticking out her tongue at her disgruntled fiancé.

Before Callie could respond to the joking woman seated across the sofa from her, Lucia Torres was at her daughter's side, attempting to fluff the pillows positioned behind her back. "Here, mija. Let me help. You seem uncomfortable," the elder Latina insisted, tugging the cushion from behind her daughter who winced in pain when her still sore body was jostled in the wrong direction.

Rolling her eyes and gripping the arm of the chair, Callie gritted her teeth as her mother continued to fuss over her. "Enough, mother! Enough!" she finally spat, causing Lucia to jump back. "No more! I can't take it anymore!"

Hearing the commotion in the living room, the remaining three parents emerged from various places in the apartment all swarming about like vultures descending upon their prey. "What's the matter, Calliope? Are you in pain?" Carlos asked as he came to stand next to his wife.

Barbara reached out to assist her soon to be daughter-in-law into a more comfortable position, but Callie quickly shied away from her proffered hand. "I'm fine, dad," she growled as she swung her legs off Arizona's lap before gingerly pushing herself up to stand. "Well, I _would_ be fine if the four of you will just leave me alone!"

All four parents stepped away from the clearly enraged woman, shocked looks covering four faces.

"Callie!" Arizona gasped, surprised by her fiancé's candor. It wasn't that she wasn't feeling exactly the same way, but she didn't expect the Latina to just spout it out like she had.

A sheepish look crossed Callie's face as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just. . .I'm tired, and I'm irritable, and I just. . .I just need a little space. I love you. All four of you, but I've gotten very used to being alone over the past several years of my life, and this is all a little much for me," she admitted, desperately trying to choose her words so that she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. "I know you're just trying to help, but I'm fine. Arizona and I are both fine. . ." she trailed off, looking to her fiancé for support.

Popping up off the couch as fast as her pregnant body would allow, Arizona was instantly at Callie's side. "And it was very sweet of you to surprise us with the offer of paying for our wedding, but with everything that's been going on, we've decided to wait."

Lucia and Barbara both looked hurt, though Carlos and Daniel had identical looks of understanding in both sets of their blue eyes.

"No wedding?" Barbara asked, clearly appalled by the thought.

Callie shook her head. "She didn't say _no_ wedding. She just said we've decided to wait," she corrected as she reached out to take her fiancé's hand. "There's nothing in the entire world that could keep me from marrying Arizona, but I would like to be healthy and able to move at a normal rate of speed when I do it. I want to be able to enjoy myself, and right now, I just. . .can't."

Though both mothers appeared obviously distressed by the younger women's lack of interest in their surprise, they did understand. _Kind of. _Callie did indeed still hurt when she moved, and of course they wanted her to be able to enjoy her wedding day.

"Come on, ladies. Let's get out of the girls' hair," Daniel urged, nodding at Carlos who clearly agreed. "We'll go get some dinner and then go back to the hotel. I need to get back to work soon, anyway."

Arizona smiled at her father, relieved that she hadn't upset him and that he understood that she and Callie were going crazy with the current amount of attention and overprotection they were receiving.

"But Daniel. . ."

"Let's go, Barbara."

"Carlos, I really think we should stay."

"We've already been here longer than we planned, Lucia. We both need to get back to work."

Lucia and Barbara both glared at their husbands, but after nuclear staring contests between both couples, the females of the group finally relented. "Fine," Lucia huffed as she grabbed her purse from where it lay on the floor next to the sofa before quickly making her way to the door.

"Just promise me there will be a wedding _and_ that you'll let us pay for it just like we planned," Barbara insisted as she too moved to the exit of the apartment.

"I promise, mom," Arizona agreed, following her mother to grant her a loving embrace.

Once all six had exchanged hugs, well wishes, and goodbyes, with the promise that there _would_ be a wedding and that the elder Robbins and Torres _would_ call once their flights and travel plans had been settled, Arizona gently shut the door before leaning back against it with a heavy sigh.

Callie bit her bottom lip as she watched her fiancé. "I'm sorry I snapped at them. That wasn't very nice of me," she softly stated, letting out a huff as she dropped down onto the couch, wincing at her own sudden movement.

"Are you kidding me?" Arizona asked in surprise. "This is the best thing that's happened all week!"

* * *

An hour later, Callie and Arizona lay together in their bed, the Latina's head resting on her fiancé's chest as her hand gently rubbed abstract patterns over the smooth skin of her taut abdomen.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked, her own hand caressing smooth brunette hair.

Callie sighed, her hand coming to a stop near Arizona's belly button. "I was thinking about you, and Benjamin, and the fact that we still haven't come up with a name for baby girl," she honestly replied, slowly adjusting herself so that she could look her fiancé in the eyes. "What about you?" she asked, noting the pensive look in bright blue eyes.

Arizona shook her head as unexpected tears welled in her eyes. "Just that. . .I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I was so scared, Calliope. When we found out about the accident, I really thought I'd lost you," she admitted before dissolving into a fit of tears.

Callie immediately gathered the sobbing woman into her arms, lightly caressing her back as she cried into her shoulder. "I'm right here, Arizona. I'm okay, and I'm here. I'm always going to be here for you and those babies. Always," she insisted, her voice calm as she whispered into her fiancé's ear.

Arizona nodded her head against Callie's neck, though her crying did not desist. "I've just wanted this life for so long, Callie, and now that I have it, I'm so afraid that it's all too good to be true."

Pulling back so that she could once again look into Arizona's eyes, Callie brushed blonde hair back from her face. "I know this may seem too good to be true, Arizona, but it _is_ true. All of it. You. . .me. . .these babies. . ." she trailed off, reverently laying her palm against Arizona's belly. "It's going to be amazing, sweetie. We're going to get married, and we're going to be a family. We're going to be ridiculously out of our minds happy. Okay?"

Arizona searched Callie's face and finding nothing but pure unadulterated love in her magical brown eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Leaning forward, she gently brushed her lips against fuller ones, moaning into the Latina's mouth when she deepened the kiss. As the connection of their mouths came to its gradual end, the blonde nuzzled her nose against a caramel one. "Okay," she agreed with a nod of her head.

Callie winked at her before once again pecking at her lips. "Good. I'm glad we agree."

They lay in silence for a moment longer before Arizona once again began to speak. "You mentioned that we haven't named baby girl, and I have a thought on that," she stated, her head now resting on the Latina's chest.

"Hit me with it," Callie replied.

Leaning up on her elbow, Arizona gazed down into chocolate brown eyes. "We pissed off our mom's pretty royally today, but that's not the reason I'm suggesting this."

"Okay?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Well, they're both amazing women, Callie. The best I've ever known, and I was thinking that it would be awesome to name our little girl after them," she replied as her hand played with the hem of her fiancé's shirt. "What would you think of using their middle names and calling her Caroline Isabelle?"

A megawatt smile immediately covered Callie's face. "I think that would be spectacular."

* * *

Callie awoke with a start, pain erupting in her chest as she rolled onto her side. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she sighed when she noted the time.

3:18am.

Wondering what had awakened her at this hour, she looked to her right, pleased to see Arizona fast asleep next to her, and just as she was about to snuggle up behind her to hopefully return to dreamland, a loud knocking on their front door caused her to jump.

Rolling onto her back, her first thought was to ignore the sound, but as it grew more and more persistent, she dragged herself from the bed to hopefully keep the ruckus from waking her sleeping fiancé. Trudging through the apartment, she quickly opened the door without so much as a thought or a glance through the peephole.

The person she was greeted with was certainly the last one in the world she expected to see; the sight of a sobbing and hysterical Lauren Boswell, causing her heart to begin pounding loudly in her ears. "What do you want, Lauren?" she sleepily asked, closing the door a fraction, so she could barely see out.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Callie. For everything I've done. I-I. . ." the blonde trailed off, sobs wracking her form.

Callie pulled her head back, the scent of copious amounts of alcohol on Lauren's breath nearly knocking her down. Shaking her head, she sighed. Was this seriously happening? Was Lauren Boswell really standing on her doorstep drunk, sobbing, and apologizing to her?

"Please, Callie. Can I come in? I need to apologize to you and to Arizona. I've been so terrible, and I. . .I've done everything wrong," the blonde cried.

Callie rolled her eyes. "No, Lauren. You _cannot _come in, so please, just leave."

Lauren only began to cry harder, her body beginning to sway with intoxication, causing Callie to instinctually reach out to catch her before she hit the floor.

Callie moaned in pain as she supported the weight of Lauren's body and doing the only thing she possibly could, she tugged her into the apartment before settling her down on the sofa. Going back to shut the door, she then turned back, quickly making her way into the bathroom for a small trash can when she witnessed the blonde begin to heave, her body lurching forward with nausea.

Making it back to the living room just in time, Callie shoved the bucket into Lauren's trembling hands, rolling her eyes as she watched her vomit into it, and against her better judgment, she once again made her way back into the bathroom for a cool cloth, also stopping in the kitchen for a glass of water.

Placing the rag against a sweaty forehead, she sat down next to the retching woman only close enough for her to reach. She decided then and there that this was going above and beyond the call of duty and that there had to be a special place in heaven for anyone who was willing to bestow such treatment on someone so horribly detestable.

After several long moments, Lauren finally leaned back, resting her head against the back of the sofa while Callie went to dispose of the waste. Returning to the living room, she found the blonde lying on the couch, her body curled up into the fetal position, and taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her, she nudged her with an outstretched foot. "You're crazy if you think you're sleeping here," the Latina hissed, shaking the dozing woman with a kick of her toes.

Lauren opened bleary eyes, her entire world spinning around her as she did. "Please. Just let me lay here. Just a minute," she begged, quickly snapping her eyes shut once again.

Callie crossed her arms over her chest as she evaluated the woman lying before her. Pausing to take in her haggard form, she then kicked her again. "Come on. Your minute's up."

Lauren let out an exaggerated sigh, never opening her eyes as she sat up. Gripping at the cushions of the couch, she breathed deeply as she fought against the spinning world around her. "Can I just talk to you? For just a minute."

Callie glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. "It's 3:30 in the morning, Lauren. Even if I did want to talk to you, your timing is less than desirable," the increasingly angry Latina informed with a huff.

"I know. I know. I just. . .I'm miserable, Callie. I thought. . ."

"We're not going to do this," the brunette quickly interrupted. "We aren't that close."

Large tears welled in the blonde's eyes before spilling down her cheeks. "I know that, Callie!" she angrily spat, jumping up from her seat before instantly sitting back down when she felt like she was about to pass out. Shaking her head, she continued, her speech slurred with intoxication. "I miss her. So much. I realize now that I was so stupid. Arizona's a lot to lose, Callie."

Callie nodded her head, completely uncomfortable with the way this conversation was beginning to unfold. Glancing toward her closed bedroom door, she sighed as she turned back toward the anguished looking woman. "Trust me, I know," she honestly replied.

"And Colleen left me," Lauren admitted as an afterthought. "I was so stupid. I left the most amazing woman in the world for a dirty little whore."

The irony of the situation was not lost on Callie, and she couldn't help the smug grin that tugged at her lips at the thought of Lauren getting exactly what she deserved. "What goes around comes around," she curtly replied, feeling sorry for the crying woman not in the least.

Sad eyes looked up at Callie upon hearing her response before more tears began to fall from her eyes. "I guess I deserve that," she admitted in a choked sob. "But do you think we could at least be friends? Do you think you could talk Arizona into maybe letting me be the babies' cool aunt or something? I mean you don't have any siblings and neither does she, so they'll need someone to spoil them."

"Those babies will have plenty of love and a ton of people to spoil them, Lauren. I doubt they need someone as callous as you in their lives," Callie immediately retorted, completely disbelieving what this woman was asking of her.

"But, can't you just talk to her? I mean, I talked to a lawyer. He says I may have some rights to the babies, but I'd rather do this amicably. I'd rather just settle this on our own."

Callie sat back, her face alight with fear, though she desperately tried to hide it. She didn't think that Lauren had any legal rights to the babies, but then again, she didn't really know how all of this worked, either. She'd rather not go to court or have to subject Arizona and the babies to a legal battle, but the truth was she felt completely out of her depth when it came to this situation. She definitely had some research to do. "You need to speak to Arizona about this, Lauren. Not me. She's the ones with those innocent tiny humans growing inside her."

"But you could talk to her. She'll listen to you. She loves you, Callie and respects your opinion way more than she ever did mine. Can't you at least try?" Lauren pleaded, her head beginning to pound with the vast amount of liquor she had consumed.

Callie was at a complete loss for words. Could what Lauren was saying be true? Did she have any amount of legal rights to Arizona's babies? The thought of having this heartless woman anywhere near the children she had already fallen in love with months before made her sick to her stomach, but the thought of dealing with lawyers and a child custody battle made her feel even worse. With a sigh, she shook her head. "I. . .I'll talk to her," she finally relented.

"Talk to me about what?"

Callie and Lauren both turned at the sound of Arizona's sleepy voice, Callie's eyes going wide as a smug smile curved at Lauren's lips.

When neither woman spoke, Arizona's brow furrowed in question. "Talk to me about what?" she once again asked, her voice finding greater volume with an edge of anger now gleaming in her tired blue eyes.

"Callie and I've been talking," Lauren replied when Callie was unable to find her voice. "She's agreed that I should have partial custody of the twins."

All color drained from Arizona's face as her eyes flicked from the face of her former wife to the angry one of her new fiancé. "What the fuck, Calliope?"

"No, Arizona. No! That's not what I said," Callie argued, immediately standing and crossing the room to stand in front of her. "What I said was that I we could talk about it, but I never agreed to anything or made any kind of decisions."

Arizona shook her head as tears welled in her tormented blue eyes. "It's not your decision to make, anyway, Callie! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Callie flinched upon heard her fiancé's enraged words, recoiling as if physically slapped across the face. "Arizona, I. . ."

Shaking her head once more, Arizona turned to regard Lauren. "I'm going into my room and when I come back out, you better be gone!" she shouted before turning on her heal and slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Callie stood in the middle of the living room floor, her eyes full of the fiery rage that was coursing through her entire body.

"Feisty," Lauren commented with a cocky grin.

Charging toward the blonde, Callie pulled up short right in front of her when she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her chest. "You need to get the fuck out of my house!"

**XXXXXX**

**AN: OMG! I hate Lauren Boswell soooooooo much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to reading your reviews! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I would just like to clarify that this story is written on my own and that I don't really have a beta, just a couple people who read over what I have written. So, if the story has gone in a direction that some readers aren't enjoying, that is no one's fault but my own. I do have a master plan in my head, and it is also written down in outline form. It is not influenced by anyone other than me. Anyway, just needed to address a couple guest reviews that I have received! **

**AN2: On a lighter note, I would like to thank all of you who continue to read and review this story! Your reviews always make me smile, and I am grateful to each and every one of you for sticking with me week after week. So, without further ado, let's see how Callie and Arizona make it out of their latest mess. Thanks again!**

* * *

_**Twenty-One**_

* * *

Callie stood in the living room, staring at the door that she'd just forced Lauren to leave through. Her chest and ribs ached with over exertion, her heart breaking at the thought of the fact that Arizona still did not trust her. Momentarily standing still as her mind raced, she shook her head as tears began to well in her eyes. She felt terrible. He body hurt both physically and emotionally; she just couldn't believe that Arizona would ever think that she would make such a hasty or callous decision about the twins without so much as consulting her first.

Finally crossing the room toward the bedroom, she paused, unsure of what she should do next. She wanted to be with Arizona - desperately needed her in ways she'd never before felt - but she couldn't continue to live like this, with the fear that Arizona simply did not respect or trust her.

Maybe they had moved too quickly. Maybe they'd been longing for this relationship to work for so long that when the window of opportunity finally presented itself, they jumped right through without a second glance. Maybe they'd given into their wants and desires too rapidly when they both needed time to heal from their previous marriages. At this point in time, Callie wasn't really sure of the answer, but what she was sure of was the fact that she needed some time. Time away. Time to think. Time to re-evaluate the relationship she was currently involved in.

So, with a heavy heart, she turned the doorknob leading into the bedroom, tears dripping down her cheeks when she saw Arizona sitting dejectedly on the side of the bed.

Arizona immediately jumped up when she saw Callie enter, quickly crossing the room to stand in front of her. "How could you do this, Calliope? How could you let that woman into our home and actually have a conversation with her?"

Callie shook her head, quickly wiping the tears from her face. "She was drunk and nearly beating the door down, Arizona," the Latina informed with a sigh. "She was about to pass out on our doorstep, and then she started puking. What would you have me do? Huh? Just let her yack all over our living room?"

"She shouldn't have been_ in_ our living room, Callie! That's the point!" Arizona angrily spat.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "She was banging on the door and wouldn't have stopped had I not let her in. I shouldn't have done it, but at the time - at three in the morning - I really wasn't sure of what else to do," Callie contended, stepping away from her angry fiancé to grab a duffle bag from under their bed. Setting in atop the disheveled duvet, she then turned around to begin rifling through her dresser drawers.

Arizona stared at her, shock evident on her exhausted looking features. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice cracking in irritation and in fear.

Callie grabbed a shirt and a pair of comfortable pants, socks and underwear before shoving them into the bag. "I think I need some space. I'm going to go stay with Mark and Addison for a while."

"What?" Arizona incredulously asked. "Why?"

Zipping up her bag, Callie paused before turning to face her fiancé. "You don't trust me, Arizona. You don't respect anything I do, and I. . .I just need some time to think."

"I do, Callie," the now tearful blonde was quick to interrupt. "I trust you and respect you. I-I-I. . ."

Callie shook her head. "No. You really don't. You've made that very clear to me."

"Yes, Callie. I do. More than anything."

Tilting her head to the side, the brunette nearly faltered at the sight of her confused and upset fiancé. "You don't, Arizona. You always think the worst of me. You assumed that I would just make a very important decision about your children. . ."

"_Our_ children, Calliope."

Callie once again shook her head, her heart breaking. "No," she whispered, a lone tear making its way down her cheek to gather on her lips. "They're _yours_, Arizona. Not mine not even Lauren's. You made that very clear when you said that decisions regarding the twins weren't mine to make," she spoke, her words despondent and full of pain. "So, I'm going to go. I need to decide what I want to do. Because, I can't live like this, Arizona. I can't spend every day in fear that you don't trust me or that I'll make a wrong decision regarding the twins."

Arizona stood speechless as she watched Callie pull a hooded sweatshirt from the closet, stepping forward to help when she heard her fiancé wince when she attempted to pull the garment over her head. "Let me help you," she softly insisted.

Callie stepped back, straightening her clothing on her own. "I got it. Thank you."

"Please, Callie. I'm sorry. I was so shocked to see Lauren here, and then the things she said. . ."

"I know," Callie simply replied as she backed out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Then, please. Please, don't leave."

Callie shook her head, reaching for her keys to the new SUV their fathers had chosen for her.

"You can't drive, Calliope," Arizona insisted from her position in the middle of the living room floor.

"It's less than ten miles, Arizona. I'll be fine."

And with that, Callie disappeared out the front door leaving a heartbroken and shocked Arizona to crumble in on herself, tears streaming down her face as she sat sobbing on the couch.

* * *

Throwing open the front door of the home he shared with his wife, Mark sighed when he saw the sobbing mess of a woman standing on his doorstep. "What the Hell happened?" he asked, ushering Callie into the foyer.

"I-I-I I'm not even sure," Callie cried, dropping her bag and purse in the middle of the floor as she followed her best friend into the kitchen. "I. . .shit. . .fucking Lauren. . ." she stammered, choked sobs resonating around the room.

"What about Lauren?" Mark asked, filling the coffee pot with water.

Callie shook her head, grabbing several napkins from the holder on the island to wipe at her face and blow her nose. "She came to the apartment. God, I hate her. She's such a conniving little. . .ugh. . .fuck!"

"Shhh," Mark insisted as he helped his best friend onto one of the high stools surrounding the counter. "Addison just got home from an emergency call and is sleeping."

Callie sheepishly regarded her friend as she blew her nose. "What the Hell am I even doing, Mark? I came here and just moved right in on some other woman's wife. I-I-I asked her to marry me and promised to raise her children with her. Wh-what the Hell? Who does that?"

Mark pushed the hair back from his best friend's face. "_You_ do that, Callie. You see what you want, and you go for it."

The brunette shook her head upon hearing the man's words. "But look where that has gotten me. Living in a relationship with a woman who doesn't trust me."

Mark was confused. "What do you mean she doesn't trust you?" he asked, pulling two large mugs from a high cabinet.

"Lauren was at the apartment. She was drunk, and I let her in. . ."

Mark raised his eyebrows at his friend's kindness.

"Not my smartest move. I get it," she hissed, regarding the look on his face. "But she scared me, Mark. She said she was going to get a lawyer and that she has rights. She asked that I talk to Arizona about her having some kind of visitation with the twins."

"And?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "I agreed that I would talk to Arizona. But, that's all I said. And then that stupid bitch turned around and told Arizona I said she should have joint custody. But what's worse, is that Arizona believed her!"

Mark shook his head as he added cream and sugar to Callie's mug, adding nothing to his own. Glancing from the still brewing pot to the woman seated across the island from him, he sighed. "Okay, I'm just going to play devil's advocate here. . ."

"Don't you dare, Mark Sloan. Don't you dare tell me that I was wrong."

Mark couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "I'm not saying you're wrong, Cal. . .but I do think maybe you should cut Arizona a little slack."

Callie scoffed at the thought; she'd cut Arizona a little slack time and time again.

"Just hear me out," Mark insisted, finally pouring two cups of Joe and handing one to his brunette best friend. "So, it's three thirty in the morning, and you're aroused from sleep by the sound of your ex-wife and your soon to be wife arguing in your living room. You go out to see what's going on, and you hear from said ex that your new wife thinks it would be a good idea to share custody of the babies who are currently growing inside your body."

"That's not what I said. I didn't agree with Lauren. I. . ."

Mark's reproachful look caused Callie to pause, allowing him to continue. "So, you're tired, you're hormonal, your fiancé - the love of your life - was just in a car accident that required lifesaving surgery and a three week stay in the hospital. You're stressed. You're anxious. You've had one too many run-ins with the she devil, and. . ."

Callie huffed, holding up her hand for him to stop talking. "I get it, okay. Lauren is a bitch, and because of her, Arizona doesn't trust easily. Fine. I get it, but what do I do, Mark? How do I make Arizona trust me? How do I get her to understand that I would never hurt her like Lauren did?"

Mark sipped from his mug, his eyes never leaving the confused brunette. "Well for starters, I'd say you should never pack a bag and go running off in the middle of the night."

* * *

Hopping up onto the examination table, Arizona roughly pulled up her scrub top before pushing her pants down below her belly. "Can we please get this over with? I'm not sure why you insist on doing this so often. The twins are fine. I'm fine. Don't I seem fine?"

"You seem intense," Addison informed, squeezing a generous amount of ultrasound gel onto Arizona's belly.

Arizona huffed, though her eyes softened when the image of her unborn babies appeared on the monitor. "God, they are a beautiful sight," she cooed, reaching up with her index finger to trace the face of one baby after the other as tears brimmed in her cerulean eyes.

Addison smirked at Arizona's sudden change of heart. "You're at twenty-five weeks now, and everything looks great. If you promise to behave, I'll change your appointments back to every four weeks instead of two."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever," Arizona hissed as she wiped at her belly with a paper towel before once again covering it with her shirt.

Addison sat back, shocked by the blonde's blasé attitude concerning the health of her children. Resting her hand on her thigh, the red head paused until she looked in her direction. "This lovely attitude of yours wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that there was a hot brunette sleeping on my sofa when I left my house earlier, would it?"

Arizona sheepishly regarded her friend, though her eyes quickly lit with concern. "She. . .Callie was on the couch? She just had surgery to repair a collapsed lung, Addison. Couldn't you have at least offered her a bed? You live in a freakin' mansion that has five bedrooms! I'm sure you could have done better than the couch!"

The red head looked momentarily offended, though that quickly passed. "I told Mark the same thing, but he said she fell asleep there, and he didn't want to bother her."

Arizona sighed as she rubbed her fingertips against her temples in an attempt to fend off the massive headache she could feel building behind her eyes. Both women sat in silence for several long moments before the blonde sighed. "I think I really messed things up this time, Addie. I'm not sure Callie will ever speak to me again."

Addison shook her head. "I highly doubt that," she insisted, patting Arizona's thigh. "Mark told me what happened."

Arizona rolled her eyes at terrible gossip her best friend could be. "I screwed up big time last night, but I. . .I love her with my whole heart, Addison. I trust her more than anyone I've ever met, even though I didn't show that at all last night. It's just. . .Lauren scares the shit out of me. There's no limit to the things she will do to make me miserable, and last night, I just assumed the worst. Out of Lauren, but unfortunately out of Calliope, too."

Taking Arizona's hand, Addison helped her off the examination table. "Callie knows you love her. You just have to prove to her that you trust her. . .and you definitely have to stop comparing her to Lauren."

Arizona sighed as she pushed her arms into the sleeves of her lab coat, and like a shot, her head snapped up, her eyes twinkling. "I know exactly what I need to do."

* * *

Callie lay on Mark and Addison's sofa, flipping through the channels and finding nothing but terrible day time television on the TV. She knew she should get up and go home or drive to the hospital to find Arizona, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. She was drained. She was exhausted. She was still a little pissed.

Stopping on a marathon of American Bake Off, she aimlessly stared at the screen as four contenders fought to create the most amazing looking cake anyone had ever seen. "That's disgusting," she spoke to herself in the quiet of the empty house. "Who the hell wants to eat that after you've been playing in the icing? Completely unsanitary. Did you wash your hands before you started sculpting that shit? That's just gross," she spoke again into the vacant room. "Wonder if they use sterile technique?"

Finally realizing that she was indeed talking to herself, Callie pressed the power button on the remote control before tossing it onto the coffee table in front of her. Slowly swinging her legs over the side of the couch, she gingerly sat up.

She was going stir crazy. She needed to be at work. She needed to be cutting on someone, but every time she moved, pain shot through her ribcage at a sometimes paralyzing degree. She definitely needed something to do, but most of all, she needed to see Arizona. She needed to talk to her. She needed to be honest with her and tell her just how much her accusations really hurt.

Slowly standing from the sofa, she turned to straighten the cushions and just as she was about to make her way up the stairs and into one of the spare bathroom's to take a steaming hot shower, a ringing of the doorbell halted her. Making her way through the foyer and to the door, she hesitantly opened it.

"Okay, so picture this. I was at work today, and Addison was doing another ultrasound to check on the twins, and they looked great, but I started crying. . ."

A slight smile lit Callie's features as she listened to her fiancé's rambled speech as she held the door open between them.

"So, Addison asked me if it was because of you, and I said that I messed up big time with my fiancé. Like really messed up with her. And so she said that she knows that my fiancé loves me, but that I need to prove to her that I really trust her. . ."

Callie's face fell at the mention of trust. It had become blatantly obvious in the wee hours of that morning that Arizona certainly did not trust her.

"And then I was getting ready to leave my appointment, and it hit me. I knew exactly what I needed to do," Arizona finished off with a smile, her eyes raking up and down Callie's form. "You look really pretty," she added as an afterthought.

Brown eyes looked up and down her own body; she personally didn't look or feel pretty at all in a pair of pink plaid pajama pants and an oversized lime green Seattle Seahawks hooded sweatshirt. Skeptically regarding the blonde standing on the front porch, Callie then watched as she pulled a large manila envelope from the messenger bag that was draped across her body.

"This is for you," Arizona insisted, passing along the envelope.

Callie hesitantly took the offering from ivory hands, her fingers fiddling with the adhesive flap before slowly tearing it open. Pulling the papers from within, she gasped when she read the words written across the top of the form.

_PETITION FOR SECOND PARENT ADOPTION_

"Arizona, I. . ."

"Just hear me out, Callie. I know that I have issues. . .especially regarding trust and even more so regarding Lauren. I feel like she ruined me. . .like she stripped me down and scooped all the good right out of me, but with you, I feel whole again. I feel like I can do anything in the world, and I really need you to believe me when I tell you that."

Callie glanced up from the form, her fingers tracing over the word _parent_ as she did. "You hurt me, Arizona, and I know that you didn't do it intentionally, but it still. . ._hurt_."

Sensing that Callie's guard was down, Arizona quickly stepped through the door, gently shutting it behind her. "I know that, Calliope, but I need you to know that I _do_ trust you. With me. With our babies. And, I need you to believe me when I tell you that," she insisted, curiously watching as several emotions seemed to play out on her fiancé's face. "I'm hoping that by giving you these documents that my actions will speak louder than my words and that you'll forgive me. Because I love you so much, Calliope, and I'll never be able to forgive myself for hurting you."

Tears welled in Callie's eyes as she considered the gravity of the papers she held in her hands. They had certainly talked about her adopting the twins once they were born, but this was a whole new step. She now actually held the proof that Arizona was all in and that she really wanted to be a family in her grasp.

Arizona's eyes never left Callie's face as she watched her take in all of the information; she could literally see and hear the wheels turning in her pretty little head. "Oh, and there's one more thing," the blonde quickly added, once again reaching into her bag. Pulling out a beautiful red rose, she offered it to the Latina who now wore a lopsided grin on her face. "I got you this. . .too."

Callie's crooked smile quickly turned into a megawatt one as she accepted the proffered flower, its pedals more stunningly perfect than that of any other rose she had ever seen. Dipping her nose into the top for a quick sniff, she quickly pulled back from it when the sensation of cool medal touched the tip of nose. Glancing down into the top of the flower, shocked brown eyes quickly flicked back up to a smiling Arizona.

The blonde took the flower from a now trembling caramel hand, deft fingers digging into it to produce a stunning diamond engagement ring.

"Arizona. . ."

Holding up her index finger to halt the brunette's speech, she slowly crouched down on one knee. "I know _you_ already asked, and _I_ already said yes, but as I was leaving my lawyer's office this morning with the adoption papers, I realized that every girl deserves a proposal and a. . .ring," she insisted, setting the rose aside to hold the platinum and diamond engagement ring that was similar to her own, but uniquely Callie's style at the same time, up for her fiancé's inspection. "I love you with all my heart, Calliope. We've been friends for years, but beyond that, my love for you has grown more and more with each passing day. You are the most beautiful and caring person I've ever met. You're _amazing_," she began before trailing off to gather her nerves. "You've been there for me through the bad times, but we've also shared more good times than I can even count."

Callie wiped at the tears that threatened to fall down her face before gradually lowering herself onto her own knees so that she was face to face with the beautiful blonde who no matter what - no matter what kind of disagreement they may have had - held the key to her heart.

"I know that sometimes I'm a hot mess, but you. . .you keep me grounded. You're the other half that makes me whole and always have been. I love and respect your fire, your devotion and faithfulness to the things you hold most dear, and you make me want to be better. You make me want to try harder to be that way myself," Arizona admitted with a smirk on her face as she witnessed all of Callie's defenses slowly melting away before her eyes. "A love like ours has never happened to me before, Calliope. I've never been in the presence of someone who shares my dreams; someone who has made my dreams her own. And those are just a few of the reasons I'm hoping you _still_ want to spend the rest of your life with me and _our_ babies."

A choked cry slipped from Callie's lips, interrupting Arizona's heartfelt speech, but when the room fell quiet once again, the blonde continued. "Calliope, I want to love you forever. Will you grant me the honor of doing that? Will you marry me?"

Callie sniffed, wiping at her nose with the back of a shaking hand, and with a smile bright enough to light the entire western seaboard, she nodded her head. "Yes, Arizona," she whispered, laughing as the blonde quickly slipped the beautifully sparkling engagement ring onto her left ring finger.

"And do you believe me when I tell you that these babies are not just mine, but _yours_, as well? That I trust you with my life and theirs and that I want more than anything for you to adopt them and make them your own?"

Callie tilted her head to the side, her heart swelling with pride and more love than she had ever before felt. "Yes, I believe you," she quietly replied.

Taking both of Callie's hands into her own, Arizona pulled them to rest over her heart before leaning in to seal the deal with a proper and less than chaste kiss. "I love you," she then spoke against moist plump lips.

Callie smiled into their kiss before sucking Arizona's bottom lip into her mouth. "I love you, too," she replied with a smile.

Leaning back after several long moments, Arizona attempted to stand, her knees aching from kneeling for too long on Mark and Addison's hardwood floor. "This whole _down on one knee_ business is for the birds," she joked, her ever growing baby belly making her ascent extremely difficult.

Callie tried to stand as well, her ribs aching as she did so. "Sorry, sweetie. I'm not much help."

Arizona laughed as they both struggled to get up off the floor. "Look at us. We're quite a pair."

The brunette laughed as she grabbed onto the arm of a chair to help raise herself into standing. "Yep. We're a match made in heaven."

* * *

Six hours later, Callie sat on the couch in the living room of her own apartment, her feet propped up on the coffee table as she scanned the information on the iPad that rested on her lap. With her brow furrowed as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, she squinted her eyes as she read the words on the screen.

Arizona had returned to work after they each managed to extract themselves from Mark and Addison's floor, dropping Callie off at their apartment on her way back to the hospital. So, with a ton of time on her hands, the Latina began to do some research which led her to her current position, reading through document after document on her tablet. Soon though, the jingle of keys in the door alerted Callie to the arrival of her fiancé, but she didn't look in that direction, choosing instead to finish up the article she was currently reading.

Arizona shrugged out of her jacket before depositing her keys and bag on a small table near the door, smiling as she made her way toward the love of her life who was currently engrossed in some kind of reading on her iPad. Stepping up behind the couch, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck, kissing her cheek before resting her chin on her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" she questioned as she too glanced down at the brightly lit screen.

Callie shrugged, never once turning away from what she was doing. "I've been reading. About adoption and non-biological parent rights. Supreme Court rulings, donor insemination, same sex co-parenting and parenting contracts. Legal marriage versus commitment ceremonies. . ."

"Who needs Google when they have you," Arizona teased, patting Callie's shoulder before making her way around the sofa to take a seat next to her fiancé.

The brunette only smiled slightly as her fingers flew across the keyboard attached to her iPad.

Arizona watched as Callie found another article to read, sighing when she became engrossed in what she saw. "You okay?" she finally asked when the other woman continued to sit in silence.

Finally dragging her eyes from the screen, worried brown eyes met questioning blue. "I'm worried. I'm afraid Lauren may actually have some rights to the twins. She inseminated you, Arizona, a-a-and at the time the babies were conceived, you both wanted to have a baby together, so she. . .she might automatically have the parental authority to make decisions about them."

Arizona searched Callie's face, seeing the sheer panic written across her ever feature and removing the iPad from her lap, she set it to the side. "I spoke with my lawyer today. She said that because Lauren and I never agreed to or signed any type of contract listing her as a co-parent, then she doesn't really have a case. She could try to seek some form of custody, but she will most likely lose."

Callie shook her head, swallowing hard. "But she wanted them, Arizona. Just as much as you did. How can you. . .how can we possibly deny her the right to see them?" she asked, her voice rising in volume and pitch with every word she spoke. "What if it was you, and Lauren was carrying the babies when you two separated? Wouldn't you want to see them? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to be a part of the babies' lives?"

The blonde sighed; she had never really thought about it like that. "Of course I would, Callie, but the difference is, I'm not the one who left our relationship. I'm not the one who cheated on my wife and chose to leave. It's just. . .different."

"What if it's not different though? What if she takes you to court and gets some kind of visitation or-or-or God forbid, joint custody? What then?"

Arizona's rubbed her hand over her forehead before letting out a ragged breath. "I don't know, Calliope," she softly admitted with a shake of her head. "We have no control over what Lauren does, but if she does try something, we'll deal with it then. We'll get the best lawyers money can buy, and we'll make sure nothing bad happens to our kids," she earnestly insisted before gathering Callie into her arms. "There's no sense in driving ourselves crazy worrying about it right now, though. Okay?"

Callie returned her fiancé's embrace, the feeling of being held by the woman she loved helping to calm her racing mind and flailing nerves. Finally bulling back, she nodded her head before she agreed. "Okay."

* * *

A**N3: Thanks so much for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews. If you have questions about the story, please log in instead of reviewing as a guest so that I can properly respond to you. Thanks again! You guys are the best!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Lots of stuff happening around here lately. A huge thank you to all of you who continue to read and review this story, and thank you for putting up with my lack of updates lately. Calzona fanfic readers and fangirls are the most dedicated of them all! Thanks again!**

* * *

_**Twenty-Two**_

* * *

"Hey," Arizona said with a grin on her face, hip checking her fiancé as she sidled up next to her as she made her way down the surgical hallway.

"Hey," Callie replied, brown eyes twinkling with suspicion as she considered the mischievous looking blonde who now walked at her side. "What's up with you?" she quizzically asked, her eyes squinting in question.

A dimpled grin lit Arizona's face as she turned toward the skeptical looking brunette standing next to her. "What would you say to spending the next two days with me? Alone. At a little cottage in the mountains."

Callie grinned at the excited looking woman standing before her. "I'd say. . .I have patients. And that what you're suggested sounds suspiciously like camping. You hate camping."

Arizona felt her heart swell at just how well her fiancé knew her, but her face fell a moment later at Callie's objection to her suggestion. "I do hate camping. I really do, but this wouldn't be camping, Calliope. It is indoors. There's a toilet and a shower. And a bed. We wouldn't be sleeping on the cold hard ground," she informed, unhappy when her fiancé didn't seem to relent. "Come on. I made plans for us, Callie, and you're ruining it," she pouted with a huff.

"I'm sorry, Arizona," Callie apologized. "It's just. . .I'm behind on my surgeries because of all the time I had to take off after the car accident, and the board still isn't happy with my proposed ortho budget, and I. . ."

"And nothing, Calliope."

"I just can't, Arizona. I. . ."

"Stop being such a poop. It's just two days. You can have those surgeries pushed, and I can help you with your budget."

Callie momentarily considered her fiance. She really did like the sound of spending two uninterrupted days with the love of her life, but she wasn't sure she could reschedule her patients on such short notice. But. . .it _had_ been a month since the car accident, which also meant approximately thirty very long days since Arizona had made love to her, not to mention, Arizona just looked so cute, so happy right now, and more than usual, Callie really was unable to deny her when she looked like that. Realizing that she really was in need of a little alone time with the beautiful blonde, she sighed. "First of all, please don't call me a _poop_ ever again, and secondly. . .I'll see what I can do."

Arizona smiled upon hearing her fiancé's response, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Awesome," she cheered, leaning up on her toes to press a hard kiss against Callie's cheek. "Trust me, you will _NOT_ regret that decision."

* * *

"This place is amazing, Arizona," Callie said three hours later as she pulled her wheeled suitcase through the door leading into the cottage the blonde had reserved for them for the weekend. Callie definitely didn't consider herself or Arizona to be _cottage _kind of gals; she would forever see them as city girls, but this place was gorgeous. Overlooking Puget Sound and the Olympic Mountain range, the cottage had a completely private beach, not that they would be using that in the middle of winter, but it was perfect for the romantic get-away both woman were seeking.

Smiling as she watched Callie explore their home away from home for the next two days, Arizona made her way into the bedroom to find a comfortable king size pillow-top bed before sitting down at its foot and leaning her exhausted body back on the mattress as she waited for Callie to return from her exploration.

"There's a jacuzzi on the deck," the brunette happily exclaimed as she made her way into the bedroom, but seeing her fiance lounging on her back with her nearly eight month pregnant belly protruding upward, she paused. "Oh, shit. I forgot. You shouldn't get in the jacuzzi."

Arizona shook her head, scooting up the bed to rest her head on the pillows. "No, but that doesn't mean you can't," she replied, smiling as Callie first placed one knee on the bed before shifting her body to lie next to her.

With her palm drawn like a magnet to rest on the blonde's taut abdomen, Callie intently watched Arizona's face fall and then scrunch in pain as she attempted to get more comfortable. "You okay?" Callie asked when Arizona just couldn't seem to find a suitable position.

Blowing out a breath, Arizona opened her eyes. "I'm okay. I'm good. Just tired, and my back is killing me."

A sympathetic look crossed Callie's features as she nuzzled her nose against her fiancé's neck. "Roll onto your side ," she whispered into Arizona's ear before nibbling on a fair lobe.

With no energy whatsoever to argue, Arizona did what she was asked, shivering as Callie continued her assault on her ear and neck. But, just as she was losing herself in the intoxicating sensation of Callie's lips located anywhere on her body, her eyes opened widely when she felt her fiancé pull back to remove her shirt and bra. "Wh-what are you doing?" Arizona quizzically asked.

Callie smiled as she managed to remove both articles of clothing from Arizona's body before quickly hopping up from the bed.

Rolling back over to see the brunette rummaging through her toiletry bag, her brow furrowed in confusion, but she smirked when she saw Callie hold up a bottle of massage lotion in her hot little hand. Watching as the Latina happily made her way back to the bed with a megawatt smile lighting her face, Arizona couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

Maneuvering several fluffy pillows beneath Arizona's head, between her legs, and under the side of her belly, Callie then put a liberal amount of mandarin lavender lotion in her hand before gently smoothing it over her fiancé's back.

Arizona's eyes fell shut, lost in the feeling of Callie's hands on her body and when those strong hands began to massage more firmly, finding a particularly tense spot at the small of Arizona's back, the blonde couldn't help but moan.

The provocative sensuality of the sounds now emanating from her fiancé's mouth, sent a surge of arousal directly to Callie's center. "Good?" she asked, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard in an attempt to calm her rising libido.

"So good," Arizona admitted as another groan left her lips. "Thank you, Callie."

"You know, I'm not completely innocent here. I may or may not have ulterior motives with this."

Arizona chuckled at the candor of her fiancé's statement. "You'll be handsomely rewarded, Calliope. I promise," she insisted before a gasp left her mouth when Callie found another sensitive spot. "But for now. You've got work to do."

* * *

Callie flipped a page of _The American Journal of Orthopedics _she held in her hand before reaching out with her left had to grasp the glass of Pinot Noir she'd poured for herself fifteen minutes prior. Tucking her feet under herself, she smiled as the glow of the firelight in the hearth caused the sparkle of her engagement ring to catch her eye. Humming to herself, she glanced between the crackling embers and her ring before dragging her attention back to her journal.

This really was an amazing idea Arizona had. It seemed as if they had been going non-stop since the car accident; the presence of their parents followed by their argument over Lauren taking up too much of their time, and then once Callie had gone back to work, both women had been inundated with surgery after surgery, meeting after meeting, late night after late night. They really did need this little getaway to find themselves again, to reestablish their love and commitment for one another.

And apparently, Arizona needed this little getaway to catch up on some sleep. It hadn't taken long for the blonde to fall into a deep slumber after Callie had begun her massage, and the brunette was glad that she could be of service; she knew Arizona hadn't been sleeping well for the past month and a half.

With a contented sigh, Callie took another sip of her wine before once again glancing down at the article she was reading. After another twenty minutes of perusing a study on unicompartmental knee arthroplasty, the sound of her fiance stirring in the bedroom behind her caught her attention. Glancing toward the closed bedroom door, she smiled as an adorably groggy looking blonde poked her head out the now opened door.

Shuffling across the floor, Arizona sat down on the opposite end of the couch, playfully kicking the journal from Callie's grasp before resting her feet in the Latina's lap. "What time is it?" she groaned, closing her eyes and resting her arm over her face.

Callie's hand found its way to Arizona's sweatpants covered knee to begin rubbing her fiancé's leg. "It's almost eleven," she stated, propping her own feet up on the coffee table in front of her.

Arizona's eyes immediately went wide as she shot up into sitting. "I slept for five hours?" she incredulously spat, clearly shocked by the length of her nap. "Why would you let me sleep that long, Callie?"

"Because you were tired?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, but this trip was supposed to be for us, so that we could relax and spend time together. Not so I could sleep the days away."

Turning on the sofa so she was fully facing the disgruntled blonde, Callie shrugged. "I _am_ relaxed, Arizona. And so are you. And we're spending time together right now," she simply stated. "Exactly what you planned."

Clearly unconvinced, Arizona huffed as she threw herself back onto the cushions. "You know what I mean, Calliope."

Smiling slightly, Callie removed Arizona's feet from her lap before dropping to her knees and making her way up across the floor so she was hovering over her fiancé's face. "You're tired, sweetheart, and rightly so," she softly stated, running her hand over the fabric covering her fiancé's belly. "You're growing two tiny humans inside you right now. They are taking all of your strength and all of your energy. I get that, and as those babies' other mommy, I'm okay with you sleeping whenever you need and for as long as you may need because I want what's best for them. . ._and_ for you."

Arizona comically opened one eye, but studying the sincerity on her fiancé's face, she slowly opened her other eye to stare into the beautiful chocolate seas she found herself drowning in on a daily basis. "You're too good to me, Calliope. I don't deserve you."

Callie shook her head. "Oh yes you do," she insisted, leaning forward to gently press her lips against inviting pink ones.

What started out as a gentle massage of moist lips soon became more heated as Arizona weaved her fingers through the dark locks at the back of Callie's head, holding her close in order to deepen the kiss. "I want you," the blonde murmured against plump lips when she pulled back for a quick breath of air. "It's been way too long, Calliope. I need you."

Callie lovingly gazed down into darkening blue eyes, and unable to resist how they sensually glazed over with lust and need, she leaned back in, her own hands now holding the sides of Arizona's face as she kissed her fiancé with all the love and all the devotion that filled her heart, her mind, and her soul.

However, just as quickly as Arizona felt Callie pull her back in, those lusciously full lips were gone, leaving the blonde alone, frustrated, and confused. "Callie, wh-what. . ." but before she could protest any further, she saw the brunette reemerge from the bedroom, juggling several pillows in her arms and dragging behind her the fluffy duvet from the bed.

Without a word, the Latina spread the blanket onto the floor in front of the fireplace before scattering the cushions around the floor. Straightening back up, she looked toward Arizona who sat motionless on the sofa. "Come here, beautiful," Callie urged, reaching out for her fiancé to join her.

Arizona slowly stood from her seat, taking Callie's proffered hand and allowing her to lead her to stand in the middle of their makeshift bed. Staring into magical brown eyes, the blonde's hands travelled down her fiancé's sides to the bottom of her t-shirt before grasping the material and pushing it up and over her head.

To return the favor, Callie did the same to Arizona's sweatshirt, her hands then reaching behind the blonde to unclasp her bra, allowing her breasts to fall free. Staring at the voluptuous peaks she had just released from their restraint, the brunette couldn't help but lick her lips before dragging her eyes back up to meet dark blue.

Tucking blonde hair behind Arizona's ear, the brunette kissed her fiancé's jaw before making her way down the perfect ivory skin she had come to memorize over the past few months. Kneeling before her fiancé, Callie then dragged her tongue along the waistband of Arizona's sweatpants before tugging them down her body without hesitation.

Arizona placed her hands on Callie's shoulders as she stepped from her pants, her fingers then lacing through thick dark hair when she felt her fiance nudge the front of her cotton covered center with her nose. "Yes, Callie. . ." she hissed, her head falling backward as she pulled Callie ever close to her center.

Reveling in the dampness that was beginning to saturate the thin material covering Arizona's core, Callie couldn't stop herself from spending some time there, her tongue licking at the blonde's slit through the barrier of her panties before briskly hooking her thumbs in the waistband to painstakingly removing the garment from a heated body.

Kneeling to join her fiancé on the duvet, Arizona gazed lovingly into Callie's eyes before pressing her back onto the mountain of pillows laid out in front of the popping and crackling fire. As she guided the Latina's yoga pants and panties down her silky smooth curves, she licked her lips subconsciously as delicious folds, swollen with arousal were revealed to her. Grinning seductively, she briefly met her fiancé's gaze before sticking out her tongue to lick her way up and down Callie's wet slit, parting moist folds with her tongue along the way.

"God, baby," Callie moaned, her hips rocking her drenched core into the blonde's hot mouth. "Mmm," she moaned, one hand fisting in the thick blanket at the other made its way to the back of Arizona's head.

Grinning seductively, Arizona fought against the force of the palm on her head, teasingly moving her mouth from where her fiancé needed her most as she began to lick and suck her inner thighs, paying special attention to the spot behind Callie's left knee that she knew never ceased to make the woman tremble and writhe in anticipation.

No longer able to control the unbridled lust and arousal that had been building inside her ever since the sound of Arizona's moans during her massage had filled the bedroom hours before, Callie reached down, grasping at the blonde's shoulders to pull her up next to her. Helping her pregnant fiance get comfortable on her side next to her, the brunette paused to stare into Arizona's eyes, watching the fire of arousal along with the fire in the hearth rage in her cerulean eyes. Gently caressing Arizona's cheek, Callie then pressed her lips against the moist ones of her fiance, her mind reeling at the faint tanginess of her own arousal she found there mixed with the familiar flavor that was implicitly Arizona Robbins.

Arizona tangled her hands into thick brunette locks as she massaged Callie's tongue with her own, groaning into the Latina's mouth as the sensation of her aroused and sensitive nipples caressed Callie's so intimately. With their bodies pressed firmly together until they seemed to become one with only the swell of Arizona's belly that house their babies separating them, both women shivered as they simultaneously sensed their souls intertwining, electricity jolting between them as they continued to kiss hungrily.

After several long moments, Arizona began a southward journey down Callie's body, exploring every inch of flawless tanned skin with her tongue and mouth. Once again reaching a trimmed patch of dark curls, Arizona looked up toward her fiance whose bottom lip was held tightly between her teeth. Pulling Callie's legs apart, Arizona wrapped her arms around her thigh as she lay on her side, pulling her fiancé's center closer to her mouth. Dipping her tongue to once again flick at an erect bundle of nerves, Arizona smirked when Callie bucked her hips into her face.

"Oh, God! Arizona!" the Latina cried out when she felt her fiancé's warm lips envelop her throbbing clit. The blonde continued to lick and suck just as she knew Callie needed, wanted, craved, intermittently dipping her tongue into a quivering entrance. Perfectly content to spend the entire night with her head buried between two glorious caramel legs, she tugged an engorged and protruding bud between her lips, assaulting it with her tongue as she did so. Moving her index finger to circle her fiancé's entrance, Arizona was surprised when Callie tugged at her hair, pulling her upward.

"Come here," the Latina breathed out, swallowing hard.

Obeying her needy lover's request, Arizona moved up her fiancé's body to face her as they lay on their sides. Staring into the blonde's clearly aroused eyes, the Latina took Arizona's right hand into hers, licking her own wetness from a perfect index finger before guiding it to the exact spot it had just departed from.

Knowing exactly what her fiancé needed, Arizona wasted no time, immediately thrusting two fingers into Callie's wet center, the Latina's mouth falling open in a silent scream of approval. Once Callie had recovered from the delicious invasion, brown eyes locked with blue as the brunette, in turn, did the same.

Arizona's eyes slammed shut at being filled so perfectly, a guttural moan leaving her mouth.

Callie watched in awe as her fiancé's body arched toward her. "Open your eyes, Arizona," Callie softly requested. "I want to watch you."

Stormy blue eyes slowly opened, her mouth falling open when Callie's fingers curled, skillfully stroking her to perfection. "Yes, Callie! Oh, God. More. I need more. . ."

Tanned and fair legs quickly intertwined into the perfect position for their mutual pleasure, as hips roughly rolled, heightening the luscious friction they had already established, aroused nipples stimulating aroused nipples.

Callie gasped when Arizona's thumb deftly brushed against her clit before applying a steady pressure to her bundle of nerves, and meeting the rhythm of Arizona's fingers, the brunette groaned as a shouted expletive from her fiancé met her ears, further igniting the heat she felt in the pit of her stomach that was beginning to quickly spiral out of control.

"Harder, Callie!" Arizona demanded, throwing her head back on her shoulders, her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head as her lover obeyed her commands. "Oh, fuck! Yes!"

"Eyes. . .open," Callie reminded, desperately trying to follow her own command. "God, Arizona!"

Doing as she was told, Arizona lost herself in the fire that raged in Callie's eyes as she continued to stimulate the Latina's throbbing center, increasing her pace as she rapidly approached her own earth shattering moment of release.

"Oh, God. . .Arizona. . .I'm. . .oh, God. . ." Callie ground out as her internal muscles clenched, sending her into a wild orgasm that consumed her entire being.

Arizona's center pulsed as she witnessed the unadulterated pleasure flash across Callie's wide eyes, the Latina's fingers somehow still managing to slide in and out of her. Screaming in ecstasy, the blonde's body arched into her fiancé when Callie simultaneously curled her fingers and firmly circled her aching clit with her thumb, sending her toppling over the edge, her throbbing core tugging on long tan fingers. "Oh. . . oh. . .Callie! Oh my God!"

Laying face to face, their noses touching, both women desperately tried to calm their ragged breathing as their sated bodies continued to shudder violently with the aftershocks of their lovemaking. Several long minutes later, Arizona was the first to come back to her senses, leaning in to gently kiss her utterly blissed out fiancé. Gently running her tongue along the Latina's lips, Arizona smiled when she felt her shiver in response.

"Mmmm. . .amazing," Callie sighed, gently removing her fingers from Arizona's core as she burrowed her face against her neck. "And so, _so_ hot."

"Mmm-hmm. . ." Arizona agreed, pulling out and bringing her hand up to rest against the curve of Callie's hip.

Pulling back so that she could see her fiance, Callie breathed in through her nose as she locked her lips with Arizona's in a hard kiss. "God, I love you," she reverently said, her fingers playing over the small of Arizona's back to draw random patterns in an attempt to calm her fiancé's still racing heart.

"Mmm, me too," the blonde replied, her own hand lightly traveling up and then back down Callie's side.

"Thank you for this weekend, Arizona. I didn't realize how much I needed this," Callie replied as she stared into beautiful azure eyes.

Arizona smirked in response. "Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

"Did you pound her cake while she pounded yours? Was there mutual simultaneous poundcaking? Or. . .did you eat her Crème Brule followed by her devouring your key lime pie?"

"You are a disgusting human," Callie replied as she took a sip from her to-go cup of pumpkin spice latte.

"Come on, Torres. I know Arizona took you to the mountains so she could screw your brains out, so just spill," Mark insisted as he walked next to Callie through the ortho wing of the hospital.

"What are you? Sixteen?" Callie asked as she stepped up to the nurses' station, happily accepting a chart from the charge nurse with a smile.

A lecherous grin tugged at Mark's lips as he considered some random dirty thought that entered his mind. "I frosted Addison's cookies three times this weekend," he stated, hoping to goad some sort of response from the Latina.

Callie only shook her head, offering nothing.

"You're no fun anymore, Cal."

The brunette only smiled, signing off on a note and returning the chart to the nurse before turning back toward her friend. "Arizona and I had a very nice weekend. It was good to have some time away."

"So she could make you scream her name?"

"You have a filthy mind, Mark Sloan."

"Can you blame me? You and Arizona are hot!"

Callie rolled her eyes. "How does Addison even stand to be married to you?" she teasingly asked.

Before Mark could respond, the buzzing of Callie's phone caused her to pause in her stride. Handing her latte to Mark as she fished her phone from within the pocket of her lab coat, her face fell when she read the words across the screen. "Shit!" she spat, taking off running down the hall and toward the elevator in a dead sprint, leaving a shocked Mark standing alone in the hallway.

Reaching the elevator, she harshly pressed the down arrow over and over again, pushing several people out of the way when the lift's doors opened. Once on her desired floor, she took off running once again, skidding to a halt outside a hospital room door. Quickly opening it, her heart slammed against her chest before dropping into the pit of her stomach as she took in the sight of her beautiful fiance struggling to catch her breath as she grasped at the sides of her belly.

"What happened?" Callie asked, gathering herself enough to step into the room.

Tearful blue eyes jerked in her direction, the fear and anxiety written across Arizona's every feature causing the Latina's guts to twist in pain. "My. . .my water broke. In the middle of a consult with Addison. I. . .I. . .Callie, I. . ."

Callie was immediately at Arizona's side, a strong tanned hand finding its way into a trembling fair one and holding on tight. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," the Latina whispered, unsure of exactly who she was trying to reassure.

"She's not had any contractions," Addison informed, from where she stood reading the results from the fetal heart monitors. "At this point, we've got a couple options."

"I know the options, Addison!" Arizona angrily spat, her grip on Callie's hand tightening.

"Arizona," Callie gently tried to soothe. "I know you know all of this. You're an excellent pediatric surgeon, sweetie, but I'd like to hear what Addison thinks," she attempted to rationalize.

Closing her eyes, Arizona only nodded her head.

Taking a seat next to Callie, Addison sighed. "You're at just under thirty-one weeks, Arizona. I can put you on bed rest and then we can induce around thirty-six weeks."

"What are the risks of that?" Callie asked, not completely ignorant to the facts, but desperately needing to hear all of the information.

"Infection, Callie!" Arizona hissed, her fear and anxiety about losing the babies that had grown inside her for the past eight months, threatening to consume her. "The longer the twins stay in there, the more at risk they're at for infection."

Addison nodded in agreement. "We can administer antibiotics in hope of preventing any type of infection from the free air. . ."

"Or?"

"Or, we can administer steroids to help mature the twins' lungs and prep for a C-section now to get them out of there as soon as possible," Addison concluded.

Callie's face fell as tears brimmed in her expressive brown eyes. What the Hell had she and Arizona done to deserve this? Why was this happening? Was their love just so cosmically challenged that anything and everything bad that _could_ happen was destined to happen?

Taking a moment to calm her racing nerves and thundering heart, Callie glanced back at Arizona before turning in Addison's direction. "Can you give us just a minute?" she softly beseeched of the red haired surgeon.

Nodding in understanding, Addison quietly stood before exiting the room, and once she was gone, Callie looked back at her fiance who lay silently on the small hospital bed with her attention purposely evading the Latina's eyes. "I need you to look at me, Arizona. We need to talk about this. We need to decide what we want to do."

Tears immediately began to fall unabashed down Arizona's face upon hearing the concern present in Callie's voice. "I don't know, Callie. I-I-I don't know what to do. This isn't how this was supposed to happen. This isn't right. None of this is right. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't. . ."

"Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay. It's not your fault," Callie desperately attempted to soothe her fiance whose entire body was now shaking with fear. "None of this is your fault."

"They're too little, Callie. If we deliver the twins now, they'll both only weigh around two pounds. They'll be in the NICU. Their lungs. . .won't be fully developed. They'll need feeding tubes, a-a-and I-I don't. . .I can't make this decision, Calliope. Because I don't know what the right thing to do is," Arizona cried, her words stammered and disjointed as she gasped for air.

"Arizona, I really need you to calm down right now. You're going to have another anxiety attack, and we really don't need that right now."

Arizona closed her eyes, practicing the pursed lip breathing she was instructed on weeks before. "Wh-what are we going to do? I-I-I can't lose these babies. I just. . .I can't. I need you to do something, Callie. Promise. . .promise me the twins will be okay!"

Callie was at a complete loss for words, her dark eyes clouding with worry and defeat, but knowing she needed to be strong, she opened her mouth to speak before her scared and apprehensive brain could even consider the repercussions of her words. "I promise."

* * *

**AN2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Clearly there will be some more drama coming our way very soon! Thanks so much for continuing to read, and I can't wait to see what you think of this update. Reviews, comments, and questions are always welcome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: A HUGE THANK YOU to all of you for getting this story to 500 followers! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm not completely sure, but in my opinion, I think that's pretty AWESOME for a new author! You sure do know how to make a gal feel wanted!**

**AN2: Thanks so much to Angie for her help with this chapter and because of the overwhelming response to the previous chapter, I decided to post this next one as soon as possible! Thanks so much for continuing to read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Twenty-Three**_

* * *

Pulling Arizona's hospital room door closed behind her, Callie slowly made her way across the hallway to the nurses' station where Addison sat typing on a keyboard. Taking a seat next to her friend, the Latina exhaled a long breath as she leaned back in her chair. "She's finally sleeping," she informed, both hands coming up to cover at her face.

Turning toward the exhausted looking brunette, Addison nodded in understanding before reaching out to rest a concerned hang on Callie's arm. "Did the two of you decide what you want to do?"

Sighing, Callie lowered her hands before shaking her head. "She's too upset right now to even function, Addison, let alone make a decision like this."

Tipping her head to the side with an apologetic look, Addison smiled weakly as she studied Callie's distressed features.

"What do you think we should do? You're the expert, Addison. You're the one who saves babies."

"I think we should leave the babies right where they are. Administer antibiotics and go from there," spoke a familiar voice.

Callie and Addison both looked up toward the voice belonging to the person who had clearly been eavesdropping on their conversation, looks of shock and disgust covering both of their faces.

"What are you doing here, Lauren?" Callie angrily spat, quickly standing from her seat. "How did you even know about the babies?"

Lauren only smirked, leaning forward as she rested her elbows on the nurses' desk. "Not everyone around this place hates me, Calliope. I still have friends; people who are willing to give me certain information when I need it."

Addison rolled her eyes as she too stood from her seat. "Come with me, Callie. We'll go somewhere that we can discuss this in private."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lauren interjected before Callie and Addison could get away. "As far as I know,_ I_ am Arizona's medical power of attorney, which means. . ._I _am the person you should be speaking with, Dr. Montgomery. _ I_ am the one who gets to make decisions like this on Arizona's behalf."

"Actually, Dr. Boswell, that's where you're wrong," Addison argued, lowering her glasses from the bridge of her nose. "Arizona isn't incapacitated. She's still perfectly capable of making her own medical decisions."

Unphased, Lauren shook her head. "From what I've been told, Arizona is a hysterical and frazzled mess who shouldn't be making decisions concerning her own health, let alone the health of _my _children."

Callie's hands subconsciously fisted at her sides. How many times were they going to have to go through this? Hadn't they already established with this stupid bitch that these children were _not_ hers? What more could they do to show her that she was not at all welcome in their lives? "Arizona is fine, Lauren. Not that it's any of your business, but she's resting now. When she wakes up, she and _I_ will decide what we're going to do about _our_ babies," she contended, taking a step toward the blonde.

"Those babies are _mine_, Callie! _I_ was there when they were made. Arizona was screaming _my_ name when_ I _pushed that plunger. _I_ am their mother, and as their mother,_ I_ will be making the decision on whether or not to deliver them!"

"No you won't!" Callie spat, no longer able to hold her anger at bay. "I will be the one speaking with Dr. Montgomery, and if she decides that the best course of action is to deliver the twins right now, then that's exactly what we're going to do!"

Lauren haughtily shook her head. "I know the workings of the human body are difficult for you to understand, especially since all you do is break bones for a living, Callie, but in case you're unaware, babies born at thirty weeks risk jaundice, ROP, hypoglycemia, developmental. . ."

"I know the risks!" Callie shot back.

"Do you? Because you're acting like you don't care about the babies," Lauren contended, stepping closer and closer to the now steaming Latina. "I guess that makes sense, though. My babies would just be in your way while you're _fucking_ my wife!"

Callie closed her eyes, shaking her head in an attempt to calm herself. Had they been anywhere else, she would have throttled the certifiably insane blonde standing before her, but instead, she began to shout. "I'm thinking about Arizona _and _the babies!" Callie insisted. "You don't think I care? Seriously? Where the Hell have you been, Lauren? When Arizona was puking her guts out? Where were you? When she was so stressed and anxious that she had to be hospitalized? Where the Hell were you, Lauren? Because you certainly weren't there to help and protect the woman and the children you claim to love so much."

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but Callie's angry rant immediately stopped her.

"You never wanted this! You may have been there when those babies were conceived, but what then? Where have you been, Lauren?" Callie irately repeated. "Just because you were the one to push that plunger doesn't make you a mom. When you left Arizona, you left those babies, too, so why the Hell are you giving us your opinion now?"

Noting the call light outside of Arizona's room was blinking, Addison quickly made her way in that direction. "You okay, Arizona?" she asked once she opened the wooden door.

"What's going on out there?" Arizona asked, nodding her head in the direction of the hallway.

Glancing toward where she knew a very angry Latina was about to rip the head off of a blonde craniofacial specialist, Addison smiled as she looked back at her blonde patient. "Nothing you need to worry about," she gently replied, patting Arizona on the knee. "All I need you to do right now is relax so we can make a decision about the twins."

In the hallway the battle between Callie and Lauren continued to rage. "You're not those babies' mom, Lauren, and you never will be. A mom doesn't abandon her children. A mom doesn't skip town for the next best thing. A mom goes out on a limb for her kids. She worries about them every single day and devotes all of her physical and mental strength to them whenever they may need it."

Arizona looked at the hospital room door that stood slightly ajar, her brown furrowing in confusion when she recognized the familiar voice of her shouting fiancé. "Who's out there, Addison? Who is Callie arguing with?"

Before Addison could respond, a disgruntled blonde briskly made her way through the door followed closely behind by an outraged brunette.

"What are you doing here, Lauren?" Arizona immediately hissed upon seeing her ex-wife enter the room.

"I'm here for _my_ babies, Arizona. I'm here to be their mom. I'm here for you. I'm here so that we can be a family again," Lauren insisted as she perched herself on the side of Arizona's bed.

Adamantly shaking her head, Arizona instantly leaned away from the taller blonde. "We are _not_ a family, Lauren, and you are _not_ their mom. You're _nothing_!"

Callie recoiled slightly at the venom that spewed from Arizona's lips, surprised by her words, but impressed by her strength and determination all the same.

"You. Are. Nothing, and I swear to God if you don't get the Hell out of my room right now, I'm going to call the police. I-I-I. . ." but before Arizona could finish her statement, a searing pain ripped through her abdomen, causing her to scream out in shock and in pain.

Addison and Callie were immediately at her side, the red head's hands, reaching out to press against and examine her baby bump. "You're having contractions, Arizona. I know you may have wanted to wait, but I really think we need to get the babies out as soon as possible, and it looks like it's going to happen the _old fashioned way_."

Shoving Lauren out of the way, Callie immediately took her place at Arizona's side.

"Get out of my way, you bitch!" Lauren yelled, shoving Callie off the bed and onto the floor.

Callie cried out in pain as she felt her wrist snap as she caught herself with her outstretched hand against the cold tiled floor, her eyes widening with rage as she quickly got up, charging toward a now frightened looking blonde. "Call the police, Addison! Before I kill her! I've had enough of this shit!" the brunette yelled, her face mere inches away from Lauren's as she reached out to pull her up from Arizona's bed by the collar of her shirt. "You have two options. You can stay here, and I'll press charges, or you can go far away. Far, far, _far_ away. Those are your choices, Lauren. Your pick, but if you stay, I swear to God, I'll sue you for everything you've got!"

"You wouldn't!" Lauren argued, ripping herself away from the brunette's grasp.

"Try me!" Callie spat, her right hand massaging her clearly broken left wrist. "I'm a surgeon, Lauren. You just broke my _fucking_ wrist. I'm pretty sure that qualifies as assault!"

Still grasping her swollen abdomen, Arizona blew out a breath through pursed lips. "If I were you, I'd do what Callie says, Lauren. I've already spoken with my lawyer. You have no rights where the babies are concerned, and we're already in the process of Callie signing the adoption papers. It's over, Lauren. You and I are. . .over. So, please. Please if you ever loved me, please. . .just go."

The room fell silent as Arizona, Callie, and Addison all expectantly stared at Lauren. When the taller blonde made no effort to move, Addison was the first to speak. "What's it going to be, Lauren? You've got about three seconds to decide."

Reaching into her pocket, Callie pulled out her cell phone, prepared to call hospital security to have Lauren physically removed, but before she could dial even one number, she watched as Lauren shook her head before slinking out of the room.

Taking a seat back on the side of Arizona's bed, Callie reached up to tuck stray hair behind the blonde's ear. "You okay, sweetie?" she softly asked.

"Your wrist, Calliope. Are _you _okay?" Arizona asked, her voice full of concern.

"It's broken," she simply replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "But I'll be fine."

Arizona's eyes never left Callie's as Addison moved about the room, calling Mark and checking the fetal heart monitors. "Arizona, I know you may have wanted to wait, to stop the contractions and keep the twins in there for a while longer, but sweetie, I really think we should go ahead and deliver them. I don't feel comfortable putting you on bed rest and keeping them in there hoping that everything will be okay. We have awesome doctors and awesome surgeons here who will take care of our babies, sweetheart. They'll be okay because we're going to make sure they're okay," Callie urged, stroking her fiancé's belly with a gentle hand. "What do you think?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip, attempting to hold back the nervous and anxious tears that threatened to stream down her face, and doing the only thing she could, she nodded in agreement.

"And I'm going to be right there with you, Arizona. From beginning to end. I'm not going anywhere."

When Arizona didn't respond to her sentiment, Callie immediately became concerned, quickly second guessing herself. "Umm. . .I'm sorry. I mean, I guess I just assumed that you'd want me to be there. For the delivery. I-I-I guess I shouldn't have. . ."

"Of course I want you there, Calliope," Arizona replied, surprised that her fiancé would ever question such a thing.

Smiling brightly upon hearing the blonde's response, Callie leaned in to gently lay a soft kiss against her fiancé's lips before reaching up to cup an ivory cheek. "You ready for this?" she asked, feeling her own anxiety at the thought of eminently becoming the mother of not just one, but two babies hit her full force.

Arizona shook her head, but couldn't help but return her fiancé's genuine smile. "No," she honestly replied. "But as long as I have you, I know I can get through anything."

* * *

Resting back against the cushions of the labor and delivery bed she had been lying in for the past six hours, Arizona closed her eyes, releasing a breath through pursed lips.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Callie tried to soothe from her position next to Arizona's bed.

Nodding her head in an attempt to gather her focus, Arizona reached out, grasping Callie's right hand and holding it as if her life depended on it. And really, it kind of did. Arizona didn't think there was any way she would be able to get through any of this without her fiancé, and the fact that Callie appeared to be so calm, cool, and collected right now was doing wanders for the blonde's racing thoughts.

"Okay, Arizona," Addison stated from her position at the foot of Arizona's bed. "On the next contraction, I need you to push," she instructed, her eyes flitting from the blonde toward the nurses and Alex Karev who stood awaiting the arrival of the Head of Pediatric Surgery's premature twins.

"I'm so tired, Callie. I'm scared. What are we going to do if. . ."

"We don't know anything yet, Arizona, and I know you're tired, sweetie, but you're so strong. You can do this, and I'm right here with you," Callie interrupted, desperately attempting to keep her fiancé's focus positive and on the task at hand.

"I can't, Callie. I just can't," the blonde cried, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Swallowing hard and fighting with her own nerves and emotions, Callie kneeled on the edge of Arizona's bed before climbing up behind to sit with her between her outstretched legs. "Listen to me, Arizona. You are about to bring two perfect tiny humans into this world. Do you know how amazing that makes you? Do you know how special that is?"

Slumping back against her fiancé, Arizona grasped Callie's right hand, careful not to harm her now casted left wrist as the next contraction hit her full force.

"Okay, Arizona. Push!" Addison encouraged from her position on a stool between Arizona's legs. "Ok, I can see the top of the first baby's head," she stated with a smile. "Okay, stop."

Arizona leaned back against Callie, thankful for the comforting support of the woman behind her. "You're doing great, babe," Callie whispered into the blonde's ear before kissing her sweat dampened cheek.

"You ready again?" Addison asked.

Arizona nodded emphatically, leaning forward and bearing down to push one more time.

Time seemed to stand still and neither Callie nor Arizona knew how much time had passed - minutes, hours, days - before the room suddenly became consumed with a flurry of activity; nurses quickly descending upon the tiny baby whose weak cries now filled the room. "It's a boy!" Addison happily announced, meticulously cutting the incredibly small baby's umbilical cord that tethered him to his mother and handing him off to an awaiting nurse.

With tears in both brown and blue eyes, Callie and Arizona looked in the direction of where Benjamin was now being poked and prodded by a team of nurses and doctors. "Weighs three pounds, six ounces. Seventeen inches long. One minute Apgar score is. . .six," Alex Karev stated from across the room.

Arizona was just about to speak, to ask for specifics on her son's Apgar test, but before she could, the pressure of another contraction hit her.

"One down. One to go," Addison said, sitting back down on her stool.

"He's beautiful, Arizona. Benjamin is fine, sweetie. So handsome," Callie softly insisted, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's upper body from behind.

With a lingering glance in the baby boy's direction, Arizona sank into the brunette's body. "Callie. . .he. . .he. . ."

"No worrying, okay? He's perfect," Callie softly stated, trying to draw her fiancé's worried attention away from her newborn son to the daughter she still needed to bring into the world.

Finding her strength and resolve in the determination she heard in Callie's voice, Arizona grasped the bedrails, leaning forward as she tiredly mustered the remainder of her energy in order to push once again, bearing down as hard as she could while Callie repeated loving encouragement into her ear.

Several minutes and pushes later, Addison looked up toward an exhausted Arizona. "Just one more big push, and your little girl will be here."

"You're doing great, Arizona. Caroline will be here any minute," Callie lovingly reiterated.

With one last final bit of energy, Arizona pushed with all that she had, a slight groan emanating from deep in her chest.

"It's a girl," Addison delightfully announced to the room moments later as another tiny baby was forced from within her cozy home and into the cold, harsh world.

Arizona once again collapsed against Callie, but upon hearing no sound, no whimper or quiet wail, Arizona and Callie both anxiously looked toward the red head who was now cradling the little girl in her arms.

"Anything?" Arizona fearfully asked as Addison firmly rubbed against the infant's chest. "Addison!" she shouted into the silence of the room when she received no response and still heard no cry.

"Come on, baby. Come on little girl. Cry for me," Addison repeated over and over again, stimulating the newborn's chest and arms, encouraging her to take her first breath of necessary air. Looking up from the silent and motionless child and catching the worried looks on both mothers' faces, Addison quickly moved across the room to place the infant on a small exam table. "Come on, munchkin. Give me a cry."

"Get the monitors on, Karev. Ventilate. . ." Arizona shouted from her position on the bed, her entire body rigid and on high alert as she tried to see her daughter through the crowd of nurses and doctors surrounding her.

"Apgar's still zero," Alex Karev said glancing from his boss' overwrought face back down toward the child. "Continue compressions. Suction through the tube. Push point zero five cc's of Epi and point five of bi-carb."

"Addison!" Callie, who had been scared into silence at the initial sight of the lifeless child finally yelled as she quickly swung her leg over Arizona in order to exit the bed. Standing over the baby as Addison and Alex feverishly continued their work, Callie lovingly stroked the top of the baby's beanie clad head as tears began to slide down her face. "Come on, Caroline. Come on baby girl. Just breathe!"

* * *

**AN3: OH NO! And. . .that's all I have to say about that. . . **


End file.
